The Moon Over Forks
by Bettygale
Summary: Over three years have passed since Edward abandoned Bella and she quickly left Forks to start college early to escape the pain. Bella returns to Forks after graduating to spend her summer with her father Charlie but what exactly is Bella returning to?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Fan Fiction story. If you haven't read my first, "The Pattinson Project", I hope you do and if you did, THANK YOU!**

**Many thanks to my NEW beta, ****Berlywood, who is my dearest, closest, longest best friend!! This is her first time here and hopefully she will find time to write something one day.**

**Shout out to my Twitter friends who have supported me– misticbutterfly – mrstwister712 – xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx. You girls are the BEST!**

**Please Support: "Twilight Fandom Gives Back on Twitter" – Fundraising for ****Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation for Childhood Cancer. ****Twitter – fandomgivesback**

**www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com – The auction starts November 15****th****!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**THE MOON OVER FORKS**

**Chapter 1-Back Home**

**BPOV**

I might be the only teenage girl that is able to enter the fact that they fell in love with a vampire on their life resume. When I was turning 17 years old I decided to move from Arizona back to Forks, Washington to live with my father giving my mother the freedom to pursue her newly married lifestyle. It was during my junior year of high school when I met and quickly fell deeply in love with a handsome vampire, Edward Cullen. With the support of his family, Edward and I spent most of the year surviving an entanglement with a murderous trio of rogue vampires causing the most depraved one, James, to lose his life. Looking back now, it is hard to believe any of us survived the vicious attack. On my 18th Birthday there was an unfortunate accident involving a paper cut on my finger and Edward's brother Jasper lost of control causing him to try and attack me which lead to my vampire and his family to moving away. Edward actually told me before he departed that he didn't want me anymore leaving me crushed and heartbroken. It's hard to comprehend forever until you are caught in the middle of it.

Several months after I was left alone, coping with an empty space that once held my heart, I began to figure out how to function enough to deceive my family to think that I had recovered from the anguish that would never leave me. I decided that since I had enough credits to graduate early from high school I would escape Forks to attend Arizona State University to study journalism. Since my mother was still considered a resident of Arizona my parents didn't have to pay any out of state fees and I was able to get far away from the painful memories Forks Washington held for me. I started college that spring and during that time away at school I was so focused and undistracted by college social diversions that I was able to complete my education in less than the four years normally required. Upon graduation I planned on pursuing a journalism career in New York City because nothing could be further from Forks Washington than New York.

I am now facing my 22nd Birthday this coming September. Charlie Swan, my father, is still the chief of police in Forks and asked me if I would spend my summer with him before heading to the city and starting a life of my own. I love my dad and I missed him. I decided that it wasn't a bad idea and I headed up to see him as soon as my college apartment keys were returned to the landlord for the last time. Charlie sent me an open-ended airline ticket for a graduation gift so I used the first half to fly home to Seattle on May 15th and I was planning on using the other half of the ticket to take me to New York in the fall. Charlie was happy to pick me up at the airport and bring me back to the place I still call home.

"Bella, honey, it is so good to have you home again! You're so thin!!!" Charlie's face spread with a big smile as pulled me into a strong hug. He was proud of the woman I had become.

"Hi Dad, I'm glad to be back. I missed you!" I kissed his cheek and enjoyed feeling his tight hug. The one thing I learned over the years is that I loved my family and now that I'm older I understood Charlie more than I did before. I discovered that I was just like him because he emotionally shut down after his divorce from my mother and he never loved anyone else. He had also just been going through the motions of living his life.

Charlie quickly picked up my bags from the curb and we headed out towards the airport-parking garage to find the police cruiser for the ride back to Forks.

When we finally arrived home and pulled the cruiser into the driveway, I stepped in front of the house and let the good feelings wash over me. This wasn't the first time I had returned to Forks since college, because I did for several holidays and during those times I had been able to exorcise most of the painful ghosts I had from my high school years. I had spent the past few summers in Arizona taking summer classes so I was only home with Charlie during the winter holidays and it was nice to be back for the summer months for a change. The average temperature here in the summer is 60 degrees, which is a welcome change from the Arizona scorchers. Charlie lifted my luggage out of the trunk and welcomed me into the house. Stepping inside the front door I observed that everything had remained exactly the same since I lived here over 4 years ago except the television was larger.

"New plasma Dad?" I noticed Charlie's new toy as I stepped into the living room and smelled the familiar scent of my father's house.

"Yeah, now with the digital signal I thought it was time for an improvement." Charlie was proud of his purchase and the cable service upgrades he managed to figure out by himself.

"Looks great. I'm going to put my stuff away upstairs. Are you hungry?" I stepped back into my daughter role immediately. Charlie thought I looked skinny when he was the one who needed some home cooked meals.

"Thanks princess, but I have to get back to the station. Friday night is my late shift. Don't wait up." I hugged him as he walked out the door and back to the cruiser. Charlie works a couple of night shifts a week so it wasn't unusual for him to be gone.

I grabbed my bags, went upstairs and stepped into my old room. This is where I wished things had changed. The same purple comforter Charlie picked out for me was still on the full sized bed and the small room was exactly how it was when Edward would secretly slip through my window and stay with me during the night. I hadn't had another man in my life since that terrible September night three years ago and I doubted I ever would have anyone staying the night with me in the near future. The only thing that did change is that Charlie had installed Wi-Fi Internet with his new cable plan so I was happy to be able to work from my laptop instead of the slow dial up computer I once had hooked up on my desk when I was in high school. I pulled out my clothes from my luggage and placed most of them in the dresser drawers and hung up the rest in the closet. I went downstairs to fix myself a sandwich and to see how many channels my dad had on his new television. The flight had worn me out so I decided was going to spend the evening on the couch until it was time to go to bed.

Tomorrow morning I wanted to go see if Newton's Outfitters would let me come back and work for them again during the summer. I needed to have something to do while Charlie was at work, and no matter what, the extra money would help boost my savings account. I heard my old friend and classmate, Mike Newton, was studying business at the University of Washington and had one more year of school to complete before his parents would hand over the family business to him. I hadn't seen anyone from High School much since I left for college and I hoped that I would see some friendly faces when I went to town in the morning.

I had left town so abruptly after Edward left me that not even my own parents really knew what happened to me. Renee, my mother, is still happily married to her second husband, for six years, Phil Dwyer who once was a minor league baseball player. He's now a first base coach for the Diamondbacks and they returned from Florida to our house in Phoenix to live full time. Mom was happy to have me nearby during college but thankfully my stepfather's work kept them on the road most of the time so I didn't have to constantly explain things to them why I was working so hard at my studies and didn't have a social life.

The past three years and some odd months have been just a dull process of passing time for me. Since Edward left me with a gaping hole in my heart it has been a complete black out period for me. I manage to function and do what I'm supposed to do but I haven't felt anything for years and I was getting used to the dull buzz of my life.

I stayed up late lying on the couch watching Chelsea Lately, then went upstairs to bed before Charlie got home from his late shift. I found my worn out sleep t-shirt, put it on then slipped between the cool sheets and rolled over to set my old clock radio next to the bed. I turned the radio on, and set it to sleep mode, so that the late night talk radio program would drown out my own thoughts from my head before I fell asleep. I stared at the ceiling while the green light of the clock cast a comforting glow around the room before I drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew it was morning and I woke up before the alarm. I didn't know Charlie's schedule for today but I thought it would be nice if I went downstairs and made some breakfast for the both of us before I started my day looking for a job in town. I hopped out of bed and found my robe to wrap around myself before I went downstairs.

I made a pot of coffee and searched through the refrigerator to see what sort of food my dad had in the house. Luckily he had some eggs and a few slices of bread for toast. I knew I had to make a grocery list and stock up the house with some food while I was out today. I checked the laundry room to see if Charlie had any detergent and looked into the pantry for anything else we might need. Once the shopping list was done I popped the bread into the toaster and started to scramble up the remaining eggs.

Charlie must have smelled the coffee brewing because he came down to the kitchen just as the eggs were ready to leave the skillet. "Morning Dad." I smiled at him happy to be hanging out with Charlie again.

"Morning princess. Everything smells so good." Charlie was already dressed for work as he grabbed a mug for his coffee. "Any plans for today?"

"I was hoping the truck was still working so I could go into town to grocery shop and maybe get my old job back at Newton's." I had forgotten to ask about my old red Chevy truck that Charlie kept in the garage for me while I was away. My fingers were crossed that she still had some life in her.

"I took it in to the shop for a tune up last week and filled her up for you." He smiled knowing his thoughtfulness was appreciated as he sipped the hot coffee and searched for the sports section of the paper.

"Thanks Dad." I kissed his cheek and then sat in front of my breakfast. "Is there anything you want me to pick up for you while I'm out?" Charlie was already engrossed in the morning paper.

"You're old enough now, can you pick me up some Rainier? A couple of the guys are coming over for the game tonight." Rainier, or vitamin R as my dad calls it, is his favorite beer and I had to make sure there was plenty on hand.

"Sure, I can do that." I added the beer to my list. I quickly finished my breakfast and ran upstairs to take my shower and left Charlie alone with his newspaper before he left for the police station.

I was ready and out the door before 9:00 and Newton's wouldn't be open until 9:30 am so I had plenty of time to drive into town. My old truck was always loud and people's heads turned when I drove it. There was no hiding that I was back in town as I approached the Newton's parking lot. Mike was standing at the door with the keys and he turned around surprised to see me behind the wheel. I found a parking place close to the door and turned the engine off.

"BELLA." Mike has always been happy to see me since the first day I started Forks High School. I liked him because he was a nice guy but nothing more than a friendship even though he always pushed for more.

"Newton, looking for any helpers this summer?" I slipped out of the truck and approached him with my arms open to hug him. Mike didn't look very different after all these years just a little more mature around the eyes.

"I was just about to put the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window today." Mike hugged me tightly then pushed me back at arms length. "Look at you Swan. Lookin' good." He gave me a flirty smile as I punched him in the arm.

"Seriously? Do you need help?" My fingers were crossed. I already knew how to do the job and I had no desire to work as a waitress at the diner for tips.

"Yeah, yeah, come inside and I'll get you the W2 for you to fill out." Mike opened up the front doors to welcome me in, pressed the security code to disarm the alarm and flicked on the first bank of lights.

The store was almost exactly the same as it was when I worked her last. Fishing, camping and hunting is the main entertainment for most of the men in Forks. My dad liked to fish as for me I didn't like any outdoor activity however I had no problem selling the equipment. The job provided me with the same white noise as my life and I was comfortable around it.

"I hear you have one more year at UW?" I was trying to keep the conversation going between us as Mike searched through a pile of papers looking for the employment forms.

"Yep, one more year to go. Unlike you Swan, I took the summers off. I'm in no rush to leave college because the parties are awesome there." Mike's head was still under the counter. I had no idea about college parties since I kept my nose in the books and the avoided people. "Here it is."

His head popped up from under the counter and he handed me several forms that I needed to fill out. I smiled at him so that he would think I was functioning normally. I was used to fooling people so that I could fit in. "I appreciate this Mike. I only need part-time hours and I'm really flexible regarding a schedule. Night or day, I'm available." I had a pen in my purse and I began to fill out the basic forms.

"Perfect. I have one kid from the high school, my mom and I put in full time hours and now we have you for a couple of months. It will be perfect because you know how unpredictable teenagers are." That was funny coming out of Mike's mouth but I nodded my head in agreement. "Can you come in Monday night? Five to Nine?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. I think I remember how to close." The same orange vest was still under the counter and I could bring in my laptop and entertain myself as I worked in the shop alone at night.

"Great, I will be here when you start so I'll be able to refresh your memory then. Good to see you Swan." Mike was really happy to have me back and I could tell he still had a little crush on me too.

"Thanks Mike. See you Monday night. Have a good weekend." I headed out the door towards my old truck and pulled out the shopping list from my back pocket before I slipped behind the wheel.

By the time I got to the market the whole town knew I was back and already had a job. That's all it takes in a little town like this and having the chief of police to fill in any gaps of news about his daughter. Jessica Stanley, another former classmate, was working check out to my surprise.

"Jessica? How are you?" I didn't know if she was still dating Mike or not and I was also wondering why she was working as a checkout girl.

"Bella, I heard you were in town. Are you finished with college already?" Jessica was still a pretty petite blonde and a little stuck up. She smiled at me not embarrassed that she was wearing an apron, so I was sure this was a summer job and not her current career.

"I went non-stop so that I could finish up quick. Are you home from school?" I had no idea where everyone decided to attend college and I was fishing for answers, trying to be polite at the same time.

"Yeah, I have one more year at UW. My major is Mass Communications." Jessica continued to smile as she bagged my groceries. What the hell is she going to do with a Mass Communications degree in Forks?

"Are you and Mike still together?" I tried not to sound too interested just in case they weren't still together. Mike didn't say anything to me when I saw him earlier today.

Jessica's left hand flew up into my face showing me her engagement ring. "We're engaged. We're going to get married next summer after we both graduate." Her face couldn't hold a bigger smile finally accomplishing what she has wanted since high school to be married to Mike Newton.

"Wow, congratulations." I tried to react positively but I shouldn't be surprised that she and Mike were going to get married because that is a normal thing to do for most people around here.

"We should go out for coffee one day." Jessica flashed her famous fake smile at me as I pulled my wallet out of my purse to pay for my purchases.

"I'm staying at Charlie's, you should still have the number, call me." I honestly wanted to have a coffee date with her because it would be something to do to fill another day of my summer.

"That would be lovely. I'll call." She took my cash and I gathered up my purchases walked out to the parking lot and placed the brown paper bags into the bed of my truck. One thing Jessica enjoys more than anything is to feel better than everyone else and right now she had a big diamond ring on her finger and I was happy for her. I never saw myself married so all her bragging that I was expecting to hear when we met for coffee would be wasted on me, but I had the time to listen.

I returned back to the house and unpacked the groceries, put them all away and sorted through the mail. I plopped down on the couch in front of the massive T.V. and surfed the channels not really knowing what I was looking to watch or what I was even thinking about. I realized it was the first time I had been aware I was alone in this house for years. Images of Edward started to seep into my thoughts and I began to remember when he would sit on this same couch and watch the ballgame with Charlie in hopes to gain his acceptance. I looked away only to see the doorway where Edward stood, attractively dressed, when he came to pick me up for prom. His handsome face, bronze wild hair and every detail about his perfect body never faded from my memory. The dull ache inside my chest that I had grown to ignore started to throb, and I had to draw my arms around myself to squeeze it back into silence.

I needed to distract myself from my thoughts and escape the ghost of Edward so I decided to gather up Charlie's laundry and start a load of darks while I dusted the house. I went to the freezer to pull out the pork chops I would make for dinner. I did everything to I could to get back the white noise in my brain and divert the painful memories.

Before long I heard Charlie arriving home from work just in time for dinner. After he hung up his gun on the hook by the phone, we sat at the table together and he proceeded to tell me about his uneventful day at work. It was nice to hear that Forks had returned to the small boring town it always had been before the unexplained animal attacks and strange deaths that began occurring 3 years ago. After dessert I cleared the table while Charlie waited for some of his buddies to arrive and watch the baseball game.

As I stood at the sink washing the evening's dishes I heard a car pull up and people approaching the porch. Charlie opened the door and welcomed his oldest friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Billy is in a wheelchair and he has always managed to make his way into our house without any problems. I hadn't seen Billy in years or Jacob, his son, who is a few years younger than me. They live on the local Indian reservation in a small town named La Push.

For a brief time Jacob and I hung out together while I was still in high school. He was the one who told me about the Quileute tribe legends that help me discover that Edward was a vampire. The Black's were always overly concerned about my relationship with the Cullens and Jacob had warned me about getting too involved. Now that the Cullens have left the area I am sure the Quileutes have not given the legends much more thought.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in a long time. You look great." Billy wheeled into the kitchen to say hello. He looked exactly the same wearing his cowboy hat and long black hair flowing over his shoulders.

"Billy, you look pretty good yourself. How are you?" I wiped my hands on the dishtowel so that I could give him a hug.

"I'm doing well. Jacob will be home from school next week. I know he'd be happy to see you again, I'll tell him to give you call." Billy and Charlie always tried to push us together but Jacob was too young for me. However, I welcomed another person to help fill my summer hours.

"That would be nice because I haven't seen him in years." I finished up the dinner dishes and hung the towel to dry. "You boys have a good time tonight." I grabbed one of Charlie's beers, waved hello to Harry and made my way upstairs to leave the men to their game.

I retreated to my room and pulled my laptop onto the bed to begin my research for possible employment opportunities in New York. I logged on and began tracking possible journalism job listing sites. I quickly got bored and found myself staring blankly, as I continued to drink the beer in my hand wishing that it were something stronger.

**OoOoOoO**

I have been back home for two weeks now and I have gotten into a comfortable routine living with Charlie again. I work almost every weeknight at Newton's Outfitters for a few hours because Mike trusts me with closing up the store and making the nightly money drop at the bank. Charlie and I go to the diner at least two days a week so that he can have a slice of his favorite pie. On weekends when I don't have to cover for Randy, the teenaged summer employee, I drive to Port Angeles to shop and pick up books to read from the library that the Forks Library doesn't have. Just enough daily activity to keep me breathing, and to make the time pass smoothly before it was time for me to move to New York.

Tonight I made Charlie a tuna casserole for dinner and left it warming in the oven for him when he got home late from work. I packed up my laptop and headed out the door to work my Friday night shift at Newton's. I tossed my purse and computer bag in the front seat and attempted to start my beloved truck. It took several tries but she finally turned over and loudly drove towards town. It only took me a few minutes to arrive and pull into my usual parking spot. It was an unusually hot summer night and I was happy that I would be spending most of it inside the air-conditioned store.

Randy was punching out his timecard as I walked into the store. "In a hurry to get out of here tonight Randy?" He was tall, had shaggy brown hair and was a nice guy. It was a Friday night and I am sure Randy a date or he was going to hang out with his buddies somewhere.

"There's a big bonfire at First Beach tonight and a bunch of us are going to go hang out." Randy grabbed for his car keys under the counter, he was only 16 and there wasn't much else to do around here for fun for someone his age. He looked so young to me, did I look that young when I was 16?

"Have a great weekend." I was already speaking to the back of Randy's head as he gave me a backhanded wave walking out the front door out to the parking lot. I laughed to myself as I began to remember the bonfires I'd go to with Jacob when I was in high school.

Friday nights at Newton's Outfitters usually gets the last minute customers who have plans for the weekend. I assisted a few gentlemen with the purchase of a couple of sleeping bags and sold some rifle shells to someone who was hunting in the morning. Amazingly the time passed quickly for me and I started to close the store. I always lock the door first then I cash out the drawer because you can never be too careful. I counted out the cash in the back room and posted the deposit in the ledger. I locked up the money in the deposit bag, switched off the store lights and set the security alarm. I stepped outside and double-locked the door and headed towards my truck that was parked under the light.

I took a few steps into the parking lot and felt something slam hard into my body like a Mack truck hit me. I felt my cheek sliding across the asphalt and the stinging pain of the wind being knocked out of me. I was stunned for a moment as I tried to catch my breath because I had no idea what was happening to me. It felt like every bone in my body had broken as I rolled over to see the flaming long red hair and familiar face of Victoria coming towards me. She's the rogue vampire who had a vendetta to kill Edward years ago, after the Cullens had killed her mate James, while protecting me. I had completely forgotten about her since everything vampire-related had ended in my life when Edward went away. Victoria snarled and leapt into the air at an amazing speed then landed on top of me, grabbing my neck and squeezing it tightly as she bent down to rip my throat out with her sharp fangs. I began to see bright flashes of light behind my eyes as the life was being crushed out of me. By instinct I tried to fight back by forcing the heel of my hand into her face, as I managed to squirm away from her hold while she hissed and bared her fangs at me. I knew this was the night I was going to die. As I tried to crawl away she dug her fingers into my back and ripped the skin pulling me towards to her. My blood was spilling out of my body on to the pavement and I could feel the fabric from my shirt cling to the slashes on my back. I knew I couldn't fight a vampire alone and there wasn't anyone who could help me. As she grabbed my broken leg with her claws pulling me closer towards her I felt a piercing bite into my calf and the familiar pain of vampire venom burning into my veins with the same excruciating pain I felt when James attacked me and bit my arm. When James bit me Edward was there to suck the venom out of my system and save my life but tonight I was alone and the venom raced through my entire body with nothing to prevent it from killing me. I knew Victoria had no intentions to turn me into a vampire, and that I only had a few more minutes remaining of my life as I screamed out in pain. She would soon drain my blood dry and leave my lifeless body in the parking lot. As I gasped for breath I needed my last memory to be of Edward, I still loved him and tried to call out his name for the last time.

I was sinking deeper into the pain of certain death when I thought I heard the sound of screeching tires in the parking lot. Even if was true, and someone was stopping to help me they were no match against the power of a vampire. My face was cut and bruised and my eyes were swollen almost shut, so I couldn't see what was happening around me. The venom fire felt like I was being pulled deep underwater and I fought as hard as I could to stay at the surface and alive. I could still hear noises around me, and what sounded like a pack of wild animals snarling and fighting. I was disoriented so much that I even thought I felt something licking my leg before I slipped into unconsciousness from the pain.

Out of the darkness of my mind, I felt myself starting to float back up to the surface and tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. I could hear a strange beeping sound next to my head. I was feeling no pain. I've been in the hospital enough to know the sound was coming from a monitor. Was it possible I wasn't dead?

**Please review by taking the time to press the little green button below.**


	2. Chapter 2 – Survive

**Much appreciation goes to my beta, ****Berlywood, for editing this chapter. **

**Shout out to my Twitter friends who have supported me– misticbutterfly – mrstwister712 – xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx. Thsnk you for reading and Tweeting!**

**Please Support: "Twilight Fandom Gives Back on Twitter" – Fundraising for ****Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation for Childhood Cancer. ****Twitter – fandomgivesback**

**www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com – The auction starts November 15****th****!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2 – Survive

I don't know how long I was unconscious but the next time I tried to open my eyes I saw some light through the small slits of my eyelids. The beeping was coming from some sort of machine I was hooked up to and I realized I was in a hospital. My mouth was so dry that I tried to swallow and instead I let out a moan.

"Call the nurse. Looks like she is waking up." The voice was my father Charlie's. At that moment I felt safe.

I heard someone's footsteps run out of the room before I felt my father touch my hand. "Bella honey?" I could hear the pleading in his voice and my heart was breaking that once again he had to worry about my safety.

I couldn't speak or move to communicate with Charlie. I could hardly see out of my swollen eyes to look in his face to let him know I was going to be all right. I began to panic and the beeping machine began to quicken its pulsing tones. I moaned again to let him know I could hear him. He didn't deserve to be going through all this again with me.

"Thank God. Bella honey everything is going to be okay." I could hear the panic in his voice. I wished I could see him as I began to cry from my frustration. "The doctor is here to see you baby." He let go of my hand as I felt someone lean near the edge of my bed.

"Miss Swan, this is Dr. Gerandy, you had a terrible accident last night, it's going to take some time for you to recover. You're going to be okay. Your eyes and face are severely swollen and that's why you're having a hard time seeing and we have you immobilized due to so many fractures. You have several broken limbs including your ribs so you are going to be in a lot of pain and we are doing our best to keep you comfortable." The doctor's voice sounded similar to Carlisle's, Edward's father, and I found comfort in its tone.

I knew I couldn't speak because that bitch had tried to strangle me. I wonder what they thought happened to me and how I got here? I was in need of some water.

The doctor explained more to my father and I lost track of the conversation most likely because of all the pain medication I was on. I wasn't a stranger to the hospital or to the pain a vampire can bring. I slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

Several days had passed before I felt strong enough to stay awake and see something through my broken blood vessel eyes. When I woke up I could see someone asleep in the chair at the foot of my bed.

"Dad?" I managed to croak my first words from my parched lips and sore throat.

The dark shape shifted awake from my voice and slowly stood up to a massive height. I didn't recognize who he was until he got closer to the side of the bed and bent his head toward my face. It took me a moment to realize that it was Jacob Black, he had transformed into a very tall handsome muscular man. His black hair was cut short and he looked older than his 19 years.

"Jake?" I could only manage a whisper as he looked down on me concerned.

"Yeah, it's me Jake. How are you feeling?" He tried to smile down at me but I could see the pain and concern he had in his big black eyes.

"Better. It's been a long time. Why are you here?" Not that I wasn't grateful someone wanted to visit me but why was he holding vigil? I hadn't seen or spoken to him in years. I was feeling the effects of the medication I was on and was grateful I was in no immediate pain.

"What do you remember?" He pulled up the chair to sit down next to the bed so it was easier for him to be near my face to speak to me.

Jacob knew about the vampires when I first moved to Forks years ago. Along with me he had experiences with Edward and the Cullen family so I could speak freely to him about Victoria. "Victoria was trying to kill me." My one hand was free from a previous I.V. so I was able to motion towards the pitcher of water in hopes he would realize I needed a drink.

Jake got my hint and poured me a cup of water, placed a bendy straw in and held it to my lips. I was thankful I had the energy to suck in the desperately needed water and it felt strange flowing down my bruised throat. I slowly drew in every last drop.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but my face still felt swollen and unbendable. I was afraid to think what I might look like.

Jake nodded to acknowledge my gratitude. "They think you were injured by a hit and run driver." The look on his face told me that there was more to the story. "I was the one who called 911 to get you here."

"You?" I was confused. I couldn't understand why Jake would be any where near Forks since he lived in La Push and had his life there.

"I got to you just in time. We nearly lost you last night." It was hard for him to say that out loud and turned his face away from me to hide what he was feeling.

"Victoria?" I was confused and still limited with my speech. My brain was fogged with drugs.

"She's dead." Jacob looked to the floor and he placed his large hands on the top of his thighs.

"Dead? How?" It isn't easy to kill a vampire and if you do manage to dismember them you need to burn their body or their parts would continue to survive. How would Jacob manage to kill a vampire?

"I promise to tell you everything when you're stronger. Just know that you're safe now and you need to focus on getting well." He gently took my hand into his and his skin was hot against my weak fingers. It felt good to feel the warmth against my skin. He was so concerned about me and it touched my heart. "You need to get your rest."

A nurse came into my room and started to check my vitals and Jacob slipped away before I could thank him for saving my life.

OoOoOo

I was in the hospital for two weeks. I had two black eyes with broken blood vessels, severe road rash along the one side of my face and body, my throat was purple and green from the bruising caused by Victoria's hands wrapped around my neck, two broken ribs, and a cast on my left wrist and my right leg. Cuts and bruises covered what wasn't bandaged or in a cast. It _did_ look like a car hit me.

Renee and Phil came to visit me for a few days. My mom wanted to make sure that Charlie was up to the challenge of my recuperation. As much as I love my mom she can be too clingy and I didn't want her hovering over me. I needed to stay in Forks longer than we had planned and, luckily I was still on my dad's insurance. New York would still be there when I was well enough to move on.

During my hospital stay Mike and Jessica came to visit me and brought a large floral arrangement wishing me well from Newton's Outfitters. Mike told me they would be keeping my job open until I was ready to come back. Angela who had once been my close friend, heard about my injuries and stopped in to see me and promised we would have lunch when I was well. The visits helped to pass the time as I healed

When I was finally discharged, Charlie arrived at the hospital with the police cruiser to take me home. He had visited me everyday and wasn't holding up well, spending all his free time staying with me at the hospital. He wasn't eating properly and he needed sleep. I was looking forward to being home with him again. The nurse pushed me in the wheelchair to the exit where my dad was waiting for me with the car door opened. I slid over onto the car seat the best I could. I had no idea how I was going to manage to get up the stairs into my house, but I was determined to crawl if I had to. I couldn't spend one more day in the hospital.

When we pulled up to the house I noticed a black Volkswagen Rabbit parked in front. As Charlie made his way into the driveway, Jacob Black exited the Rabbit. I didn't know how he managed to fit behind the wheel of that little car. He was way over 6 feet tall and his muscle mass was amazing.

"Welcome home." Jacob was dressed in track pants and a tight t-shirt. He opened up the door to the cruiser and held his hand out for me to take.

"Jake. Good to see you again." I smiled up into his black eyes and took hold of his hot hand. "How are we gonna do this?" I had no idea how I was going to lean on him and get up the front steps into the house.

"I'm going to pick you up. Let me know if I hurt you." His strong arms slipped under my thighs and I wrapped my right arm around his neck. He lifted me like I weighed nothing.

Charlie held the door open while Jake brought me into the living room. Harry Clearwater's wife Sue was standing in the kitchen. She had been coming over to help Charlie around the house while I was in the hospital. Sue had prepared the couch with sheets and pillows making it my recovery spot until I was able to get up the stairs. I had a walker to help me get to the bathroom and that was going to be my limit for at least another week before my ribs were closer to healing.

"Jake, you can put me down over there." I was laughing at the situation I had gotten into. I must have looked silly draped over Jake's arms like a rag doll. My body was pressed against his hard body and I could feel his body heat through his clothes.

Jacob slowly placed me in the middle of the sofa and it didn't hurt one bit.

"Looks like you're stuck here for awhile." He surprised me by kissing the top of my head as he walked away into the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Diet soda would be great. Dad, do you want to order a pizza? I'm starving." I was hoping Sue and Jake would stay with us awhile. I wanted to talk to Jake some more and I needed the company. "Thanks Sue for the great set up." She thought of everything I might need at my fingertips.

"It's nice to have you home. You had us worried there for awhile." Sue is a sweet beautiful woman and it was nice to offer up her spare time to help us out around here.

"You want a pizza princess? How about you two stay and have lunch with us." Charlie invited them to stay as he reached for the phone book to get the number to Pacific Pizza. "Sausage and Mushroom okay with everyone?"

"Charlie can you make it an extra large?" Jake looked like he would consume a lot of calories. I tried not to stare at the extraordinary body he now inhabited.

"I can make it two. Today is a day to celebrate!" Charlie dialed the phone in the kitchen and placed the pizza order.

Jake returned to the living room and sat on the far end of the couch from me. "You can sit closer because I'm already broken." I was trying to make a joke and to get Jake to relax a little more around me.

Jake slid a little closer to me and looked nervously towards the kitchen. I reached for his hand. "They can't hear us. We need to find some time to talk."

"I know that I promised to tell you everything but I don't think now is the time." Jake's jaw clenched and he looked down at the floor.

"Charlie works the night shift tonight. Why don't you came back over after 6 and we'll be alone?" I tried to catch his eyes as he continued to avoid mine. I knew it was hard to look into my messed up face, I had not looked into a mirror in days so I can only imagine what it looked like now.

"Okay, I can do that. Billy has a meeting with the tribe tonight so I won't have to explain anything to him." He finally lifted his face and looked into mine. I could see slight images of the 15-year-old face I remembered. Jacob's skin was deep brown and his teeth were brilliantly white when he smiled at me and I was happy to have him here.

The pizza's arrived and everyone huddled around the coffee table in the living room to sit with me while we ate. Everything tasted amazing and I couldn't stop myself from over eating because I hadn't had anything edible in the hospital and I was starving.

Sue and Jake left shortly after we consumed the pizza to allow me to get some rest and for Charlie to get ready for his shift. I exhausted easily from all the excitement of coming home and I set my cell phone to alarm to wake me up an hour before Jake's return later tonight. It felt so good to be home in front of a T.V. with 90 channels. I drifted off to sleep comfortably on the couch.

The next thing I knew my cell phone alarm went off as programmed. It was 5:00 and Charlie had already left for work. I reached for the walker the hospital provided me to help me up from the couch to get into the bathroom. I had no idea what I looked like anymore. I needed to freshen up the best I could without a shower. It was painful and awkward to pull myself up but I was determined to get across the room.

I limped towards the small downstairs bathroom. I faced the mirror and I couldn't believe what was staring back at me. There was nothing I could do to conceal the monstrous face in the mirror. I sat down on the edge of the tub in shock and sobbed. I had been brave and in control of my emotions for years, even more since the attack and at this moment everything came flooding out of me.

I lost track of time while I cried uncontrollably alone in the tiny bathroom. Everything that I have been holding in all these years was pouring out of me and re-opening of the gapping hole in my heart to the bruised skin that was throbbing. I heard a quick knock at the front door and someone walking into the house. It had to be Jacob. There was no way I could hide that I was an emotional train wreck.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Jake's heavy steps coming down the hallway toward the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and he was shocked at what he found. Jake bent down on one knee and grabbed my hand. "Are you in pain?" He looked frightened.

"No." I sobbed some more. "I'm so broken." I could hardly catch my breath. I wasn't just talking about my appearance, but I was also living with a broken heart. How was I going to survive?

"Are you kidding me? You're beautiful, Bella, you always have been beautiful." Jake placed his arm around my shoulder and tried to help me to stand. "Let me help you back to the couch." As soon as I stood up he scooped me up into his arms and whisked me back to the pillowed spot on the couch. He stepped into the kitchen and got me a soda out of the refrigerator and he helped himself to one of Charlie's beers even though he wasn't quite old enough to drink yet. He sat closely next to me when he returned.

I reached for the cold soda and rubbed the can across my cheeks before I opened it. "Thank you." I whimpered and leaned into his strong shoulder.

"What's happening with you?" Jake placed a finger under my chin so that he could look into my face. He was a little freaked out looking at me and he pushed the box of tissues closer towards me.

"I have been holding everything in for so long that I finally burst." I wasn't lying I just wasn't telling him everything I was feeling. Jake didn't notice the huge hole in the center of my chest.

"You've been through a hell of a lot and no one expects you to be strong." He took a sip of his beer before he took my hand again in his.

I was beginning to like my hand against his hot skin. "What happened? I don't remember anything after Victoria attacked me." I needed to get the whole story if I was going to continue to heal.

"That night I was out with the other Quileutes. We were making our usual sweep of the area." He gulped more beer.

"Quileutes? Sweep?" I was completely out of the loop and had no idea what Jake was talking about.

Jake took in a deep breath. "I know I can trust you with the information I'm about to tell you. I'm not supposed to share this with anyone outside of the tribe." His one knee started to bounce as he prepared what he was about to tell me.

"Of course, you know that you could trust me. Think about all the secrets we still share." Jake was the only human that knew all about what I experienced with the vampires. I held his hand tighter to let him know I was ready to hear everything.

He proceeded to tell me about the winter after the Cullen's had left Forks and the legend of the Quileutes who were descendents from wolves – wolves that turned into men. This proved to be true when Sam Uley, one of the older boys, had gone through an unexplained transformation phase into a wolf. Shortly after Sam's experience, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob had undergone the same shape-shifting transformation. The wolf shifting was triggered by any vampire threat to the human life in the area.

Vampires are the only enemy of the Quileute tribe. The Cullen coven had made a treaty with Jacob's great-grandfather to promise not to hunt humans and to stay off their lands. 4 years ago the Quileute's were made aware of nomad vampires that came to town causing trouble and Victoria's threat to kill me. Since that time they hade been hunting her as she continued to return to the area.

That Friday night of my attack the pack had been tracking Victoria's scent in the area and had no idea that I was working at Newton's. When they came upon the scene they found Victoria attacking me, they transformed into wolves and killed her. Victoria didn't have a chance when it was five against one. After they ripped her body into pieces Paul and Jared quickly burned her in the woods nearby.

Sam and Jacob stayed with me to call for an ambulance and reported that they found my body in the middle of the road while cruising Forks and that it must have been a hit and run as the cover story.

I sat and listened to the details of Jacob's story quietly. I was amazed at the fact that he was now a werewolf but not shocked as most ordinary people might have reacted. I have come to expect the unexpected.

"You don't seem to be reacting to anything I'm telling you." Jake's black eyes were sharp and curiously searching for my reaction to his revelations. " I just told you that I'm a werewolf."

"Hell, you saved my life, Jake, you're my friend and being a werewolf is who you are and I accept that." I was sad that the only human friend I could completely confide in was now gone but I had no problem understanding what he was telling me. "If there are vampires in the world why would it be so hard to accept a werewolf?"

Jake pulled me into a hug that was unfortunately too tight so it hurt me a little. "Careful, I am still bruised." I tried to smile as Jake pulled away unknowing the complete power of his strength.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you aren't afraid of what I am." I reached my hand to the side of Jake's face and held it to show that nothing had changed between us. His eyes closed and he tilted his face to rest into my palm. For a moment I wished that I could kiss him. I haven't felt a touch of someone's lips against mine in a very long time and Jake's warmth drew me into him.

I brought my mind back to the conversation because I still had a hundred questions unanswered. "How did the vampire venom get removed from my body?" If that venom stayed in my body I would have turned into a newborn vampire without anyone to guide me.

"Sam told me how to extract the venom from your system. Werewolf saliva has antibiotic and quick healing properties. Anytime we get injured it only takes about an hour for a wound to heal completely." It seemed like a simple explanation, but I was still trying to figure it all out and some of it was a little overwhelming for me. He stood up and went to the kitchen for another beer.

"What about the full moon? Is that the only time you can become a werewolf?" I didn't really know what to expect from my newly transformed friend.

I could see Jake smile at me with his bright white teeth as he bent down and reached in the refrigerator. "That's only in the movies. We can shift into a wolf pretty much any time we want to. It's pretty cool once you get used to it." I could see his muscles ripple in his arms as he thought about it.

"Is that why you skin is so hot?" It seemed no matter where we were his touch was scorching.

"High metabolism." He was making his way back into the living room again.

"Now that all the vampires are gone, will you go back to normal?" With Victoria dead and the Cullens gone forever there would be no more vampires living in the area anymore and there wouldn't be any need for the tribe protection.

"There is a possibility. Since there's no one alive in our tribe from the last time we shifted we don't really know what to expect." Jake returned to his spot on the couch next to me while putting his long legs up on the coffee table so he could recline. He was beginning to relax around me since he told me of his secret. I could see his face become calmer and he wasn't looking as fierce as he was earlier.

"Amazing." I began to laugh. "Can you believe what we're talking about? I'm sitting here on the couch with a werewolf talking about vampires and how lucky I am that I was saved from changing into one myself or being dead." This was ridiculous and I found it extremely funny at the moment. "Can you imagine trying to explain all this to Charlie?"

Jake was able to see the humor in the moment and we both found ourselves leaning on each other laughing. Just for a moment I felt content.

"I should get you something to eat. You haven't had anything since lunch have you?" Jake wasn't ready to leave me yet and I didn't want him to leave so soon either.

"There should be some casseroles people dropped off for Charlie when I was in the hospital in the there somewhere. Do you think you could figure out how to put one of them in the oven?"

Jake placed his beer down on the coffee table and turned to look at me with a smile. "Miss Bella, I certainly think I am able to figure out how to heat up a casserole. You do know Billy and I have survived a long time without a woman around." Jake's mother had died in a car accident when he was a little boy and Billy had raised him alone all these years.

"Okay then, pick one out and pop it in the oven at 350 degrees. Maybe we could watch a movie too. Charlie has a stack of DVD's over there in the bookcase." Jake started to prepare dinner and picked out a movie that both of us could watch together. I still avoided anything romantic so when he held up "Gran Torino" and I gave him a thumb's up.

**I love to read your comments. Please review by taking the time to press the little green button below.**


	3. Chapter 3 – Back on My Feet

**Much appreciation goes to my beta, Berlywood, for editing this chapter and mrstwister712 for plot support. **

**A huge hug to my Fanfiction/Twitter friends who have supported me– misticbutterfly – mrstwister712 – xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx. Thanks you for reading and Tweeting!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3 – Back on My Feet**

Jake stuck around after the movie long enough to do the dishes and help me get up off the couch one more time so that I could get ready for bed. Once I brushed my teeth and took my pain medication for the night he helped prop me up with pillows and tucked me in before he left for the night. Again, Jake kissed the top of my head before he left me for the night.

I knew Jake and I had formed a new bond tonight that went beyond the basic friendship we had always shared. I liked having him near me because I didn't notice my emptiness or feel the numb buzz that was the constant of my life. I was already looking forward to the time I would see him again.

I started to feel the effects of my medication as I began to drift off to sleep. They were giving me vivid dreams and I had no idea what type of adventure I would be experiencing tonight. I could hear the wall clock ticking as I lay with my eyes shut. The summer breeze was gently flowing through the open windows as I began to think I smelled something sweet. It reminded me of the Edward's sweet smell of honey and sunshine. I was thinking to myself that I was confused about the scent, then I heard what sounded like light footsteps down the stairs across the room.

The pain medication always loosened up my constant emotional guard, and since I let the floodgates of my feelings break through earlier tonight, I had Edward more on my mind than usual. I must have been deeply asleep because I felt like I was floating, and I felt no pain. I wanted a welcome dream about Edward in hopes that he would hold me one more time and maybe I could feel his lips against mine. His sweet scent filled the room again, and I managed to open my eyes to look up to find him standing in front of Charlie's new plasma T.V..

My heart leapt with joy because my dream was coming true. Thank you Dr. Gerandy for these wonderful drugs. Edward stood silently in the darkness looking exactly the same as the last time I saw him in the forest. His bronze hair was tossed wildly on the top of his head as the moonlight lit up his stone white face. I was so high from the drugs that all I could do was smile at him. My heart's emptiness was beginning to fill up with the warmth of love I still felt for him, and I started to feel the true happiness I had long forgotten.

"Hi." I whispered to the beautiful image of Edward standing before me in the dark room. I was afraid to blink for fear my dream would end, and the image of Edward would disappear. I felt my thoughts slipping away into a deep dark unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew it was morning, and Charlie was making a pot of coffee. I found myself wishing he would leave for work early so that I could take my medication again in hopes that I would have another dream of Edward.

"Morning Dad." I began to pull myself up with the help from the walker. The coffee smelled delicious.

"How are you feeling princess?" Charlie stepped closer to me reaching his arms out to catch me if I slipped.

"Better. I'm not as sore as I was yesterday." I did feel stronger, and the pain wasn't as sharp as it had been. My emotions didn't seem to be weighing so heavy in my chest as I remembered the brief dream I had last night of seeing Edward again, and I held onto the memory of it.

"I'm going to scramble us up some eggs. Sue Clearwater is going to check on you and bring you some lunch later on today." Charlie went back into the kitchen and pulled out the eggs and bread for toast. He was trying so hard to keep things moving smoothly, and I loved him for it.

I managed to get into the bathroom and freshen myself up a little. I avoided looking into the mirror while I brushed my teeth. I wasn't ready to look at the horrible reflection again, and I was afraid that I would never recognize my face again.

I shuffled back down the hall and managed to sit down at the table where Charlie had placed a plate of hot eggs and toast for me. It felt good to be sitting upright in a chair to have breakfast with my dad.

Charlie and I had a nice breakfast together and he placed all the dishes in the sink to wash later before he helped me back to the couch. He placed a couple of bottles of water on the end table and the remote closer so that I could reach it. Charlie kissed my cheek before he left for his shift at the station.

His head was poking out of the nearly closed front door smiling at me. "You have your cell phone so call me if you need anything."

"I will. Have a good day." I waved at him as he closed the door behind him and walked to his cruiser to start his day.

I reached for my medication with a slight desperation that wasn't there before. I wasn't in any pain right now, but I wanted to see Edward again. I poured the contents of the bottle into my palm and counted the remaining pills. I would have to ration them because I only had enough pills for the rest of the week, and I wasn't ready give up Edward again so soon. I grabbed the bottle of water and swallowed the painkillers, resting against the pillows with my eyes closed, waiting for the image of Edward to come back to me. The familiar wave of pleasantness and relaxation returned, but not Edward. The hole in my heart began to open again and tears silently poured down my cheeks. I decided that I didn't need to take anymore of the pills, as I threw the bottle behind the couch.

Sue Clearwater stopped by at noon, and brought me a lovely sandwich and a container full of spaghetti for Charlie and I to heat up for dinner. She washed the dishes even after I protested.

"It's nice to see you and Jacob together again. It's been a long time since the two of you used to hang out." Sue was trying to make small talk with me while she watched me eat.

"I was lucky he found me." I didn't want to hint that I had any idea that Jake was a werewolf, whether or not Sue was aware of what was going on with her tribe. "He has been a great friend helping me while I recover."

"I think you two are cute together." Sue stood up to gather up her things so that she could return back to her home in La Push. She was right, Jake was definitely cute.

"Thank you for all the delicious food and checking up on me." I enjoyed Sue's company because it broke up the courtroom shows, and cartoons I watched during the day while I was stuck on the couch.

"You and Charlie are always welcome. I'm glad I can help, I'll see you again tomorrow." Sue left the house and I returned back to my spot on the couch.

I picked up my cell phone and sent Jake a text. "If U R free 2nite can U come over?"

Jake quickly replied. "YES."

I was happy and looking forward to seeing Jake later as I slipped down into my pile of pillows and fell asleep.

2 weeks pass….

Jake had come over and watched T.V. with Charlie and I almost every night. I looked forward to his visits, and how he distracted me from my emptiness and helped me breathe easier.

I had a lot of time to think about how much I loved and missed Edward when I was home alone during the day. I didn't see him in my dreams anymore. I decided it was time to face it, because I didn't want to live in the white noise anymore. I accepted that I would always love Edward, but I had to learn to live with it and to put it behind me. I almost died; again, I couldn't waste any more of the time I still had in my life.

I welcomed the new feelings I was experiencing with Jake. He made me feel hopeful and he never spoke of my previous unhappiness or what had caused it. I needed Jake now, but I wasn't clear if I could have a relationship with him, but was going to try. I had to.

I was healing and most of the bruises and scratches were gone from my body. They scheduled the removal of the casts on my wrist and leg in a few days, and I was walking around the house without the walker, able to get up the stairs so that I could sleep in my bed. I managed to take showers by wrapping garbage bags around my casts so they wouldn't get wet.

Sue Clearwater continued to help with the grocery shopping and would still check on me during the day, but I had regained enough strength to cook for Charlie again. Things seemed to be almost back to normal. It was Friday so I had to have dinner prepared early for Charlie before he went to work the late shift.

I had gone online and purchased Jake some new jeans, a couple of shirts and a tie as a simple thank you gift for saving my life. He was so tall and muscular that the local stores didn't carry his size, so he only wore sweat pants and t-shirts and I thought he needed a change. I managed to find Jake's unusual size and had it shipped to the house so that I could surprise him when he came over tonight.

I took a shower and decided that I would wear the summer dress I had purchased before I came home and never had to a chance to wear. I curled my hair and did my best with the little knowledge I had of make-up to conceal the marks that remained on my face, and to add some color back onto my cheeks. I slipped on my one converse shoe and carefully walked down the stairs to wait for Jake's arrival. I was hoping that I would be able to convince him to go out to dinner tonight, my treat, because I hadn't been out on the town since I had been attacked. I had a severe case of cabin fever, and this was the least I could do to show him my appreciation for all Jake had done for me.

He arrived at his exact time and I waited by the door with his surprise. As I opened the door for him to come in, he showed a flash of surprise and a smile washed over his tanned face. "Wow, you really look fantastic. What's the occasion?"

"Surprise! I got you a little gift of appreciation and I thought I would take you out to dinner tonight and make it an evening." I felt so happy Jake was here and I couldn't smile any bigger.

"What's this?" Jake looked oddly at the wrapped package I handed him, not sure what he was looking at.

"Open it." I was eager to see if he would be happy with the clothes I selected for him with a little help from Billy regarding his sizes.

We both stepped towards the couch so we could sit while Jake ripped open the cheery paper that I found hidden in the back of my closest. He placed the package on his lap and as he hesitated to tear it open, I motioned with my hands for him to hurry up. He slowly peeled the tape on each end as if he thought something was going to jump out at him. When Jake finally lifted the lid to the box, he was happy to see the dark jeans and shirts awaiting him inside.

"Bella, you shouldn't have." Jake lifted the jeans out of the box to look at them more closely. "These are perfect." He leaned over and kissed my cheek in appreciation.

"Go put them on. See if they fit." I was so excited and happy that Jake liked my gift, I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

Jake took the box and went into the downstairs bathroom and changed into the jeans and dark blue button down shirt and black tie, then stepped out to show me how perfectly they fit him. He was so handsome standing in front of me, dressed up for the first time since I saw him waiting for me at Prom so many years ago.

"You look beautiful," I meant it. Jake's face was bronze and his teeth flashed a bright white, and I saw a spark in his black eyes that told me that I had made him happy.

Jake suggested we would go to the restaurant "Stewart Gray" which is a Quileute Tribe owned seafood restaurant in La Push. I was happy with the suggestion as we made our way out to the driveway. I still couldn't drive because my right leg was in a cast, and I couldn't maneuver the stick and clutch with one leg, I had him drive my truck, since there would be more room for the both of us than his tiny VW Rabbit. I naturally took Jake's warm hand in mine as we drove towards the reservation for our first night outside of Charlie's house alone.

The fresh air and being in the truck was exciting. It had been almost six weeks since I was functioning outside a sick bed. I could smell the ocean breeze, as we got closer to the converted boathouse that was the restaurant. Jake and I were quickly seated at a table with a view of the water, and we looked at the menus to make our decisions.

We both decided on salmon since it was caught fresh today by a boat that was moored at the adjacent marina. The waitress didn't question Jake's age when I ordered a bottle of wine to go with our dinner. I felt comfortable holding his hand across the table as we shared the wine and gazed out at the view while we waited for our entrees.

"This is nice isn't it?" I smiled and took another sip from my glass. "I wish I could do more to show you how important you are to me." I knew that I loved Jake, and we shared more than most people usually shared because he had changed my life.

"This is more than I ever expected." He squeezed my hand then brought it up to his face and kissed my knuckles.

The waitress brought our dinner to the table and we enjoyed every morsel. I was so full that I had to watch as Jake ate a huge piece of cake alone. The boy could seriously eat and I was thankful I didn't have to pay the grocery bill to sustain him. After he was finished I had to fight with him over the bill. Jake helped me out of my seat and escorted me back to the truck and easily lifted me up into the cab. I was still feeling the warmth of the wine and I was relaxed enough to lean on Jake as we drove into the darkness.

"I'm not ready to go home yet, are you?" The moonlight was bright and the unusually warm summer air was too much to ignore. I was having a wonderful time, and I wanted it to last a while longer before I returned home.

"How about we go to First Beach and watch the waves? Maybe there will be a bonfire." Jake put his free arm over my shoulder and I liked how his hot skin felt against mine.

I shook my head in agreement as we drove along the coast to First Beach. We parked the truck and Jake walked over to my side of the truck, lifted me out of the cab and carried me down to the beach. Jake's strong arms and his hard chest made me feel safe as he easily held me so that I wouldn't have to navigate the uneven surfaces. He sat me down upon a piece of petrified wood that provided us a view of a distant bonfire and crashing waves.

"It's been a long time since we've been here together." Jake sat close to me and I could see him searching my face.

I looked up into Jake's strong darkly tanned face. "We were just kids. Like a million miles away." I remembered how young Jake was when I had joined the kids at the beach that first year I moved to Forks. That's when he told me the legend of the "Cold Ones" and I discovered that the Cullens were vampires. Now Jake was a completely different person, he was my protector.

Jake put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards his hot hard body. The wine had all my usual defenses down and I began to get caught up in the romance of the beach. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly for the first time, hesitated a moment, then continued to keep his mouth pressed on mine. My heart began to race because I hadn't kissed anyone since Edward, and I didn't know how to react. I took a deep breath and opened my lips, inviting Jake to continue.

Jake's hand reached up to my jaw as his hot tongue slipped into my nervous mouth. I began to taste his unfamiliar steamy tongue as we deeply kissed each other endlessly. Jake held me tightly so that I could lean into him and wrap my arm around his neck. My heart was racing and I was feeling good for the moment. Our tongues tangled together as our hands began to roam each other's bodies.

I moved my hand along Jake's hard chest and felt the bumps and grooves of his endless muscles rippling under his crisp new shirt. I could feel his hard cock pushing against his tight jeans and I quickly moved my hand away. I had never felt anything like that before. I could feel my own wetness begin to pool in my new white lace panties. There was no denying that we were attracted to each other.

We continued to kiss, and Jake's large hot hands began to caress my breasts. A tingling sensation began to surge throughout my body, I liked it and I didn't want him to stop. His thumb flicked across my nipple and the tingling shot down to my moist panties.

Jake's free hand began to slide along my thigh and under the hem of my dress. His kisses began to get more forceful as my back started to bend backward. The heat from his hot skin under my dress inside my thigh, with the combination of the rush of adrenaline scared me and I pulled away from Jake's face. "Stop." I tried to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" Jake looked surprised and hurt that I had pulled away from him.

I had never been with anyone before or since Edward, and when I was with Edward he never allowed us to go too far sexually, and I wasn't sure what I was experiencing. Edward always kept us in check and Jake wasn't holding back. My thoughts began to flood back to Edward, and it wasn't fair to Jake that he was being compared to a ghost.

"I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry." I buried my face in his chest in embarrassment. I wanted to love Jacob Black, but I wasn't sure if it was possible.

"Bella, I've loved you since I was 15, and I've had no problem waiting. I can wait as long it will take." Jake kissed the top of my head and held me tightly.

"I hope it isn't in vain." I had to be as truthful as I could be with him because I had no idea if I ever would love Jake the way he deserved.

We sat in silence staring at the ocean until there was a chill in the air. Jacob quietly slid his hands under me and lifted me up to take me back to truck and back home. I rested my head on his strong shoulder, praying that I wouldn't one day hurt this wonderful man.

It didn't take long before Jake was parking my truck next to my dad's police cruiser. He once again stepped out of the truck and retrieved me out of the cab and carried me up to the front porch.

Jake kissed my forehead. "Thank you, it was a memorable evening."

I wrapped my arms around his wide trunk of a waist, and hugged him as hard as I could. "Thank you for everything." I owed this man my life.

"Go on to bed. It's late. I'll call you." Jake helped me get the key in the lock before he turned away and walked towards his car to drive away.

"Good night." Before I could get the words out Jake was already closing the door to his car and starting the engine.

Charlie had already gone to bed, but left the lamp on for me. I turned it off and went upstairs to get ready to go to bed. I kept the lights off as I slipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my sleep shirt. The glow of the clock radio helped me slip silently into bed pulling the cool sheet over me.

My mind was racing with the memories of kissing Jake at the beach, and about how my heart was filled with love only for Edward, leaving no room for any true romantic feelings for Jake. Edward and his family left Forks almost four years ago and they wouldn't return, if ever, to this area in my lifetime. I had no idea where Edward had gone and I doubt if there would ever be a way for me to find him. Edward had made sure to make it like he never existed. I didn't have any photographs of him, because he took them from my photo album. I started to cry in the darkness because I was stuck and I needed to do something to help me to move forward with my life.

I decided that as soon as I was able to drive, I would go over to the Cullen house and put all the memories to rest. I needed to confirm that the house was just a shell and say goodbye to Edward for the last time.

**I love to read your comments. Please review by taking the time to press the little green button below.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cold Six Pack of Rainier

**Huge gratitude to ****mrstwister712 for plot support and ****to my beta, ****Berlywood, for editing this chapter. **

**A shout out to my Fanfiction/Twitter friends who have supported me– misticbutterfly – mrstwister712 – xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx. Thank you for pre-reading and Tweeting!**

**Looking for a great story check out "Summer Fling" by misticbutterfly**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4 - Cold Six Pack of Rainier**

**_A few days later…_**

Today was the day I was finally getting my casts removed. I was excited that the burdening casts and constant reminders of Victoria's brutal attack would be eliminated from my body. My face seemed completely healed, but I still had a hard time seeing my original reflection after I saw the once-battered face only a few weeks ago. No one else had commented that I looked any different, but I sensed something wasn't right.

Charlie picked me up during his lunch break from the station to take me back to the hospital. I hadn't seen Jake since our night out in La Push, but he called me every day. Jake said that he would come over Saturday with Billy to watch the ballgame with Charlie and we could hang out then. Jake wasn't as eager as he once was to hang out with me since I rejected him at the beach.

It only took moments for the small electric saw to cut through the shell of the casts so they would crack and fall away from my limbs. The revealed skin was dry and sensitive and the joints sore, but the sense of freedom felt great. I would have to be careful for a couple days, but the pain and weakness wouldn't last long. Dr. Gerandy gave me a clean bill of health and sent Charlie and I home with no further instructions.

Charlie dropped me off at the house and returned to work while I went directly up to the bathroom and started myself a hot bath. I hadn't soaked in a tub for almost 2 months, and it would help my leg regain its flexibility. I retrieved my iPod and slipped into the tub for a few private moments. The hot water felt good against my skin and I felt my muscles relax, and I closed my eyes to soak for as long as the water stayed hot. While, soaking, I got the idea that I would take the truck out and go the Cullen home to exorcise the ghosts that continued to haunt me, once and for all. I could tell Charlie that I was going to the movies with Angela to explain my absence so he wouldn't be worried that I was out alone.

After I got of the tub, I made Charlie a meatloaf and some mashed potatoes and left it in the oven to stay warm. I wrote him a quick note that I was off to the movies in Port Angeles with Angela, so he wouldn't stay up waiting for me to return at any certain time.

I wrapped my ankle in an ace bandage to help with the pain I was still feeling, and hoped it would help me press on the stiff brake pad while I shifted into gears driving my truck. I pulled out a clean pair of tight jeans that I hadn't been able to wear because my cast got in the way, and a sleeveless top. I wore my hair down to cover some of the remaining marks on my neck, and I put a little bit of make so I didn't scare anyone at the liquor store. I wanted a six-pack of beer to help me with facing my demons.

I locked the door behind me, jumped into my truck and headed into to town. I stopped at the Safeway and got a cold six pack of Rainier and headed towards the long road that lead to the large house where Edward used to live. When I turned down the lane that was the driveway, my heart began to pound. Someone had to be paying a landscape service to maintain the property because the lawn was short and manicured and the only thing that was missing was Esme's colorful flowers. The house looked exactly as I remembered on the outside, but there wasn't the glow of lights and life it used to have when I came here years ago.

I parked my truck, grabbed the brown bag holding my beer from the seat and headed to the back of the house. I planned on looking up to Edward's old bedroom window determined speak my peace. It was dusk, so there was enough light for me to find a place to sit down on the lawn to drink my first beer and gather my thoughts. My heart was pounding as I faced the empty dark structure that represented all my memories.

**EPOV**

Three years, nine months and twenty-five days ago I deceived the love of my existence by telling her I didn't want her anymore. I had decided it was the best for Bella's mortality to leave her alone, and the only way I could do that was to lie about my true feelings for her. It wasn't typical for a vampire to be in love with a human and Bella's fragile life seemed to be in constant danger as long as she was associated with my family or me. After surviving a chain of unfortunate events dealing with a nomad vampire coven, my brother Jasper lost control during Bella's Birthday party, and attempted to attack her. I then decided the I needed to get myself and the entire family as far away from Bella as we could, so that she would be safe again.

It didn't take long after I left Bella, for me to realize that I had made a huge mistake. I couldn't exist without her, but I didn't know how to make it right and get her back.

While I was away I spent my time trying to develop tracking skills after the killing of James. There was still a stray vampire, Victoria, who was a threat to my family that needed to be found and dealt with. My tracking efforts weren't going good for me, because Victoria managed to constantly disappear whenever any of us got close to trapping her.

I constantly pestered my sister Alice, who has the ability to see the future, to ask if she knew anything about my beloved Bella. I would return to Forks over the years when I knew Bella would be home from college during the holidays and secretly observe her from a distance. She was fine living her life without me, doing exactly what I asked her to do when I left, and I had no right to approach Bella to ask for her forgiveness. The years quickly passed and Bella continued to move forward with her life, recently finishing college and would start her career soon.

About six weeks ago, I began tracking the scent of a newborn vampire that seemed to be wandering alone near the Canadian border. A newborn vampire shouldn't be alone, because they are still volatile and need guidance, so I called my father, Carlisle, to help me with the problem when I found the newborn hiding nearby.

The newborn, whose name was Ethan, disclosed that he was recently turned by Victoria, and that he had barely escaped being destroyed, when she had been killed by a pack of werewolves near Seattle. Carlisle was able to track Laurent, the leader of the nomad coven that Victoria once traveled with, to take on the responsibility of Ethan while I returned to Forks to investigate what happened.

It wasn't until I arrived back at my parent's empty home in Forks, that I discovered it was Bella that was brutally attacked and she was in the intensive care unit at the same hospital my father used to work in. A newspaper article reported that Bella was injured by a hit and run car late Friday night. The four men from the Quileute Tribe that included Sam Uley and Jacob Black were the ones who found Bella along the road near Newton's Outfitters and got her to the hospital in time to save her life. They had to be the same werewolves Ethan told us about who killed Victoria. Werewolves are dangerous unpredictable creatures and Jacob Black was one of them, so I was concerned about Bella's safety around them.

I crept into the hospital in the middle of the night to check on Bella. It hurt me to see her beautiful face bruised and battered and her bones broken. I read her chart that the doctor left clipped on the end of her bed for the night nurse, and was relieved to read that her prognosis was good.

I was extremely jealous that Jacob Black was the one to have rescued Bella from Victoria when it should have been me. I had no idea that she was still hunting Bella after we left Washington, because I thought she was seeking revenge only on my family. I had to be grateful that Black was there to save the life of the woman I loved but it didn't make me happy.

I wasn't going to leave Forks until I knew Bella was completely healed and safe. When I heard Bella was released from the hospital that evening, I broke into her bedroom window to check in on her. Bella's entire house reeked from the smell of dog, and it made it hard for me to breath because of the stench. Bella wasn't in her bedroom, but resting on the couch downstairs. I quietly glided down the steps to watch her sleep. The moonlight washed over her angelic face and it was hard to resist touching her. Bella still held my heart and I gazed loving at her wanting only to hold her near me and kiss her once again. Unexpectedly Bella opened her eyes and saw me standing across the room from her. I froze. She smiled at me and said "Hi" and stared a moment, then she quickly fell back asleep. For that one brief moment in time Bella was happy to see me again. It was encouraging to me to see her look at me like she didn't hate me. I didn't stay long, for fear Bella would wake again.

The next morning Alice called me and told me that she saw that things were going on here and they were going to change soon, and that I should stay at the house a while longer. She saw Bella reaching out to me, and I had to be here for her if she needed me.

I had to hide while I was back in town, so I spent most of my time in my parents empty home trying to figure out a way to approach Bella again. I hoped Jacob Black, that stinking canine, hadn't replaced me in her heart. Most nights I would hunt to keep my strength up and get the image of Bella and Jacob out of my head.

Tonight I was lounging in the darkness of my room alone with my thoughts, when I heard Bella's truck pull up in front of my house. I paused as I tried to tune into her movements. I could hear her heart beat as she walked around to the back of the house and stood under my bedroom window.

**BPOV**

I found a spot in the grass, and sat down with my beer and looked up toward the windows that once were Edward's room. I popped the top off my first beer and took a huge gulp. "Edward Anthony Cullen you wanted me to forget you ever existed – but you do – somewhere. Where are you?" I took another big gulp of beer. "I still love you so very much. I don't think I will ever understand why you rejected me and left me alone but I think it is time for me to escape the ghost of you, and try to start a new life for myself." I finished the first beer and opened the next one. Who was I fooling? It wasn't going to be easy to forget the love of my life.

I pulled at the blades of grass around my knees and began to cry to myself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wasn't experiencing the closure that I expected, and I was only feeling more depressed. I was beginning to think I may never love anyone but Edward or even wanted to and that the dull white noise of my life was all I deserved. I continued to drink my beer because I had nowhere else to go right now. Charlie would be home and I wouldn't be able to explain what happened, so I continued to cry and talk to myself.

I had no strength left to continue my rant and I whispered to myself, "Why didn't you want me?" I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of stopping the flow of tears and the ache I was feeling deep inside of me.

"I always wanted you." In an instant, Edward was standing in front of me wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt. His brilliant topaz eyes looked down at me as I stared up at him in shock, not really sure if Edward was there or not.

I was having a hard time getting up off of the ground because my leg was still tender, and my heart was leaping out of my chest. I finally found my feet and I slowly stood up straight and faced the man I thought I would never see again. He was as beautiful as I remembered. I could feel the tears still spilling down my cheeks, as I stared at Edward unable to say anything.

Edward's hand reached out to me and his cold thumb wiped the tears away from my face. I leaned my cheek into his open palm and welcomed the cool stone skin against my burning face. This wasn't a hallucination.

"What are you doing here?" I still was trying to recover from the shock of seeing him again. His bronze hair was catching the light from the last of the sunset.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He tried to give me a smile while he maintained his distance from me.

"You're absolutely right." I began to laugh and cry at the same time regarding the crazy situation I had found myself in. I was relieved that I was seeing Edward, but I was still crying because I was afraid it wouldn't last long and he would disappear again.

There was a rustling sound coming from the forest that surrounded the property. Edward hissed and crouched in an attack position frightening me. I turned to see what he was looking at, when I a large russet colored wolf walked into the clearing towards me. I had never seen Jake in his wolf form, but the way this wolf was looking at me, it had to be him.

"Jake?" I held my hand up to Edward in the halt position to try to hold him back a distance. The wolf acknowledged my question by looking up at me calmly. I could see Jake in the wolf's eyes looking back at me.

Jake began to hunch down and bare his teeth at Edward, growling and threatening him. Edward was hissing and his eyes were black with anger, both ready to pounce upon each other and I was stuck in the middle of them.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW." Each of them had the capability to kill the other, and I wasn't going to allow it. I most certainly wasn't going to witness it.

"Edward can you please go into the house so I can talk to Jake for a moment?" I didn't know how else to defuse the situation.

"I most certainly will not. I will not leave you alone with him." Edward's voice was fierce and forceful.

"He won't hurt me. I promise. Please." I looked at Edward begging him to walk away for now.

"I'll be watching you." Edward slowly stepped backward towards the patio door of the house and he didn't take his eyes off of me. He stepped into the dark house sliding the glass door shut in front of him.

I bent down closer to the wolf's furry face. "Jacob Black please go home. I'm in no danger. I came here on my own and I need to talk to him." The wolf sat at my feet and nudged my hand with his muzzle and I found myself petting him. "I appreciate your concern and we can talk about this later when you are back to yourself. Okay?" Jake licked my hand, reluctantly nodded his large head, then slowly padded back into the dark forest.

I bent down to pick up my things from the lawn and Edward was quickly standing back at my side, taking the bag from my hand and escorting me up to the house. We stepped into the kitchen and Edward turned on the light so we could see.

"So you're drinking now?" Edward was looking at me curiously as he placed the brown paper bag on the kitchen table.

I reached in the bag, got another beer and opened it. "I'm over 21." I snapped at him in defense. This was one time I was glad I was old enough to drink. I just saw my best friend as a wolf, and Edward my vampire ex-boyfriend was sitting next to me, and that called for a drink in my book.

Edward seemed nervous around me as he sat rigid and polite with his hands on his lap. I wasn't comfortable sitting next to him either. Everything about Edward was exactly the same; this was the first time I was able to observe the effects of him not aging, because it has been a couple of years when I saw him last.

"Why am I surprised you look exactly the same? I am sorry that _I_ don't." I started to lower my head while pulling my hair to cover the marks and scars that were on my neck and face.

"I think you look more beautiful now than you ever did." Edward's eyes were back to their light topaz color and he tilted his head to look into my face.

"Did you come back here because of what happened?" I had no idea why Edward was here again unless it had to do with the death of Victoria.

"This time yes." Edward had a way of phrasing his answers that lead into another question.

"This time?" I gulped down the beer in my hand and I wasn't sure if I was ready for all the answers.

"I have been back before to check on you several times over the years." Edward looked like he was embarrassed.

"To check on me? I don't understand. You told me you didn't need me anymore, so why would you bother to check on me?" I wasn't comfortable confronting Edward like this, but I didn't know if I would have another chance to talk to him about it.

"I lied." Edward lowered his head and looked down at his lap.

I stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what Edward was talking about. "Lied?"

"I lied when I told you that I didn't want you. Nothing is further from the truth but I didn't know how else I could keep you safe. I didn't expect you to believe me."

My heart dropped to my stomach and the room started to spin a little from my beer buzz. I stood up and walked over to the sink and stared out the window. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

I felt Edward standing behind me. "Bella after all the times I told you I loved you, how could you believe something so absurd?"

"Because I always had a hard time believing someone as incredible as you would want to be with someone ordinary like me." It never made any sense that Edward would be in love with me. I turned to face him.

Edward placed his hand on my waist and very slowly pulled me into his cold hard chest. "Bella you are the only one I could ever love." He sweetly kissed my forehead. It felt like a dream to be held in his arms and smelling his intoxicating scent again.

I closed my eyes and pressed my head into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held on as tightly as I could.

"Am I too late Bella?" Edward whispered softly into my ear.

I was beginning to lose all my common sense and realized I needed to stay in control. "When you left, you destroyed me Edward. I think I'm going to need some more time." Unwillingly, I pulled way from Edward's grasp. "We still have so much to talk about, but Charlie is expecting me home."

Edward looked surprised as I reached for my keys and headed for the front door to leave. "Are you alright to drive?"

"I'll be fine. Call me and maybe we can talk again." I quickly raced to the door before I changed my mind. I managed to get in the cab of my truck and back out down the long driveway, while Edward stood in the open doorway and watched.

As soon as I got on Main St. and was driving towards my house, I began to cry uncontrollably. I was exhausted from all the emotions I had just experienced and it had been a long day for me. It has been over three years of pretending that I was tough and I didn't have the strength to continue. I had to pull over to the side of the road because I couldn't see where I was going. I knew that I still loved Edward, but Jacob had crept into my heart and I felt that I needed to talk to him again before I did anything else.

When I finally got home I found Jake sitting on the front porch waiting for me. I approached him slowly, because I wasn't sure if I was up for any more drama.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight." Jake looked so upset and worried about my reaction. "I sensed that a vampire was near you again, and my instinct to protect you took over."

I sat down next to Jacob, hugged his large arm and leaned against his hot body. "I'm sorry too. Thank you for not fighting."

"You look like you've been crying. Did he hurt you?" Jake twisted towards me and looked down into my face.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I'm just having a hard time dealing with everything." It was true, there were a lot of things that I had to process from tonight.

"Did you go back to that bloodsucker?" Jake growled a little when he spoke.

"Jake…don't call him that. We still have a lot to talk about." I didn't appreciate the name calling.

Charlie opened the door and poked his head out. "Hey, what are you kids up to?"

"Just hanging out Dad. I'll be in soon."

"No problem, it's a nice night you two enjoy it. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Dad." Charlie closed the screen door and went back inside.

I turned to Jake quickly. "Please don't let anyone know Edward's back in town." I was afraid for him and I didn't know how Charlie would react if he knew Edward was back.

"You know you can trust me, but I'm not happy about it." Jake huffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't expect you to like it." I was so overwhelmed at this point that I began to cry again. "Just don't give up on me." I needed Jake's friendship to help me through all this.

"Let's take a little walk. Hang on a sec." Jake ran into the house and came back holding two popsicles. "Red or Orange?"

Jake was so sweet and the popsicles made me laugh. "Red." He took my hand and we silently strolled down the block and back. Just knowing Jake was there for me and holding my hand, I knew he would always be there for me and wouldn't have to spend my life without a best friend. By the time we got back to my house I was feeling strong enough to get ready for bed and put an end to the day.

**The more reviews I get... the faster I post the next chapter... ****I love to read your comments. Please review by taking the time to press the little green button below.**


	5. Chapter 5 – When Girls Get Together

**The story continues….**

**A BIG THANK YOU, AGAIN, to my Beta****, ****Berlywood, for helping me to get this chapter out to you so quickly.**

**mrstwister712 - Thank you for pre-reading and giving me pointers. **

**Congratulations to misticbutterfly!! - Don't forget to read her great story - "Summer Fling" **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5 – When Girls Get Together**

**EPOV**

I was completely surprised by Bella's arrival at my home tonight. I couldn't believe it when I heard her battered truck pull up in front, and I followed the sound of her heartbeat to the back of the house where I gazed down at her from the darkness of my bedroom window. I had no intentions of disclosing myself to her and I was only interested in what Bella was planning on doing in my backyard with a brown paper bag in her hand.

As I lurked in the safety of the darkness, I focused on Bella's voice during the conversation she was having with herself. It pained me to hear her sweet voice struggling with her emotions and once I overheard her declare her love for me, and began to cry asking me why I didn't want her any longer, I had to react. I couldn't allow Bella to endure the pain and the suffering I caused any longer. For the first time ever regarding Bella, I reacted without thought and I raced out of the house to be by her side.

I know I completely shocked Bella the moment she realized I was standing in front of her, because it was the last thing either of us expected, but thankfully she didn't run from me. Bella slowly stood up to me and before I could find out why exactly she was standing on my lawn, her stinking mange dog, Jacob Black, came out of the forest in his wolf formation baring his fangs, trying to mark his territory. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, and Jake was challenging me regarding Bella. I prepared myself to attack him and get rid of him once and for all. I had only to get hold of his throat for just a moment, and I could drain the life out of him. Bella unfortunately was caught dangerously between us and she instantly demanded that we not fight and ordered us to opposite ends of the property. We both obediently obeyed her demand, and I went into the house while Bella instructed Jake to leave. I was overjoyed that Bella decided to stay with me instead of leaving with him.

As soon as Jake turned tail back into the forest, I quickly returned to Bella's side and managed to convince her to come with me into the house. It was an attempt for me to talk to her and tell her what I have longed to say to her all these many years. She surprised me that she was drinking beer, but she quickly informed me she was over the age of 21, and I knew she was trying to deal with more issues in her life than just me breaking her heart. I tried my best to remain respectful and be a complete gentleman and to give her the space she needed.

We were both nervous and Bella was self conscious of the scars that were still healing around her face and neck, as she tried to hide behind her silky brown hair. I found it hard not to reach out and pull her into my arms and kiss her. She was absolutely beautiful and I told her so.

I began to openly confess to Bella that I had lied to her years ago when I left her and that I still loved her. She stunned me by allowing me to hold her and I savored being so close to her again, her personal scent intoxicating me. Bella clung to me and I realized that I desired her more than just for her sweet smelling blood, because I loved her completely. Spending time with her also made me realize how lonely I'd been. As Bella stood with her head pressed tightly against my chest and I was beginning to get lost in the moment, she suddenly pulled away from me. She told me she needed more time, and raced out the door telling me I could call her. I had no right to try to hold Bella back, so I reluctantly released her and watched her drive away.

Once again I found myself standing alone in my empty house, trying to figure out what my next step would be to talk to Bella again. My cell began to ring in my pocket and I was hoping that it was Bella, but I remembered that she didn't have my new number. Looking down at the phone I saw on the caller ID that it was my sister Alice calling me.

"I'm sorry that she didn't stay," Alice sounding sympathetic, she must have had a vision about my encounter with Bella tonight. She has always been extremely fond of Bella.

"I'm sorry too." Bella hadn't completely rejected me and I knew that I had to work hard to get her back.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm on my way to the house. I should be arriving any minute. Maybe I can help you." Alice loved Bella too, but had always respected my demand to not get involved with my relationship after we left Forks and Bella behind. I was surprised that Alice was returning to Forks, but I was glad I didn't have to be alone while I tried to figure things out.

"I know that I asked you not to interfere before, but now I welcome it. I need you here." I was actually happy that Alice would be staying with me here at the house while I fought for the love of my life.

Alice arrived in her yellow Porsche and parked in the garage only moments after I hung up with her on the phone, and she sat with me in the kitchen trying to help me figure out what I needed do next until the rain-filled morning arrived.

**BPOV **

I woke up to a rainy summer day and unconsciously it made me happy. This was the kind of day that I used to look forward to back in high school because it meant Edward would attend class. I shook my head to try and get the thoughts about Edward out of it because I wasn't ready to deal with the unresolved feelings I still had for him. Today, I was returning back to work after being gone over six weeks and I was looking forward to doing something normal.

I made my way downstairs to find that Charlie had already left for work, but had left me a full pot of coffee and the newspaper folded neatly on the table. I poured myself a cup before I pulled chicken out of the freezer to thaw for tonight's dinner. I popped a piece of bread in the toaster and pulled out the local section of the paper to read the headlines.

The oven clock read 9:30 when the kitchen phone began to ring, "Hello."

"Hello Bella," I instantly recognized Edward's calm voice and my heart jumped. "I apologize about calling your home phone so early in the morning, but you didn't leave me your cell phone number before you left last night. I know you would prefer I not call this number with the possibility of Charlie being home."

I took a deep breath before I was able to answer him because my heart was stuck in my throat. "Let me give you my cell number, 480 -377-8855, it's an Arizona number, what's yours?" I wanted Edward's number to enter it in my phone so I would be aware when he was trying to call me because I don't like surprises.

Edward quickly replied. "212-775-6132," I wrote it down on the notepad by the phone.

"New York?" Is that where Edward had been all this time? He had gone to the furthest possible place in North America to get away from me.

"It's an easy place to blend in. The city that never sleeps." Edward tried to make a joke, which I remembered was unusual of him.

"I heard that about New York, I've never been there." I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable speaking to Edward on the phone. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly between us and it felt weird having a casual conversation like this. We hadn't had any time to actually resolve all the issues that were still hanging over our heads.

"Before I say good-bye, I wanted to inform you that Alice has just returned to town and she asked me to seek your permission to call you." Alice Cullen was once my best friend and I certainly would love to see her again, I missed her. I didn't have any girlfriends anymore and it would be nice to talk to an old friend.

"That would be wonderful. Please tell Alice she can call me anytime." I was excited about the possibility of hearing from Alice.

"Thank you, Bella, I'll pass that information on to her. Have a wonderful day. Good-bye." Edward still had an old fashioned way of speaking when he was being polite.

"Thank you Edward, you too. Good-bye." I slowly hung up the phone feeling a little bit drained.

I tried to distract myself from thoughts of Edward by gathering up laundry, dusting and vacuuming the house. I made myself a sandwich for lunch then later in the afternoon I prepared the chicken and placed it in the oven so I could enjoy the freedom of soaking, cast free, in the tub before I dressed for work. It was my newfound pleasure.

I had suppressed my thoughts of Edward for so long that it I had no idea what I expected from him anymore. I was confused about my feelings and I prayed that Edward would give me just a little more time before I talked to him again. I knew that I was still completely in love with him, but I didn't know if we had any future together. I also thought about Jake and I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that I loved him as only a friend.

I pulled myself together and got myself to work in time. It felt strange parking my truck in the lot where Victoria attacked me. I pulled my truck up closer to the door, so that I wouldn't have as many steps to take when I left for the evening, it wasn't because I was concerned for my safety, but I was still experiencing difficulty walking.

I wasn't at work for more than an hour when my phone began to ring with a 212 number, but not the one I programmed for Edward. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello Bella, it's Alice. Is this a good time?" Her voice was just as perky and friendly as I had remembered it.

"Alice, I'm so happy to talk to you. I'm at work right now." The store was empty and I was alone, so I didn't think it would be a problem talking to her for a moment.

"Would you be able to come over to the house after you're off, so that I could see you tonight?"

"Charlie was a little uneasy about me returning to work tonight and he'll be expecting me to come home straight away. Is there another time?" My dad wasn't happy that I was back to work alone at night, and he made me promise that I would call him the moment I locked up the store. I wouldn't be able to explain it to him if I was late coming home tonight and most certainly that I would be seeing the Cullen's.

"Could I come over to your house after he's asleep?" Alice used to come through my bedroom window like Edward did to meet with me secretly.

"I see no problem with that. I'll leave the window open, and should be home by 10:30. Is there something I should be worried about?" I was curious why Alice was so insistent on seeing me tonight.

"Everything is fine, no worries, I just can't wait to see you." I had no reason not to trust Alice. I knew it was hard on her when Jasper attacked me at the party she planned for me and was forced to follow wherever he fled to. I hoped she didn't feel responsible about what happened all those years ago.

"Okay, I will see you later then. Bye." Now I was looking forward to my shift ending quickly.

"Good-bye Bella." Alice hung up the phone.

Only a few customers came into the store tonight and I managed to clean things up early than I normally did so that I could close the store quickly. Mrs. Newton had changed the responsibility of the nightly money drop off to the morning shift for safety reasons since my accident, so I didn't have to go into town to drop it off. I called Charlie as soon as I started the truck to let him know I was on my way and I quickly drove home so I could get ready to see Alice again.

**APOV**

I waited most of the day before I called Bella because Edward already bothered her early this morning, and I didn't want to overwhelm her with phone calls. Edward was allowing me to visit Bella, whom I missed deeply, and also to see if I could get any information from her that might help him to get her back. Edward drove me crazy asking what time was it every few minutes, because he knew when I planned on calling Bella.

Bella and I had become very close friends before that terrible evening of her birthday when I insisted on giving her a party. Bella cut her finger on the wrapping paper and my beloved Jasper lost control of his instincts from the scent Bella's sweet blood, and tried to attack her. Thankfully, Emmett and Carlisle were able to contain Jasper, but the damage was done and Edward forced us all to leave Forks for Bella's safety and demanded we cut off all contact with her. Since Edward was my elder I had to respect his command.

I already had been attuned to Bella before we left Forks, but the low frequency of her thought patterns after the break up with my brother made it hard for me to see anything consistent regarding her future. It was almost like Bella had no will to live, because I saw no future for her. Edward would ask me periodically over the months if I had envisioned any trouble for Bella and I never could pick up on anything. When we found out from the newborn, Ethan, the existence of Victoria and later that she had attacked Bella, we were all surprised.

At 7:00 p.m. I pulled out my phone to make my call and Edward anxiously waited at my side to listen in to our conversation. Bella's mind is still the only human Edward can not hear and it drives him crazy.

"Hello Bella, it's Alice. Is this a good time?" I tried to sound friendly and happy so not to alarm her. I was nervous talking to her again after all the time we had been apart.

"Alice, I'm so happy to talk to you. I'm at work right now." I didn't factor in that Bella would be working tonight. Maybe she would be willing to come to the house on her way home.

"Would you be able to come over to the house after you're off so that I could see you night?" I was thinking on my toes, which isn't easy for me to do because most of my existence is based on predictability.

"Charlie was a little uneasy about me returning to work tonight and he'll be expecting me to come home straight away. Is there another time?" Edward frantically shook his head 'no' because it had to be tonight.

"Could I come over to your house after he's asleep?" Edward was pleased with my idea. I could slip into Bella's house without being noticed.

"I see no problem with that. I'll leave the window open. I should be home by 10:30. Is there something I should be worried about?" I looked towards Edward for some help and he gave me an OK signal with his fingers.

"Everything is fine, no worries, I just can't wait to see you." Most of my comment was the truth, because I missed having Bella as a friend.

"Okay, I will see you later then. Bye." Bella didn't sound like she had any reservations regarding our meeting.

"Good-bye Bella." I hung up the phone quickly.

"That was perfect." Edward scooped me up into a hug. He was so desperate to correct things with Bella and really appreciated my help.

"I won't be leaving for a couple of hours so you need to stop pestering me. I know what I'm doing." I loved my brother but sometimes he could be a little needy.

Edward quietly went upstairs to his room to distract himself and leave me alone for a while. The time passed quickly for me and when it came time to meet Bella, I took off running towards the Swan house. I thought it would be easier if I ran than to take the car and have to worry about where to park it, raising suspicion from the neighbors.

As promised, Bella had the window open for me and I slipped through into her room effortlessly, startling her for just a moment. As soon as my feet hit the floor, Bella had her arms around me hugging me. I had forgotten how delicious Bella smelled and I was out of practice having a human so close to me, I had to swallow the venom that was pooling in my mouth, and I hugged her lovingly back.

"It's so good to see you again." Bella was truly happy to see me and that made me feel good. When I stepped back to look at her, she was still little battered from her attack and I noticed she looked older than the last time I had seen her, but she was still the beautiful girl we used to know.

"Bella, I first want to tell you that Jasper still feels so terrible about what happened…" Bella cut me off before I could finish.

"That's been long forgiven. I never saw it as a problem, even that night. Please tell Jasper that everything is okay." Bella motioned for me to sit down on the bed next to her, so I did.

"I'm also sorry that I didn't have a vision about Victoria, so that we could have interceded. We had no idea that she was still determined to hurt you." I felt so badly that I couldn't do anything to prevent what had happened to Bella. She had suffered so much physical pain, first when James hurt her and attempted to change her with his venom, a blood thirsty Jasper lashing out at her at her own birthday party, and now this third time with Victoria almost finishing the job. Bella was a fragile human and had already survived three vampire attempts to end her life, and I could understand Edward's concern to keep her safe.

"I don't blame anyone for that. Thankfully, Jacob was able to save me and I'm almost completely healed." Edward had told me about the Quileute werewolves and their intervention during Bella's attack, and I didn't want to elaborate on the subject. Bella continued. "Tell me about how you've been."

"Things have been different. Emmett and Rosalie have gone to live in Europe on another honeymoon. Jasper and I have been staying with Carlisle and Esme in New York. We haven't been in school since we moved away." I wasn't sure if I should tell her that Edward had been roaming the continents alone the entire time we were away from Forks and only checked in with the family by phone.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" I couldn't confess to Bella that Edward forbid us to communicate with her and that I was obligated to honor his request.

"We all thought it was best we didn't bother you." I hated lying to Bella because I thought of her constantly. None of us agreed with Edward's decision to move away and I missed the companionship Bella and I shared.

"What do you know about what happened to me since you left?" Bella wasn't offering up too much of herself to me and in a way I was here to give and take information. Bella knew I would know most of everything that had happened just by the way my brain worked anyway.

"I had a vision that you experienced extreme heartbreak when my brother decided to leave. But I'm afraid that your personal frequency was so low over the years that you were hard for me to keep track of." I could see now that Bella had found a way to exist with the pain my brother left behind, by just getting through the days without really living which explained why I could see no future for her before.

"At least you tried to think of me." Bella put her head down and began to pull at the loose threads on her comforter.

"We all did." My whole family felt the effects of their break up because we had welcomed her into our family. "Edward constantly asked me if I saw anything about you."

Bella's head snapped up. "He did?" She seemed delighted to hear that Edward hadn't completely abandoned her as she imagined.

"Of course he did, he never stopped loving you. Edward thought he was doing the best for you regarding your safety by leaving and when he finally realized he had made a mistake, he came back to Forks and saw that you were living your life just fine without him." Edward had come to Forks during one of Bella's college breaks to check on her, and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her life again because she seemed to be carrying on without him.

"How would he know what my life was like? I was miserable and I could hardly function." I could see the pain return in her face. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders in hopes of comforting her in some way.

"Do you see yourself ever forgiving him?" I had to open that door in hopes that I would get some insight to the future between Bella and Edward.

"I'm afraid of experiencing that type of pain again, I wouldn't survive if I had to go through it one more time. I don't know if we have anything left if I did let him back into my life." Bella leaned her body into me and I could feel her trusting me more with her feelings. "What would my future be?" I didn't know if I knew how to answer her questions. I certainly saw a future for her, but was Bella ready to hear it?

"Do you love him?" I hated being blunt with Bella but I think I already knew the answer.

"Forever." Bella said simply. I knew my brother would have no trouble winning her back if he could convince her to trust him again, because they were meant to be together.

I didn't want to get Bella upset, so I changed the subject and we talked about her days in college and a few other general subjects before I could tell that Bella was starting to grow tired. She was still weak from her injuries and she needed her rest, so I said good night, promising that I would be seeing her again soon. I needed to get back to the house and tell Edward everything I learned tonight and of the vision I experienced just before I left the Swan home.

**I live for your reviews and ****I love to read your comments. Please**** review by taking the time to press the little green button below.**


	6. Chapter 6 – Waiting and Watching

**Thank you and a big hug to my beta, ****Berlywood, for helping me edit this chapter. **

**misticbutterfly & mrstwister712 - Thank you for pre-reading and giving me pointers. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6 – Waiting and Watching**

**BPOV**

I had experienced a long day today, it was my first night back at Newton's Outfitters and my late night secret meeting and conversation with Alice wore me out. I underestimated my strength and I guess I still have a while before I'm completely healed. I felt Alice came over mainly to support her brother, and I also knew she was here because she was my friend. We had a wonderful reunion and I enjoyed her company so much that I didn't want her to leave as I tried to fight my exhaustion. Alice could see that I was fighting to keep my eyes open and she politely excused herself.

Alice slipped silently out my bedroom window and disappeared into the darkness. It was lovely to see her again and Alice promised that she would be back to visit again soon. I changed into my nightshirt, got in bed, turned off the light and found comfort in the familiar glow from my clock radio. It wasn't awake long before I drifted into a deep sleep and began to dream.

I found myself dressed in a white old-fashioned peignoir with my hair flowing in the night breeze like an image from a gothic novel. I was standing in the middle of a meadow that was brightly lit with moonlight and I felt like I was expecting someone. At the edge of the meadow Edward appeared standing pale in a crisp white shirt and linen slacks. His bronze hair moved in the wind as he walked slowly towards me. I wasn't afraid as I stood silently waiting his approach.

When Edward stood in front of me, he reached his hand up and ran his fingers through my hair, he placed his cold hand firmly on my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth willingly to his greedy tongue. Our breathing intensified and I began to feel a weakness in my legs.

Edward pulled his arm behind my back and guided me backward to lie flat in the soft grass. His body pressed over mine as he continued to kiss me and caress my face. He didn't pull away from me as our desire grew for each other. His fingers pulled at the straps on my shoulders, forcing the lace to free my bare breasts. Edward pressed his sharp teeth against my skin as he lightly grazed my nipples, and I arched my back and moaned out my yearning. Edward continued to press his mouth and face into my chest, while his hands pulled up on the nightgown and exposed my parted thighs and wet core. I could feel his hard dick straining against the linen as he placed his knees between my legs and sat up on his calves. He slowly unzipped his pants and set his beautiful cock free.

Edward hovered over me and stared into my face waiting for me to permit him to make love to me. I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of me. I closed my eyes, turned my head and surrendered to my love.

Expecting to feel Edward entering me, I heard an unfamiliar deep growl, which caused me to look up, and suddenly saw Jake the russet wolf snarling, drooling and snapping at my neck.

I woke up in a fright. My heart was in my throat and I was hoping that I didn't scream out waking Charlie. The house remained quiet while I tried to calm myself down and I tried to fall back to sleep.

**OoOoOoO**

It was Friday morning and last night's dream was still haunting me. I couldn't get the frightening image of Jacob's snarling teeth out of my head. Charlie usually likes to sleep in late on Friday mornings, so I quietly went downstairs to make some coffee and start his breakfast.

The morning paper was on the porch and I brought inside and placed in front of Charlie's seat at the table. This morning I had time to make French toast as a treat for the both of us. The coffee was brewing as I whipped up the eggs and milk, and my thoughts got lost in my morning tasks.

Before long I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. "Good Morning princess." His hair was disheveled from his sleep and he needed a shave. Poor Charlie works so hard and he was completely unsuspecting of all the events that had been accruing these past few days.

"Hey Dad. I thought you might like some French toast this morning." I liked doing something special for my dad whenever I could.

He opened up the sport section of the paper while I poured him some coffee. "I heard a couple of the Cullen kids are back in town. Harry saw a moving truck in front of the house yesterday."

I paused because I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize that Edward and Alice were planning on staying in town long. "Alice called me yesterday while I was at work." My dad always liked Alice so I didn't see a problem telling him I had spoken with her.

"Really? How's she doing?" He lowered the paper from his face waiting for an answer from me.

"She sounded fine, and she was hoping we could have lunch one day soon." I had to tell him something. I don't know how Charlie would react if he knew Edward was back in town and that Alice was here last night in my bedroom talking about him. I filled his plate with a few slices of French toast and placed it on the table before I returned to the stove.

"You need some girlfriends Bells. I'm glad two talked." Charlie placed the paper down and picked up his fork to cut into his breakfast. I was surprised he didn't mention Edward, but then again it had been awhile since Charlie had to deal with my break up drama and he seemed to think I was over Edward a long time ago.

"What are your plans today?" I sat down at the table with my breakfast and fresh cup of coffee. Charlie isn't the type to stick around the house during the day and I was hoping he would be leaving me alone this morning. I didn't have the strength to pretend that I was feeling normal when I was trying to process all that has been going on these past few days. I was anxious about all that had been happening with Edward and Jacob and I didn't want to concern Charlie.

"Harry and I are going to work on the boat today. We want to go fishing Sunday and there seems to be a leak." I was relieved that Charlie was planning to leave me alone today.

"I'm scheduled to work tonight so I'll have something waiting in the oven for you eat before you have to go to work."

We finished up breakfast and Charlie went upstairs to shower. I was cleaning off the table and was putting the dishes in the sink when the phone rang. It shouldn't be Edward because he said he would only call my cell.

"Hello?" I didn't know who to expect on the other end of the line, because we still had an old-fashioned wall phone without caller ID.

"Tell your bloodsucker friends that the treaty is back in force!" Jacob was growling angrily as he spoke.

"Jake, calm down." The other end of the line slammed down. Jake had just hung up on me. I stood surprised with the phone still in my hand for a moment, before I placed it back on the hook.

I was beginning to worry that there was going to be some big trouble soon. I would have to wait until Charlie left the house before I would try to call Alice and tell her about Jacob's warning. I didn't think that Edward and Alice were going to disrespect the treaty they had with the tribe, but Jake's harsh voice left me a little frightened.

Charlie never took much time to pull himself together, and within moments he was coming down the stairs with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans on. "Who was on the phone?"

"Telemarketer." I couldn't tell him that it was Jake, because I didn't want to talk about him with Charlie, plus where would I begin? The whole situation was unbelievable.

"I hope you find something to do to get out of the house today besides going to work." He kissed the top of my head as he stepped out of the door.

"I'll find something to do. See you tomorrow." I waved as he headed out to the cruiser and pulled out of the driveway.

I found my cell phone and redialed the number Alice had called me from last night, and I nervously waited for her to answer.

"Bella?" Alice sounded surprised that I was calling her.

"Jacob Black called me this morning with a warning. He said that needed to tell you that the treaty was back in force." My heart was pounding, and I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting involved in.

"He shouldn't have involved you, but we understand. There won't be any problems from us," Alice spoke concisely. "Bella there is no need for you to concern yourself about any of this."

"I don't understand why Jake would think you wouldn't respect the treaty." Maybe I was making more of this than I should have.

"I'm guessing he needed to validate that everything was copasetic." I accepted her explanation and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you moved back to town? People saw moving vans." I wanted to know how long Edward and Alice were planning on staying.

"I had some stuff removed from storage to make things more comfortable while we were here." Alice wasn't going to disclose her plans to me and she didn't have to. I wondered if it was only going to be Edward and Alice in town, or if the remaining Cullen's would be returning to Forks.

"Oh, okay," I didn't want to push things and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Well I guess that's all I had to say. I'll let you go."

"Thank you Bella. Good-bye." Alice hung up before I could say my good-bye.

It wasn't even 10 in the morning and I was already exhausted from all the drama that I had experienced today. I decided to take a quick shower and drive to the Forks library for a distraction.

**EPOV**

Alice came home late last night with an impressive amount of information from her visit with Bella. She informed me that Bella hadn't forgiven me yet, but she told Alice that she still loved me and that she would forever. The thought of being with Bella forever was something I desired more than anything. I longed for us to be together again; to have the future I once saw. The insight Alice revealed tonight made me extremely happy and hopeful of our future. The next opportunity I would get to see Bella, I would make every effort to persuade her to forgive me. The love remained deep inside both of us, and I was confident that I could prove myself again.

Alice explained to me why she thought Bella's frequency had been almost impossible for her to channel over the past few years. Bella had found a way to survive her heartache by just existing these past few years. She had no hope or desire to do much of anything more than to get through each day. I never knew that I had caused so much pain in her life and I had to find a way to make it all up to her. All I wanted for Bella was for her to enjoy her precious life, not just endure it.

Unfortunately, while Alice sat beside Bella last night, she was able to get a better read and saw Bella being in physical danger sometime this weekend. It seems the presence of werewolves cause huge blank spots in the overall premonition Alice had, and that resulted in her being concerned. The Blacks were expected to visit the Swan home on Saturday to watch a baseball game, and that is where the vision got patchy. Alice couldn't tell me if the danger involved the Quileute wolves or something else, only that she saw Bella laying in the street bleeding.

Bella had called Alice this morning to tell her that Jacob Black left us a warning that the treaty was still being enforced. Normally the Quileute's dealt with Carlisle if they had any concerns about our family, and I would have to let him know that there was a possibility we would need him to intervene.

Alice and I weren't quite sure why Jacob involved Bella, but it must have to do with her close relationship with him since Victoria attacked her. He was extremely protective over her and desired her more than I was comfortable with. What I could read from Jacob's mind when I saw him the other night is that he had strong feelings for Bella and had them for a long time. Unfortunately, Bella didn't understand that Jake could prove to be extremely dangerous if he lost control of his emotions and she needed to be protected from him.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you more Edward." Alice sat with her head in her hands frustrated with her lack of ability to know more about Bella's near future.

"Please, no need to apologize," I sat beside her and stroked her shoulders. "You are amazing and you've helped more than you know. I just need to watch over Bella until the danger passes." I already shadowed Bella last night while she was at work and I planned on doing it again tonight. I would sit in the tree outside her window and watch Bella sleep, and I would continue to follow her from a distance until the weekend was over. I would have to prepare myself for anything that might occur and if that included a battle with that dog Jacob Black, so be it.

**BPOV**

Thankfully I was able to spend my Friday without anyone making any demands of me and work last night was completely uneventful. When I returned home from my shift, I felt this strange sense of security and I managed to get the sleep I needed to prepare myself for Jake coming over to the house with Billy to watch the ballgame. I hadn't heard from him since he called the yesterday with the threat to the Cullen's, and I hadn't seen him for even longer. I knew Jake was angry with me and he had to know that I wasn't happy to be caught in the middle of this war he created.

After I had my morning cup of coffee, I drove into town and went directly to the market to pick up our weekly list of items, and I doubled down on the cases of Rainier since Jake had no problem helping himself to a few. Charlie planned on ordering a pizza, but the boys would need chips and assorted items to munch on. I knew I had to have plenty of snacks available because Jake's appetite was endless.

When I arrived home with the brown paper bags loaded in the back of the truck, I saw the familiar cars parked in front of the house. Jake came out to the driveway to help me unload the bulky bags of the groceries I just bought and bring them into the house. Charlie was standing in the doorway watching over us, and it prevented me from mentioning Jake's threatening phone call.

We all gathered into the kitchen as both Jake and Charlie helped me put away everything I brought home. "Did you already order the pizza Dad?" I took a diet soda out and poured it into a glass.

"It should be here any minute. The game doesn't start for another half hour so we have plenty of time." Charlie returned to the living room where Billy was waiting for him.

"I think you and I need to talk." Jake's black shiny eyes stared steady into my eyes getting my full attention.

"Why don't we go out back; we can talk there privately." Jake grabbed a beer, followed me out the back door and sat next to me on the lawn chairs we had set up.

"You can start by telling me what that threat was all about." I wasn't happy being involved in this war that Jake was starting with the Cullen's.

"It wasn't a threat," I heard a deep growl behind Jakes comment. "The Cullen's have to understand that we are aware they have returned and we are watching them."

"Why don't you just tell them yourself? I didn't recall signing up to be the messenger." I was really starting to get angry about how I was being used in this situation.

"Maybe because I wanted you to know that I was also aware that you were hanging around them again." Jacob's voice was a little condescending as he continued to drink from his beer. "You need protection."

Jake was starting to piss me off. "I don't remember me asking you." Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob grabbed my leg and pointed at the bite scar on my calf. "Should I have waited for a call from you?"

Okay, he got me there. "You know I'll always be grateful that you saved my life," Jacob had saved me in more ways than one and I loved him for it. "Is all this chaos because of me?" Was this the six degrees of separation of Bella Swan? Everything leads back to me, Victoria, Edward, Alice and Jacob.

"No, it's because of those bloodsuckers." Jake was grinding his teeth holding back the anger that was building up inside of him. He gripped the beer can and I could see his muscles clenching and rippling under his tight t-shirt.

"I hate that word, please don't use it again," there wasn't any need for name-calling and I didn't see Edward and his family as predators. "What would you be angry about if I wasn't here? Would you just fight over the right to exist?"

"Yeah," Jake smirked and flashed me a snarl showing me his bright white teeth.

"I've had enough of this conversation." I stood up and tried to make my way back into the house, but Jake grabbed my wrist and motioned for me to sit down again.

"Why won't you just let me love you? I can give you so much more than that corpse." Jake's black eyes were glinting in the sun and his face was handsome, strong and tan. "Bella, I could offer you a better life with a family and a future together." At that moment Jake's face softened and I could tell he was speaking honestly from his heart.

I held Jake's hot hand tenderly and I fought to find the words to explain how I really felt without hurting him too deeply. I knew that any chance of having children with Edward was impossible, I didn't even know if I wanted children, but I didn't see any future with Jake either. I didn't feel the same type of love for Jake that I felt for Edward. "You know that I love you, but not in the way you need to be loved." It hurt me to tell Jacob my feelings as much as they were completely true. Jake deserved to be completely loved, and I wasn't the person to give it to him.

"Are you going back to HIM?" Jake growled again in disgust and looked towards the ground.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't made any decisions." I really didn't know what I was planning to do because I was still confused about all my emotions. I had spent years avoiding everything, so it was difficult to sort through what I had been experiencing this summer.

Charlie stepped up to the back screen door. "Jake, game's on." Jake stood up from his chair and walked into the house without me.

I sat in the back yard for a moment alone, and then I decided to go upstairs and work on my laptop while the men watched the ballgame. I first stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a paper plate to place a couple slices of pizza and a handful of chips on top before I retired to my room. I haven't given any thought about my moving to New York since I was attacked and with all the nonsense going on here maybe it was time to submit some resumes.

**oOoOoOo**

Sunday at last and that meant it was my day off. I'd had enough of all the bickering and fighting, and I was going to take a break from Forks. The day was typically overcast so I decided to take the bus to Port Angeles, because my ankle wasn't healed enough to drive the truck that far and back with all the shifting required. Since I planned to do a lot of walking around, the bus made more sense and Charlie wouldn't be as worried about me. Charlie was out fishing, so he wouldn't miss me around the house.

I planned on spending the day shopping for books and clothes. It's unusual for me to go clothes shopping, but I thought I would take a look at some career fashions for possible interviews in New York. I needed to start thinking about my future now that I was on the mend. I couldn't live with Charlie forever, and Forks didn't have the career opportunities I wanted. I didn't think Edward or Jacob would be part of my future, so it was time I focused on what I needed.

I spent my first few hours in town at Port Book & News and purchased a few new books to entertain me during last remaining days of summer. I walked down the street window shopping until I found myself in front of the same clothing store Jessica and Angela had found their prom dresses, and memories came flooding back regarding that day. We were so young, and I had got myself involved in a dangerous situation by wandering off alone looking for the native bookstore I found online. Thankfully that day Edward was watching over me and saved me from being attacked by a bunch of assholes. I was much wiser now, and avoided deviating anywhere I wasn't familiar with.

I pushed the memories aside and went into the shop and began to browse through the racks of clothing. I selected several items in my size and the store clerk helped me find a dressing room. I wasn't much into fashion, but I needed to see if the clothing fit. I closed the door to the tiny fitting room and removed my clothes. This was the first time I had stepped in front of full-length mirrors since Victoria's brutal attack, and I was shocked to see the scars and marks that remained all over my body. I had never seen the full image of the deep claw marks down my back and legs. There were still deep purple marks remaining on my pale thin skin. I instantly became nauseous and felt faint as I braced myself against the wall. The empty shell that was my body was as broken as my soul, and it was staring back at me. I had come so close to death, shaking me to my core and I was finally seeing the aftermath.

The store clerk came in to check on me. "Miss, is everything alright in there?"

I tried to swallow and catch my breath. "Yes." I lied. "I will be right out." I awkwardly pulled my clothes back on as my hands shook, and I broke out in a cold sweat. I needed some fresh air as fast as possible. I left behind all the clothing I selected and I rushed out of the store into the street. As soon as a smelled the fresh air, I heard tires loudly screeching.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you like to see more, ****please review by taking the time to press the little green button below.**


	7. Chapter 7 – Everything Happened So Fast

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday spending it with family and friends.**

**Thank you and a big hug to my beta, Berlywood, for once again helping me edit this chapter.**

**I want to send out a huge shout out to misticbutterfly for her extra lemony touches & to mrstwister712 for pre-reading and giving me pointers.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7 – Everything Happened So Fast**

**EPOV**

My only mission was to shadow Bella and make sure she was protected until the danger Alice's vision revealed that might befall Bella had passed. I had already been watching her over 44 hours and the past several days had been uneventful except for the conversation Bella had with Black yesterday in her backyard. I took great pleasure in hearing Bella tell Jacob that she didn't love him in the way she felt he needed, and after leaving him alone she spent the remainder of the evening working on her computer. I was able to watch over Bella from the tree outside her window while she slept peacefully.

Today was a typical gloomy grey day and it was also Bella's day off from work. She woke up early and drove her truck into town to take the morning bus to Port Angeles. I followed behind her bus closely in my car, and tuned in on the thoughts of the other passengers to keep tabs on her safety. Once we arrived in Port Angeles, Bella spent the first several hours inside a bookstore, and then she strolled over to a clothing store. I parked my car up the block and decided to stretch my legs and sit on the bench at the bus stop across the street and listened to the shop clerks' minds while Bella shopped.

I was starting to get bored listening to the empty thoughts about blouses being cute and how fat a customer thought she looked while she was trying on clothes. What possible harm could come to Bella in a clothing boutique? I started to zone out when I picked up on a shop clerk's apprehension. _"Miss is everything all right in there?"_ She sounded concerned then Bella's voice replied. _"Yes. I will be right out."_ Bella didn't sound like herself and it gave me the impression that she was in trouble. I stood up and looked towards the front of the store and in a few quick moments I saw Bella running out of the door and into the oncoming traffic.

I was able to launch myself in time to lift Bella safely out of the way before the screeching tires of the moving car and driver knew what happened. The frightened teenaged girl behind the wheel of the Honda immediately pulled over to see if Bella was all right while I held her tightly in my arms sitting on the curb.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" The young girl was shaken up and scared. I could hear the girl's thoughts racing thinking she hit Bella and that her parents were going to kill her when she got home. "I didn't even see you."

"It was all our fault, we weren't looking where we were walking. Everything's fine." Bella was in shock and remained silent trembling in my arms.

"Let me give you my insurance information," the girl reached for her wallet. "Do you think we should call the police?"

"No police. Thanks for stopping but we're fine." I took the tiny scrap of paper of information she offered to help her think she did the right thing handling the situation. The teen accepted my comments and after seeing I had control of the situation she reluctantly returned to her car and drove away. Everything happened so fast that there weren't any witnesses to my intervention. I helped Bella to her feet and helped walk her towards my car.

I wasn't parked too far away, and I managed to get Bella to my car and opened the passenger door for her to sit. Instead of sitting, Bella turned grabbed me and held on tightly as she began to cry." I wrapped my arms around her and stood with her. It pained me to be holding Bella while she cried into my chest. I could feel the fire of her tears burning my skin, and I didn't know how to comfort her and make her happy again. "Bella love, do you want to get in the car?" I knew Bella wouldn't want to be seen crying on the street, and I could take her away from all of this.

Bella weakly shook her head yes, and I helped her into the seat and quickly got behind the wheel. Her scent engulfed me, Bella still hadn't spoken a word and just stared out the windshield as tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Bella was in shock from the close call of almost being hit by that car. She was in no shape to take a bus ride alone back to Forks.

Bella shook her head no. Her crying seemed to have calm down a little and I wished I could hear her thoughts so that I knew what was upsetting her so badly, because it started before Bella left the store. "Where would you like me to take you?"

Bella looked up at me with her tear stained face. "Your house."

**BPOV**

I can't believe that I was almost killed AGAIN. Was the universe trying to tell me something? I had gotten so upset about seeing my life so raw while I stood in front of the mirrors in the dressing room, that I rushed out into the street without looking and almost got hit by a car. I had no idea why Edward was there, but I am grateful he saved my life.

Edward asked me where I wanted to go, and I told him to take me to his house because I couldn't go home alone, and I wasn't in any shape to go anywhere right now. I was so upset that it didn't even bother me how fast Edward was driving, and I was grateful that we got to his home quickly. Edward swiftly pulled his Volvo directly into the garage and lifted me out of the car into his arms.

Alice was standing in the doorway waiting for us when we arrived. She had to have had a vision about me for her to know what had happened, and it would also explain why Edward was in Port Angeles.

"How is she?" Alice looked worried about me and she was holding a box of tissue in her hands.

"I think she's still a little stunned but she should be fine soon." Edward answered her while he carried me through the doorway. He took the box tissues from Alice's hands and carried me upstairs into a room I had never been in before. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. I thought it strange, after all the times I had spent over here with Edward so long ago; I had never seen a bed in any of the rooms before. Edward gently placed me in the middle of a soft comforter on an oversized mattress and propped me up with pillows. "Maybe you should get some rest?" Edward pulled a chair up alongside the bed to sit and watch over me.

I couldn't take it any longer. I'd been alone for four years without him in my life, and now he was choosing to sit in a chair away from me. "No, come and be next to me," I pleaded with an outstretched arm. The room was darkened by the heavy drapes and I needed Edward closer to comfort me. He seemed reluctant at first, but slowly slipped next to me and brushed the hair away from my face.

Alice softly knocked on the door and came in with a glass of water for me. I smiled and drank it slowly and the cold liquid felt good going down my dry throat. "Thank you Alice." Alice took the glass from me when I was finished, and left Edward and I alone.

"Are you feeling any better?" Edward was so concerned about me and his golden eyes were searching for an answer in my face.

"Yes, everything happened so fast." I think I was in shock. I saw the flash of the car and how close I had come to losing my life. How many more chances would I get to cheat death?

"What happened to you in that store? I could hear what the clerk was saying to you before you ran out. What upset you so much that it caused you to blindly run out into the street?" I had almost forgotten how Edward's hearing was extremely heightened and that he could read people's thoughts, except for mine.

I didn't know how to explain the shock I felt when I saw the image of my body in the mirrors, and how I felt completely destroyed by all my circumstances but I had to give Edward some sort of explanation. "It was the first time I saw myself."

Edward looked at me confused. "I don't understand."

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I have lived so long feeling empty and in pain after you left me, and then I saw my body in the full length mirrors, beaten and damaged I was devastated. It was if I was turned inside out and I could see myself clearly." I sat staring into Edwards face looking for any indication that he understood what I was trying to tell him.

Edward's face tightened and became distressed. "You told me the other night that I destroyed you," he shifted his body so that his legs dropped over the side of the bed, and he sat on the edge with his back to me. "I thought when I left, you would flourish and instead you shut yourself down. I never knew that I hurt you so deeply. That wasn't my intention." Edward looked down to the floor, and wouldn't look into my face anymore.

"For years I have tried to block out the heartache and protect myself from being hurt again, but I realize now that life is always going to be dangerous and there is no guarantee for any of us." There is nothing you can do to avoid destiny and the pains in life, and I finally believed it.

"I thought I was protecting you when I should have been cherishing you. If I had a chance to make one wish, I would start all over with you." Edward's head was in his hands and he was talking to his feet. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I crawled over to him and knelt by his side, turning his face up so that he would look at me again. "I have to."

Relief washed over Edwards face and he smiled slightly. "You will?"

I placed my hand long side of his jaw and I pulled my face closer to his so that I could kiss him. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." I wasn't afraid anymore to speak my true feelings to him. I gently pulled him back onto the bed, and brushed my lips against his frozen lips until he opened his mouth and pulled me into a deep kiss. I got lost in the feeling of his sweet tongue caressing mine. Edward didn't hesitate a moment while we were touching and kissing each other. We needed this time to get close to each other again, and Edward was as lost in the moment as me.

"Edward, please don't leave me alone again." I looked desperately into Edward's eyes because I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without him anymore.

"I will never leave you, I promise. I love you too much." Edward pulled my hair back off my neck and traced the marks with his finger. "No one will ever hurt you again." He lifted himself up and began to lightly kiss all the scars and marks remaining on my body. He lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach and rested his head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. "You are so beautiful."

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair as he rested against me and I felt my entire body relax. I was happy to be together with him again. "Thank you for saving me." I whispered, and within moments I fell asleep from exhaustion, as Edward watched over me.

I woke up slightly alarmed because it was already getting dark outside. Edward was still calmly laying next to me on the bed, watching me intently. "Charlie will be expecting me home." I hated that I felt like a schoolgirl as if I needed to get home before curfew, but I needed to be there for Charlie, after all he has been through a lot.

"I'll come stay with you there."

**EPOV**

I drove Bella to pick up her truck at the bus station and made sure she got home safely before I returned home, and parked my Volvo in the garage and ran back to the Swan home. Bella had her bedroom window open, welcoming me back into her bedroom and I waited in the tree outside her window on my usual branch until she had her dinner with Charlie and he had settled in for the night in front of the TV. Bella said her good night to him and I slipped quietly into the room and waited while she took a shower and got ready for bed. Bella stepped into her room dressed only in a thin nightgown that outlined her body, and I found it difficult to control my desire for her.

The room glowed from a small light hanging over her bed. Bella pulled the covers down and reached for my hands to pull me into the bed with her. Bella was impossible to resist and I didn't as she pulled me down alongside of her and she began kissing me and pulling on my shirt trying to remove it.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." I knew that I had a better understanding of my limitations around Bella and her blood no longer called to me but I still didn't know if I could have sex with her safely.

Bella was gasping for air. "Edward, things have to be different between us because I'm different, I'm not a teenager anymore." Bella pulled on the bottom of my lip with her teeth and she stuck her tongue deep inside my mouth. I got lost in her hot touch and I tangled my fingers into her hair as I began to feel my cock react uncontrollably.

Bella wrapped her leg over my thigh and again pulled on my shirt, successfully getting it over my head, leaving my chest exposed to her. She began to kiss my neck and shoulder while my hand glided along her arm and back. I had to stop before this went too far.

I put my hand on Bella's shoulder and tried to gently push her away from me. "Bella."

"Don't stop Edward. Don't make me beg." Bella reached for me and instead I sat up to get away from her.

"Bella, I can't do this." I don't know how I had the strength to step away from what I clearly didn't want to end.

"You can't or is it you _won't_?" Bella sat up beside me and I could see her nipples poking through her nightgown begging to be touched. "Is it because we don't have any condoms?"

"Condoms are the last thing on my mind right now. Besides we don't need any protection because I can't get you pregnant. My concern is I don't know if I will lose control and hurt you. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt anymore than you already have been." I had never had sex with a human, and I didn't know if I would lose control of my strength if I attempted to." I wanted to make love to her, right then and there, but I was determined to call Carlisle first and discuss my options regarding Bella, sex, and her safety above all else.

"I have waited years to be with you again, and I refuse to allow you to deny me any longer." Bella had every right to make demands on me, but she didn't understand what my loss of control in the heat of passion might result.

"What if we could wait until we got married? That would be the proper thing to do, don't you think?" This wasn't the way I wanted to propose. I wanted Bella desperately to be my wife, and maybe by the time we got married I would have figured out, with Carlisle's help, if I could safely be with her.

"Married?" Bella shook her head and smirked. "I can't commit to you until you commit to me by making love to me." Bella had a point, I had disappointed her enough and I owed it to her to at least try.

"You're right. You deserve to have me prove to you that I'm here for you and that I love you. But not tonight." I didn't want our first time to be on Bella's childhood bed in a room next to her sleeping father. "Can you wait until tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?" Bella gazed into my eyes looking for more information.

"I want it to be somewhere special where we can be alone. I'm not comfortable having Charlie on the other side of the wall. Are you?" I would plan something wonderful, and have time to speak to Carlisle to get his advice on how to proceed.

"Yeah, it's weird having my dad so close." Bella bit her lip and thought a moment. "I can wait until tomorrow, however, I still want to make out with you tonight." Bella grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled herself closer to me into another passionate kiss.

I reached up and turned off the light and rolled back towards her. Bella had to be able to count on me and it was up to me to make sure she could. I lay beside her on the bed so that I wouldn't crush her as I continued to kiss her and our hands traveled over each other's bodies.

As I explored her body, my hands began to pull up her nightgown exposing her long lean legs, and I could smell her arousal. Bella was completely open to me as I nervously grazed my fingers up her thighs and closer to her wetness.

"Please Edward," she whimpered, raising her hips up to my hand.

Oh God, it was something I had been imagining doing for her, but somehow always resisted. I wanted to hear her to tell me what she needed, and after denying her sex, I would give her this, if she wanted me too. "What do you want, Bella?"

"Please touch me." Her hips rose again from the bed, telling me exactly what she wanted.

"I've wanted to touch you here for so long," I said, gently kissing her lips as I moved my hand up the inside of her thighs.

I pulled her flimsy nightgown off over her head, and finally got to see my love in all her naked beauty in the glow of the moonlight. Her beauty was more than I ever imagined. The vague picture I had kept in my mind was nothing compared to the reality of her naked body next to me. To see my Bella naked in front of me was pushing me over the edge, and it was complete torture that I couldn't take her in my arms and make love to her. Thankfully, my jeans restrained my hungry cock from ravishing her. My fingers nervously found their way to her wet hot entrance and, cautiously, I slipped one finger inside of her. She felt so hot and soft, and gasped at the coolness of my touch. When I felt her relax I slipped a second finger in her tight space as I bent down and pressed my teeth against her neck's sweet smelling vein. I darted my tongue against it to taste Bella's sweet salty skin, and her hips lifted to force my fingers deeper.

My hand was burning from the heat of her body and my skin was getting warmer from her touch. I licked down her collarbone to her breast where I circled her nipples and sucked them lightly into my mouth. Everything felt so good, and I knew I could continue to pleasure her this way without hurting her.

I could hear the blood racing through Bella's veins and the changes in her breathing patterns as I continued to touch her. I could smell the floral of her hair, and the musk of her skin as I explored her body. I longed to be able to hear her thoughts, and instead I had to rely on her body responding to my touch as I blindly tried to interpret her responses.

"Bella are you okay?" I whispered into her stomach while my hand thrust back and forth.

"Yes." She hissed. "I love you. It feels so good." Bella wiggled her hips more into my hand. I placed my thumb on her clit and rubbed circles until I felt her body shudder into her first orgasm with me. I pulled my hand away and licked my fingers so that I could taste more of her. Bella tasted so delicious, even better than she smelled. I suddenly needed more of her, so I lowered my head between her parted legs and licked her clean, savoring her taste for as long as I could. Her soft moans and gentle caresses in my hair told me that this felt good to her. I would have to do it again, soon.

I crawled up to her side and held her into to my chest in my arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, that was incredible, thank you." Bella kissed my face tenderly with her soft lips.

When the dark room grew quiet we thought we heard a wolf howling in the distance at the shimmering moon.

"Get some sleep now and I'll stay with you." She wrapped her arm across my stomach and fell asleep on top of me, as I remained awake watching over her.

**BPOV**

The sunlight poured into my room and it woke me up. I expected to find myself alone, but I was surprised to find Edward still shirtless sitting in the chair watching me sleep. "You're still here." I reached out for him to come back to bed with me. I was still naked from last night and I liked it.

"I couldn't leave you." Edward crawled toward my open arms and let me wrap them around his neck into a kiss.

"I'm happy you didn't." I didn't smell any coffee so that meant Charlie hadn't gotten up yet. "Charlie must still be home. Let me go make his breakfast and I will come right back." I got out of bed and walked across the room to find my nightgown and robe. I didn't even think about Edward seeing the slashes on my back and all my scars that I had been hiding.

"Yes, he's still sleeping. He has 3 minutes until his alarm goes off." I knew Edward would know exactly what was going on.

I kissed Edward one more time before I went downstairs to take care of Charlie before he had to go to work.

While I was cooking breakfast, Charlie came downstairs in his uniform, ready to go to work. I placed the plate of food in front of him and anxiously prepared myself to tell him about Edward being back in my life. "Dad? Do you have a minute?"

"Always for you princess." He placed the sports section down on the table and gave me his attention.

"I wanted you to know that I bumped into Edward Cullen yesterday when I was in Port Angeles," It was easier to start off slowly and not tell Charlie too much. "We spent most of the day hanging out together, and I'd like to see him again."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Charlie hadn't completely forgotten about the break up, because he had a constant reminder of it sitting in front of him.

"For now I feel it is. We've all had time to grown up and change. Alice and I got to see each again, and now Edward and I had a chance to catch up."

"Aren't you going to be seeing Jacob Black anymore? I thought you two were friends."

"That's just it, Jake and I are friends, really, really good friends nothing more." I loved Jake like a brother and I always would, but there would never be anything more than that especially now that Edward and I were back together again.

"I trust your decisions and you know I'm always here for you." Charlie pulled the paper up to his face. Charlie had been through a lot with me over the years and I promised myself that I would never put him through anything like my break up with Edward ever again.

"Edward's coming to pick me up tonight. We're going out to dinner and drinks with Alice. It might turn into an overnighter if we drink too much." Charlie always liked Alice and I hoped she wouldn't mind me using her as an excuse to be out all night with Edward.

Charlie grumbled there wasn't much he could say to a 21-year-old woman, but I respected him completely and had to consider his feelings. He finished up his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink. "Okay princess, it's time for me to get to work. Have a good day."

"I'll see you when you get home." I would make sure I would have his dinner ready before I left for the evening.

"Sounds good." Charlie was out the door and off to work.

As soon as I heard the police cruiser drive away, I raced upstairs back to Edward who was quietly talking on his phone. He was speaking quickly and I couldn't make out anything he was saying, so he had to have been speaking to someone in his family. "Thanks Dad." Edward closed his phone and stepped towards me smiling.

"Everything okay?" I hadn't heard him talk about his parents since his return.

"All is good." Edward kissed me on my forehead. I always find that endearing when he did that.

"It is sunny today so does that mean we're staying in?" I was hoping to get back into bed with him and kiss him some more.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to spend the day planning for tonight. Alice said she'd like to hang out with you today."

This was going to be just like prom night with Alice coming over to give me a makeover. "That would be nice. Is she coming now?" I was still hoping to have time alone a little more.

"She'll be here in a couple of hours. I told her to bring you some lunch." Edward was so thoughtful and this gave me the opportunity to be with him a little while longer alone.

"Lunch? That's thoughtful, this sounds like this is going to be a production." I knew if Alice was going to be involved, that this was going to be over the top production.

"I listened when you were talking to Charlie, and he isn't exactly happy about you seeing me again." I'm sure Edward heard more than, what was said since he could pick up on Charlie's thoughts.

"There's nothing to worry about. He'll get over it. He's happy, when I'm happy." I know Charlie is just being my dad, and he will come around once he can see this is what I need.

"Are you happy?" Edward stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Very much so." I gazed up into Edward's eyes and for the first time in a very long time I was being truthful about my feelings.

Edwards face grew into a huge smile almost laughing. "Whew…then I'm safe."

**I would be extremely thankful if you take the time to please review by pressing the little green button below.**


	8. Chapter 8 Never Going to be the Same

**Appreciation and love to my beta, Berlywood.**

**Hugs & Kisses to mrstwister712 & misticbutterfly for pre-reading this chapter and giving me pointers. They both find and add something new.**

**For a great read, check out misticbutterfly's - Summer Fling**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8 - Never Going to be the Same**

**EPOV**

Earlier this morning at Bella's house while she was preparing Charlie's breakfast downstairs, I called Carlisle to ask for his advice and to discuss my options of trying to have sex within regards to Bella's safety. My main concern was that if he thought it was possible I could lose control, and hurt Bella in any way, or even kill her when my instinctual nature took over. Vampires were not supposed to mainstream with humans even though Carlisle always believed our family could exist differently and succeed. Carlisle also counseled me about humanity and the conditions of being human that he thought I might have forgotten.

Carlisle has been my father for 95 years and he knows my strengths and weaknesses. He also believes I have other talents beyond my ability to read minds. He once told me he saw strength and a goodness that shined out of me. He was able to convince me that I had all the tools to control myself with Bella and I had proven it many times already. Carlisle reminded me about the complexities of humans, especially women, and offered me some suggestions. He gave me his blessings and was happy that I had reunited with my beloved Bella. I was grateful for Carlisle's advice, and that he was my father.

Alice was happy to go over to distract Bella for the afternoon while I used the time to plan the evening. I couldn't find a suitable hotel in the area that would be perfect enough for our night together so with Alice's help we managed to prepare our second story study into a romantic oasis before she went over to Bella's house to hang out and help her get ready. Alice rushed out and selected a sleigh design oak finished king - sized bed with swirling scrolls both at the head and foot, and paid extra to have it delivered in time.

I ordered Bella's dinner to be delivered to the house instead of going into town to watch her eat in a crowded restaurant. I was selfish enough to not want to share her with anyone else. I wanted tonight to be about her, to show her how much she means to me, and give her the attention she deserved privately. I only wished I knew how to cook, but I felt the dinner choice I made would remind her of where we started so many years ago.

Alice selected clothing for me, laid it out on my couch, and left me a list of scheduled deliveries and details that needed to complete before I picked Bella up. All of this work was easy compared to meeting Chief Swan again this evening. Charlie was very upset to know Bella was seeing me again, even though he didn't say it in words to his daughter. Charlie Swan is a loving protective father and I know he wasn't appreciative about how I left his daughter broken hearted, and honestly had dark thoughts of pulling his service revolver on me. I had read Charlie's thoughts when I was watching Bella over the weekend, and he had high hopes that mutt, Jacob Black, would find a place in Bella's heart. I had to convince Charlie I was again worthy of his daughter's love.

I paid special attention to every detail on Alice's list, knowing I needed to hunt before I picked up Bella. I wanted to keep my thirst in as much control as possible, even though Carlisle and Alice both reassured me I wouldn't have any problems. I would be able to slip into the forest this afternoon and be back in time to get ready.

As soon as I got home from hunting, I quickly jumped into the shower and swiftly dressed in the clothes laid out on my couch. I felt nerves build up in me as I counted the time until I picked up Bella for our special evening. I hoped above all that I wouldn't disappoint her.

**BPOV**

Alice arrived a few hours after Edward left me this morning, and she primped and pulled me in every direction imaginable. Magically, Alice had an outfit selected for me to wear which included shoes and earrings. She proudly dangled the dress in front of me on a hanger for my approval. It was a Rebecca Taylor short satin dress, sleeveless with braided details and tiers of cascading ruffles down the front in lovely pink shade and the bag she removed it from was Bloomingdales. I haven't ever had a reason to own such a lovely dress, and I felt pretty wearing it. Alice must have purchased it while she was in New York and she paired it up with gold ankle-strap heels and small earrings.

Before I knew it, it was almost time for Charlie to get home from work and Edward to arrive shortly after that to pick me up. I had to heat up Charlie's dinner and Alice helped me with that so that I wouldn't mess up all her hard work to make me look perfect. Alice quickly dressed up herself just before Charlie pulled into the driveway.

My nerves completely surfaced to the top. I had waited for so long to finally be with Edward, sexually, that I couldn't believe tonight was the night. I had to convince Charlie that tonight's evening was all about being out with friends. As he came walking in the door, Alice stood by my side to greet him with a huge smile.

"You two look lovely. Alice, wonderful to see you again." Charlie hugged her and she managed to distract his focus on me.

"How are you sir? Bella and I have been catching up on everything. It is so nice to be home again." Alice pulled out all the stops as she laid on her dazzling charm she knew Charlie couldn't deny. She was dressed up as nicely as I was, fooling Charlie into believing we were actually all going out to dinner.

Soon after Charlie hung up his gun and started to get relaxed in front of his dinner, I heard Edward's Volvo pulling up into the driveway. I peered out the window as Edward stepped out of the car dressed perfectly in a dark blue suit, white shirt and thin tie, his hair was combed and he was looking older than he did when we were in high school. He was gorgeous and I was proud of his efforts to impress my father.

Charlie met him at the door. Edward extended his hand which scared me a moment. How was he disguising his cold skin? "Chief Swan, good to see you again sir."

Charlie shook his hand glaring directly at him. "Edward." He clearly wasn't happy at all. Charlie grumbled and quickly turned to go back into the kitchen, sitting back down in front of his supper without saying another word.

Alice stepped in with her perkiness. "We should get going if we're going to make our reservation." She grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door.

I grabbed my purse. "Goodnight Dad."

Edward held the door open for us to leave. "Goodnight Chief Swan." I think I heard my dad growl.

We made our way to the cars parked in front of the house. Edward opened the car door for me, easing me into the passenger seat. He swiftly shut the door and turned towards Alice as they exchanged words. They were talking so fast I wasn't able to hear what they were saying. He gracefully slid into the driver seat, quickly glancing in my direction and said, "Alice will follow us to the house then she's going to go hunt for the evening."

**EPOV**

I was anxious when I got out of the car to pick up Bella for our evening. I parked behind Charlie's cruiser and proceeded to the front porch. I placed my hand in front of the car's heater to warm it enough so that I could shake his with little detection of my cold skin and the remaining coolness I could blame on being nervous. As soon as I stepped in front of the door Charlie was standing waiting for me.

I extended my hand "Chief Swan, good to see you again sir." I didn't even look at Bella; I was focused on making a good impression on him.

"Edward." He took my hand stiffly communicating to me that he wasn't happy to see me. All I could see was rage when I tried to access his thoughts.

Alice interrupted his stare. "We should get going if we're going to make our reservation." She pulled Bella towards the door. Alice's comment pulled my focus onto Bella. For the first time tonight I finally looked at Bella and was in awe of how utterly beautiful she looked. My sister had a real talent when it came to fashion; I would have to thank her for tonight, for everything. Bella looked stunning with her long brown hair washing over her shoulders in curls and a short satin pink dress, which only highlighted the blush of her skin. I was instantly drawn to her.

Bella rushed towards the door. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Chief Swan." I read his mind for a moment, and he was wishing it were legal to use his gun on me right now. I held the door open for the girls to leave the house and we all walked towards the cars.

After I had gotten Bella secure in the car, I spoke to Alice one more time. "I think I got everything ready for tonight. Thank you for helping us."

"You know me, I'll do anything for love." Alice smiled and jumped in her tiny sports car. She was going follow us home to briefly change her clothes before heading out for a nightlong hunt, leaving the house completely available for Bella and I.

I slid behind the steering wheel and pulled down the short driveway slowly. I looked at Bella sitting next to me and smiled with complete satisfaction. "You are dazzling."

"You clean up pretty good yourself, handsome." Bella bit her lower lip nervously and had her hands folded tightly on her lap.

In the dim light of the dashboard, I could clearly see how the dress was riding up Bella's perfectly toned legs, revealing to me more of her tempting flesh. I had to look away. I was repeating my mantra in my head to calm my raging hard on, and regain my focus on the evening that I had planned. I have never desired anyone like I did Bella right at this very moment. Memories flashed in my head about the first day I met Bella. I remembered how her sweet blood sang to me and I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't kill her as she sat next to me in Biology class. Now she was sitting next to me in my car, riding to my house wanting me to make love to her. We had come so far, and I knew I was going to be with her forever.

"How did you manage to shake my dad's hand?" Bella turned slight towards me.

"Oh, a little trick." I waved my hands in front of the car heater vents and grinned at her. Bella thought it was funny.

"Clever Cullen." Bella was starting to relax and her smiled showed me she was happy.

"I know you don't like surprises, but I think you will like what I have arranged for us this evening." I wasn't going to pressure her into anything she didn't want or like.

"Where are we going? This reminds me of prom." Bella has never been a fan of surprises.

"Prom? I told you that you would one day appreciate the memory." Bella had fought me about going to prom and I knew it was an experience she would one day fondly remember. "We're going to my house. I promise you won't be disappointed.' In a few short moments we pulled into the driveway right behind Alice.

Alice flashed upstairs and changed her clothes for her hunt. We were just crossing the door threshold when she stopped to whisper in my ear. "Everything looks perfect brother." Then I read her mind. "_Don't fuck up_." Alice paused in front of Bella and I. "Have a lovely evening."

Bella took Alice's hand for a moment. "Thank you Alice, for everything." Alice ran out the door without another word and she promised me that we wouldn't see her until I sometime tomorrow afternoon. Alice had plenty to do that would keep her busy and away from the house.

**BPOV**

Edward's eyes were pure gold when he gazed at me before we stepped into the house together. He must have quenched his thirst that afternoon to make things easier on himself tonight, because I never had seen them so bright before.

The scent of flowers hit me the moment we stepped into the living room entry. I hadn't been in the living room since Alice's return; she did an amazing job furnishing the place back to life. There were no reminders of the last time I stood in this room almost four years ago on my birthday. Everything was new in the room and the furniture was arranged differently. What looked like a million candles lit up the rooms of the house, and music was playing from somewhere. I paused in the entryway and began thinking to myself that I was beginning to like surprises.

"It's lovely." I commented while Edward gently guided me by my hand into the dining room. The table had a centerpiece of pink roses and while calla lilies. In front of one chair was a silver dome covered plate, five piece silverware set, and two champagne flutes. He even had champagne chilling in a bucket of ice.

"Dinner is served." Edward pulled out my chair and I sat while he lifted the lid from the plate, revealing mushroom ravioli. He poured two flutes of champagne.

"You remembered." Mushroom ravioli was the first meal I had with Edward in Port Angeles, at Bella Italia, and having it tonight was amazingly romantic. "Are you drinking?" I never saw Edward drink anything on purpose before.

"Alcohol effects us a thousand times more than humans, but I can make a toast." He lifted his glass and I did the same. "To forever." Our glasses clinked and we both took a sip. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered in, I wanted to keep you all to myself."

"I'm delighted." I began to enjoy my meal, as Edward uncomfortably watched me eating. It made me giggle a little because I knew this dinner was making him wait for me until I was finished.

"I'm still frustrated that I can't read your thoughts." He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and chuckled with irritation.

"Imagine how I feel." I sipped at my champagne, and even though I wasn't trying to prolong his sexual frustration, I needed the liquor to take some effect on my nerves. I didn't want anything about tonight to be rushed.

"It's too bad that you can't join me because this is really delicious." The flavor of the meal took me back to that first night together when I thought life was easier. I missed the girl I used to be sometimes.

"I love watching you." He reached for my hand and held it over the table. "Eat up, you'll need your strength." Edward flashed me his familiar devilish grin. God he was sexy.

I took a few more bites, finished up my glass of champagne and stood up. "Will we be dancing?"

Edward loved to dance and as long as he could hold me on his toes, I was willing to enjoy it with him for as long as he wanted to. Edward stood up with a smile and placed his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my right hand in his and he lifted me to the tops of his feet, and slowly moved me to the piano music that was playing in the background. He pressed the side of his face against mine, and his cool skin calmed me instantly. I surrendered myself to his lead, letting the music take us somewhere all of our own. It felt like I was floating, I loved every minute of it.

After a couple of dances around the living room, Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs. Instead of walking up to the third floor where his bedroom was, he stopped on the second floor and took me to a room I had never seen before. He placed me down on my feet as soon as we crossed the threshold.

The room was full of more flowers and lit votive candles. A new king - size sleigh bed had the covers pulled down, and along the scrolled headboard there were several layers of pillows and another bucket of champagne chilling next to the nightstand. The bed faced a wall of windows that had a spectacular view of the front yard and the forest beside the house. The French doors were opened up to reveal a small balcony. It was like we were suspended in heaven.

"This is amazing. I love it." I held Edward's hand, pulling him towards the window to look at the stars. It was unusual for Forks to have such a clear night; I wanted him to share it with me. "It's a beautiful night."

"The night doesn't compare to your beauty." He nuzzled my neck and nipped lightly along my shoulder. "You know it is my instinct to seduce humans." I felt his teeth graze over my skin.

"I'm not afraid." I had nothing to fear, I had survived two vampire attacks, almost being hit by a moving vehicle, and numerous other accidents, so being with Edward would be a welcomed change.

"Your heart is beating quicker." He pressed his palm against my chest and closed his eyes.

"It's not beating out of fear, but desire for you." My mouth was dry and I tried to swallow before I made my confession. "I waited for you Edward." I had been waiting for Edward to make love to me since I was 17 years old, and even after he disappeared all those years ago, I only wanted to be with him.

"That is more than I could ever ask of you, my love." His eyes still closed his face grew tight and his eyebrows knitted together as he seemed to be having an internal struggle with his thoughts.

"I never loved anyone but you." All the years I thought I had stifled the thoughts of Edward, yet he still lived inside of me and directed all the choices that I had made. I was never interested in any other man, and even when I tried to start something with Jacob, my heart yearned for Edward. Now I was standing here with him, knowing he had my heart and I prayed he would take my body and finally make love to me.

**EPOV**

When I heard Bella say she waited for me, forsaking all others, even after I left her for what was supposed to be forever, stunned me for a moment. I was beginning to feel emotions I never felt before, and all the doubt and fear I had regarding intimacy with Bella disappeared. There was a possibility of Carlisle being right, that we were capable of being more than predators and soulless beings, there had to be hope for us.

This beautiful woman has always been so devoted, and believed in me and now Bella was going to give me the precious gift of herself. I almost thought I felt a heart stir inside my chest that was overflowing with love only for her. How could I have been so foolish to waste so much time avoiding this?

Bella stood next to me, waiting for me to envelop her with my perpetual love, as I whispered into her soft neck. "Bella let me make love to you."

She softly sighed and whispered, "I've waited so long to hear those words from you," she gently pulled away from me. "I need you to make love to me." Bella kissed the tip of my nose before she excused herself to the master bathroom. I stood motionless waiting for her to return.

The door slowly opened, and Bella stepped into the room wearing only a white lace bra and matching panties. My cock was already straining in my pants, but now it began to ache for her.

She took my hand, led me to the bed and knelt in front of me in the center of the mattress so I quickly kicked my shoes off and joined her, placed my hands on her shoulders, gazing at her beautiful pale skin. She reached up, and loosened my tie and removed it. My thumbs slipped under the straps of her bra and I pulled them slightly down over her shoulders. The heat radiating from her skin was burning my hands and I liked it.

Bella unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off of me. I bent down and kissed her chest exactly where her heart was racing. Her hand caressed my hair as I continued to press my lips to her skin. Her other hand was brushing over the skin of my back. Bella sighed as her breathing deepened, and my hand slid down her ribs to stop on her hips.

She unbuckled my belt and lowered the zipper of my slacks, pushed them down my hips. I crawled out of them and kicked them to the floor. I then buried my head back in Bella's cleavage nibbling along the top of the lace of her bra. I wanted to ravage her, to rip the delicate lace from her body, but reined in the insane desire to claim her, trying to remember to go slow and to take my time with her; like Carlisle instructed. I kept pace of my breathing to keep things moving slowly. I let my tongue taste the salt from her skin, while enjoying the tantalizing aroma of her arousal.

She unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the bed. I cupped each of her breasts with my hands and marveled at their softness. Bella moaned quietly at my touch as my thumbs circled her stiff nipples.

I pulled her closer to me to kiss her mouth, as her arms wrapped around my neck. Her tongue teased my lips before she allowed mine to slip into her mouth. I moaned as our tongues danced lightly together. I was careful to protect her from my sharp teeth.

I scooped her up in my arms and placed her softly on her back. I could hear her pulse grow louder the more I touched her. I rested on my side next to her and ran my fingers over her stomach. "Can I remove these?" I curled my fingers under the waistband of her tiny lace panties, she lifted her hips as I pulled them off of her.

**BPOV**

Things were moving slowly and intentionally. Edward was lying alongside me pressing his straining hard on, still in his boxers, against my thigh, while his cool fingers glided over my stomach and he removed my panties. I rolled over to my side and pulled down on Edward's boxers. It was about time I saw my love naked.

Edward helped me remove his boxers and I threw them across the room. This was the first time I had seen a grown man naked in front of me, it was alluring and my hands reached out to touch him. His penis was more vulnerable than the rest of his body. As I lightly touched his length, it instantly responded to my touch. I timidly started to wrap my fingers around the long stiff shaft, and Edward hissed in response from the warmth coming from my fingers and lifted his head slightly up from the pillow.

"That feels incredible." He was gasping a little for breath. His hand surrounded mine; guiding my hand up and down, showing me how he wanted to be touched. I could feel it throb and grow harder in my hand as I knelt beside him. Edward moaned and bit down on his lip when my hand stroked him tighter and faster. The tip of his beautiful cock began to glisten. All of the sudden, he stopped my ministration; pulling my hand away from him. "I don't want to come now, give me a second." He was trying to control his breathing. Everything I knew about sex, I either had read about or had seen in movies, so I was relying on Edward taking the lead on what he wanted and how it felt for him.

Edward sat up and kissed me slowly lowering me back onto the bed. "Tonight is all about you." He balanced his elbows on the side of my head and wrapped his fingers into my hair. He was looking directly into my eyes. "You're driving me crazy. I enjoyed you touching me but I want you to relax." Edward's knees spread my legs apart and he placed his thighs under mine lifting me up slightly. Hungrily he kissed my neck and mouth with a new found force I had never experienced with him.

Balancing on one elbow his hand reached down and explored my wet crotch and slipping his fingers into me to prepare me for his cold hard cock. The coolness of his touch sent shivers up my spine and I gasped in pleasure.

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at me. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head no. "Don't stop…please…hmm." It was hard for me to swallow between my moans and gasps. The clashing of the coolness of Edward's skin and my hot sweating body only heightened the pleasure.

He lifted himself up and placed his hands on my hips. "Bella, love, are you ready for me?"

I grabbed tightly on to his forearms and tried to push my hips closer to his long hard cock. "I need to feel you inside of me." I could feel its cold tip at my entrance. "Now."

Edward lowered himself down towards my face and kissed me. The moment his tongue slipped into my mouth, his cold hard shaft pushed deep into me. The first thrust shocked me as it pushed and broke through my barrier, but I wanted more. The combination of the kiss and him thrusting inside me made me hum into his mouth. My eyes popped open to see his eyes firmly shut concentrating on the love we were making.

"You're so tight and so hot." Edward's golden eyes opened to look at me. "I can't believe how wet you are and you smell delightful to me."

My knees pulled up tightly against his ribs as we began to rock together slowly. Edward's hips thrust in and out in a wave-like motion as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of me. I couldn't control the whimpers and cries from the pleasure I was receiving from his stone hard body. I didn't know it could be like this.

Edward moaned and growled my name as we continued to build towards a climax. "Bella, I don't know if I can control myself anymore." His voice was deep and his eyes were dark, furrowing his brows as he looked down at me with his lips pulled back showing his razor sharp teeth. He looked menacing.

I reached up and placed my hand on his jaw. "Edward, look at me, it's Bella, I love you and you love me." I knew he wouldn't hurt me once I attained his attention. Edward continued to grind into me, bring me closer to my first real orgasm. "Baby, we can do this, we're okay, look into my eyes." Edward began to focus his stare into my eyes. With one final thrust, he released himself into me, as our orgasms rushed over both of us.

Edward cried out and hissed to the ceiling. His fingers tightly gripped the sheets at the side of my body, and I heard them tear beneath his fingers. I pulled him down on top of me and cradled him in my arms. His soft hair brushed across my chest and I kissed the top of his head lightly.

"God Bella, I'm so sorry I scared you." Edward looked up to me. "I've never experienced anything like that before, thank you for regaining my focus." He recovered his breathing and the light gold color returned to his eyes.

"You didn't scare me." I smiled while combing my fingers through his hair as tried to catch my breath. "Everything was perfect."

"I love you so much." Edward kissed my chest and his body began to relax as he laid half of his body on top of me. His fingers fondled my bare skin.

"I love you too." I knew that things were never going to be the same in my life from this moment forward.

**Tell me what you think! I would be extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little green button below.**


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions

**I send a very loud shout out and ****Hugs & Kisses**** to misticbutterfly & mrstwister712 for pre-reading this chapter and for sharing their honest opinions. All my love goes to my beta and best friend, Berlywood, who is trying to teach me the importance of the use of commas.**

**Misticbutterfly what I do without you?**

**Check out: misticbutterfly's - ****Summer Fling**** and mrstwister712 - ****Gift**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9 - Decisions**

**EPOV**

I successfully made love to Bella. As I lay next to her trying to catch my unnecessary breath, I couldn't help but enjoy the pleasant warmth I was currently experiencing deep within my being. I was thankful that Bella was able to help me keep control of myself so I didn't hurt her. Instead of biting down into her soft skin as my instinct took over, I ripped the sheets during the best climax I had ever experienced. Bella pulled me down on top of her, and I could hear her blood pulsing through her veins and her heart pounding wildly in her chest. My own muscles were twitching, and I could still feel the warmth of her body on my skin, her taste on my tongue. A sense of satisfaction washed over me and I wanted to close my eyes and sleep with Bella in my arms. I rolled over onto my back, pulling her on top of me.

The remaining candlelight glowed over her skin as she clung to me, resting her head on my chest. She was purring like a kitten. "Do you mind if I open that bottle?"

"Thirsty?" I untangled my finger from a strand of her hair and reached over to pop the cork, and poured Bella a flute.

Bella sat up and took a sip, then leaned over and kissed me. I could taste the champagne on her tongue, giving me a slight buzz that made me laugh.

"Happy?" Bella looked up at me through her long eyelashes with a new spark in her brown eyes.

"Blissfully so…and you?" It was times like this when I wished I could have one moment inside her head. It's frustrating because I get so many unwanted thoughts bouncing around in my brain, that I never have the opportunity to question anyone.

"Ecstatic." She quickly drained her champagne and placed the glass down on the nightstand then straddled my hips. "When can we do it again?" Bella grinned down at me.

"Daredevil," I said with a sly grin on my face. I placed my hands on Bella's waist to help her balance. "First I have something." I twisted myself to open the nightstand drawer, and found the small box Alice had wrapped and placed there for me. "Do you still hate surprises?" I couldn't resist teasing her a little.

Bella squealed and wiggled over my easily excitable cock. "Inow _love_ surprises. What do you have?" She asked, genuinely excited. There was so much I wanted to give her.

I handed her the small wrapped box and Bella paused before she carefully pulled the wrapping paper. Bella lifted the lid revealing a tiny Victorian diamond ring that once belonged to my mother. She looked at me with an expression of curiosity, "Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella's eyes widened, blinked once, then her body crashed down on my chest and without saying a word she pressed her forehead into my shoulder. Could Bella be rejecting my proposal?

**BPOV**

Edward asked me if I still hated surprises and I gleefully replied that I loved them now, so he reached over and pulled a small wrapped box from the drawer beside the bed. The gold wrapping paper matched the color of his eyes. I could feel my body trembling with excitement as I slowly pulled at the edges, being careful not to cut my finger with the course gold paper, I lifted the lid, and found a beautiful delicate antique diamond ring inside. I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I collapsed down onto Edward's hard body.

Edward's hands caressed my bare back and his fingers hesitated over my healing scars. I was taking a moment for my head to catch up with my heart so that I could remember everything I was thinking and feeling. Could it be true that Edward just asked me to be his wife? My heart was exploding in my chest as I tried to catch my breath, and I pulled myself up to look into his exquisite face, and into his golden eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to answer me now." Edward's voice was so warm and tender.

"Oh, but I do." I handed Edward the box and he looked disappointed taking it back from me.

"You have your answer?" He looked apprehensive while he waited for my reply.

"Yes, I will marry you, I belong to you," I said with a huge smile. It was something I only dreamt about in the last four years. Of course, if he asked me four years ago I would have thought he was joking, but now I was different, older, wiser, and completely in love with Edward. I smiled and lifted my left hand up towards him. "Aren't you supposed to place the ring on my finger?"

A huge smile spread across Edward's face as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "This was my mother's ring and now it's yours." Edward pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed each finger, leaving the finger that now held _my ring_ for last. He then wrapped his arm around my neck and drew me closer to kiss me slowly and deeply. I knew that I wanted to remember this moment always.

"It's beautiful and I love it." I stretched out my hand to look at it better. It was a delicate gold setting with a small cluster of bright diamonds in the center. I wrapped myself over Edward's bare chest and squeezed him tightly. "I love you so much."

"Isabella Cullen, I like the sound of that," he spoke softly and I couldn't help but love how it sounded coming off of his lips. My heart skipped a beat just thinking about becoming Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "I will love you forever."

"You've made me so happy." It felt like everything I lived for was coming true for me now.

"I never thought I would ever find someone like you, and to think I almost lost you because of my foolishness…"

"Shhh," I placed my finger on his lips. "I don't want to think about any of that tonight." I was tired of living in the past. Right here and right now we were living in the present, and thinking about _our_ future. I could see Edward struggle with the memory of what took place the night of my botched birthday party and the scene that ultimately took him away from me. He looked into my eyes and I started to see his resolved diminish. He picked up my left hand, gazing at his mother's ring. I saw his lips curl up into a brilliant smile as he tenderly kissed the ring, silently thanking me for accepting his offer of marriage. Some of the votives were starting to burn out and the moonlight was taking over illuminating the room.

Edward poured two more glasses of champagne. "I think we deserve to share another toast." All tension had left his face as he handed me a half full glass.

"Why Mr. Cullen, you continue to surprise me." We raised our glasses together as we giggled.

"To the future of our love." Our glasses clinked and Edward took a tiny sip, closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the effects of the alcohol for a moment. I could see a silly drunken smirk flash cross his face.

I took a couple of sips and placed my glass down and curled up under Edward's arm and began to play with the blonde hair on his lower stomach, as he stroked my shoulder. I was learning how Edward's body responded to me and that the slightest touch made him react in the most delightful way.

"What are you thinking, love?" A short silence from me always causes Edward to ask me questions almost immediately.

"I'm thinking that I want you." I crawled up his chest and we made love until dawn.

**EPOV**

The sun was just peaking through the balcony doors, illuminating Bella's perfectly soft skin as she slept. She had fallen asleep only hours ago in my arms, with a very satisfied grin on her face. I was watching Bella sleep and thinking about how our evening spent together had gone perfectly, and the sex had been wonderful. I thought about how flawless the room looked, how everything went according to plan, and, most importantly, how Bella looked the first time I entered her. The sex was like nothing I imagined; it was magical, mind-blowing, and insanely sensual. She was so soft and so wet, and I had no idea that she would respond the way she did with me. With every thrust and every move I made, she matched me speed for speed, and thrust for thrust.

I was still astonished that in the four years we were apart, she never once thought of being with another man. I felt honored to claim Bella's virginity, and that she loved me so much, to chose me to be her first. She was completely mine forever, and nothing would come between us ever again.

I surprised Bella tonight by asking her to marry me as I presented her my mother's ring that I have been safely protecting since her passing. To my great joy, Bella agreed to be my wife. We had so much to discuss before Bella could tell her father or anyone else about our engagement. I knew my family would welcome Bella with open arms, but I wasn't sure if her family would be as acceptable towards me. Charlie only saw me as the man who broke his daughter's heart twice and he would never know the lengths I have taken to protect her and that I only existed because of her. Maybe one day he will understand that I will give his daughter all that she can ever desire.

The sun was rising and a new day will be starting soon for the both of us. I could hear Alice stirring around in the kitchen downstairs, and the back door closing as she left again. I love my sister because she thinks of everything and she really cares about my love, as if she was already her sister.

Bella began to moan moments before her eyes slowly opened awake and focusing on me. "Hi." I loved the simple way she said hi to me.

"Good Morning love." I kissed Bella lightly on her lips. "Don't move." I flashed downstairs and brought back the tray filled with hot coffee, fruit and croissants, that Alice had prepared for her. I was excited to be serving Bella her much needed breakfast and continuing to make her happy.

When I returned to the room, Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing my dress shirt from last night. "Yum," she flashed me a grin.

"Breakfast is served." I placed the tray down carefully on the dresser.

"The food looks delicious too." Bella's eyes gave me a once over, and I realized I was still naked. I quickly picked up my boxers from the floor and slipped them on. If I could blush I would have.

"Coffee?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the sight of Bella in only my dress shirt. She nodded quickly. As I poured Bella a mug as she stood up, walked over to the tray and began picking up pieces of fruit and eating them with her fingers. I caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger that officially made her mine.

"You are so thoughtful." Bella kissed me on the cheek and I could smell the sweet scent of strawberry from her lips.

"Alice gets all the credit for breakfast," I said truthfully. If it weren't for Alice, I would have forgotten to having something prepared for Bella's breakfast, I relied on her for all the details and she never disappointed me.

"I will have to remember to thank her." Bella let her one finger linger in her mouth, pulling my attention to her soft plump lips and the way they wrapped around her finger. I could feel the venom pool in the back of my throat, she looked _so_ appetizing to me. I swallowed quickly, pushing my dark desire back under control, which was getting easier and easier for me to do.

"Thankfully it's an overcast day so maybe we could go outside together today." I wanted to feel the freedom of walking out in the world proudly with the love of my life at my side.

"Charlie will be at work all day, so I won't be expected home until later," she wrapped her fingers around my wrist and started to pull me back into bed with her. "I'd rather spend this time alone with you here."

I didn't hesitate to join Bella on the soft mattress. I had decided after last night I would never resist her again. We propped ourselves up with pillows against the headboard so we could look at each other while we talked and Bella took my hand.

"You know as soon as we're married I'll need to be changed." I was taken back a moment by her request, but I could no longer deny Bella after all that she had already given me. I had decided that I couldn't live without her in my life anymore. I still wasn't prepared to take her soul, but the selfish side wanted her to be with me forever. Carlisle would have to do the crossover process becoming a vampire because his experience and self-control with the entire process would ease my troubled mind. I still didn't trust myself not to drain her completely plus I don't have it in me to take her precious life. Carlisle was also experienced enough to be able to bring Bella into our coven safely.

"I won't be able to do it, but Carlisle has the experience," I was still reluctant at the thought and we would have to talk more about it. "It's still a tough subject for me to discuss with you."

"I know it is," Bella said softly, gazing up at me through her long lashes. "It's necessary for us."

I had to agree with her, because I needed to be with her for an eternity and we both knew we couldn't exist without each other.

"We can move to New York after the summer and do it then. I would like it completed before my next birthday," she stated with a determined expression on her face. Bella had apparently been thinking about this for some time. I knew she had a thing about being older than me, but I never cared how old she got as long as I was with her. I was mentally preparing myself to become more comfortable with the thought of her going through the agony of becoming a vampire and the venom coursing through her veins, slowly and painfully killing her.

I always knew Bella's change was going to happen one day, because Alice saw it years ago in one of her first visions about her. Bella's birthday was only a few months away and that seemed too soon to me, however it had been almost four years since her first request for me to change her. Bella had finished college and that was something I thought was important for her to experience college and life outside of Forks before she endured this soulless life. She had come so close to losing her life several times, that I couldn't find any more excuses to delay it any longer.

"I'm not comfortable about being so much older than you." Bella nervously ran her fingers over her beautiful face searching for wrinkles that weren't there.

"Technically you're not," I took her hand in mine. "Age shouldn't ever be a concern, because you will always remain the same to me." I wished that Bella wouldn't worry over something so trivial as age.

"It's easy for you to say. It's important to me for us to be seen as equal."

"We can talk about all this later." I kissed her hand to acknowledge that I understood her feelings. We both agreed we would leave Forks and visit my family in New York as soon as possible, because it would help us with the years of assimilating ahead.

"My dad's _not_ going to be able to deal with me being engaged to you so quickly. I'm going to have to keep it a secret from him as long as I can." Bella looked sadly at her finger trying to figure out how she would deal with telling her family about our plans.

"That's understandable," Charlie currently had thoughts of shooting me. "I need to focus on him, so I can win him over." I just needed to spend more time with Charlie to prove to him that I would protect and love his daughter, as she deserved to be loved.

"Maybe we can elope," Bella announced, perking up a bit, "because we will be moving to New York soon anyway and he wouldn't have to know. Once we figure things out and I have been a vampire, for a couple of years, we can plan a wedding for my family."

"Elope? We don't have to make any decisions today." I said, leaning in towards her and kissing her soft lips. I heard her heartbeat quicken as soon as my lips touched hers, and it aroused me to know the effect I had on her.

"I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as possible." Something leapt in my chest at her words. Bella crawled on top of me, straddling her legs over my hips and sitting her tight ass on my clothed cock. She licked her lips then slowly started to unbutton my shirt she had on. She didn't pull the shirt open but let it drape over her soft welcoming breasts.

Mrs. Edward Cullen, the moment I left her in the woods, I never thought I would hear that name connected to mine, and yet Bella was here with me now, offering herself to me. My hands slipped under the fabric to gently caress her warm mounds, as I circled her excited nipples with my thumbs. Her hips wiggled over me, as I continued to massage her skin, making my erection grow harder.

I slipped the shirt off her shoulders and gazed at her lovely body that was still so amazing to me. My hands splayed on her back warming with the heat from her skin. I pulled myself up to bring my face closer to hers, and she leaned in and kissed me. Bella had a technique with her tongue that avoided my teeth, and tangled with my tongue that consumed my attention. Her kiss was so sensual that I struggled not to ravish every inch of her. I had managed to control my carnal instinct, but I didn't know how much longer I could.

"Let me take these off of you," she said, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. Bella shifted away from me and sat by my side, pulling my boxers off of me as I lifted my hips to help.

Her fingertips skimmed down my thighs then back up. I fell back into the pillows, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling my arm over my face as I groaned at the warmth of her touch. Every touch was new to me and it was unbelievable how much it was driving me wild. "Oh Bella, my love." I hissed in passion. "What are you doing to me?" My eyes were still shut when I felt something soft, wet, heated enclosed over the tip of my dick. My eyes flew open and I jerked up to see my love's lips engulfed around me, as her head bobbed up and down. I gripped the side of the mattress with my fingers, digging deeply into the sides, as I experienced the delectable sensations coursing through my body.

Bella paused a moment and glanced up at me watching her. "Is this okay?" My throbbing cock glistening with her saliva. I nodded for her to continue, I forced my body to relax as I fell back onto the pillows.

"Unbelievable…" I said with an exasperated breath. I was finding it hard to speak from the distractions. I held on tight to the sides of the bed as the electricity built up inside of my stomach and the rush of my ejaculation shot deep down Bella's throat. She didn't try to pull away from me, but instead she took everything I gave her.

Bella crawled up the side of the bed, and pulled my hand from the side of the bed, placing it on her lap, moving it closer to her wet clit. "Touch me," she softly whispered. My fingers curled, finding their way between her moist lips and entered her.

I turned to my side and pulled myself up a little as I began to slowly move my fingers deep inside of her. She sat on her knees, placing her arms behind her as she bent back, opening herself up to me. My hand was growing hot from her juices, and I wanted to do more for her. "Lay back for me, love."

I shifted so that she could fall back onto the bed. I positioned myself in between her legs, removing my fingers in the process. I placed my tongue where my fingers had been. She sighed and hummed when my mouth lapped at her soft sweet lips. I slipped my tongue inside of her, tasting her until I could feel her excitement rising. I protected her from my sharp teeth, as I enjoyed her flavor in my mouth.

"I want you inside of me." Her breathing was growing deeper as her half hooded eyes looked down at me. "I have to feel your cock in me." Her boldness use of 'cock' enticed me. Her hips hitched and Bella grasped my hair. "Please Edward now."

I arranged myself, kneeling between her legs. I grabbed her knees from underneath and pulled them up over my hips, entering her firmly. My hips jerked deep and rhythmically, as Bella whimpered with every intake of air.

"You belong to me," I said, not being able to contain the low growl emanating from my chest. Her sweet sounds and smells were pushing me closer to the edge.

"Yes, I belong only to you," she responded, forcefully gripping the sheets as she held her breath.

"Are you coming for me Bella?" I pounded harder inside of her, approaching my own orgasm, as I had to swallow the pool of venom in my mouth from my impending release.

"Yessssssssss," Bella moaned out as her soft walls squeezed around my dick, milking me for all I was worth. I pushed deeper and harder a few more thrusts before I came again. Bella's skin shimmered from sweat as she gasped to catch her breath. Her hands reached up to me to pull me down on top of her. "Don't pull out…stay with me."

I tried not to crush her from my weight, but she welcomed me to stay on top of her as my erection subsided inside of her hot body. I felt Bella began to relax underneath me.

"I love you so much," Bella whispered softly into my ear.

I kissed her neck and rested my head on her collarbone. "I love you my sweet Bella." Her fingers played with my hair as she closed her eyes and sunk somewhere deep in thought. I needed to ask her what she was thinking, but thought it would be better to not say anything, and remained silent until she spoke.

"I need to talk to Jake." That wasn't something I expected to hear from Bella's lips while we were still laying naked in my bed.

"What?" I asked with a huff. I pulled myself up by my arms and hovered over her. How could she be thinking of that dog after what we just shared?

"I know you don't want me to see him, but I have to tell him about us. He deserves to hear it from me." Bella said, clearly already made up her mind. "I should call him and see if he is free."

"Today? Can't it wait? It's too dangerous for you to be around him." I would not allow her to go alone. How could she be so reckless? Who the hell cares about Jacob Black?

"I'll be fine, he won't hurt me. He's my friend Edward and he needs to know that I'm with you now, forever."

"I'll have to follow you, that's the only way I can accept this," I said firmly. I couldn't show Bella my simmering anger regarding her decision to continue to communicate with Black, because it would only make her upset with me.

"Then you can follow me over to La Push before I go home to make dinner for Charlie." She cupped my face into her hands and pulled me down into a kiss.

I couldn't resist anything about her anymore.

**Tell me what you think! **

**Please leave a review, because they do encourage me to write more, by simply pressing the little green button below you would be making me very happy.**


	10. Chapter 10 – The Day After

**Once again, a huge amount of gratitude goes to my beta, ****Berlywood, for editing this chapter, mrstwister712 for plot support and ****misticbutterfly for her flair for description and the added extra details****. They all helped me to pull this chapter together.**

**A shout out to my Fanfiction/Twitter friend who continues to support me–xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx. **

**If you are looking for something good to read check out: misticbutterfly's - ****Summer Fling**** and mrstwister712 - ****Gift**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10 – The Day After**

**BPOV**

Even though I happily accepted Edward's marriage proposal, I asked Edward to keep our engagement a secret from Charlie, and everyone else for a while. Charlie wouldn't be able to understand how after one date I was wearing Edward's mother's ring, and it would certainly look like we are rushing into things. As soon as I accepted the ring, I had to tell Edward that after we were married, I needed to be changed into a vampire before my next birthday. I was already close to five years older than Edward and I didn't want the age gap to be any wider between us. Edward has always been against changing me, but he was against us having sex too and that turned out great.

I wanted to be married to Edward as soon as possible, and it was important for him that we were legal before we planned anything else that would permanently affect our future. I thought it would be best if we eloped, knowing Charlie and Renee would never fully understand my relationship with Edward right now, plus I was eager to proceed. We could slip away to City Hall once we figured out all the details and I was sure Alice would be helpful with arranging everything. Edward and I would then move to New York like I had planned this fall and once I was living as a vampire, we could plan a formal wedding next year for the family.

I had to try to focus on getting back to my schedule at Newton's and finish my summer with my dad as originally planned. Everything had to look as normal as possible, and we would make it look like Edward and I were rebuilding our lost relationship. I wasn't sure if any of this was going to convince my family all was normal, but we had to try.

It was important to me to talk to Jacob before my shift at work tonight. I hoped I could help him understand my decisions about getting engaged to Edward and explain to him that I would be moving to New York. Jake was my only friend and I didn't want him to find out somehow before I could talk to him. I hadn't seen Jacob since that Saturday night at Charlie's when he asked me to love him, and I couldn't return the same feelings. That all happened before Edward had saved me from being hit by a car in Port Angeles and I fell completely in love with him again.

Edward drove me home after we spent the morning together. Life had been moving quickly for me and I called Jake as soon as I stepped into the kitchen when I got home. Billy answered the phone, saying that Jacob wasn't around, and asking if I wanted to leave a message. I replied with a simple polite no and hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys and all but ran to my truck. I stepped on the gas, making my old engine roar trying to break fifty as I headed out to La Push determined to wait until Jacob would talk to me. Edward wasn't comfortable with me being around Jacob alone, because he could only see him as a threat to me, so he planned to shadow me. I knew Jacob would be extremely livid, but I owed it to him to speak to him face to face.

Loudly, my truck pulled in front of the Black's house. I shut off the engine and sat in the cab of my truck to wait for Jake to return. I tried calling him once more and sent him a text stating that I was at his house, but he didn't respond. I had no idea where he was or how long he was going to be gone, but I knew I had to stay and try to talk to him. It was a warm quiet afternoon and I sat in silence, wrapped in my thoughts.

Edward didn't want me to come here alone because of the possible danger, but I didn't fear Jake, I knew in my heart he wouldn't hurt me just how I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me. Edward still followed me, as promised, in his Volvo as close as he could get to the La Push border. I watched as he parked his car, knowing he would wait for me, listening from the distance. Because of the treaty, Edward wasn't allowed to follow me past the invisible border, but I had a feeling he was lurking as close as he could to listen in on my conversation with Jake.

I must have dosed off in the summer heat because Jake knocking on the half opened window scared me awake. "Bella, what are you doing here?" Jake probed. He wasn't happy to see me, his face was hard and his jaw was clinched.

"Hello, I'm fine, how are you, geez," I shot back. Why was Jake being such an ass right now?

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to see you here." He was clearly frustrated with me as he kicked the dirt with his feet.

"I've been waiting for you, it's what I needed to do so that I could see you. I tried texting and calling, but I couldn't reach you." I started to feel a lump forming in my throat knowing that I would have to tell Jacob the news that was going to hurt him…again.

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want?" Jake's voice was cold and distant as he stared deep into my eyes. I knew what he was doing, because I had done it for years, pretending that he didn't care about me to avoid pain.

I stepped out of the truck and tried to take a hold of Jake's hand, like we had so many years ago, and like we did a month ago. I hurt a little when he pulled away from me, but I guess I deserved it. "Is there somewhere we can go so I can talk to you?" I didn't want to have this discussion out in the driveway.

"We can go to the clearing," Jake stated as he turned away from me and started to walk behind the house. I followed him until we found the open area that had a rustic bench made from a tree trunk for us to sit on. We both sat down on each end of the bench, not facing each other.

"Jake, I'm going to marry Edward, and move to New York," I said rather quickly. It was like pulling off a bandage, quick for both of our sakes. There was no reason to prolong the tension between us.

"Fuck, Bella!" Jake stood up and took a few steps away from me. "I knew he was in your room the other night, but I had no idea you would be so foolish to accept a proposal from him," Jake seethed through his teeth. His anger was pulsing through his body, as his hands made tight fists.

"You were spying on me?" That had been him howling at the moon Saturday night when Edward and I were at my house. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm not going to apologize, I worry when you're with him Bella. He's dangerous and who could stop him if he wanted to hurt you?" Was he serious? It was completely ludicrous.

"You can stop worrying about him Jake because he loves me and he would never hurt me. You would never hurt me, right?"

"I'm not the same kind of monster he is. I don't think you will ever understand what I am or my feelings," Jake said as he began to pace back and forth in front of me. "I have a special calling to protect and he only wishes to _suck_ the life out of you."

"Unlike you and Edward, _I_ have a choice regarding how I want to live my life and I want to be with him." It tore at my heart that I was hurting Jake this way, but he had to know the truth.

"Live? Life? Is that what you're going to do Bella, or is he going to drain all of that from you?" he growled, looking straight at me again as he continued. "He has no right to take that from you." His voice cracked and he stopped himself from lecturing me. His hand reached up to rub the imaginary knot in the back of his neck. It was his nervous tic that always told me that he as losing steam in his rant. I knew he meant well, but this was my life.

I stood up and walked up to Jacob, trying to comfort him by touching his arm. I leaned in to see he had tears in his eyes. "Jake, it isn't like that." My heart was breaking seeing Jake's tears fall down his cheeks. I put my arm around him the best that I could. I half expected him to pull away from me again, but he surprised me when he turned into me and hugged me. I was silent as I relished the fact that my best friend was hugging me again. He was so warm. It was something I had missed these last few weeks. I pulled slightly out of our warm embrace, looking up into the face of my friend, finishing what I had come here to say. "We love each other and we have since the day we first met. Edward and I belong together, we were meant to be."

"We can't allow it. The Elders are going to want to stop this." Jake took several deep breaths and gained his composure then pulled away from our hug.

"It's not your call to make, and if you do pursue this, I will leave tonight." I meant it. There was no reason for all this conflict because of my choices. I was a grown woman and I would do whatever I needed to do to stay with Edward. I started to walk away from Jake, completely enraged and fed up with being controlled.

Jake reached for my hand. "No, don't go," he said softly, pulling me closer and turning me to face him once more.

I reached up and touched Jake's face. "Jake, I do love you and I always will, but I'm not in love with you. You're my best friend, and I know you'll find someone who will love you one day but you need to accept this and try to be happy for me," praying that Jake would still remain my friend. "I want you to be in my life. Do you think it's possible?"

"That is something the counsel would need to agree upon." Jacob's body slumped in defeat.

"Screw counsels and treaties, what the hell do you want?" It was about time Jake become a man that was as big as he was in his body. Jake needed to make a stand for himself.

"I need you as a friend." Jake said, leaning into me.

"That's all that matters then." I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him into another hug. "I will always be here for you Jake." It sucks how things don't always work out how you wish they would but sooner or later they work out like they should, and Jake wouldn't be alone for very long.

"What happens now?" Jake looked at me with his big black sad eyes.

"I still need to tell Charlie that Edward and I are back together, but we aren't telling him about the engagement. Not yet anyway. We hope, by the end of the summer we will get married and move to New York. It will be easier for everyone if we went away for awhile."

"You haven't told Charlie? Damn Bella, good luck with that," he said in a light joking tone. Jake managed to find a small smile for me. I missed that smile.

"He's scarier than wolves and vampires put together, so keep your fingers crossed for me." I started laughing and Jake put his arm over my shoulder as we made our way back to my truck. "I have to get to work, but I'll keep in touch," I said as I climbed into the truck to leave.

**EPOV**

Bella's visit with Jacob Black had me on high alert. I didn't try to stop her from going, because I knew Bella would make it her mission to go behind my back when I wasn't around to protect her. Instead I followed her there. Werewolves are exceedingly dangerous to humans, and they are extremely short-tempered and that damn dog could shift at the slightest comment and rip her apart. I waited for her at the edge of the woods in an area that I was forbidden to be, and linked into that dog's thoughts, prepared to step in if need be. At first Black's thoughts were full of anger revolving around the fact that I had taken his place in Bella's life. Then he refocused it on his love for Bella, and that made me angry. Seems he spied on us when I spent the night in Bella's room and he was furious me.

They stepped to a clearing closer to where I was hiding and I could hear their conversation better. The moment Bella told Jake we were engaged, he threatened her regarding the Elders, telling her _they_ wouldn't allow it. The one thing I have learned was you don't tell Bella Swan she can't do something. Bella quickly put Jacob in his place, making me so proud of my woman, standing up for the decisions she made to be with me. She even threatened to leave Forks now if the dispute continued with the wolf pack. They managed to come to an agreement, as much as I didn't approve, that they would remain friends. I let out a deep sigh of relief as Bella left La Push. I would see her in a few moments as she passed the borderline. Black's mind raced with thoughts of hate for me, and love for Bella. His heart was wounded, but he'd survive.

Once their encounter was over, I had returned home, while Bella went back to her house to make Charlie his dinner then off to her shift at Newton's. Alice was waiting for me when I walked in the door to catch her up on things. Summer was ending soon and we needed to have a plan. My parents had plenty of room for us to move in with them in New York, but I wanted to have someplace for Bella and I to have our own privacy. I was even thinking of working with my father at the hospital where I could pass for an intern. There were so many things that needed to be figured out and quickly.

As I stepped inside the living room of my house, I found Alice sitting on the sofa with a smile spread across her face. "Congratulations brother, you finally stepped up to the plate and made a commitment."

"It's not like I'm a player." I smirked; Alice knew I always struggled with decisions.

"Since last night, Bella has been coming in clearer to me, you've made her very happy. She's starting to look to the future."

I was glad to hear that I was making her happy. "Bella wants to be changed before her birthday in September, which doesn't give us much time. What do you see?" I asked, nervously anticipating what Alice would be able to see if there were any roadblocks we needed to avoid.

"Nothing that far ahead. Right now, I see her keeping to her routine and no troubles with any of the wolf pack."

"That's good news." I said, hearing the relief in my own voice, but I knew as long as we were in Forks, there was always the possibility of trouble regarding the Quilleutes.

"Why don't I see myself making any wedding plans?" Alice was a little perturbed.

"She wants to elope." It didn't matter to me either way if there was a formal wedding or not. I just wanted to have Bella as mine forever. I knew that it would drive Alice crazy if she couldn't make any plans and have another reason to go shopping.

"Elope? Where's the romance in that? I'm sure I can change her mind," she said with a determined expression on her face.

"Right now I'm willing to do anything for her," I said honestly. My mind was only set on Bella's happiness, and I was going to let her have whatever she wanted. I had allowed too many years to pass not knowing Bella was hurting because of my actions, and she deserved to be happy now.

"Why is it I see the family coming back to town?" Alice closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"When do you see that happening? I hadn't had the chance to talk to Carlisle again since the threat from Jacob Black regarding the treaty." Knowing my sister, she already told them about my engagement, Alice was the last person to keep secrets from my family.

"Soon."

That had me confused but it caused me no concern right now. I wanted to go hunt before I saw Bella again. "Well, maybe you will manage to change Bella's mind regarding a wedding." I had so many things on my mind and I was beginning to feel my thirst returning. "It's been a long day for me and I need to hunt."

**BPOV**

I got home from La Push and began to prepare Charlie's dinner. I need to make sure I kept to my routine as much as possible to distract any attention towards me from my dad. I didn't have enough time to thaw any meat for dinner so he was going to have to settle with spaghetti and a tossed salad. I had the late shift at Newton's and then Edward said he would meet me in my room to spend the night.

My cell began to ring. "Hey, almost new sister-in-law," Alice said in her perky cheerful voice.

"Thank you for breakfast this morning, everything was wonderful." Alice's favorite things to do were to go shopping, plan parties, and do anything that required a list. I knew she had a lot to do with the special evening Edward and I had had last night and I was grateful for her help.

"Are you free? I'm nearby and I thought we could visit for a while before you had to go to work."

Dinner was almost done, and I had an hour to kill. "Sure, come on over," I said quickly, loving any chance I get to see Alice. In almost an instant there was a knock on the door, making me jump. I'm going to have to get used to that.

I opened the door and Alice instantly hugged me. "Congratulations!" Alice practically squealed with excitement about our engagement that she was almost crushing me. "Welcome to the family. I always knew things would work out and you would be my sister."

"I'm so happy too. You know that I love you and all your family, and I'm excited to becoming a Cullen, soon." We both went into the kitchen to sit down at the table. I grabbed myself a diet soda out of the refrigerator and sat across from Alice. "I'm sure you know most of everything."

"Not everything. Edward did say you wanted to elope, and I came here to convince you to let me put together a wedding for you. Bella, sweetie, nothing is better than a wedding, especially your first one," she said in a very serious tone. I think Alice and Jasper have had several weddings over their many years together.

"I don't think we have enough time. I wouldn't be able to convince Charlie why things are moving so quickly. I want to be changed before my next birthday and that isn't enough time for much of anything." I wasn't the type that dreamt of a wedding since I was a little girl so it didn't bother me to skip it. "We can plan one for later once everything is done," I said fully satisfied of my reasoning.

"I could put something together really quick," Alice added as she continued to try and persuade me to plan a gala.

"I know you would like doing that for me, and I love you for it, but I think we should plan something maybe next year." I had my mind set that Edward and I would go to the courthouse as soon as we could arrange for a license, because I was ready to move to New York and start my life with Edward. "What you can help me with right now is to get all the proper paperwork needed to submit to the courthouse. Edward needs to be 21. Do you have a way to get that on the records?"

"You don't need to worry about that I'll take care of everything. It's a three day waiting period for the license so you two will have plenty of time."

Charlie pulled up in the driveway, slightly, earlier than usual. My mouth went dry and I got nervous as I shoved my left hand into my pocket before he stepped through the door.

"Hello Alice, how are things with you girls today?" Charlie said as he hung up his gun on the hook and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Hi Charlie, we had a wonderful evening last night, we spent most of the time talking and catching up." Alice flashed him her friendly smile, continuing to cover my tracks regarding last night.

"Dinner's in the oven for you," I said, feeling nervous all of a sudden. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I knew if I left now I would get to work earlier than normal, but I had to get out of here before something slipped out. Just the thought of lying to Charlie was already making me nervous as I shoved my left hand deeper into my left pocket. "I have a shift tonight."

"Smells good, thanks for doing that for me princess." Charlie was still completely oblivious to what was going on with the Cullens and I.

"I almost forgot Bella, I have an extra ticket to see 'Kings of Leon' in Seattle with one of my college girlfriends Friday. Do you want to go?" Alice asked with a sly smile on her face, my future sister-in-law was helping me out of the house for another weekend with Edward.

I quickly played along with the set up Alice was creating. "I'll have to see if Randy will swap shifts with me."

"We could spend the whole weekend up there with the girls," she added with a wink.

"Bella, you should go. You need more time out with people your own age," Charlie said with a great deal of excitement. _Poor trusting Charlie_. "I plan to be fishing all weekend anyway." I was beginning to feel a little guilty about not being able to open up to him and tell him the truth about my life and my love for Edward.

"I can pick you up," Alice said with a smile. "Don't forget we have a shopping date Wednesday." She added. I knew there was a catch. "Bye Charlie, good seeing you again."

"Bye Alice, come over anytime."

I followed her out to the front porch. "Shopping?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, she knew I hated to shop.

"I will not allow you to wear jeans when you go to the courthouse," she stated, kissing my cheek. "Besides, you owe me." Alice walked to her car, quickly pulling out of the driveway, and I waved as she drove away.

I worked my usual shift. I would stare off into the distance, distracted with thoughts of spending my eternal life with Edward, in between the nonexistent customers. What was concerning me the most was the thought of leaving my parents forever. Luckily, they were both independent people, but I know they love me and would miss me as the years passed, especially Charlie. Were they open-minded enough to know the truth? Could I eventually tell them?

Tuesday nights, at Newton Outfitters, were always slow and I could feel every minute ticking by. I knew Edward would be meeting me later tonight in my bedroom and at least I had that to look forward to after Charlie went to bed. My mind went over a list of concerns as I waited for the minutes to pass. Alice agreed to work on the details for the elopement, from the paper work needed to make Edward 21, our wedding license, even the dress she wants me to wear. Knowing her, she already had my hairstyle and flowers picked out as well. What else was included in a wedding anyway? I didn't care as long as I stood in front of Edward to say 'I do' then nothing else mattered. My thought wandered from the upcoming nuptials, I wondered if I would still be interested in pursuing a career once I was settled in New York after I had been changed. Would I be able to control the thirst and work with humans? Carlisle was the only Cullen I saw work, do vampires usually work? I knew Edward's family had money and possibly made the right investments so he didn't need to work. Carlisle told me once that he enjoyed the satisfaction of helping someone with his abilities, and it helped him justify what he was. I had so many unanswered questions. It felt good to once again be aware of my life, and the future I was planning.

The shift finally ended and I locked up the store and headed out to my truck in the parking lot. It was a warm summer night and the stars were shining brightly above, and it felt comforting to be out under a clear sky. I could see Alice's car parked at the far end of the parking lot. I walked toward her car, curious as to why she was here. "Did Edward put you up to this?" There was no reason for anyone to be on alert for me anymore.

"No silly. I wanted to talk to you about your wedding." Alice giggled at me and her bright friendly face was a welcome sight.

"Elopement," I corrected her. Alice was dead set on a wedding, but I couldn't bring that down on my family so soon after my accident and Edward's return in my life.

"Whatever. You want to hang out?" She said, brushing off my definition of wedding.

"Let me call Charlie so he won't worry." I dialed home and was relieved when he was still awake watching TV. I know he doesn't require that I checked in, but he still worries and he never has a problem with me spending time with Alice.

We went to Sully's Drive-In, which stays open later in the summer. I ordered a soda and some French fries, while Alice sat across from me with her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands, smiling brightly at me, obviously over excited about telling me something. I was beginning to wonder if there was something more I should know.

"Bella, sweetie, it looks as if August 6th is a perfect day to go to the courthouse in Seattle. I will be a rainy day, so you can get married early in the morning and Charlie won't even know you were out of town."

"That sounds perfect," I said, counting down the precious time remaining before I became Mrs. Edward Cullen. "I was going to ask Edward if we could meet with your parents in New York. We could make some of our moving arrangements after that." I didn't feel right about just moving in with the Cullen's without a discussion, and I also wanted to solicit Carlisle to change me with Edward's blessing.

"You're going to stick with your story of working in New York for Charlie?"

"For now. I've been telling him all along I was going to move there in the fall." Why make him suspicious? My dad had enough to deal with having me for his daughter.

"When do you think you'll tell him about Edward?" Alice asked, getting right to the point.

"I figure he will slowly get used to us being together again these next couple of weeks and by the time I move and all goes well with my change, we could announce our engagement next year followed by a wedding."

Alice squirmed with excitement. "I will be your wedding coordinator right?"

"Of course." How could I possibly deny her the fun? "But no matter what, it will be a _small_ affair," I quickly added, knowing if I didn't rein in Alice now I wouldn't be able to stop her from inviting the entire west coast.

"What do you prefer, blue and brown or brown and pink?" She was determined to get this wedding idea off the ground.

"I trust your taste," I said truthfully. I just prayed it wasn't too over-the-top and my dress wouldn't be a mountain of tulle swallowing me alive.

"Well, I should let you get home to your rendezvous with my brother." I wondered just how much she could see in her head and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks Alice." We both got up from the booth and headed to the parking lot together.

"Don't forget, I have you all morning tomorrow," she said over her shoulder as she gracefully slid into her car.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh, I won't forget."

I got home to find Charlie was already asleep. I snuck upstairs and took a quick shower so that I was fresh for my evening with Edward. I slipped into my summer nightgown and kept my hair down and when I stepped into my room, I found him sitting in the chair waiting for me. The sight of him took my breath away. When he sits still like that, he looks like a statue and with his strong jaw line and perfectly proportioned features, he looked like a mythical god. The moonlight touched the tips of his bronze hair and all I wanted to do was wrap my body around him.

I pulled the door shut behind me and locked it just in case. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"All my life." He smiled his crooked grin and my heart melted.

**Tell me what you think because it really matters to me! **

**Please leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 Absolutely

**I just received a Shimmer Award Nomination!!! The Pattinson Project, has been nominated for the Newbie Award for Best New Story/Best One-Shot.**

**shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Thank you to my team, my beta, ****Berlywood, ****misticbutterfly for her talent for description and ****mrstwister712 for sharp eye and plot support****. **

**If you are looking for something fantastic to read check out: misticbutterfly's - ****Summer Fling**** and mrstwister712 - ****Gift**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11- Absolutely**

**EPOV**

I sat in Bella's empty bedroom anxiously waiting for her to come home after her late shift at Newton's. I knew Alice was planning on talking to her to tonight, and I had no idea how long they would take. I made myself comfortable in the chair by her bed and meditated while I waited for the time to pass. As I concentrated on my own thoughts, I began thinking how the room holds all the memories of our secretly spending nights together here while we were in high school. As I took a breath, her scent filled my nose and caused my jeans to tighten, and the joy of knowing the love we now shared coursed through my body.

I heard Bella's loud grumbling truck pull up in front of the house, and I was eager to see her, although she had no idea that I was waiting for her. Bella came up the stairs, went directly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. My thoughts instantly went to the fact that she was naked only a room away, and I had to pull at my jeans that were now pinching my balls. I listened to the water rushing and hoped she wouldn't take too long.

The handle of the door slowly turned and she stepped into the darken bedroom wearing only a filmy gown that clung to her skin. Bella was incredibly beautiful, and I couldn't believe she belonged to me.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Her hair was still a little wet along her neck and she smelled delicious.

"All my life." I felt myself grin, gazing at her loveliness. I wasn't sure what to do next because Charlie was still only a thin wall away.

Bella quietly crawled into her bed, beckoning me to join her. I stood up from the small chair and pulled out a small cardboard box I brought with me and presented it to her shyly.

"What's this?" Bella held it up to the moonlight to get a better look at it.

"Something that belongs to you." I said softly. When I left Bella years ago, I removed all traces of my existence from her room without her permission and I wasn't proud of it. I thought it was best to help her move on. Bella opened the box to reveal the photographs of me and of us together, that Bella had taken, and the few CD's that I had given her so long ago. Bella stared at the contents a moment and ran her fingers over the items in the box.

"I missed these." She was so sweet and could have easily read me the riot act because I had no business taking them from her, but instead she was cherishing them all over again. "Thank you for giving them back to me."

"I'm sorry I took them from you." I felt like a jerk. Bella reached for my wrist and pulled me towards her onto the bed.

"Everything is back to where it belongs." Bella kissed my cheek, and then nuzzled into my neck. "I missed you."

We had only been apart a few hours, but we both couldn't stand being separated because we were totally addicted to each other. With my arm around her shoulders I rubbed my hand up and down her bare arm as she snuggled closer into me.

"Did you have a nice visit with Alice?" I needed to distract myself from my raging hard on.

"She is not giving up on the idea of planning a wedding, so I told her we would have one next year after everything was settled with our moving and my change." I cringed when Bella mentioned being changed, even though I knew it was inevitable. "She said we could go to the courthouse next week, August 6th because it's supposed to rain that day."

"You are set on eloping?" I didn't care, but I wanted to make sure Bella had the wedding she wanted for the two of us. Didn't all women dream of weddings? My sisters have had 8 between them already.

"I think we have waited long enough. We can get married and be back before Charlie even knows what happened." Bella bit her lip a little. "I hate hiding this from him, but there is no way he would understand."

"I want what you want. Whatever makes you happy my love," I said, kissing her head softly.

"After that, I was thinking we could go and visit your parents and talk to them about our future living with them in New York. I would feel better if we sat down with them together." Bella was going to be a Cullen, and it was a good idea talk to them. Maybe Carlisle can convince her into waiting a little longer to change.

"Sound's like you have a good plan. I'll call them tomorrow and make all the arrangements." The summer was moving fast, and soon we would be together forever. Her hand reached up to my face and I saw the sparkle of the engagement ring on her finger. I grabbed it and kissed it. "I'm surprised you have this on." I thought Bella would be hiding it somewhere.

"I love it and I will always keep it safe." Bella curled into my body and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulling me into a deep kiss. I could smell her growing arousal as she was getting wetter, and it was getting harder for me to control myself. I tried to hold my breath to help me manage my desire to rip the delicate cloth from her very soft skin.

Reluctantly, I pried her arms away from my neck. "I love you baby, but Charlie is too close for comfort." Bella looked up at me, frustrated as much as I was. I kissed her softly, trying to convey that I too was frustrated by our current location. I wanted her more than she would ever know right now, but I had no desire to be caught by Chief Swan with my pants down.

Bella unexpectedly jumped up from the bed and headed across the room to her closet, and began digging around until she found a thick blanket. She tossed it into my lap, but I had no clue what Bella wanted to do with a blanket on a hot summer night. "Meet me outside," she announced quietly, waving me with her hand as she slipped on a pair of slippers. "Go, go…I'll meet you out back."

I silently jumped out the window and waited for Bella to join me at the back door. Bella tiptoed out, with little slippers on her feet. "What's this all about?" I whispered softly.

Bella took my hand and led me into the dark woods. Damn this girl was clever. "No one can hear us out here." We placed the blanket down between two trees in a small clearing, and she turned abruptly to face me, pulling at the button at the top of my jeans. "Fuck me Edward."

I never heard her speak to me like that before. I think I liked it. "You want me to _fuck_ you?" Bella pulled her nightgown off with one swoop of her hand and stood in the moonlight naked in front of me. I felt a small pool of venom in the back of my throat, and I was thankful that I hunted today because Bella stood in front of me looking fragile and edible. I removed my clothes at _my_ normal speed, and it was so fast that Bella didn't even see me move. I stepped behind her pulling her hair away from her neck and breathed in her sweet scent as she shivered from my touch.

"Yes, that's what I _want_." Bella stood firmly straight facing ahead. I cupped her hot breasts with my hands as my chest pressed into her back. My firm cock was resting against her soft ass.

"I want what you want." I hissed a little to help make her heart race faster. I lifted her up in my arms and I kneeled to placed her gently down on the blanket on the ground. Bella rolled over onto her hands and knees and sat back into my lap, before I knew what was happening. I wrapped my arm under her stomach, and Bella sat up and pushed herself down on my erect cock, as it found its way into her slick tight entrance. We both gasped at the instant pleasure it gave us as her body sheathed me completely. "You continue to surprise me my love." I pulled her deeper into my lap and we began to rock back and forth as she sat on my thighs.

We both seemed to hum and grunt with each movement of our bodies. We have always been far too vocal to have sex in the Swan house with her father home.

I kissed her shoulders and licked the pink scars that were still visible on her back. Bella's fingers dug into my thighs until she reached a climax and fell forward still impaled by me. I continued to thrust into her, wanting to reach my own release, as her moans grew louder and her muscles spasms gripped my shaft.

"Mmmm…yes…_f u c k_ me Edward…" I pushed harder and faster into her, gripping her hips tightly until I let out a growl when my stomach constricted and I shot into her with a fierce force. I felt the monster within baiting me to come out. I quickly closed my eyes as I rode out my lustful high.

Bella was collapsed down in front of me panting and laughing. Her giggle brought my focus back to her. I lifted her and placed her down alongside of me and held her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, while gazing up at me.

"Nothing. Why?" How could Bella think there was something wrong? We just had amazing sex, again, and she thinks there's something wrong. The sex between us just kept getting better and better.

"Your face is tense." Her fingers started to rub between my furled eyebrows, which made smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was doing that," I kissed her softly. "I should take you back to bed it's getting late and I don't want you getting eaten up by mosquitoes." I could hear the tiny hum of the little bloodsuckers, and I could tell they were hungry. I started to laugh to myself at how jealous I was of them getting a chance to taste the sweet blood of my fiancée.

We gathered up the blanket, got dressed and Bella snuck back into the house as I went through the window. I could hear Charlie still snoring.

"Oh that was amazing." Bella was happily spinning around on her toes with her hands above her head in a little dance. "I could do that all night long."

"I look forward to it," I said, spinning her into my arms. I claimed her lips with mine; relishing the fact that soon I would be able to be together as often as we both wanted without the small confines of Charlie's house and very thin walls. We slipped into her small bed together. Bella curled up against me in her usual spot, and I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I was beginning to see forever getting closer than ever.

**OoOOOOoOoO**

**BPOV**

Today was the day I was going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Just as predicted by Alice, it was an overcast day with a 70% chance of rain. Alice had scheduled our ceremony with the judge presiding today for 1:30 and we were going to drive over to the Seattle Courthouse as soon as Charlie left for work. We needed to provide two witnesses, so with Edward's blessing; Jasper was asked to return to Forks, making Alice very happy. Alice let slip that Jasper had been living in Tacoma since her return and apparently they were both uncertain if Edward would allow him near me ever again. I thought that was ridiculous, I had forgiven him a long time ago. I wanted to ask Jacob to stand up for me, but I knew Edward wouldn't have it. Since marriage is built on compromises, I didn't push the issue regarding Jacob and instead sent him a note announcing that I was getting married today.

I hadn't seen Jake since I met with him in La Push and he had been giving Charlie excuses why he wasn't coming to the house to watch the ball games with Billy. They both knew I was responsible for Jake's new mood, and I prayed that we would find a way to be the friends we promised we would be. I missed him. I had become very emotional at the thought that in a few short weeks I would be a vampire, and that I might lose everything I had in my life and I counted on Jake to stick around.

Over the past 10 days I had tried to keep to my schedule, and not alert Charlie to anything unusual. Edward came over to my place casually, and Charlie was beginning to see more interaction between us, as he spent almost every night at the house. We had sex only after Charlie left for work or went fishing, and I spent time at the Cullen house when I could. Alice would invent excuses that would allow me to spend more time with Edward, and I managed to conceal my engagement ring from Charlie. It was so beautiful, that I found myself staring at it whenever I was alone.

I put in my notice at Newton's Outfitters that August 27 was to be my last day. Everyone else my age was returning to college and my notice came as no surprise. Edward had made all the arrangements to fly to New York to meet with Esme and Carlisle on the 29th. Everything seemed to be falling into place and the next few weeks were all mapped out. I didn't want to think any further than Labor Day because, honestly, it scared me.

Alice had made up a story to Charlie that there was a weekend conference for women in Seattle so that I could get away without him waiting for me to check in. I would have 58 hours with Edward and I appreciated every minute.

Edward and I slept apart last night, and as soon as Charlie left for work Alice was inside the house. She had a suitcase full of tricks and the dress we purchased in Port Angeles in a garment bag. I had selected a champagne satin, sleeveless, slim, short dress that had a rounded neckline, pleated bust and ruched waist. It was very simple and I bought a matching satin wristlet purse to complete the outfit. Edward and Jasper were going to meet us there to keep the tradition of Edward and I not seeing each other before the ceremony.

I was still drinking my cup of coffee when Alice burst into the house. "Good Morning my soon to be sister-in-law. Have you showered yet?" Alice walked right past me and headed upstairs.

"Yes, I showered." I followed up behind her. I wasn't nervous until right at that moment.

"Well then we need to do something with your hair. It looks a fright. Sit. sit…" I sat on the edge of the bed while she began to brush my hair and plugged in hot rollers. She moved at such a quick pace that at times she was only a blur moving about the room.

"Are you happy Jasper is home?" I tried to distract myself with small talk as Alice applied my make-up.

"Delighted. I was missing him desperately." Alice and Jasper were meant for each other and had always been completely devoted to each other. "Thank you for agreeing to have him as a witness."

I never held anything against Jasper, and hopefully today we would be able to put it completely behind us. "No reason to thank me for having my favorite people not to mention family standing beside us. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I stepped into my dress and Alice loaned me a pair of her diamond earrings to wear as my something borrowed and something old. My something new we counted were sexy lacy panties Alice picked out for me. "You need something blue."

I walked into Charlie's bedroom, opened his top dresser drawer, and I found his blue handkerchief that he slips into the pocket of his one and only suit that he wears for special occasions. My heart was breaking as I wished that my father would be with me today, but it was impossible. I placed it carefully inside my tiny handbag along with a lip-gloss and tissue.

"That's so perfect sweetie." Alice hugged me. "Are you ready to take a look at yourself?"

I stepped in front of the mirror and didn't recognize the woman standing there staring back at me. This Bella wasn't broken or battered like I had seen her not so long ago. Alice had pulled my long bangs back into a simple rhinestone barrette at the crown of my head and soft brown curls cascaded down on my shoulders. My heart began to pound in my throat and I felt like I was going to cry.

"Don't cry! You'll mess up your make-up." Alice teased at me, no doubt hearing my breath hitch or smelled my tear filled eyes. "You are a beautiful bride Isabella Swan. Now off to the car." Alice grabbed my hand and a small overnight bag she packed for my weekend with Edward. Alice moved so fast that there was no trace of what had occurred in my room if Charlie would look. "I have your flowers in the car."

Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo was parked in the driveway, so I carefully walked down the cement stairs in my high heels holding tightly to the railing. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I looked up and saw Jacob Black was standing across the street.

Alice tried to block me from walking any closer, as she growled and poised herself to strike. "Alice, it's okay, please give me a moment." Jake was wearing the dark jeans I given him a few months ago and a black t-shirt. His arms were crossed across his chest, and he looked fractured as he gazed at me in my wedding dress. I carefully maneuvered myself down the driveway, trying not to let my thin heels sink into the dirt.

Alice yelled out to me as I made my way closer to Jake. "We don't have much time."

"Jacob, why are you here?" I opened my arms to him and Jake pulled me into his overheated chest, squeezing me tightly.

"Bella, please…." Jake pushed his face into my hair and took in a deep breath. "Please don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything that I don't desperately want to do. I told you everything already." I pulled away from his arms. "Please Jake…"

"I had to try one more time to see if you would listen to me." Jake hung his head down and his shoulders sunk. "I don't want to lose you Bella," he softly, looking down at his feet.

I pulled his chin up and I could see tears welling up in his black beautiful eyes. "You aren't losing me, I am still going to be here as your friend." My heart was breaking because I knew Jake was scared for me and that he cared for me deeply. I laced my fingers into his oversized hand and tried to squeeze it. "I need to go."

Jake leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek. "I love you Bella, and if you ever need me I'll be there for you."

"I love you too Jake and I will be there for you as much as you will be for me. Now wish me well," I said bravely as I backed away from my dear friend. I had to go as much as my heart ached for Jake.

Jake hesitated as he released my hand. "I hope he loves you half as much as I do." Jake turned and started to walk to his car that was parked up the street.

I watched him for a moment, and then I tiptoed to Alice and got into the car. "I think we have a wedding to get to," I said softly, trying to hold back the tears threatening to escape. I tried to smile and force down the sadness I was feeling for the man who would always hold a piece of my heart.

"Is everything all right?" Alice asked politely when we both knew she already had the answer to that question.

"Jacob Black will always be a special friend to me, but Edward is my future." I turned and stared out the window as I watched Forks slip behind us.

We had almost 2 hours to drive and as the signs ticked off the mileage getting closer to the city, my heart began to race. My mouth was dried out, as my nerves were starting to get the best of me. Alice, being prepared as always, had a bottle of water waiting for me in the middle console. She did a quick touch up of my make-up once we arrived at the courthouse, and we parked the car.

Once the engine cut, I took a deep breath and reached for the box that held my flowers. My hands were shaking and I didn't know why. I want to get married, maybe it was because I would be seeing Edward soon. I lift the lid, and found a bouquet of pink roses and while calla lilies, exactly like the ones Edward had for me the night we made love for the first time. "Alice, this is perfect."

I stepped out of the car and Alice helped guide me up the numerous stairs to the front glass doors of the courthouse. We walked down a long hallway and found the door for the Marriage License Bureau. I was wondering when I would see Edward, as my heart pounded wildly.

Alice checked in with the woman behind the desk who instructed us that we would have the ceremony in the judge's chambers. We walked to the door and Alice slowly opened it. The moment I stepped inside, I saw Edward and Jasper standing nervously along the wall.

Edward was dressed in a dark charcoal suit, white shirt with a thin tie and a pink rose in his lapel. His hair was combed slightly, his eyes a bright topaz and he looked completely on edge. Edward's face lit up when his eyes met mine, and I reached my hand out to him and the coolness of his skin soothed me. "You look astonishing. I don't think I have ever seen anything as beautiful as you are," he said, lifting my left hand and kissing it gently.

We smiled at each other. "You are extremely handsome yourself." How did I get so lucky to win the heart of such an extraordinary man?

I pulled Jasper into a hug, wrapping my flowers around his neck. I whispered into Jasper's ear. "Thank you for being here for us. We love you." Jasper didn't expect it, but I kissed his cheek.

It was exactly 1:30, and it was time to start. The judge stood in the center of the room in his black robe and instructed us to stand in front of him. Alice stood at my side and Jasper at Edward's. "_The vows the two of you are taking today should be considered not only a very special moment of your life, but a most important undertaking. Are you ready?"_

"Yes." We both answered in unison and it made me giggle at little how in sync we already are.

"_We are gathered today to witness the legal joining of Edward and Isabella and to celebrate with you this very important commitment in your lives. This acknowledges that you accept each other both totally and endearingly. This is a decision that shouldn't be entered into lightly, but entered into with great consideration and great respect. By standing in this courtroom today, you both are making a very public statement not only to the commitment you made to one another, but also this special bond you share with one another as well."_ The judge had our complete attention as the vows began.

_"Edward do you take Isabella as your wife? Will you love her, honor her and cherish her as long as you both may live?_

"Absolutely." Edward lips curled up into a breathtaking smile that just about took my breath away.

_"Isabella do you take Edward as your husband? Will you love him, honor him and cherish him as long as you both may live?_

"I do."

The judge asked_. "Are you exchanging rings today?" _

I began to panic because I hadn't even thought of a ring. I looked into Edward's eyes distressed. How could I have been so thoughtless?

"Yes they are." Alice stepped up and handed us each a ring. What would I have done without Alice?

"_Both of you face each other and take each others hands. Edward I will have you repeat after me please. Isabella I take you as my companion._

"Isabella I take you as my companion." His golden eyes stared deeply into mine and I was spellbound as he spoke his vows to me, binding him with me forever.

"_My love, my best friend, my partner in life and in marriage."_

"My love, my best friend, my partner in life and in marriage."

"_I promise to be true to you in the best and in the worst of times."_

I promise to be true to you in the best and in the worst of times.

"_I promise to share and support your hopes and dreams, and to grow with you as your best friend."_

"I promise to share and support your hopes and dreams, and to grow with you as your best friend."

He slipped a ring over the top of my beloved engagement ring. I looked down and gazed at the antique filigree, shining gold wedding band with ten round single cut diamonds and I began to cry. Alice handed me a tissue.

I repeated the same vows trying to hold back my tears and I slipped a smooth gold band on Edward's left hand.

"_By the powers vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations._ _You may kiss your bride,__"_ the judge motioned to Edward with a wave of his hand.

Edward pulled me into a loving kiss, as Alice began to clap. When our lips parted I looked into Edward's handsome face. "Hello my husband."

Edward laughed. "Hello my beautiful wife."

The judge walked us to his desk to sign the proper documents and have, Jasper and Alice, witness it. "This document will be filed, and then they will send a copy to you. I wish you both the best of luck." The judge shook our hands and before we knew it we were standing on the courthouse steps, married. Alice took photographs, which I was looked forward to seeing later because this whole day was becoming a blur to me.

Jasper and Alice were going to stay in Seattle together over the weekend to give us some privacy, and Edward and I were going to the Cullen home in his Volvo together.

We quickly made a mad dash for Edward's Volvo. Just as Edward opened my door I turned to thank Alice for all she had done in making this day memorable. "Alice, thank you so much for everything today. I appreciate you so much." She hugged us both and whispering her congratulations and kissing our cheeks. The boys shook hands and patted each other's backs.

"We'll see you on Monday…love you both." They waved as we pulled away.

Sitting in the Volvo was the first time I had a chance to breathe all day. "Mr. Cullen, I am madly in love with you."

"Mrs. Cullen, I love you too." Edward reached for my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I am the luckiest man, because today I married the most beautiful woman in the world."

**EPOV**

Bella is mine and we are together forever. We can finally put the past behind us, and now we can focus on the future.

I tried to think of everything regarding our covert honeymoon. We had tonight until Sunday afternoon all to ourselves, and I made sure Alice stocked the house with enough groceries for Bella's every desire. I couldn't whisk her off to a private island, or an Italian villa, so we relied on the Cullen house; it has always been our sanctuary. I was looking forward to our time together, undisturbed and alone.

It moved me to see Bella's tears during the ceremony after I placed the ring on her finger. I hoped to only see happy tears from her from now on. I never want to be the reason Bella cries again.

I carried her over the threshold and up to our special suite. I had refilled the room with roses and candles, and there was a tray of finger sandwiches and chilling champagne awaiting my starving new bride. The storm closed in around us, lightening flashed, and the rain began to fall. Rain on your wedding day signifies fertility and good fortune. I wouldn't be able to fulfill the fertility aspect, but I most definitely would make sure we had good fortune.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, placing her on her feet. Her skin was warmer than usual and I was concerned that she might be coming down with something.

"I feel wonderful." She kissed my cheek and ran to the tray of food, and took a bite of a sandwich. "I'm sorry honey but I was too nervous to eat this morning, and I'm so hungry."

"Take your time, I have forever to be with you now." Bella definitely was running a slight fever, but it must be from all the excitement of the day. I placed her small overnight bag on rack near the door.

"Will you have some champagne with me?" Bella wiggled her ass at me and removed the foil from the cork.

I took the bottle from her hand and popped the cork. "Are you trying to get me drunk Mrs. Cullen and take advantage of me?"

"It's no fun to drink alone, and we're celebrating." Bella lifted her empty glass for me to fill for her.

"Okay, just a tiny bit." I poured a slight amount into a flute and raised the glass to make a toast. "To my gorgeous bride whom I will love eternally."

Bella lightly clinked her glass against mine. "I'm not half as gorgeous as you are. I love you so much." Bella drank and I carefully sipped. I had to be careful because alcohol had a powerful effect on me.

Bella slipped off her heels, and turned her back to me so that I could release the zipper of her dress. It was like she was dancing for me as she stayed on her toes and pranced around the room in her lingerie, and stealing another small sandwich to eat. Bella continued to sip her champagne. I took off my jacket, unfastened my tie and took my shoes and socks off. I sat down on the edge of the bed watching Bella continue to move around the room in her own blissful bubble. She moved rather gracefully despite her clumsy nature, and sauntered over to the French doors, opened them up stepping out into the rain.

"What are you doing?" I raced after her. The rain was pouring down on us and Bella was standing there with her eyes closed letting it soak her.

"I feel so free." Bella grabbed at my clothes and began helping me remove what was left of them. Bella pulled herself up to me and pressed her mouth on mine and we came crashing together. I enfolded her into my arms, and my constantly alert cock grew harder. I slipped her bra off her shoulders to expose her nipples to my mouth and Bella dipped herself backwards in my arms.

The rain was still pouring down upon us, but it wasn't a distraction anymore. Bella was weightless in my arms, I scooped her up and freed her lace panties with my fingers, and then I lifted her torso so I could easily hover her over my hips and slip her over my erection. Bella gasped as I penetrated her deeply balancing her with my tight grip. Her legs eagerly wrapped around my ass, and pulled me tighter to her as her hands held on to the back of my neck

"You belong to me." I had to growl from the ecstasy I was experiencing. I guided her body up and down as she sheathed me with her hot, wet velvet walls.

"Finally." Bella moaned and gasped for air. Her wet hair was sticking to her skin and it wrapped around her neck in ringlets. "I belong to you." She placed her forehead against mine as we continued to ride each other and look into each other's eyes.

I kissed her as she continued to gasp for air each time I went deeper. She started to whimper as she got close to coming, and the sound of her cries brought me closer to the edge. The sky lit up with a flash of lightening, and we both seemed to yell out together as I came inside of her uncontrollably. As the thunder followed, I held on to her hips so she would stay. A surge of electricity shot through my body like I had never felt before, and I was afraid to move.

Bella's head fell to my shoulder and she gripped my neck tightly as she sighed and let out a final moan. I backed into the side of the house, and we stayed connected as the rain continued to wash over us. As soon as Bella's breathing recovered, we released from each other and I carried her back into the bedroom to wrap her in a towel so Bella wouldn't get sick from being wet.

As I finished drying her Bella took a second towel and began to dry me off. She rubbed the towel over my head and then slipped it down over my shoulders. Bella gazed up into my eyes through her long eyelashes and I smiled as I bent down and kissed my wife.

**Elope? Tell me what you think because it really matters to me! Please leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12 Our Meadow

**I'm excited to announce that I received a Shimmer Award Nomination!!! **

**"The Pattinson Project", has been nominated for the Newbie Award for Best New Story/Best One-Shot.**

**Vote December 27****th****!**

**shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Thank you to my team, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly and mrstwister712 because it takes all three of us to put together a chapter like this one. **

**Extra love, hugs and kisses for misticbutterfly who is an amazing woman. She is lucky to have so many people who love her!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12 - Our Meadow One More Time**

**BPOV**

My wedding weekend was complete with full moon, and it was more than I ever imagined. Not that I spent a lot of time imagining about being a married woman but the weekend alone with Edward was more than I could ever wish for. Edward thought of everything and I was so happy that I was finally his wife. We were so deeply in love with each other.

When we weren't making love Edward was playing the piano for me. Alice had all the home furnishing brought in from storage and the house was completely full of all the Cullen's belongings, which included Edward's beloved piano. Edward found so much comfort playing his music for me, and I felt the same listening to him.

There was so much food in the house it was almost embarrassing, and Edward would join me in the kitchen when I cooked. Edward was interested in the process of cooking and he looked forward to mealtimes. By Sunday morning, Edward was able to make his first scrambled eggs and he was so proud. They were the most amazing scrambled eggs I have ever eaten, and I had to admit that he looked so damn cute in an apron too.

After our honeymoon was over, Alice and Jasper moved back into the house and I returned to Charlie's for the remaining weeks we still had in Forks before moving to New York. Alice and Jasper would hunt on the weekends to give us some privacy, but a few times we found time to hang out all together at the house playing video games or talking. The time remaining before the summer was over seemed to be moving quickly.

I had contacted my mother and told her about my moving plans and that Alice and I were going on an apartment search and a visit with the Cullen's while we were in New York. I also began to pack my things and showed Charlie the job opportunities available to help lay the foundation for my story until I could figure out what the next step would be. I continued to work my shift at Newton's, and Edward would make an appearance every other day or so at the house to take me out, so that Charlie could get used to the idea that I was spending time with him again. Things were moving along smoothly.

Every night Edward would sneak into my room and most mornings after Charlie went to work we would find creative ways to make love in my tiny room. We couldn't get enough of each other. The intimacy we shared was bringing us closer together and we both trusted each other completely.

Esme and Carlisle had a huge apartment in Manhattan and they were looking forward to having the whole family back living under the same roof. There is plenty of room for Edward and I to be together privately while we were there, and it would be the first chance for us to get used to having me back with the family again.

The only thing that Edward still couldn't completely talk about with me was my plan to have Carlisle change me. Edward had a hard time letting go of my humanity, but he also knew that it had to be done and the sooner the better.

**August 28 – **

It was a bright sunny day, and Edward wanted to take me to our meadow one more time before we left for New York the next day. I hadn't been back since we shared it together years ago, and we were going to say good-bye to summer in Forks with a little picnic. I was in the mood, strangely enough, for Thai food so I picked up some take-out to take with me before I met Edward at his house.

I packed a nice blanket and a basket with my take-out, something to drink and fruit. I don't usually get to spend anytime outside with Edward in the sunshine and I was looking forward to it. It was a nice warm day and the meadow should be beautiful. Edward liked to feel the sun, and he was looking forward to hanging out with me in the open and soaking up some rays together.

We took the Volvo and parked the car along the roadside, and I grabbed the blanket and basket of food. Edward swung me over his back and he took off running through the forest. I had forgotten the feeling of his speed and wind whipping against my face. I kept my eyes closed, because I was feeling the motion sickness more than normal, but I did manage to laugh because no matter what, it was fun.

The sun broke through to the clearing and the meadow was exactly the way I remembered it. The summer flowers were gone, but the grass was still green and I was happy to be back here with Edward. We spread the blanket out and fell to our backs and let the sun wash over us. Edward's skin sparkled in the sunlight and he was happy. He loved the sunshine and I hoped that one day soon, we would find a new private place where we could sparkle together. I silently wished I would be half as beautiful as Edward was once I was a vampire.

I unbuttoned his shirt so that I could see more of his sparkling skin. As I kissed his nipples, Edward wrapped his arm around my neck. "Mrs. Cullen we just got here." Edward laughed, while I sat up, suddenly I was feeling very hungry and reached for the picnic basket.

"Yes, I know, and now I'm starving." I had been craving the spicy Thai glass noodles with chicken and I also got a couple of Spring Rolls. I wished Edward could eat with me, because that was the only thing we really don't share together. Edward always just sits and watches me eat, and I don't like it very much. The flavors of the Thai noodles were so intense and it tasted better than they ever had before.

"Seems like your enjoying it." Edward was resting his head on his hand watching me enjoy my lunch.

"Mmmmm. It's so good and I'm sorry you can't enjoy this. I think I'm going to miss food. Don't you miss food?" I inquired as I shoveled the noodles in my mouth as fast as I could.

"I never think about it, and to be honest it doesn't smell good, so I don't desire it. Unlike how I desire you my love." Edward smiled and then rolled onto his back and let the warmth of the sun pour over his skin.

I finished the carton of noodles and two Spring Rolls in surprisingly record time. I was still hungry, which was unusual for me. I took a couple bites of fruit and sipped my water then reluctantly gave up on my feast.

I kissed Edward with my mouth closed, because I know the spicy taste that was still lingering in my mouth wasn't something he liked. I needed to drink more water before I attacked him. I smiled to myself as I lay next to him and welcomed the final summer sun on my face.

"This is a perfect day." I felt so happy and content and I couldn't think of a more perfect moment than right now.

"This will always be our special place. I'll make sure we come back here over the years." Edward rolled over and placed his head on my chest because he liked to listen to my heartbeat. Edward says it's like music to him. I twisted my fingers into his bronze sunshiny hair, and I closed my eyes and focused on his touch.

Unfortunately, my heartbeat to me was like a ticking clock measuring out the seconds of my life, and I hated growing older while Edward remained the same. I couldn't wait until I could join him in just a few more short weeks. Soon we would be equals.

Edward was listening to my heart, and then slid his head down my shirt, kissing over my breasts towards my stomach so he could begin to remove my top. He paused a moment with his head pressing down then jerked up. "What the hell is that?" Edward shouted and flashed me a concerned look.

"Thai food? I ate some pretty spicy stuff and it was most likely making some noise in there."

"No..no, no…" Edward put his ear back down on my abdomen. "It can't be."

"What?" Now Edward was scaring me. I sat up. "What Edward, tell me."

"You're pregnant."

"Don't be silly. I can't be pregnant. You scared me." I fell back on the blanket and looked up at the clear blue sky. "You told me you can't make babies, so it's impossible. I'm telling you it's the spicy food."

Edward hovered over me. "I can hear the fluttering heartbeat. I'm not wrong about this. I need to call Carlisle."

"Hang on." I reached for my purse. We had been together for months and my cycle had remained on time. I found my little calendar and counted the days. "I'm one day late." My last period was on July 24th. Could it be true?

"I'm calling Carlisle." He stood up, grabbed for his phone and pressed the buttons. "Carlisle, Bella is _pregnant_." Then Edward began to speak so fast, I couldn't understand what he was saying anymore, and began pacing back and forth in front of me.

I was in total shock and it felt like the floor dropped out from beneath my feet. If I _were_ pregnant all of our plans would be ruined. I would have to tell my parents and my becoming a vampire would be out of the question. I was so close to having everything I dreamt of, and having a baby had never entered my mind.

Edward hung up with Carlisle and slowly sat back down beside me. "We can't get to New York much quicker than what we already have booked. Carlisle is going to do some research before we get there, and he told me not to panic." Edward stared at me without blinking and I had never seen that expression before.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, not knowing why he was looking at me that way. Was Edward thinking I was unfaithful? I was just as surprised by this, as he was because Edward told me he was sterile, so we hadn't concerned ourselves with any type of birth control.

"NO! I could never be angry with you. I'm just stunned right now." Edward pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and scrunched up his face, sitting there not saying anything to me. Edward didn't seem happy about the news at all.

After a long uncomfortable silence, I stood up and began to pick up our things. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I wanted to go. Edward's reaction towards me wasn't pleasant and I wanted to go home. His hand reached up to my wrist and he pulled me back down to the blanket. My feelings were hurt and I couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry love." Edward kissed my cheek. "I love you and I'm just worried right now." Edward pulled me into a hug and my face buried deep into his chest.

"This is your baby." I began to sob uncontrollably. Edward pulled me into his arms tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh darling, I know the baby is mine. Did you think I doubted you?" I shook my head yes into his chest and cried harder. "Please don't cry. Look at me." I looked up at him through blurry eyes as I tried to breathe. "You're my wife and I love you with my whole heart, and I could never doubt you." Edward kissed my forehead. "Do you want to go home now?"

I shook my head yes and he gently lifted me up and ran back carefully through the forest to our car in just mere minutes. Edward lightly placed me into the passenger seat and buckled me in, and shutting the door. In a flash he was sitting behind the wheel.

I stared ahead, not knowing what to say on our drive back to his  house. I could feel his eyes on me every now and then as he drove. He  pulled up next to my truck, putting the car in park, and we just sat  there. I had a whirlwind of emotions all bombarding me at once. I had to get out; I needed to be alone for a while to sort things out, to know where I, we, would go from here. It was obvious he was freaking out, who wouldn't be. It wasn't like I planned this by any  means, if I had known I would have made sure I was even ready for children, which at this very moment I wasn't. I had our life planned out. I wanted to become a vampire to be with Edward forever, but having this child would definitely change that aspect of my life.

I quickly got out of the car and headed toward my truck. I had a few hours before Charlie came home from work.

"You're going home?" Edward asked, suddenly he was standing in front of me and looking confused.

"I need some time alone before Charlie gets home." I walked past him, climbing into the cab of my truck and shut the door. This was the first time since we'd been married that I wanted time away from Edward.

"Can I see you tonight?"

"No, tomorrow is going to be early enough, I'll see you in the morning when we go to the airport, okay?" I felt my voice crack as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. He quickly raced to the side of the truck next to my window.

"Bella, please don't shut me out." Edward's fingers wrapped over the top of the open window.

"I just need some time to think. We won't be apart long." I leaned over and kissed him lovingly, because I knew Edward was dealing with this news the best way he knew how.

A tear slipped and he caught it with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to have a lot to deal with saying goodbye to Charlie and I still have to pack. It's only a couple of hours, I'll call you before I go to bed." I needed to get away. I hated to leave him, but I needed to sort some of this out in my head alone.

"If you change your mind…" Edward stood there looking lost and alone as I drove away.

**EPOV**

What the fuck did I just do? I didn't know how to deal with Bella's pregnancy, and I immediately shut her out and she left to go home, not wanting to be with me tonight. How could I blame her? When I heard the fluttering of the baby's heartbeat, I disassociated myself from her and I called Carlisle to help me figure things out. I should have embraced Bella and shown her my love and support. Instead I acted like this was something that needed to be fixed.

The woman I loved was carrying my baby, that was a miracle in itself, and I told Bella I was stunned. Could I be a bigger idiot? I worried what all this meant to Bella, because I didn't know what Bella would have to go through if this baby wasn't human. I was so concerned about her welfare, that I didn't take into consideration that this was our child. After all the promises I made to myself, about not making her cry, I had made her cry again.

I was sitting in the living room alone, when Alice and Jasper returned home. "Hey bro, where's Bella?" They both plopped down in the couch beside me.

"Something happened today." I knew Alice would figure it out whether I told her or not. I clutched my head with my hands.

"What happened?" Alice asked me while Jasper tried to calm me down with his ability, but I wanted to feel terrible because I deserved it.

"Bella is pregnant," I pulled on my hair and "I didn't deal with it well.'

"Pregnant?" Did you call Carlisle? Is Bella okay?" Alice started to rifle me with questions. She had taken a break from looking into Bella's and my future trying to give us some privacy, and she was a bit surprised.

"I didn't even know that it was possible." Jasper was concerned for me.

"I called Carlisle and he needs to do some research about it. He'll be seeing us tomorrow. I fucked up with Bella. She doesn't want to see me tonight." I buried my head into my arms and if I could have cried I would have.

"Do you want me to call her?" Alice was the best sister anyone could have, but I didn't think even she could help the mess I had put myself into.

"I don't think that will help. Bella said she would see me tomorrow." We hadn't been apart since we have reconciled, and my heart was breaking.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on one of her visions. Jasper held her hand. "I don't see much, only that Bella is really hurt and alone right now."

"Thanks, that's just what I needed to hear. Fuck, I hurt her again." I thought I should call her or go to her. "I need to make things right."

"Then call her damn it!" Alice was right. "Edward, Bella's your wife and you need to step up and be the husband she needs right now."

I pulled my phone out and pressed Bella's number. "Bella, I need to see you right now." I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Thankfully Bella agreed that I should come over.

I ran to her house to avoid Charlie seeing my car parked in front, because he would be coming home soon from his shift at the station. The run cleared my head a little, and I entered the house slowly and cautiously. Bella was in the kitchen, cooking something for dinner. I stood in the doorway and watched my beautiful wife for a moment, as she was lost in her thoughts. The love she provided to all of us, the care she put into her cooking and everyday tasks, only solidified that Bella was going to be a perfect mother.

"Bella?" I tried not to startle her.

"Oh," Bella grabbed for her heart. "I didn't hear you."

I stepped up behind her and encased her in my arms. "I am so sorry for being a oaf." I kissed her warm soft neck. "Will the two of you forgive me?"

Bella leaned back into me. "We do."

I held her stomach and rubbed circles over my baby. This was my family I had in my arms and I vowed I would do everything to keep them safe. I had to be strong for them even if I was apprehensive about Bella's welfare, because no one knew if this baby was going to be harmful to her health. As soon as we got to New York, Carlisle would give us the answers we needed.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up into the driveway, and he was making his way to the front door. "Can I stay?" I wasn't ready to leave her.

"Go on up, but I don't know how long I'll be. You can stay." Bella kissed me quickly and I flashed up to hide in her room.

I could hear Charlie come into the house and sit down for his dinner. "So tomorrow you leave for the Big Apple huh?"

"Yeah, Dad, Alice is picking me up around 3 a.m., because we have an early flight." There was a slight quiver in Bella's voice, but I doubt Charlie would notice.

"I hope you know what you are doing Bells, you know you can always come home if things don't work out."

As I continued to listen in on Charlie's thoughts, I knew he was worried about Bella being so far away from Forks and living alone. He had no thoughts about me or about my family, so his concern was completely focused on Bella's move and her safety. Charlie also was fighting with his thoughts that he didn't want to be alone and he was going to miss her.

"I still have to pack. I'm going to try and take a nap before Alice comes to pick me up."

"Are the Cullen's okay with you staying there with them?" Charlie's thoughts changed focus to my sister and my parents and he thinks that I was staying back here in Forks and not traveling with the girls, so he has no problem regarding the trip. At least Charlie didn't have any negative thoughts about me, and he liked Alice and was thankful she was traveling with Bella.

"Dad, we have been over this a few times already. I wouldn't have booked the flight if I weren't welcome. I'll be fine." I trusted Bella regarding how she wanted to handle things with her father, and it seemed to be working from what I was picking up from Charlie's thoughts.

I made myself comfortable on her bed and started to think about seeing Carlisle as soon as we arrived in New York. He could run some tests at the hospital and we could plan what to expect next. The pregnancy would definitely delay Bella's transformation, and we would have to tell her parents, which would accelerate all the other plans we had made regarding our marriage. Everything would have to change.

I lay on her bed and pulled her pillows to my face, so I could pick up her scent. Bella's sweet smell comforted me while I waited for her. I could see where Bella kept her rings in a tiny wooden box on her nightstand, and every night I slipped them back on her finger and repeated my vows to her. Today those vows had a new meaning for me, because _the best and in the worst of times _was happening for us now at the same time.

Bella finally came up to her room and began to pack her bags, but she was so absorbed in her packing, she didn't even acknowledge I was in the room, grabbing handfuls of clothing and randomly tossing them in her suitcase. Alice and Jasper had decided to join us weeks ago, so all the Cullen's would be home together. Emmett and Rosalie had returned from Europe, and they all wanted to welcome Bella into the family. She walked in circles around the room checking and double-checking everything.

"Bella, sweetheart, come get some rest." Bella only had a few hours to nap before Alice came to take us all to the airport. Bella was avoiding my gaze. "Are you upset with me?"

"No, I just want to make sure I didn't forget anything." Bella checked her purse again, looking for something imaginary.

I pulled her to sit beside me on the edge of the bed. "Sit with me." I placed my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her tightly into my side. "Everything will work out all right." I kissed her temple.

"We never talked about children. Do you even want to be a father?" Bella blurted out what she must have been holding inside all evening.

Bella's question caused me to pause a moment and think. "It wasn't something I ever thought was an option for me."

"This wasn't what you bargained for. I don't know anything about kids, I hardly survived my own childhood." Bella's heartbeat was beginning to accelerate and I could tell she was starting to panic. I held her closer in hopes she wouldn't cry again.

"Doesn't everyone want a family?" I longed secretly to have my own family and to be someone to look up to. "You will be a wonderful mother."

"All I know is that I have to protect this child, and I love it with all my heart." Bella put her hand on her mouth and was holding back her emotions from me.

"I feel the same way." I reached for her and Bella fell into my arms, and we held each other quietly.

We had a 3 a.m. wake up call to go to the airport, so I let her rest and comforted her by stroking her stomach and keeping her cool during the hot summer night. Our flight was departing at 6:15 and arriving at 4pm. I had faith that Carlisle would make everything all right. We just had to get there.

**A/N: If you are looking for something fantastic to read check out: misticbutterfly's - Summer Fling and mrstwister712 – Gift**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Please leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 New York City

**Thank you to my team, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly and mrstwister712 all very busy people who find time to help me with my writing.**

**I received a Shimmer Award Nomination!!! The Pattinson Project, has been nominated for the Newbie Award for Best New Story/Best One-Shot.**

**Vote December 27****th****!**

**shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 13 – New York City**

**EPOV**

Alice pulled up in front of the Swan house in my Volvo promptly at 3 a.m., and I carefully and quietly carried Bella down to the car in my arms while she was still fast asleep. Bella needed her rest, and we still had a couple more hours in the car before we arrived at the airport. We needed to get to New York as quickly as possible because I was so worried about the nature of this baby, and it was getting hard to keep my concerns hidden from Bella. We drove in silence as Alice raced into the darkness, undetected by the highway patrol, and arrived at Sea-Tac airport in half the time. We parked in the airport parking lot and Jasper handled the luggage, while I helped prop Bella up as she sleepily walked to the terminal. By the time we had to make our way through security, Bella was more awake and I bought her a decaf coffee from Starbuck's and a muffin. We were flying First Class so she would have plenty to eat during our 6-plus hours in the air.

"How are you feeling my love?" Bella was fighting to stay awake and I could still hear the steady flutter of our baby inside of her.

"I'm great, tired but who wouldn't be at this time in the morning?" Bella wasn't the happiest person in the mornings and she wasn't showing any signs of morning sickness, so she seemed comfortable.

Alice and Jasper sat with us at the gate until it was time to board and then they found their seats a few rows behind us. I helped Bella get comfortable in her seat and she buckled in for the flight. As soon as we took off, she would be able to get more comfortable and maybe fall back asleep, and that would give me time to think about what I needed to ask Carlisle. I had completed medical school, so I was able to make informed questions once we figured out the status of the fetus. Vampires aren't born, so what was the combination Bella and I created?

**OooOoooOoooO**

The flight to New York was uneventful and luckily Bella slept most of the way, only waking to eat and give me a kiss every once in awhile. I held her under my arm and her head rested on my ribs with her feet tucked up underneath her. The life noises that were flowing out of her body only deepened my love for them both.

We landed at LaGuardia on time, and a limo Carlisle ordered was waiting to take us immediately to my parent's apartment in Manhattan. The city traffic was annoying, but we seemed to get to my parent's building in pretty good time.

Carlisle and Esme were standing with the door open, as the four of us walked up the long hallway to their apartment. Alice and Jasper lead the way and they made their greetings first. I placed my arm around Bella as I felt her trembling beside me. I was trying to provide her the support she needed to meet my parents again. I had forgotten that it had almost been four years since Bella had seen my parents.

"Bella, honey, so good to see you." Esme warmly welcomed her by kissing her cheek and gently hugging her shoulder. "Welcome to the family. I hear you two eloped."

"Hello Esme so nice to see you again." Bella sweetly smiled and relaxed a little because of my mother's loving welcome. 'Yeah, we're married."

"Bella, dear, please let me hug you." Carlisle stepped up and hugged her then whispered in her ear. "No need to worry, I will take care of you." He kissed her cheek. "It's nice to have a new daughter in the family. Come inside."

We all stepped inside to the large 5-bedroom apartment my parents purchased after we all left Forks. I hadn't spent much time here since that time, but it was comforting to see some of the familiar things lying around. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the living room waiting for us to enter and I placed the luggage on the floor, crossing to greet them.

"Edward, it's been a long time buddy.' Emmett jumped up and slapped me hard on the back. I hadn't seen them in over a year. "Congratulations on getting hitched." Emmett stepped over and kissed Bella.

"How did _this_ honeymoon go for you Emmett?" I stepped closer to my sister. "Rose good to see you, did you enjoy Europe?" Rosalie just sat coldly on the couch staring blankly. I didn't know what else to say when her mind was seething with anger regarding Bella. Rose never really accepted Bella, and now that she was my wife she was even more steadfast in her negative thoughts.

"Yes, it is always lovely." Rosalie gazed at her nails and managed to be as rude as possible in front of Bella.

"Please welcome my wife Rosalie." Rose was my subordinate and she had to respect me, even if I had to demand it from her.

Rose slowly rose from the sofa, stepped over and stiffly hugged Bella, "Congratulation's Bella, welcome to New York." Rose was the least of my worries right now.

Alice bounced back into the room and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come with me, I want to show you the place. Do you need anything to drink? The kitchen is stocked."

Bella glanced over her shoulder at me while Alice whisked her away to distract her while I stepped away with my father to his study. I winked at Bella , and she disappeared down the hallway as I turned to follow Carlisle in the opposite direction.

"So son, let me tell you what I know so far," Carlisle said as we stepped into his study and closed the door so that we could speak somewhat in private. Carlisle sat behind his oversized antique wood desk and I sat in the leather club chair in front of him. "According to you, Bella most likely is 5 to 6 weeks pregnant since you hear a heartbeat. Although vampirism renders most vampires sterile, it seems you might be an exception. I would like to test you tomorrow."

"Why didn't we know this was possible? I would have been more careful," I was furrowing my eyebrows in frustration. When I questioned Carlisle before we consummated our relationship, he told me during my questioning that things would be safe. I would have never put Bella in this type of danger had I known.

"In the several hundred years of me practicing medicine and being the patriarch of this family, it has never happened before. Our kind normally do not copulate with humans, but since we as Cullen's decided to have a different lifestyle and acclimate with humans, I should have conducted deeper research years ago when you two first met." Carlisle folded his hands on top of the desk and leaned closer to me. "You had already experienced puberty when I changed you and because of that you seem to have maintained some of your sperm."

"Do you think Bella is in any danger?" I pulled my hands through my hair and began to feel some anxiety.

"Bella looks fine to me, and from what I could tell when I hugged her, her vitals seemed normal, but I won't know more until I can get her to the hospital in the morning. I want to run a complete blood work-up, do a pelvic examination and check to see if you have a sperm count, and then we will have a better picture. For right now, I think this child is going to be human. I will give Bella my full attention and do everything I can to make sure she has a healthy outcome." Carlisle said reassuringly.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That is all we can hope for." I still was concerned for Bella's safety and I would relax more after tomorrow's tests. "Thanks Carlisle I know you will only give us your best."

"Are you ready to be a father Edward?" Carlisle was smiling at me with approval.

"I love the baby already. It's going to cause some challenges, and I'm sure long talks with Bella, but this is more than I ever imagined for myself."

"All of us are here for you son. Something wonderful will come out of all of this." Carlisle stood up and stepped over to put his hand on my shoulder. "It will be incredible to see you raise a family Edward, you have it in you to be a great father."

"Thanks Carlisle." My father always restored my confidence and strength when I needed it the most.

"Now, let's go back and see your new wife, shall we?" Carlisle opened the door ushering me to rejoin the family who were all gathered in the living room.

Alice was in the middle of telling the story of our wedding ceremony at the courthouse, and showing the pictures she took to my mother and Rosalie, while Emmett and Jasper chatted in the corner of the room. "The flowers were just beautiful. They went perfectly with Bella's lovely dress that I helped pick out for her."

"Hey, Edward, show Esme your ring." Alice was doing her best to keep things light and happy for Bella, and I could feel Jasper's calming efforts that seemed to be working on my beautiful wife.

"It's so wonderful to finally have my son married." Esme cooed, finally content that her whole family had mates and we were all happy.

I sat next to Bella on the sofa and hugged her into me. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" I kissed the top of her head. "Esme, you won't believe this but I can cook." I looked over to see Esme's eyes widen with surprise. _Really_? I just nodded my head to answer her questioning thoughts.

"Scrambled eggs," Bella laughed. It was the first time she had laughed since the meadow, and it was music to my ears.

"Damn good scramble eggs!" I said, watching Bella quickly lick her lips. I pulled Bella up off the couch and took her into the kitchen with me so that I could feed my wife.

**BPOV**

The flight was extremely comfortable and Edward doted on me constantly and I loved the attention. I slept most of time wrapped in his strong arms, and I only woke to eat something and to show my husband some lovin'. Edward sat deep in thought for most of the flight smiling lovingly at me whenever I opened my eyes.

There was a beautiful long sleek black limousine waiting for us at the airport to whisk us off to New York City. I had never been to New York before and I was overwhelmed with the excitement of the city and the nervousness of seeing the everyone again. I hadn't given it much thought before we left Seattle, that I was going to be seeing all the Cullen's together because I hadn't seen Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie or Emmett since High School. Thankfully the limo had bottled water to help settle my nerves.

It didn't take long before the four of us were walking down a long hallway towards the luxury Manhattan apartment. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the doorway waiting for us. Alice and Jasper greeted their parents first and my knees began to feel weak, so Edward put his arms over my shoulders, and offered the support I needed.

Esme reached out to me and I was nervous and shaking a little bit. "Bella, honey, so good to see you." She kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Welcome to the family, I hear you two eloped." I had forgotten how sweet she really was and how comfortable Esme always made me feel. It was good to see her again.

"Hello Esme so nice to see you again. Yeah, we're married." I squeezed Edward's hand while he leaned in to kiss his mother.

Carlisle was waiting for his turn. "Bella, dear, please let me hug you." He whispered quietly in my ear, "No need to worry, I will take care of you." Carlisle kissed my cheek and I trusted him completely that he would know exactly how to take care of all of us. "It's nice to have a new daughter in the family. Come inside."

The apartment was amazing. I had never seen anything like it. Once again Esme decorated in a modern style with grey carpet that had large dark red swirl patterns, a 9 foot long gold sofa, matching love seat and a rich red and gold oversized ottoman served as a coffee table. The dining room sat 10 comfortably with a view of the city. It was simply breathtaking. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together in the living room waiting for us.

Emmett greeted Edward and congratulated us on our marriage and Rose held steadfast in her opinion about me by being completely bitchy. Edward had to insist that she welcomed me to the house. As much as I know it embarrassed Rosalie, I was happy that my husband stood up for me. Rose has never liked me and this was going to be something I would have to deal with for centuries.

Alice skipped into the living room, grabbed my hand and demanded she give me a tour of the place, while Edward went to speak to Carlisle. I know Alice was doing her best to entertain me, and I could feel Jasper calming me down. It was nice to know they both cared for me and were on my side. Alice showed me all 5 bedrooms and Edward's was the one I loved seeing the most. Unlike Forks, this room was more mature and it had a bed. It still was filled floor-to-ceiling with books, music and journals and it felt like a warm hug.

We went back into the living room and I sat on the couch while Alice bragged about the wedding ceremony and showed the few pictures we were able to take. Within moments Carlisle and Edward joined us in the living room and my husband's face looked peaceful. Whatever it was that Carlisle told him, I was grateful.

Edward sat down next to me and hugged me. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" He kissed the top of my head like he always does when he's happy. "Esme, you won't believe this but I can cook."

What a joker. "Scrambled eggs." I had to laugh because Edward mostly just watches me and pushes the button for the coffee maker to start.

"Damn good scramble eggs!" Edward helped me out of the couch and took me into the kitchen and began to make me some eggs and toast while I sat on the stool at the island counter. "It's too late for coffee right?"

"Yeah, I should watch my caffeine. I'll just have water." I sat at the island and watched Edward try to crack the eggs, as his face pulled into the usual sexy concentrated face he makes when he is working on something difficult.

"We have an early appointment at the hospital tomorrow for some simple tests." Edward didn't seem concerned, but I channeled Jasper's magic powers and remained calm.

"Tests? What do you mean _we_ have an appointment? I thought I was getting checked out," I asked quickly.

"Well Carlisle wants to run some tests on both of us. He wants to check my sperm count, because he finds it fascinating that I may have some residual sperm from puberty after my change." He ran his hands in his hair, one of his many nervous gestures.

"Oh, well I guess Carlisle is being thorough with everything."

"Yes, you know how Carlisle can be. Plus if it isn't too sunny, I would like to take you sightseeing. Sound good?" Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan." I picked at the grapes that were in a bowl on the counter. "Mr. Cullen have I told you recently that I'm madly in love with you?"

Edward looked up from the skillet and smiled at me with his big wonderful grin. "I love you Mrs. Cullen more than you will ever know." Edward really did enjoy cooking and he couldn't wait for me to eat.

Edward made me a delicious little meal and when I was finished eating, he picked up the luggage and we went to OUR room for the first time together. He made an announcement to the family, "We are going to relax a little bit," and left them in the living room and went down the hallway together.

I love this room "I missed this stuff." Some of the things were from Forks and I lightly ran my fingers along the rows of CD's and books.

"I haven't spent much time in here, and Esme just bought the bed. You can decorate this room anyway you like." Edward placed the luggage on the floor and started putting things away in the drawers.

"I have a decorating idea." I took his hands and guided him to the edge of the bed then I pushed him down. "There…perfect."

Edward sprung up from the pile of pillows and grabbed me and pulled me into the bed with him and we both started laughing hysterically as he tickled me. It's impossible to tickle back a rock, but we were enjoying the moment. We had every reason to be happy.

Edward pinned my hands over my head and began giving me tiny kisses all over my face. I had never seen him so playful before, and all I could do was giggle. Edward finally gave up and allowed me to catch my breath, as he lay flat on his back next to me.

I crawled halfway on top of him and kissed his lips intentionally. Edward's fingers tangled into my hair and he pulled my tongue deep into his mouth. We kissed deeply for a long time, and I loved feeling that close to him.

"They can hear us can't they?" I whispered.

"It depends, but yes they can." Edward smiled. "We all try to tune things out, so we can have privacy."

"Why is Rose still so mad at me?" It was bothering me that she still hadn't let go her anger towards me.

"She's just jealous. Rosalie's never gotten over the loss of her human life and she always dreamed of being a mother." I was getting use to the idea of being a wife but wasn't even close to being a mother.

"But she hated me back in High School."

"She didn't like that you wanted to become one of us, and Rose felt you were turning your back on all that life provided you. Rosalie always wanted to trade places with you, but she'll get over it."

"I should talk to her." There was no reason for her to be jealous of me, because Rose was amazingly beautiful, had Emmett who adored her and she was immortal. Rosalie had it all.

"That can wait. We need to focus on the baby and tomorrow first." Edward brushed his fingers up and down my arm.

"What did Carlisle say?" I sensed it was nothing to be alarmed about, because Edward was in such a calm mood.

"Carlisle has a very strong feeling that the baby is human. Your vitals are stable." Edward looked down like it was something he should be ashamed of.

I lifted Edward's face by his chin with my fingers. "Then so far it's all good news." I kissed him lightly. "What do you want a boy or a girl?" I smiled up at him hoping to get his smile back.

"I would be happy with healthy and safe." Edward tried to smile.

"Well, if it's a girl, I doubt I will get any time with her because I get the feeling her Daddy will spoil her endlessly and keep her all to himself." Edward grinned at me. "But if it's a boy, he is going to be a handful because he will be just like his father and it will be impossible to keep the girls away from him." I imagined a handsome little boy with a flash of bronze hair and devilish grin running up to hug me.

**EPOV**

Our first evening in New York was pleasant. Bella and I managed to get away to talk and relax alone for most of the night. I tried hard to listen to Carlisle's advice and not worry.

Bella woke up early, and we went to the hospital with Carlisle first thing. He had me wait in the hallway because we didn't think while he gave Bella a thorough physical with blood tests and another test regarding immunity to German measles and genetic diseases, I could sit comfortably while several vials of blood were being drawn. The most important test was the prenatal genetic testing to look for chromosomal problems and birth defects. Once that was complete I was allowed to enter the examining room as Bella answered Carlisle's countless questions about her family health history. I couldn't provide any answers about my family but Carlisle remembered a few things regarding my health profiles.

While Carlisle ran the blood tests, to the lab, he re-examined Bella's scars on her back and he told her that they had healed nicely and should fade eventually. I continued to listen to Carlisle's thoughts and was surprised Bella managed to survive such a brutal attack. The bite on her calf was venom free and didn't leave the same type of scar as the one on her wrist that she received when James bit her. Carlisle never knew that the werewolves had such strong healing powers contained in their saliva, and he hoped to research more about it one day.

Carlisle performed a sperm and semen analysis on me, and even though it was a low count I checked out that I indeed have some surviving sperm. Great, I had been walking around with a loaded gun for over 80 years and didn't even know it.

We met in my father's office together to get the prognosis regarding the baby. I took Bella's hand into mine and I rubbed circles on it with my thumb, because I was nervous and it calmed me to feel her warmth. "Edward and Bella, congratulations you are approximately 4 weeks pregnant. The tests reveal no genetic issues and you should expect a normal pregnancy at this point. Your due date, I'm estimating, should be April 29th. Looks to me like you got pregnant shortly after your wedding, it could have even been your wedding night." Carlisle smiled proudly at both of us. Bella hugged my neck and I pulled her tight in relief that everything was normal. "Bella I'm prescribing a prenatal vitamin that you should take every morning." Carlisle scribbled on his pad and handed Bella the prescription.

"You kids have a lot to talk about now. I suggest you return to Forks and tell your parent's Bella. I also think the family should return to Washington since it would be easier to function in public and to hunt without leaving Bella alone too long. I could continue to be her doctor if I can get reinstated there." I didn't even consider the problems with hunting and Bella's constant health care.

I didn't have to think about it, "Carlisle is right. We should all return to Forks until the baby is born." Bella just stared forward and didn't saying anything.

"We _do_ have a lot to talk about." Bella began to stand up. "Thank you Carlisle for the good news. We can all talk more when you get home from work." Bella gave him one of her fake smiles that I am all too familiar with and I just followed her lead. I could tell Bella was upset about something and wanted to talk to me alone.

"I promised you some sightseeing." I squeezed her hand to let her know I was with her and understood her signals. "So Carlisle, I'll see you at home and we will work out more details. Thank you for helping us today."

"I'm always there for you son and you too Bella." Carlisle stood up to shake my hand good-bye. "You two have fun in the city."

"Thanks, we will." We walked out of the hospital down to the street together in silence.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Her silence was starting to concern me. Bella should be relieved that that baby was normal and everything should be okay.

"We are stuck in Forks until May?" Bella was clearly upset and I could hear her heart starting to race. "I need to be alone with you. I wanted to get out of there." I could see tears starting to form in Bella's big brown eyes. "How am I going to tell Charlie and Renee?"

I kissed her sweetly and rubbed her back to calm her down. "We can figure all that out. New York isn't the best place for us right now." We were only two blocks from Central Park so we decided to go there and talk for a little while. One thing about New York, you don't need to search for privacy out in the public because too many people are minding their own business.

We found a bench in the shade since the sun couldn't decide if it was in or out. I wore long sleeves just in case but I still needed to be careful. The park was crowded and I was getting nervous with so many people around me in the daylight. "What I need to do is go directly to Charlie and tell him that we're pregnant and I will ask him for your hand in marriage."

"Are you kidding me? He is going to want to kill you."

"Technically, he can't." I tried to calm her down with a joke and Bella didn't think it was funny because she shot me a chilling glare. "We can turn it all into a family drama that forces us to get married in your parents' eyes. This will get both being married, and the baby, out in the open at the same time. During the months before the baby is born we can try and build some kind of relationship with our families, so Charlie will feel better when you leave to come back here with me next year."

"I wanted to finally escape Forks, and now I have to wait another year? I'm also going to be another year older for chrissake." Bella was frustrated with having all her plans being erased, but I was happy that I could hear her heartbeat at least another nine more months. 35 weeks to be exact.

"I will step up regarding your father. Charlie seems like a reasonable man, besides you're over 21 so he really can't do anything about your choices. All the rest will work out in due time." Charlie liked me once long ago, and I'm sure that in time he would accept me again in his daughter's life. I hoped for Bella's sake.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him I'm coming home. He'll just think I changed my mind." Bella's shoulders slumped, because she was so disappointed that all our plans to live in New York had to change. "I think we should talk to Charlie together once we are home. I need to be grown-up and forthright with my dad. He doesn't have to know about the vampirism, but he has to know my choice is to spend my life with you and have this family." The determined Bella had returned, and I supported her completely.

"I'll make all the arrangements for us to go back next Monday."

Bella sat up and looked around at the park. "Damn, I could go for a hot pretzel right now," she blurted out ultimately changing the subject.

"Well, let's get you one." Bella managed to grin as I put her hand in mine and we searched for a pretzel cart. I had a hard time figuring out how people could eat those weird looking things and I was thinking this was the beginning of her food cravings.

"Do you really want to sightsee or do you just want to go home and get away alone?" I didn't want to share her attention with anything but me today.

"Alone." Bella kissed me and her tongue was extra salty from the pretzel. "Do you think Alice bought some ice cream?"

"I'm sure she did. Come on love let's get home." We were lucky to catch a cab and we got home quickly.

The family was in the living room waiting to hear the news from the hospital. Alice already had a bowl of ice cream waiting for Bella as soon as she stepped in the door. "Congratulations!" Alice hugged Bella around the neck and jumped up and down. "I'm going to be an Aunt."

"It's going to be fun to have a kid to play with. Kinda like a pet." Emmett was his usual self, and trying to make a stupid joke.

_We heard that the baby is human and everything should progress normally_. Esme transmitted her thoughts to me as she stood up and walked over. "This is wonderful news. How are you two handling everything?"

"Carlisle thinks we should all return to Forks until the baby is born." Before I could finish my thought Rose popped to her feet.

"Forks? I'm not going back to that boring fucking town." Rosalie was furious and her thoughts were racing too fast for me to hear them all. "We're supposed to turn our lives upside down for their kid?"

"Hold on a minute Rosalie." Esme only calls her by her full name when she's serious. "We are all a family here and we support each other. If Carlisle thinks Forks is where we should be, then we go. No questions asked."

Alice interjected, "I love it there. I have the house all ready for us." Alice was happy wherever she was.

"It's a great house, what's wrong with Forks? Alice spent a lot of time preparing the house and it's ready to live in." Jasper rarely spoke up, but he was standing by his wife and he always liked living in Forks.

"This family has been on nothing but a rollercoaster because of her. First we had to move away from there because of her, then put up with Edward's bullshit and now we finally get settled here and we're supposed to jump again because they never heard of birth control?"

"Rosalie! ENOUGH!" Esme wasn't used to shouting and I was getting ready to start into Rose myself.

Bella broke away from me and ran to our room. I raised my finger to Rose, "When I get back, we are going to have a long talk," I turned on my heels and rushed after my wife.

**BPOV**

Everyone in the family was yelling and it was because of me. If I had just listened to Edward and waited to get married first and come directly here to have Carlisle change me before Edward and I had sex there wouldn't be all this turmoil. It wasn't just Edward and I having this baby, the whole family was. Rose's words cut into me and I found myself beginning to cry, so I decided to retreat to our room as fast as I could.

I still had the bowl of ice cream in my hand when Edward silently came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't let Rose upset you love."

I played with the spoon in the bowl trying to control my tears. "It's hard to ignore. Everyone is yelling and it's all my fault." Edward slowly turned me around and took the bowl from my fingers and placed it on the dresser. His hands cupped my face and he kissed me forcing my lips apart and devouring my mouth with his tongue.

His head pulled back licking his lips. "Mmmm…that felt different it was cold and it didn't taste so bad either." Edward looked into my eyes and smiled into my face. "Bella, nothing is your fault and my family fights like any other family. It'll calm down. I promise."

Edward's eyes were starting to darken. The stress of the past few days must have accelerated his thirst. "How would you like to relax with me in that huge bathtub in the master bathroom?" It was a fantastic tub with turbo jets and a waterfall spout, we both could easily be comfortable in it together and we could let the water relax us.

"Sounds perfect." Edward grabbed a couple of towels and we went down the hallway and locked ourselves in the huge bathroom. Edward hadn't really touched me sexually since we were in the meadow together, and I yearned for him.

I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my hair up into a ponytail to get it off my neck. Edward stepped up behind me and reached around to unbutton my blouse. I watched his face in the mirror as he slowly pulled the blouse off of my shoulders and placed it on the floor, then unhooked my bra and slipped that off my body. Edward reached around and unbuttoned my jeans, pulled the zipper down and pushed them off my hips along with my panties. I was standing there naked looking at myself in the mirror and he was still standing behind me, when he placed his right hand over my belly where the baby was and kissed my neck. I pushed back into him and closed my eyes. I knew he loved us.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than what I'm looking at right now." I turned into him and began to pull his polo shirt off, as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off and tossed them on top of the pile of clothes. I thoughtfully outlined his muscles on his chest and stomach with my fingers. His cool skin was so smooth and firm and it's impossible not to be amazed by its unbelievable exquisiteness. He was my personal Adonis.

I bent over to turn on the water and fill the massive tub, and steam from the warm water began to rise. I placed one knee up on the edge of wall of the tub and Edward's hand cupped my very sensitive right breast and his finger and thumb twisted lightly over my nipple. Edward was leaning over my back and I could feel his hard cock poking near my entrance. I braced myself and wiggled my ass to encourage Edward to continue. "Seems like someone's happy."

"Uncontrollably." His left hand anchored on my hip as he began to enter me from behind.

The rush I got from his cool cock pressing into my wet folds and the steam in the air made me gasp. His skin retains warmth eventually but that first touch sometimes surprises me. I rocked back and forth slightly while his hips pressed towards me. I could feel his dick slide almost completely out and then he would push deeply in a rhythm that was driving me crazy.

I was concentrating so deeply on the sensations that I could barely whisper. "Oh…Edward."

"I love it when you say my name." His thrusting quickened and he began to grunt.

The angle Edward was hitting me caused a deeply wave of intensity and I felt the orgasm building up, so I began to rock faster to push me over the edge. I started to pant and moan, as I got closer and finally my muscles began to spasm and I lost control. Edward held onto my shoulder to continue to ride me.

Edward thrust several more times and then he stopped, held on tight to my hips and came inside of me. I was still moaning from my own orgasm. Edward kissed me and bit gently into my neck. He withdrew slowly and pulled me into his chest until I was able to recover and stand on my feet.

The tub was almost full and he helped me step in first. The warm water felt wonderful against my skin and I sat down slowly, as Edward joined me by sitting behind me. I leaned back into him and he held me for a few moments.

"I hope that never changes." I played with his long fingers that where resting on my stomach.

Edward kissed my head. "I'll never let it change."

I grabbed the body wash and cloth and started to scrub Edward's knees, it made him laugh and I turned on the jets to fill the tub with bubbles. He took the cloth from my hands and he washed my back and gave me a massage. We stayed in the tub until my skin got wrinkled and the water cooled.

We wrapped the towels around us and returned back to our room where I found that Alice had a dinner waiting for me on a tray. We stayed together, blissfully alone in our room until the next morning.

**Please let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! **

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 – Hunting and Scrambled Eggs

**I hope that everyone is having a Happy Holiday Season! **

***~*~**~*~*~*~***

**A HUGE thank you to my special team, my beta, Berlywood, mrstwister712 and misticbutterfly all very busy people who find time to help me with my writing. **

**~Merry Christmas!~**

**I received a Shimmer Award Nomination!!! My first story, The Pattinson Project, has been nominated for the Newbie Award for Best New Story/Best One-Shot.**

**Vote December 27****th****!**

**shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 14 – Hunting and Scrambled Eggs**

**EPOV**

My wife was incredible. She and I spent the afternoon together having fantastic sex and taking a bath and it was perfect. My wonderful sister Alice prepared Bella a nice dinner so that we could continue our time alone. We only had until Monday when we would have to put all the pieces together regarding family and our future.

My thirst was beginning to nag at me and I wouldn't be able to go much longer without feeding soon. Bella dozed off a short time and I went out to ask the family about the hunting options. Emmett and Jasper were in need of a hunt as well, so we decided that most of us would go while Bella slept. Rosalie, who was avoiding me, and Carlisle decided they would stay home with Bella and they would go hunting on Monday when Carlisle had a day off from the hospital.

**BPOV**

It's tough living in a house full of vampires because they never sleep, and you can never find that quiet time in the middle of the night that we all take for granted. Someone is always up and doing something in the apartment, and there never seems to be the feeling of being alone in the darkness. Tonight was different because most of the family chose to go hunting together while I slept. Edward promised he would be back before I woke up in the morning.

I woke up at 2 a.m. and I had to pee, I was also starving. I tiptoed down the hallway to find a snack to bring back into the bedroom with me. The refrigerator light stung my eyes as I began my search for that unknown food that would satisfy this craving. Alice had stocked the kitchen full of every food imaginable and it wasn't hard to decide on some cottage cheese and Spanish pimento-stuffed green olives. I turned around to place the items on the counter and find a bowl. Rose, who silently came into the kitchen in the darkness, was standing in front of me and she startled me.

"Ahhh…you scared me." I almost dropped the jar of olives on the floor. I hated that the Cullen's could sneak up on me like that. "I'm just getting a snack." I quickly placed everything on the counter, closing the refrigerator door in the process.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Rose always speaks so coldly towards me, and I wasn't sure what to expect from her.

"Sure." I started filling the bowl in front of me with cottage cheese, trying to figure out what she wanted to talk to me about. I placed several olives on top and sat down at the island with a spoon.

"I don't know how much Edward told you about me when I was alive and the type of woman I once was." I didn't want her to know that Edward did tell me that Rose was extraordinarily beautiful, very materialistic and dreamed of living a financially comfortable lifestyle with a family, until she was attacked by her unloving fiancé.

"Very little." I also knew that Carlisle originally wanted Rose to become Edward's mate and thankfully that didn't work out.

"I was a very vain girl and the one thing I wanted most in my life was to have a baby. Most of my issues with you before, when we were in Forks, were that you wanted so badly to become a vampire and give up all the wonderful gifts life could give you. Now I hate you even more because you are carrying Edward's baby." That was direct enough.

"You hate me because I'm having Edward's baby? You love Emmett." What was Rose trying to tell me? I ate another spoonful of my cottage cheese.

"It's that your pregnant and I'm jealous of the experience you get to have." Rose pounded her fist on the granite countertop. "I must live forever knowing I can never conceive and raise a child." Rose started to hiss at me.

She wasn't scaring me, and I wasn't going to back down from her. "Well, I'm jealous of you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you were lucky to have Carlisle find and change you, and give you immortality so you would never grow another day older or lose a moment of your youth or beauty. Rose you have a big loving family who _all_ care about you and a _devoted_ husband." I placed the empty bowl in the sink and ran some water. "I'm human, and everyday I grow older and I hate it. My family is splintered and distant and I can't even tell them about the most important person in my life. Edward and I didn't think it was possible for us to get pregnant so I didn't do this to spite you."

"I'm not proud of being envious of you." Rose's voice was softer now.

"There's no reason to be envious of me Rose."

"I don't know how I can stand by and watch everything." Rose turned her back to me and I could feel she was fearful of what she would have to endure.

"I was hoping that I would be able to count on you during this pregnancy, because I have no idea what to expect or how to take care of a baby. This baby is going to need its Aunt." I needed all the help I could get and hopefully Rose would accept my peace offering. " I would love to get your advice and support."

"Really? You would let me help you with the baby?" Rose looked like she wanted to cry and it moved me that I was able to connect with her finally.

"Definitely. I'm counting on it." Rose flew to my side and hugged me tightly forgetting I was human. "Ugh, not so tight." Rose quickly released me.

"I will do everything I can to be supportive," Rose focused on my face. "I'm so sorry Bella, can you find a way to forgive me?"

"All is forgiven, let's not say another word on the subject." Edward was going to be thrilled when he heard that Rose and I were finally at peace. "I should try and get back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Goodnight Bella." Rosalie walked off into the darkness of the quiet apartment and I went to my empty room to wait for Edward's return.

**EPOV**

To hunt properly we had to travel far outside of the city into a rural area to find some game to feed on. I wouldn't be able to spend this much time away from Bella if we stayed in New York. If she would need me for any sort of emergency, it would be impossible for me to know or get to her if I was way out here hunting. Bella wouldn't like any of the family watching over her.

Emmett, Jasper and I hadn't been out hunting together for years and it felt good to be myself around them again. Alice was talking up a storm asking all sorts of questions about babies and weddings and I was grateful Esme listened to her, as they went off in another direction.

The hunting was mainly deer and bears and thankfully the deer population was plentiful tonight. "Are you freaking out or what?" Emmett began to question me. "I mean, you marry a human and now you're going to have a baby."

"I'm not freaked that I married Bella, but the baby is going to be a challenge." We all spotted a small herd of deer and quickly drained our first catch. Emmett had been hoping for some bear tonight.

"Personally I prefer hunting in Washington and I'm glad we are going back." Jasper finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry that Rose has been a pain in the ass, but you know her, she'll come around." Emmett was still searching for a bear, and I hoped we didn't have to spend the whole night out until we found one for him.

"Rosalie has to, because Bella's my wife and a Cullen now, and she needs to be respected and treated like family."

"I always liked Bella so you'll have no problem with me." Emmett was always the easy going one in the family.

"Edward, you know I still regret what happened." Jasper felt badly about his loss of control and I couldn't blame him anymore. If Bella had forgiven him, so did I.

"Brother, don't ever think about it again." I slapped him on the back and then we spotted something in the bush, and we all leaped in.

**OoOOoooOooO**

We all fed quite well and returned to the apartment before Bella was awake. Rose was sitting on the couch with a book and Carlisle was sitting in the dining room reading the paper.

"How was the hunt?" Rose lowered her book so that Emmett could kiss her on the cheek.

"We filled up pretty good. The deer were plentiful, but you know me, I like variety." Emmett patted his stomach.

I went to the bedroom to find Bella still asleep and the room still darkened from the closed curtains. I could hear the dueling heartbeats and her soft breathing, as I stood and listened to them. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced and I was so grateful that it was all mine. I started to remove my clothes so that I could jump in the shower and freshen up before she woke.

Bella began to talk in her sleep. "Max. Max, listen to your daddy." Who is Max? "Mommy loves you." She curled up on her side and continued to sleep. I hurried and jumped into the shower to wash away stains and smells from the hunt before my wife woke up.

After I finished cleaning up, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and went to lie down next to Bella until she woke up. I curled myself around the back of her and breathed in deeply the scent from her hair. I didn't want to wake her by touching her, so I concentrated on her scent and closed my eyes and listened to the fluttering hearts. This was my family and I was madly in love.

Bella began to stir and I hoped that she would be waking soon. Bella reached her hand behind her and felt me lying beside her. "Hi. Did you have a nice hunt?" Bella spoke softly and sleepily.

Her butt pushed back into me and I wrapped my arm around her. "Yes, we got back a little while ago." I kissed her exposed shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

Her eyes were still closed as she hung on the last moments of rest. "Rose and I made peace."

"Really? How did that happen?" I was surprised and I even checked to see if Bella wasn't still sleep talking.

"We had a late night talk when I snuck into the kitchen last night for a snack. All she really wants is to be needed. I told her we need her as an Aunt and she could help with the baby."

"You have a generous heart." Bella continued to amaze me that she could be so forgiving. Bella managed to clear things up with Rose without any intervention from me. She fit into this family perfectly.

Bella twisted around and faced me. She was still under the sheets and I was on top of them. "Mmmm…just a towel?" Her fingers pulled at the twist I made around my waist and the towel opened. Her hand rubbed over my abs and up to my chest and the warmth from her skin felt amazing.

I reached my hand up and stroked her shoulder and the arm that was touching me and I closed my eyes to concentrate on the sensations of our simple caresses. I then felt Bella's hot mouth over my right nipple and her wet tongue made me gasp as her teeth lightly bit down. My cock responded instantly to her touch, as I kept my eyes shut waiting for her next attack she might have planned for me.

One of her fingers began to make small circles around my navel as she continued to kiss and lick my nipple and chest. I began to moan in anticipation. Her finger drew a line down my abs and danced lightly over my pubic hair and at the base of my shaft. One finger traced a line up to the tip of my cock and back down again. "Fuck." The teasing was driving me mad.

"You like that?" Bella kissed down my ribs drawing her mouth nearer to my dick.

I placed my hand in her hair and massaged her head in hopes she would swallow me whole. "I like it a lot." I bit down on my lip to keep myself in check.

Her hand wrapped around my cock and she began to stroke me slowly in her palm and her tongue darted on my tip and it felt electrical. My fingers tangled into her hair and my hips lifted slightly towards her.

"Are you ready?" Bella whispered and her tongue darted out again.

"Aurgh…yesss.." I had to gasp for air as her mouth consumed me completely. "Ahhh." Her tongue rubbed along my shaft as her throat closed down around me for just a slight moment before she moved her head slowly up then down again. I felt her one hand palm my balls and the heat that was taking over me was bringing me to the edge.

"Bella…hold up." I didn't want to come just now. "Sit on me baby." I could hardly form the words I was so close to exploding. She crawled up over me and straddled my hips. I placed my hands on her hips and lowered her down as I entered her. Once I was in, I cupped her breasts that were starting to grow delightfully larger and anchored her as she rode me. My hips rose to meet her, as I tried to go as deep as I could. Her skin began to glisten from her sweat and her tiny moans grew louder as she began to climax. She always holds her breath just as she is coming, and I could feel her muscles contracting. Her skin flushed and her eyes were closed tightly as she rode out her orgasm. I rolled her onto her back as I continued to thrust deeply inside of her. Bella had a hard time catching her breath, but she was smiling and I knew I could continue.

"Yes…don't stop." Bella was hissing and her hips started to buck up and her legs wrapped around my ass. She held onto my forearms and she stared up into my eyes. "I love you so much." Just as the words left her lips I came hard and I arched my back and growled in release.

"Oh Bella, I love you." She pulled me on top of her and I tried to put most of my weight slightly on the side of her. I kissed her deeply and as passionately as I could as our tongues danced together, exhausted from the love we just made.

We were side-by-side as we stared up to the ceiling. "What do you think of the name Max?"

That name sounded familiar. "Max?" Ah, the name Bella was calling out in her dream.

"If it's a boy I'd like to name him Edward Maxwell Cullen. What do you think?"

"We would call him Max?" I liked it.

"I had a dream and he told me he wanted to be called Max." Her eyes were closed as she continued to tell me about her dream. "He was blonde and he a very determined little boy. It was like he was with me already."

I placed my hand over the baby. "If he wants to be named Max then it's fine by me." Bella placed her hand over mine. "What if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking, Elizabeth, remembering your mother, and we could call her Lizzy."

I had a flash of a memory of my mother and I loved that Bella was going to honor her like that. "Whatever you decide, both names are great ones." This baby was becoming more a reality everyday and I loved it.

**BPOV**

After I returned from the kitchen and my discussion with Rosalie, I had no problem falling back to sleep. I didn't like being in an empty bed, but I knew Edward would be back soon and feeling better after a hunt. I looked forward to seeing his golden eyes in the morning.

I drifted into a very detailed dream. I found myself chasing a toddler around the Fork's meadow. It was a little boy with shining golden hair and he wanted to be chased as he giggled and romped around in the deep green grass. I reached down to my belly and it was flat, and I realized that the little one was mine. I felt a rush of joy surge through me. I could see Edward standing on the edge of the meadow as the little boy came running closer to me. I knelt down so that I could see the baby better and the beautiful little boy raced into my arms and wrapped his small arms around my neck.

"Who's this little man hugging me?" I found myself asking the cherub in my arms.

"It's Max, Mommy, don't you know me?" The tiny voice spoke into my ear clearly and I felt that I did already know him and I could smell his sweet scent similar to his father's, of warm sunshine and honey.

"Max, my beautiful little boy." I hugged him as he squirmed away from me to continue his game of catch me with his Daddy. I recognized him as my son and I felt only pure love for him.

Edward began calling for him from the edge of the clearing and Max ran in the opposite direction as fast as his chubby legs would take him, while Edward laughed and allowed little Max to think he was faster than his Daddy.

I began to laugh as I shouted out, "Max. Max, listen to your daddy. Mommy loves you." The dream was delightful and I had a feeling that I would be remembering it when I woke in the morning.

I started drifting out of my dream, and I felt Edward in the bed next to me. I reached behind me to see if he was there and he was. "Hi. Did you have a nice hunt?" I wasn't completely ready to wake up yet, so I kept my eyes closed hanging on to that freshly rested feeling.

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Yes, we got back a little while ago. Did you sleep well?" I could tell in his voice Edward was feeling stronger.

Right at this moment I wished my husband could sleep because I still wanted to dream some more. "Rose and I made peace."

"Really? How did that happen?" Edward sounded surprised.

"We had a late night talk when I snuck into the kitchen last night for a snack. All she really wants is to be needed. I told her we need her as an Aunt and she could help with the baby." It all seemed simple to me. Rosalie was a good woman she just needed to have a purpose.

"You have a generous heart." My husband was so damn sweet. I twisted around and saw Edward was lying on top of the sheet with just a towel wrapped around him.

"Mmmm…just a towel?" I pulled at the twist that held the towel together to release it and proceeded to have some glorious morning sex with my handsome husband.

As soon as I caught my breath and we were both lying together side-by-side, I thought I would tell Edward about my dream I just had. "What do you think of the name Max?"

"Max?" Edward sounded curious but not opposed to the name.

"If it's a boy I'd like to name him Edward Maxwell Cullen. What do you think?" I didn't like Jr. and I wanted to keep Edward's name alive because it was important to me.

"We would call him Max?" Edward cuddled up to me and I began my story.

"I had a dream and the baby told me he wanted to be called Max." I closed my eyes so I could remember the message my little boy sent me in my dream. "He was blonde and he was a determined little boy. It was like he was with me already."

Edward reached over and placed his hand over the baby. "If he wants to be named Max then it's fine by me." I put my hand over Edwards. "What if it's a girl?"

I had to honor Edward's life and I had given it a lot of thought. "I was thinking, Elizabeth remembering your mother, and we could call her Lizzy."

Edward smiled with the thought of his mother being remembered. "Whatever you decide, both names are great ones."

I started to feel my stomach growl. "I need to get showered cause I'm really hungry. Care to make me another plate of your famous scrambled eggs?"

"I would love to do nothing better." Edward slipped out of bed and began to pull out some clothes from the dresser to put on.

I jumped out of bed and popped quickly into the shower and dressed. I didn't bother to dry my hair because I was in a hurry to see if I could talk to Carlisle before he left the house to go hunting.

I tiptoed down to the main room and I could hear Edward in the kitchen with his mother as he described the steps it took to make scrambled eggs to her. I had a few minutes before Edward would come looking for me. Carlisle was off from the hospital today and he was in his office this morning. I snuck off by myself to see if he would have time to talk to me. I trusted his opinion, and I needed to talk to Carlisle about some the questions I had that I didn't feel comfortable talking to Edward about.

I tapped on the door and Carlisle heard me. "Come in Bella."

"Do you have a moment?" I was nervous about talking to him, but I knew Carlisle would be able to help me with my fears.

"Please come in and sit." Carlisle was sitting behind a huge desk and the room was filled from floor to ceiling with books just like Edward's room. I love books and I found it comforting being surrounded by them.

"I know you're my father-in-law now, but can I request doctor-patient confidentiality?" My head was beginning to pound from the stress I was feeling and I was nervous.

"You can trust me Bella. What do you want to talk about?" Carlisle sat up straighter and looked into my eyes, and for some reason it calmed me.

"I love Edward completely and I want his baby. I know we didn't plan to have a child, but the moment I found out I was pregnant, I knew I wanted this." I pulled my feet up under me and tried to get comfortable in the oversized chair. "I'm concerned about Edward being a constant 17-year-old father." There I said it. I knew that my husband was more than his permanent teenaged self, but what would people think? "I _will_ be changed one day myself. How will that affect our baby?"

"Bella, we've played many roles over the countless years together as a family. The year we found Rosalie, Edward was being introduced as my brother. No matter what role we play for society to accept us, we always survive as a family and this baby will be no exception." Carlisle was confident that this was not going to be an issue.

Carlisle made it all sound so simple, and I felt my concerns about the baby melt away. "I'm still determined to be changed as soon as possible, and both Edward and I want you to be the one to do it. I need to be completely part of Edward's life, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Bella, I would be honored to be part of your transformation, but I don't think now is the time to talk about that. We should concentrate on this new life you and Edward created, and once we know everyone is healthy and safe we can talk about what steps you want to take next." I was happy that Carlisle didn't try and discourage me about my choices, and he was right, I needed to have this baby first before I planned my eternity with Edward. I hadn't even told my parents anything yet.

"Thank you Carlisle, I can't tell you how much better you made me feel." All the stress I was feeling was gone and I felt completely at ease. "I better get back to my husband, he's cooking for me and I don't want to miss it." I stood up to leave and Carlisle stepped up to meet me at the edge of his desk and I gave him a grateful hug. I believed at that moment everything would be all right. I rushed out of Carlisle's office and down to the kitchen where Edward was beginning to slide my eggs on a plate.

"Baby, just in time, tah-dah." Edward was proud of his cooking accomplishment, and he placed the plate with the world's most perfect fluffy mound of scrambled eggs in front of me. Edward was completely happy seeing me enjoy the breakfast he had made for me and I was in complete bliss.

**A/N: Since this is Christmas week there will only be 1 Chapter posted. I'm giving my beta and friends a break so they can enjoy the time with their family and friends.**

**~My wish from Santa is that I get 20**** reviews for this chapter.~ Please share your comments with me! **

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 Berry Cobbler

**~HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I joyfully welcome 2010~**

***~*~**~*~*~*~***

**I have so much appreciation for my special team, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for her added sweetening and mrstwister712 for her pre-read and all of them who find time to help me with my writing and chapter development. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15 - Berry Cobbler**

**BPOV:**

The summer in New York had been a rainy one, thankfully, so Edward was able move around more freely and we had some fun during our short visit. I braved one afternoon shopping with Alice, and we looked unsuccessfully for a wedding dress for the Forks ceremony. Alice was going to take care of every detail while Edward and I tried to make sense of it all to my human family and friends.

The visit soon came to and end and it was time to return to Washington and deal with my parents. We managed to return to Forks from the Seattle airport before Charlie got home from work. I found it extremely difficult separating from Edward after spending so much time alone with him. He would spend the nights with me as usual up in my room, because I needed to be with him consistently. We had found a routine together over this past week, and I wanted to keep Edward close to me.

We needed to talk to Charlie as soon as possible, but tonight I was too tired and Edward needed to hunt because he would be calmer when his thirst was in check. We thought Wednesday night would be a good night for both of us to get it all out in the open.

**OoOOOOOoooOO**

It was September 9th, and I made plans to have Edward come over after Charlie's dinner so that we could present him with our news. I prepared my dad's favorite steak dinner with a stuffed baked potato and corn on the cob. I made sure Charlie had a cold beer in front of him before he left the table to sit in front of the TV for the night. I was lulling him into a false sense of security. I hated to have to manipulate Charlie, but it was for everyone's own good in the long run.

I heard Edward's car pull up in front of the house while I was still cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. I wiped my hands on the dishcloth and met him at the door. Edward looked a little nervous, but we knew that it was something we needed to do as soon as possible.

"Good evening Chief Swan." Edward stepped into the house and I reached for his hand, which he gently squeezed.

"Cullen." Charlie replied bluntly and kept watching the TV from his recliner.

We both walked into the living room together and sat next to Charlie on the sofa side-by- his side. Luckily there wasn't a ballgame on tonight so it would be easier to get Charlie's attention. "Dad, I want to tell you that Edward and I have been seeing each other most of the summer." Charlie started to squirm in his recliner. "I was planning on moving to New York to be with him, but our plans changed."

Charlie twisted in his chair to face me. "You were going to run away to live with him? Bella, that's not like you." I could see the hurt and disappointment on his face. Charlie popped the chair into an upright position and stared at us.

"I know Dad, that's why we're here now." I was so nervous that my mouth was dry and everything seemed to get caught in my throat. "We have something important to talk to you about." I squeezed my fingers tighter around Edward's hand to help me get the courage I needed to say what needed to be said.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the sofa trying not to pull on his hair with his free hand like he does when he is uncomfortable. "Chief Swan, I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"No way in Hell…" Charlie stood up from his chair and started to walk away from us.

Edward stood up. "Sir, she's carrying my child." Edward just blurted out the news about the baby and it startled even me.

Charlie stopped in his tracks and his face flushed with anger. "You bastard! First you broke my little girl's heart by leaving her four years ago, then you waltz back here and into her life and you can't even protect her by using a condom!" Charlie's sharp comments had an instant effect on Edward, causing him to stiffen beside me. "I should kick your ass."

"Dad!" I yelled from my seat surprised at the instant anger my dad was displaying. I knew Charlie was upset and shocked, but he didn't know the whole story.

Edward squared his shoulders and stepped closer and faced my father. "You're right sir, I have made many wrong decisions regarding your daughter and I agree that I didn't protect Bella the way I should have. I would like to think I have matured and changed to be the man she can trust. I am starting Medical School this fall and I will be able to provide Bella and our child a very good life. I do love her sir."

"I love him Dad and we're going to be a family. I'm not a little girl anymore." I knew my dad was protecting me from heartache, and I knew he wasn't convinced that Edward was the man I knew. To a father, what man is ever good enough for his little girl.

"Bella, princess, this is crazy. This guy is _not_ the one for you. You deserve so much better." Charlie began pacing in front of the coffee table. "My baby is having a baby." Charlie quickly drank the rest of his beer.

I stepped over to my dad and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Edward is who I love and who I want Dad. Please give us your blessing." I needed Charlie's acceptance and for him to give Edward a chance.

Charlie held me tight and kissed my head. "Bella if this is what will make you happy, then I can't stop you." I knew he would want me to have my happiness and that I was old enough to make this type of decision without his permission.

"Thanks Dad." I rushed into Edward's arms and I felt the relief from finally facing Charlie and telling him _most_ of the truth. I hated lying to Charlie.

"You have to be the one to tell your mother." Charlie announced before marching into the kitchen to grab another beer. "And you Cullen, you hurt my little girl again, I will hunt you down, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Edward stood tall and respected my father and I was proud of how brave he was facing my dad's harsh words. Charlie was only reacting like this because he didn't know the full truth about everything, and what had been going on between Edward and I. I couldn't judge him for wanting only the best for me.

Dealing with my mom was something I would handle later. I could always tell my mother anything and we spoke to each other often. I regretted that I didn't explain everything to Renee about what I had experienced emotionally over the years when Edward was gone, but I was sure she would understand my relationship with him now. She had to.

Charlie returned to his recliner and picked up the remote and started to click aimlessly through the channels. Edward and I took it as signal he wanted to be alone to process everything. I needed to be alone with Edward myself.

"I'm in the mood for some pie." I placed my hand on Edward's arm. "Care to take me to the diner?"

"Sounds delicious." Confused, Edward walked with me towards the front door.

"Dad, do you want me to bring home a slice?" I knew Charlie was a pushover for pie.

He grumbled as he tried not to remove the scowl from his face. "Berry cobbler would be nice."

"Okay, I won't be late." Edward and I headed out the door to his Volvo together. I was relieved that the worst part of the storm was over.

"Do you really want pie?" Edward was curious as he placed his arm around me.

"Come to think of it…yes I do." I kissed the tip his nose and got into the car. Now I listened to the cravings.

Edward sat behind the wheel of the car and started the engine. "So what did you think about all that?" He was still tense regarding our confrontation with Charlie.

"It's going to be okay. My dad jumps to conclusions but once you give him time to sort things out, he will come around." My dad had always been a fair man, and as soon as he got over the shock he would be happy about the baby.

"He honestly wanted to kill me back there. I could read his mind and he actually had thoughts about grabbing his gun and putting a bullet between my eyes." Edward glanced at me with a look of concern on his face.

The thought of my dad shooting Edward made me laugh. "He has a hard time seeing me as an adult. He'll be fine by the time I bring him his pie."

**EPOV **

I spent most of the afternoon hunting and getting my strength up before we confronted Bella's father tonight about our pregnancy and wedding plans. I was concerned for a moment when I caught Charlie's thoughts and they were about putting a bullet between my eyes. Not that I feared for my life, but it wasn't comforting to know that your father-in-law wanted you dead. Bella reminded me that Charlie really didn't know the complete truth about anything and we shouldn't have expected him to react any differently than he did.

My sweet wife managed to get me out of the Swan home after our confrontation with her father by requesting I take her to the diner for a slice of pie. Bella's cravings and eating habits have grown more interesting as each day passes, and it was one of my many pleasures watching my bride eat. I swiftly drove her into town to fulfill her desire.

Bella was reading the dessert menu as we sat next to each other in the back booth of the diner. "Mmm…berry cobbler or banana cream? I can't decide."

"You honestly think a piece of pie will calm Charlie down?" The image of Charlie's rage against me was still nagging at my brain.

Bella peered over the menu and giggled. "A slice of berry cobbler is all Charlie Swan lives for, he'll be fine, trust me." The waitress came to our table to take Bella's order. "Hi, I will have a slice of banana crème, glass of skim milk and a slice of berry cobbler bagged to go."

I squeezed my eyes shut thinking about having to go back and face Charlie again with cobbler as a peace offering. "One thing that is true, Charlie can't get any angrier."

"Oh stop worrying honey, we need to celebrate, one down and one to go." I hadn't forgotten about Renee, but what I do remember about Bella's mother was that she doesn't ever seem like she gave much thought to most things.

"I'm looking forward to having everyone know about us and the baby so we can worry about more important things." We still had 34 more weeks for pregnancy ahead of us to think about. I needed to make sure Bella was safe and taken care of.

"I will call Renee as soon as I get home tonight. I'm not half as scared of her as I was of Charlie." I married a strong woman and I could tell by Bella's heartbeat that she was calm and not over stressing process of telling the new to her family.

The waitress brought a large cold glass of milk, slice of pie and a small bag to the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, I plan to." Bella smiled at the waitress and dug into her slice of pie.

"Should I come by later than usual tonight?" I didn't want to interfere with Bella's conversation with Renee if she wanted privacy.

"No, please don't torture me like that," Bella gave me a smile. "I need you to be there with me." Between bites Bella slipped her hand onto my lap and rubbed my thigh. This wasn't the proper time to wish that her hand would move higher up.

I pulled her hand from my thigh to stop my growing desire for her, and pulled it up to my lips. She was wearing her engagement ring, my ring, proudly for everyone to see. "The ring looks nice." I kissed her fingers and allowed her to finish up her dessert.

"I can't wait until you can wear your ring again." Bella smiled at me, sharing the secret that we were already completely committed to each other. Bella drained her glass of milk and picked up the paper bag with Charlie's pie. I pulled out my wallet to pay the check and I made sure I left a big tip.

"Back to your house?" I was hoping Bella might have a better idea of slipping out into the woods for a quickie instead of rushing home.

"Charlie is waiting for this cobbler." Bella pushed up on her toes to kiss my cheek and pulled on my hand back to the Volvo. I sighed as we entered the car and made our way back to the Swan residence.

As I was parking the car in front of the house so as not to block Charlie's cruiser, I tried to see if I could pick up on his thoughts before we entered the house. Bella was completely right, Charlie had already calmed down about our news and was waiting for his cobbler.

I escorted Bella back into her house and then said my good night in front of Charlie. I needed to take the Volvo home and run back to slip into the bedroom window for the rest of the evening. I would only have to be doing this one more month and then I would have my bride to myself forever.

**BPOV**

I served Charlie his cobbler and told him I was going upstairs to call mom. Dad had calmed down considerably about our surprise announcement. I planned on pampering Charlie my remaining weeks home to show him my appreciation for keeping his mind open and loving me.

Edward was already patiently waiting for me in my room as I entered with my cell phone in hand. We both sat on the bed together with our backs against the headboard so he could listen to the conversation I was about to have with my mother. I nervously pressed the contact number for Renee and prayed that she remembered to have charged her phone.

It rang two times before my mom said hello. "Mom?"

"Bells, how was your trip?" Renee was happy to hear my voice and began her questioning.

"New York was great, but that's not why I'm calling." I wanted to get to the point so that I could get all of this behind me. Edward placed his hand on my thigh as he leaned in toward the phone next to my ear.

"Do you need money?" I almost laughed at the thought. If it were only that simple of a request.

"No Mom. I have some good news to tell you." I was getting excited because I wanted to share my happiness with my mother.

"You found a job? Congratulations honey!" Renee was jumping to conclusions and I had to try and steer her back in the right direction.

"No Mom, Mom, listen to me for a second." I took a deep breath and tried to swallow. "Mom, do you remember Edward Cullen?" Just saying Edward's name brought a smile to my face.

"The boy you dated in high school? Didn't he move away years ago?" Renee didn't seem to remember how intense that time was for me, but it made it easier for me to proceed with the conversation.

"Yes, that's him. He moved back to Forks and we've been seeing each other this summer." This wasn't going as quickly as I wished it would.

"What happened between you and Jacob Black? He's so cute." Edward squeezed tighter with his grip on my thigh. I knew he didn't like hearing Jake's name, especially in relation to me. I had no idea that Jake's name would have come up.

"Jake and I are just friends." It reminded me that I needed to try and contact Jake soon, because he has no idea about the plans being made and that the Cullen's were planning to return to Forks.

"That's a shame honey cause you two made a nice couple." I rubbed the top of Edward's hand, trying to ease up his grip on my leg.

"Mom, Edward and I are getting married." I finally said it and I was hoping Renee would be excited for me.

"What?" She gasped and there was silence. "Oh honey, you're so young, you should wait a few years. If Edward loves you, he'll wait." That wasn't the comment I expected to hear and I was disappointed that she wasn't excited for me.

"Aren't you happy for us?" I don't know why I expected her to be excited for me. I had led such a predictable beige existence for so many years that I'm not sure if she even believed what I was telling her.

"Bella, there is no need to rush into marriage nowadays," Renee's voice was stressing. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't you want a career?"

"I can still have a career and be married Mom. I'm in love with Edward." I nervously bit my bottom lip wondering what mom's comments would be next.

"You can love him and not be married. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did baby." Renee's voice was sounding more like she was disappointed in me.

"What mistake was that?" I was hoping Renee wasn't referring to getting pregnant with me.

"Rushing into marriage so young."

"Mom, I'm older than you were when you got married. Edward and I love each other and we want to make the commitment." I realize that my mom was only a teenager when she married Charlie and honestly, she still hasn't matured. I'm nothing like Renee when it comes to relationships.

"Did he give you a ring?" Leave it to my mom to keep her eye on the prize.

"Yes he did, and its beautiful, I'll email a photo. We're getting married soon." Now came the part I needed to tell her that she needed to book a flight soon.

"When, next spring? Phil goes back to work in March for spring training."

"No, October 9th. Can you and Phil come to Forks? I already checked the Diamondback's schedule and their last game is October 4th."

"October? That is only a month away Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't understand any of this." It was time I told her about the baby.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, we're pregnant."

Silence.

"That's not why we're getting married." Renee didn't know that I was already married and that this was only a way to introduce the baby to my family.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Yes, we told him tonight and he wants me to be happy." I was thankful Renee wasn't yelling, maybe this was a sign she was going to be okay about this.

"Bella, I'm too young to be a grandmother." I could hear a little despair in her voice, but if that was all Renee was worried about everything would be okay.

"Mom?"

"Bella baby, if you're happy, am very happy. Are you feeling okay? When's the baby due?"

"April 29." I could finally breathe freely. Edward hugged me and let me fit under his arm as Mom started to laugh and we spent the rest of the conversation talking about being pregnant and wedding plans. She and Phil would definitely be there for the wedding.

Now the only person I needed to talk to was Jacob. I think convincing Edward I _needed _to talk to Jacob. Who knew it would be harder to persuade him than facing my parents today. Jacob didn't return to college because the shape shifting was becoming more of an effort to conceal since Edward and Alice had returned to town. I needed to explain everything to him so he could understand, and make his own plans for the future.

**EPOV**

Bella's conversation went extremely well with her mother. They had a nice long talk, and when it was finished Bella hurried downstairs to tell Charlie that Renee and Phil would be coming to town for the wedding. Listening to Charlie's thoughts, I found out that Charlie was more upset about seeing his ex-wife than he ever was with me, and it made me laugh to myself as I waited for Bella to return to her room for the night.

Bella took her usual shower before coming to bed, and I meditated to keep my desire for her in check. It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to have sex with my wife, but it would have to wait until morning after Charlie went to work to have the privacy we needed.

Tonight Bella entered the room with only a towel wrapped around her. I had to push my thoughts under control as my jeans began pinching and fighting against my raging hard on. Why was she doing this to me?

"I have to show you something." Bella was excited and she pulled the towel away from her beautiful perfect form and stepped closer to where I was standing. I was holding my breath because my mind was racing with thoughts of ravishing her. "Look."

I didn't know where she wanted me to look. My eyes were fixated on her pert perfect breasts. Bella slowly guided my hand over her belly and it was then I could see the small formation of a bump. "Amazing." I whispered as my hand gently glided over the firm tiny mound. I had studied pregnancies many times in medical school, and before it was always so clinical to me. This was the first time I was experiencing it from a human point of view. The new thoughts and feeling were overwhelming me with confusion because I had never experienced this before.

"I can still fit in my clothes but this is the first time I noticed anything." Bella was elated at the changes her body was going through and I almost felt like I had blood rushing through me, because I felt warm from the love I was experiencing.

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her naked body into mine to kiss me. She licked my bottom lip slowly before she pulled it into her hot wet mouth. I slid my tongue gently between her lips, and I pressed my fingers on the tender skin of her back, getting lost for a moment holding Bella in my arms. "Bella, we need to stop." I couldn't control myself any longer as I tried to step away. Charlie was still awake downstairs and there was no way I was going to let him hear anything, especially tonight.

"You're right. Hang on." Bella slipped on her thin frail nightgown and got under the sheet of her small the bed. I had to remain standing for a few extra moments until I was able to bring myself to sit beside her.

"Let me touch the baby again." I was lying next to her on my side. The bump seemed a little easier to see now that Bella was lying on her back. She took my hand in hers and we both cupped the tiny place where our little one was growing. I could hear the fluttering of the tiny heart and I closed my eyes and prayed for the first time I could remember, that both my wife and child, the fragile beautiful humans in my existence, would be kept safe.

We lay like that for a long while as my mind drifted about this tiny human, my child, that I would be holding one day very soon. I hadn't taken into account what it was going to take to be a parent. I'm clueless about caring for an infant. Will I be a good father? I don't even know if I am a good husband. What had I gotten myself into?

"Edward, I need to talk to Jacob." Bella snapped me out of my thoughts immediately and instantly infuriated me.

"I forbid it." I growled deeply and that scared Bella slightly.

"Excuse me? Forbid? I have every right to speak to my friend. Jake needs to know about the baby and that your family is returning to Forks soon."

"Bella, I will not allow my wife and baby to be placed in danger near a volatile monster like Black." Bella was my mate now, and I'm expected to protect her unconditionally and I could not allow her to spend any time with an enemy.

"Edward, calm down, please. Jacob's my friend and he won't hurt me, ever. I already sent him a text." It was times like this that I hated that I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, because I could have had a chance to prevent the text she sent to that dog.

"I wish you hadn't done that." I found myself hissing because I was so upset that Bella continued to want to communicate with Black.

"Would you feel better if I invited him to meet with both us of here?" My wife was determined, and I needed to agree to a compromise, a risk I was willing to take, or she might do something I wouldn't be aware of.

"I doubt Black would agree to be in the same room with me." The thought of a meeting with Black infuriated me and I doubt he would agree to meet with us here.

"I'll ask Jake to come here so I can referee between the two of you." Her voice was sarcastic. "This is so ridiculous."

"Bella, I wish you would take this seriously." Bella just couldn't see the obvious when it came to her safety and Jacob Black.

"I am serious Edward. Jake is important to me, he needs to know about this baby and maybe he can be helpful when the family returns. We can avoid a lot of headaches from the tribe if you can cooperate with Jake."

Venom pooled in my mouth from the thought of allowing Jacob Black close enough to speak to my wife, but I loved Bella and I had to try. "Call him now, so we can get this over with." Bella reached for her purse and found her cell phone and began pressing the numbers to call the dog.

"Hi Jake, it's Bella, I'd like to speak to you in person. Please let me know when you're free. Bye." Bella disconnected the phone and placed it back in her purse along side the bed. "Voicemail, he didn't answer."

I was relieved that I didn't have to deal with the subject anymore tonight. "Bella, I'm trying to be your husband. When vampires mate there is a lot that is expected from it, and I'm doing my best to honor both." I felt I needed to inform her of my tendency to be overbearing and protective of her safety first and foremost. I wanted her to understand and see my point when it comes to the dangers of werewolves.

Bella wrapped herself around me with her arm tight across my chest. "I appreciate it more than I can tell you."

I twisted my finger in a curl of her hair and closed my eyes to focus again on the heartbeats of my family.

**A/N: Since this is New Year week there will only be 1 Chapter posted this week. **

**~What should Bella get Edward for Christmas (that isn't a journal)****?~ **

**Please share your comments with me by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 Prepare for Tomorrow

**~I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season.~**

***~*~**~*~*~*~***

**Time to get back to work and get these chapters posted! Thank you for my special team, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for her added sweetening and mrstwister712 for her pre-read and all of them together who find time to help me with my writing and chapter development.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16-**** Prepare for Tomorrow **

**BPOV** – Thursday Sept. 10

When I woke up and began moving about the house, I couldn't find Charlie, he must have woken up early and gone to the police station without his breakfast. I'm guessing he still isn't comfortable about everything Edward and I told him last night about the pregnancy and our plans to have a wedding. He needed a little more time away from me to deal with it, and it made me sad.

Edward joined me downstairs and sat at the table to watch me as I started to make some toast. I craved coffee but poured myself some milk instead.

"Charlie left early this morning." I was sure Edward knew more about how Charlie was dealing with things, since he sits and listens to the house while I'm asleep.

"He still must need some time." I replied as I bit down on my toast hoping that my dad wouldn't be upset for long, because I needed his acceptance. I loved my dad and I needed to make sure that I did all I could to keep his pain at a minimum.

"I wouldn't worry, because he seemed much calmer this morning." Edward answered, running his hand through his hair. This was where having a husband who could hear other people's thoughts came in handy.

"Good to know. I should make something special for him for dinner tonight." As I began to think what I had in the freezer Edward's eyes dilated and turned dark. "What's wrong?"

"I can smell Black outside." Edward stood up and pushed away from the table. His face was angry and he was determined to go outside immediately. I stood up to try to stop him before he opened the door.

"Edward, let me go see." I pressed my hands on Edward's chest trying to hold him back from leaping out the door. "Please."

Edward continued to growl deep in his throat as he continued to stand firm staring out the back window. I opened the back door and stood on the top step, but I didn't see Jake anywhere. I learned to trust my husband's instincts and said, "Jake are you out there? Please show yourself." Edward stood in the doorway behind me prepared to protect me in any manner.

Within seconds I heard a rustling in the trees lining Charlie's property, and Jake stepped out into the morning sunlight. Jake was shirtless and was flexing his muscles and standing offensively, glaring at Edward over my shoulder. "You called?" Jacob's voice was deep and angry.

"Yes, Jake, I need to talk to you. Do you think it's possible for you to come inside and speak with us?" I don't know why I kept insisting that my husband and my best friend share the same space, because no sooner did the words leave my mouth, Edward angrily hissed.

"I don't think that's possible Bella, not as long as that bloodsucker is here." Jake snarled and flashed his bright white teeth then flexed his muscles as a warning.

"There's no need for name calling." I turned to Edward to see if he would be able to meet with Jake like he agreed last night. "Edward, can you control yourself?"

Edward didn't unlock his dark stare on Jake, but nodded his head yes to my question. "Jake, please try and come inside. I don't want to talk to you out here. Edward's okay with this, I promise."

Jake took a step forward and so did Edward and it made him stop in his tracks. "I don't trust him Bella."

"Edward, please step back inside." I pushed him into the house with my arm while Jake watched from the lawn.

"Please, Jake, this is important or I wouldn't ask you to do this for me." I reached out my hand to him and he refocused his eyes to mine and grew calm as he slowly approached me. I kept offering my hand until he was close enough to touch, and I stepped towards him and gave him a welcome hug. I missed my friend. "I promise this won't take long."

Jake stepped through the doorway and Edward stood as far across the room as he could from us. "Do you want something to eat Jake?" I was thinking of everything I could to make this situation a little more bearable.

"No thank you, I shouldn't be here." I hated that the two most important men in my life hated each other so much.

"Sit down Jake, I have something important to tell you." I pulled out my chair and sat between Jake's chair and Edward standing against the wall. Neither one of them were letting down their guard.

"Bella, why are you back in Forks? I thought you were going to move to New York." Jake thought that I had already started my life with the Cullens, and had no idea what I was about to tell him.

"Plans have changed." I was nervous because I knew Jake would not be happy with my news.

"I'm happy if the plans keep you alive and human." Jake snarled at Edward who remained quiet, despite the stifled growls every now and then.

"You're right, I'm still human, but that is only because…I'm pregnant." Before I could say anymore, Jake jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. "Jake, please stop and listen to me."

"Fuck, Bella you're crazy." Jake snarled and Edward flinched, but didn't move as I glanced at him to let him know I needed him to remain where he was. "Now you're having this monster's baby? Will it have fangs?"

"That's like me asking if you'll have puppies." I blurted out harshly, because Jacob was being totally disrespectful towards my family and the gloves were off. "Our baby is human if you must know."

Jake hung his head after realizing what he was saying to me. "I'm sorry Bella that was uncalled for." Ashamed by his behavior Jake was now putting up his usual defenses by acting like he didn't care. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I wanted you to know because you're my friend and I, in some strange way, thought you would be happy for me. I'm also letting you know that we are staying in town until the baby is born, and all the Cullen's are returning to Forks to help me during my pregnancy."

"All the Cullen's are coming back? This is going to cause some concern." Jake flashed Edward a look, finally acknowledging him in the room.

"Yes, _all_ of the Cullen's are coming back. It is easier for us to assimilate and to help Bella if we return to our home here." Edward spoke carefully to Jacob and I could see that both of them were still on high alert of each other. "Bella needs Charlie and her family with her."

"This is why I can't go back to school, because of all this damn vampire activity. There will have to be a council meeting about this news."

"Carlisle is willing to meet with the Quileute elders as soon as he returns to town. As always, we respect the treaty and will cause no harm." Edward's voice was calm and diplomatic.

"Fuck you Cullen. It's because of you getting mixed up with Bella that our treaty was been broken years ago." Jake snapped bitterly.

"Jake, calm down, there has to be a way everyone can get along for the next 8 months. I'm due April 29. Can you do it for me?"

"It's not my call Bella. It is going to take some time to figure this out with the council, but I will do my best to arrange a meeting with Carlisle." Jacob sighed and I could tell that this wasn't easy for him.

"Jake, I appreciate it. We're planning our wedding to be October 9th at the Cullen home and everyone should be back in Forks before then."

"Another wedding? Jeez Bella." Jake was shaking his head no, showing that he still wasn't approving of my relationship with Edward.

"We have to have a wedding for my family, because they have no idea Edward and I are already married." I know it all sounded ridiculous to Jacob but I was hoping that we still had a friendship and that in some way it could survive all of this. "Most of the craziness should be over after that."

Jake stood up slowly. "Bella, I've been here too long already, I need to go now." I nodded knowing I needed to respect his request.

"I'll call you again, okay?" I needed to know I could still contact him.

"Sure." Jake walked towards the door and I reached out to him and my fingers touched his hot arm before he stepped out the door. I felt my heart break thinking about the circumstances of everything and everyone.

I stood staring out the doorway watching Jacob walk back into the woods and disappearing from my sight. Edward silently stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Thank you." It was all I could say because the tears were stuck in my throat choking my words. Edward was amazing and I knew that it was extremely difficult for him to stand and be a part of the discussion with Jake.

"You know that I would do anything for you." Edward was keeping his distance from me.

"Something wrong?" Edward was turning his face away from me and he was grimacing.

"Sorry love but you reek. Are you interested in joining me in the shower?"

**EPOV**

I was impressed with how Bella handled her conversation with Jacob Black. I had remained standing, at the back of the room per Bella's request, and trying to refrain from any conflict. I also tried not to breathe, avoiding the stench of dog that permeated the room. The most important point made during the meeting with Black was that it was critical that Carlisle meet with the tribe as soon as he returned to town. He had to come to an agreement that would allow us to remain in Forks until the baby was born.

My cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket just as I was trying to convince Bella to take a morning shower with me. I looked at the screen and saw it was Alice. I had to take the call and I was frustrated by the disruption. "What?"

"Good morning to you too," Alice insists on being polite and I was wrong not to greet her properly. "I'm calling to let you know that the family is expected to be here tomorrow."

"So soon?" I wasn't prepared to live with all of my family again. I hadn't been with them consistently since we all lived in Forks together, and it was going to be an adjustment.

"Also, it's Bella's birthday Sunday. I hope you haven't forgotten. I know that a party isn't an option, but I would like to help you plan something wonderful for her." Alice was a constant planner and I knew I had to include her.

"We can talk about that when I get home." Bella was clearly trying to listen to my conversation and I was hoping I could try and surprise her somehow for her birthday. "Thank you for that information. I will contact Carlisle this afternoon."

"I will let you go for now." I'm sure Alice knew what my morning plans were and she was going to allow me to be with my wife while we still had a few hours alone.

"Goodbye." I disconnected my call and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"Was that Alice?" Bella politely enquired about my conversation.

"Yes, she said the family is arriving tomorrow. I have a lot to do today to prepare for them." I had to contact Carlisle and explain to him the situation awaiting him regarding the Quileute tribe.

"That is soon. Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella stepped closer to me and brushed her fingers along my arm.

"What you can do is…" as I pulled Bella into my arms. "Join me in a hot shower." I pressed my lips upon hers trying not to let the odor of dog distract me. Bella smiled and pulled away from me to make her way upstairs, as I closely followed. I desired my wife every moment of the day, and nothing could stop me from ravishing her this morning.

We stepped into the bathroom together and I began to pull Bella's robe off of her. She bent over to start the water, and I latched my hands on her hips and rubbed her ass with the palms of my hands. "I love how soft your skin is." I gasped for air as my cock grew and stiffened.

Bella straightened up and turned towards me and aided me with the removal of my clothing. "Mr. Cullen, it's time we get you cleaned up." She smirked as my boxers hit the floor.

"Mrs. Cullen I don't think I'm the one who is dirty right now." I grinned as she stepped under the stream of water and I was right behind her. The hot water warmed my cool skin and my tense muscles relaxed instantly.

We faced each other and passionately kissed as both of our hands slipped over each other's wet naked skin. Bella had gotten in the habit in biting my lip gently and it drove me crazy. Our tongues tangled and probed, as we both grew more excited. Bella turned so that I could wash her back as my cock rested between the crack of her ass. I rubbed the sponge over the tops of her shoulders as the floral scented soap bubbled and made Bella slippery. I guided my hands around the front of her and caressed her breasts and the touch of my fingers brushing her nipples caused her to sigh and arch her back. My hand stopped over the baby for a moment before Bella bent slightly at the waist and pushed backwards into my erection.

I gripped Bella's hips and pulled her closer to me as I quickly found her burning entrance and slid deep inside of her. Her hands reached out in front of her and she placed them on the wall to brace herself as I pumped harder and faster. Her skin was slapping against my thighs while she whimpered with every thrust.

"Ah, yes, harder baby please." Bella's sweet sexy voice pleaded with me to make her come.

I have been so caught up in my life with Bella, that I almost felt human for a moment until bloodlust returned and started to take control over me. I could feel my venom pool in my mouth, and the blue of Bella's veins were calling themselves to my attention. I knew needed to hunt as soon as possible, because the confrontation with Black drained me. I tried to regain control of myself, as I suppressed a growl, to avoid any bruising, and I eased my grip on Bella's skin.

Bella began to rock her hips and her breathing quickened, and I knew we were getting near to an orgasm. "Close, love?" I pumped faster and harder. I didn't like this uneasy feeling I was having because of my thirst and it deeply concerned me that I could be a threat to the safety of my wife and unborn child.

"Ah, yes,' hissed Bella as her muscles constricted and spasmed around my cock, pushing me over the edge.

"Oh baby." I yelled out coming deep inside of her as she relaxed and dropped her head between her arms trying to catch her breath. I slowly wrapped my arm under her ribs to help her stand up. The water splashed over her as she finished rinsing off the soap and turning off the tap.

I wrapped a towel around Bella's shoulders and kissed her one more time as I stepped out of the shower. "I need to take care of a few things. Alice has been pestering me about the wedding plans, maybe you could spend some time with her today?" Feeding was on the top of my list, and I needed to prepare for my family's return. I felt a sense of urgency to hunt and Bella could spend the day with Alice while I was away.

"I think it's time I help her with _our_ wedding." Bella smiled at me before she rubbed the towel over her head. "I'll call her as soon as I'm dressed." Bella was completely unaware of my aching hunger pangs.

I quickly dressed myself while Bella used the hairdryer. "I will see you later. I love you." I patted the phone in my pocket as I raced out the door into the forest to hunt, hoping it was still early enough to catch a deer.

**BPOV**

Edward rushed out of the house while I was still drying my hair. He must have a lot on his mind, since the rest of the Cullen's were arriving tomorrow. I pulled on a t-shirt and a well-worn pair of jeans before I gave Alice a call about getting together. My clothes were still fitting me and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to worry about maternity clothes until after the wedding.

I pulled out my cell phone and selected Alice's number. "Hello Bella. I didn't expect you to be calling me so soon."

"You mean I actually caught you off guard?" I laughed to myself since it is almost impossible to surprise Alice. "Edward had to rush off to take care of a few things before everyone arrives tomorrow."

"I have so many idea's for the wedding that I want you to approve. Can I come over right now?" Alice was going crazy with making wedding plans, and I wanted something simple and fast.

"That would be perfect." Before I knew it Alice was tapping on the screen door, which didn't surprise me. "Come on in Alice." I cleared the kitchen table to make way for the handful of binders and magazines that Alice brought over with her.

"Oh Bella, I have so much to show you and we have so little time!" Alice was excited and extremely hyper.

"I'm prepared to see what you have for me." This isn't something I'm comfortable in being involved with, but I knew Alice had been working so hard and all I really had to do was point my finger and approve or disapprove her selections. I tried to remain cheerful so that she would know I appreciated all her efforts.

"I know you want to keep this very simple and it will be. I went in a completely different direction than my original design ideas after I spoke to Esme and Rosalie again. We think champagne and blush pink should be your colors since the blush roses and cream calla lilies seem to be your flowers." Alice pulled out pages of pictures of cakes and flowers from her organized pile. "Evening candlelight ceremony at the house."

"Oh, I love that color scheme. I don't think we need much more than cake at the reception, since the majority of guests don't eat." We had to make this look as normal as possible because my parents were the true guests of honor.

"I found the most fantastic cake." Alice pulled out a brochure from Creative Cakes in Seattle. "White chocolate cake with raspberry filling?" Alice pointed out a photograph of a three-tier cake covered in a cream colored fondant draped to look like ribbon, and decorated with just a few real blush roses and babies breath. It was so lovely and I began to imagine the moment Edward and I would cut it together.

"It's so lovely Alice." Everything Alice had selected was perfect, and I found myself actually looking forward to the day.

"Reverend Dunn from the First Congregation Church will be presiding, and I hired a harpist for the ceremony music. Since it is such an intimate wedding I didn't think we would need much more than that." Alice was right because this wasn't much more than a civil ceremony.

"We found the most amazing vintage-styled gown that is gorgeous and Esme has fabulous accessories that I think you will adore and Edward will love it." Alice was pushing papers around and pulling out samples for me to look at. She had fabric and ribbons for me to touch and see. "The bridesmaid dresses for Rosalie and I were purchased in New York and they are made to look vintage. They are strapless and knee length with a delicate overlay of what looks like petals in a blush rose color."

"When do I see my dress?" Alice made me curious since it wasn't going to be the Vera Wang dress that she had me look at in the shops of New York.

"Esme is bringing it with her." Alice moved on to the next thing on her list after finding a page in her binder. "We need to get the invitations printed and mailed as soon as possible." She was pointing out a sample of a simple square wide bordered invitation, with pearl embossing on champagne background. It was perfect.

"Alice, it's like you are reading my mind." As soon as I said it I giggled. "Are you?"

"What?" Alice was lost in the pages of her binders that she didn't even look up at me.

"Are you seeing my future?" I wasn't accusing her I just wondered if she was using her gifts to her plan this wedding.

"I try not to look into the future, we all try to give each other privacy. I really haven't tuned into you for awhile." She smirked and I trusted her. "How do we phrase the invitation? Mr. Charles Swan and Mrs. Renee Dwyer request the presence?"

"How about Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Mr. Charles Swan and Mrs. Renee Dwyer, and Edward Anthony Cullen son of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen request the honor of your presence at their marriage." I didn't want to offend anyone since the Cullen's were hosting the wedding and having parents that were divorced made it awkward.

"7 p.m., cake and champagne reception to follow." Alice's pen was making notes on the side of the paper. "I will have them printed today. Do you have a guest list?" I hadn't given it any thought. If I didn't invite anyone to the wedding, Charlie and Renee would ask questions so I had to think of someone.

"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley should be able to make it, and Angela Weber and Ben Cheney." I hadn't spoken to anyone else from Forks High School since my return to town.

"It will be nice to see them again." Alice was jotting down the names in her notebook.

"I need to invite Billy and Jacob Black." Alice's pen dropped and she glared at me with her perfectly shaped brow scrunched together in obvious frustration.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Bells. We don't have a treaty with them any longer, and something terrible could happen."

"They're old family friends and Charlie will insist. Maybe once Carlisle speaks to them we can work something out? An invitation has to be mailed to them no matter what decision is made." Once again I was torn between my love for my family, and the love for my friends.

"You need to talk to Edward about this." Alice was hesitant to agree with me.

"I will, tonight...I promise." I knew Edward was dealing with a lot today in regards to his family, but I was sure we would find time alone to talk before I went to sleep tonight.

"I think we have it all covered." Alice began gathering up her papers and binders. She was much more organized than I gave her credit for. It was going to be an amazing wedding.

**EPOV**

I ran effortlessly into the wooded area behind Bella's house and I focused on the scents of the woods and the sounds of possible prey. I welcomed the temporary distraction of the hunt because soon I would be dealing with the problems of the Cullen's being back in Forks, and protecting my wife and child from possible harm.

I managed to snatch an unsuspecting deer easily and sank my teeth deeply into the thick hide. The warm rich blood raced through my veins and fulfilled my hunger. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth to wipe away any missed droplets of blood, before I returned back to my house.

When I arrived the house was empty. Jasper must have been hunting as well to prepare for the family arrival. Alice and Bella were still together and it freed my time to contact Carlisle and catch up on his plans. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed his number.

"Carlisle, Alice informed me that the family is returning to Forks tomorrow."

"That's correct. We have packed up the New York apartment and all of us are going to be flying into Seattle early tomorrow morning. We've made all the arrangements for our cars and will get back to the Forks home on our own."

"Is there anything you need me to do here before you arrive?" I wanted to make sure that everything was the way Carlisle expected when he came back to the house.

"Thank you Edward, but I think everything has been managed already."

"The Quileute elders will need to meet with you immediately. Bella spoke to Jacob Black this morning to help open the discussion of a possible truce until the baby is born."

"I'm prepared for the meeting Edward. This isn't the first time I've met with a Black and I have had to have a discussion. There is no need for you to worry about anything until we arrive." Carlisle always had a calming manner and I had faith in his wisdom. "How is Bella?"

"Bella is safe and doing wonderfully. Actually we broke the news to Chief Swan last night and he was understandably upset, but has accepted the situation. Alice is with her right now making wedding plans."

Carlisle quietly chuckled, "Where would we be without Alice?" Carlisle was correct, Alice always brings exuberance to our family and it was essential during these next few months.

"If you don't require anything else of me, I think I will return to Bella for the rest of the day." I still had a few hours to be alone with her before Charlie was expected home from his shift.

"You do that son, we will see you tomorrow."

As soon as I hung up with Carlisle I could hear Alice's thoughts pouring into my brain, which meant she must be nearby. Soon I heard her walk through the door with her hands full of binders and paperwork. I reached out to give her a hand, "How did your day go?"

"Thanks for the help, today was lovely," Alice plopped down on the living sofa. "Bella was very agreeable."

"You weren't driving her crazy with all of this were you?"

"No, actually she was very happy with the arrangements. The only thing she needs to talk to you about is the guest list," Alice squirmed with uneasiness. "Bella wants to invite the Blacks to the wedding."

That comment didn't surprise me. "I find it easier to be amenable when it comes to Bella's requests. We should know where we stand with the Quileutes once Carlisle meets with them." If the wolves felt anywhere close to the way I felt about Bella and the situation, they would attend the wedding invited or not.

"Have you spoken to the family?" Alice was still leafing through her pile of papers.

"Yes, I spoke briefly with Carlisle and they will be here tomorrow morning. He said there was nothing we should worry ourselves with." I picked up my keys from the table by the door. "I'm going to drive over to Bella's before Charlie gets home."

"Okay, I'll see you back here in the morning. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"So true." I didn't want to let the possible truce with the wolves get under my skin right now. "I will be home in plenty of time." I quickly proceeded to the garage and jumped into the Volvo, making my way back to my bride's side.

**HELP, only one person answered this question last week. I hope you can help me more this week. **

**~What should Bella get Edward for Christmas (that isn't a journal)****?~ **

**Please share your comments with me by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 – What Time Is It?

**As every chapter begins, I thank my special team, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for her added sweetening and mrstwister712 for her pre-read and all of them who find time to help me with my writing and chapter development. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 17 – What Time Is It?**

**BPOV **

Alice had disappeared as quickly as she appeared with her handful of Bride magazines and binders full of selected ideas for my small formal wedding. I found it easier if I surrendered to Alice's plans, as long as she promised me that the wedding wouldn't be ostentatious. It was late afternoon, and I felt exhausted already from the day's activities.

I was ravenous, so I pulled out a hot pocket from the freezer and placed it in the microwave and found a few potato chips remaining at the bottom of the bag Charlie opened the other night. I leaned against the counter as the time ticked off the timer on the microwave, and my thoughts drifted to Jake's face this morning when he heard the news about the baby. He was crushed and completely devastated and I hoped that his disappointment of me wouldn't turn to anger against us. What would we do if the tribe wouldn't allow the Cullens to return to Forks? I stared out the kitchen window lost in my thoughts, when Edward's car pulled up in front of the house.

I felt a sense of relief that Edward had returned to me sooner than I thought he would. I greeted him joyfully at the door, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.

"Wow, I should go out more often, if I'm always going to be greeted like that," Edward grinned crookedly. "Alice said you two had a wonderful morning together."

"Oh, we did, but I missed you," I kissed him one more time before stepping back towards the kitchen. I didn't want to bring up the subject of Jacob because I didn't want to upset Edward again today. "Is everything okay with the family's arrival tomorrow?" I pulled my hot pocket out of the microwave, sprinkled the chips on the plate and poured myself a glass of water. I sat down at the kitchen table and Edward pulled a chair up next to me.

"Yes, they should be here in the morning and I need to be there when they get home." The return of the Cullen family was extremely important to Edward, and I was looking forward myself to being with everyone again.

"Understandable that you should be at the house when they arrive." A small yawn slipped up on me. "I don't know if I am more hungry or tired," I took a bite of my food. "I feel like I need to take a nap."

"I would love nothing more than to hold you while you take a nap." I was comforted by the thought of being in Edward's arms while I found some moments of serenity.

Everything seemed normal as I continued to eat my lunch and talk casually with Edward, then a wave of uneasiness flashed through my mind. "When tomorrow comes, everything is going to change isn't it?"

Edward reached out to me and placed his arm over my shoulder. "There is no need for you to worry about anything. We will take care of everything." He then gently kissed my temple and I surrendered my worries to my husband and had faith there wasn't anything for me to worry about.

This pregnancy is beginning to make me tired at different times of the day. My mom told me that I would become extremely tired at different times of the day. I was lucky that I hadn't experienced any extreme bouts of morning sickness, just spells of nausea, and in fact my appetite seems bigger. I finished up my lunch and put my plate in the sink, and we went upstairs to my bedroom together.

Edward spooned with me and placed his hand over my tummy, keeping watch over the baby. I couldn't help but worry about what the next few days would bring to us. "I know you told me I shouldn't worry, but I do."

"What's worrying you love?" Edward whispered quietly into my ear sending chills over my skin.

"Your family returning to Forks and Billy Black…"

"They're your family now too," Edward kissed my head. "Carlisle is very smart and he has met with the tribe before. He told me not to worry and I trust him." Edward's hand began to rub tiny circles across my belly. "He has secured a position at Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles, and Carlisle wouldn't have done that if he didn't think it would be okay to relocate."

"What will we do if they don't come to an agreement?" I feared the worst because I wasn't ready to leave Charlie just yet.

"They will," Edward said softly as he pulled me tighter into his body. "Close your eyes."

I couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer and I slipped away into sleep while Edward held me tightly in his arms.

**EPOV**

Bella quietly fell asleep wrapped in my arms for an afternoon nap. I was just as concerned as she was about my family returning tomorrow, and the pending meeting with the Quileute tribe, but I didn't want to add to her worry so I did my best to calm her. The family would be here shortly and I would be fully informed of Carlisle's intentions.

My main concern was protecting Bella and the child growing inside of her, and if that meant we left Forks forever, that it would be what we would do. She was eventually going to be changed, and we would have to make the choice to leave Forks sooner or later. I didn't want to cross that bridge until we had to, because I knew Bella loved Charlie and was putting her family ahead of herself.

Bella rested peacefully and didn't utter a word as I sat motionless until she was ready to wake. Charlie would be returning home from work soon and I preferred not to be there when he pulled in the driveway tonight because he needed some alone time with his daughter. It was going to be soon enough when they wouldn't have the private time that they share now.

In my meditation, I couldn't allow myself to think once again about the danger that my existence brought to Bella and the possibility that the wolves would cause us trouble. I had to silence my thoughts of concern, because I had no regrets about the commitment I made with Bella.

I noticed the slight growth of Bella's belly, the swelling of her breasts and the changes her body was experiencing, and it made me only desire her more. I could hear clearly the baby's heartbeat fluttering loudly and I was comforted that they were safe in my arms. I knew that once my family was by our side, we had the strength and the power needed to face the Quileutes and their possible threats.

Bella's nap was brief and I felt her stirring awake in my arms. "Feeling better?" I squeezed her gently in my arms.

"Always when I'm in your arms," Bella looked up at me and smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's after 4." I had been staring at the clock.

"Mmm…that gives me some time to stay here with you." Bella wiggled out from under my hold and crawled on top of me and straddled my stomach. She bent her head and pressed her lips over mine, and I eagerly slipped my tongue in her sweet mouth.

I grasped my hands around her waist and closed my eyes to enjoy her hot body hovering over me. I couldn't help myself from moaning into her mouth. Just a simple touch set me on fire. The hunt today made me feel strong, and the usual venom didn't rush to the back of my throat as fast as it usually did.

"Bella love, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you have your luggage out?" I had spied it while Bella was napping and remembered I wanted to ask her about it.

"I pulled them out so I could pack up some of my important things…just in case."

"Just in case?" My mind raced with reasons why she needed to pack her things. Did Jake tell her something after I left this afternoon?

"If we had to leave…"

"Leave?" I wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"If things don't work out with the treaty and we just had to disappear, I wanted to have my important things ready to go with me." Bella seemed confident that she would be able to slip into the night without looking back.

"I don't think we'll have to steal away in the middle of the night." I held her tightly so she would know she was safe, and not to concern herself right now with running away from her home.

"You know, the hardest part of this whole situation is that Charlie will be alone." I could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke. I knew she was over protective of her father and she wanted him to be happy too.

"Charlie's a good man Bella, we'll figure out something so you can still see him somehow." I didn't have a complete idea on how we would manage to do that, but I was going to try and figure it out.

"Speaking of Charlie, I should start his dinner. Care to join me?" She looked down into my face and I smiled at her way of being able to move forward.

"What's it going to be tonight?" I was actually interested in watching the process of her cooking.

**BPOV**

Edward's interest in cooking was growing, and he actually liked to help me in the kitchen by chopping and measuring, whatever I needed. Dinner tonight was going to be simple because I had too much on my mind. As many times Edward told me not to worry, I still had a nagging feeling in my stomach that kept distracting me. All I could think for dinner was pork chops, macaroni and cheese and a salad. I put the pot of water on the stove to boil for the noodles and layered the broiling pan with foil for the chops.

"I know that you need to be home, but will you please stay with my as long as you can?" I never liked being separated from Edward, and I needed him with me especially tonight to keep my stress level under control.

"Sure, I'll stay with you as late as I can." Edward began to grab plates from the cabinet and helped me by setting the table. I couldn't help but be amazed at how just that one simple task domesticated him in my eyes. I saw my husband, my lover, my best friend and the father of my child, not the vampire he truly was. He tried so hard to fit in my world and to make our days seem ordinary.

We were both avoiding the elephant in the room and we continued the dance around it until it was time for Charlie to come home from work. As soon as Charlie pulled into the driveway, Edward quietly hid in my room while we ate dinner and I cleaned up the kitchen. Charlie had every sports channel the cable company had to offer, so he had no problem finding a game to watch and I told him I was going to bed early.

When I stepped in my room I found Edward lounging on the bed reading a book he found on my shelf. He knew how to entertain himself from all the years of dealing with the never-ending day. He looked so sexy the way he positioned himself and how his hair was an uncontrolled mess on his head. I didn't even hesitate, and I just crawled in next to him and rested my head on his stomach.

It was as if we both knew it was better we didn't say anything. We had each other and we would be facing the fate of our future tomorrow. There was nothing we could say that would change it. Edward rubbed my back and we stayed in that same position until it got late. I finally changed out of my clothes and slipped between the sheets with him and fell asleep for the night.

**EPOV – Friday**

I watched Bella's alarm clock as the dawn came closer and it was time for me to go back to the house. It was difficult to leave her sleeping but Carlisle and the family would be arriving very soon. I felt it was necessary to keep Bella separated from the rest of the family until everything was under control with the tribe, and I was grateful she didn't resist me when I asked her to stay behind. I think she knew that we needed to protect her from the possible danger arising between two mortal enemies.

We both trusted that Carlisle would provide us the safety and security we would need to survive no matter the conclusion the day would bring.

Alice and Jasper were already sitting in the living room when I walked in the door. I immediately gave Alice a glance. She simply tilted her head, letting me know she had received no major visions that would cause us to be concerned about the immediate future. We all felt more comfortable when the whole family was under one roof and we were anxious to see them. She had all her wedding binders and clippings spread over the coffee table, and Jasper was relieved to see me so he wouldn't have to hear another word about flowers and tulle.

"I can't wait until your wedding is over," Jasper sighed.

"You'll get no argument from me about that." Alice knew we were teasing her because she had us both wrapped around her finger. Jasper loved her endlessly and she gave our whole family and me so much joy.

"Come on you two." Alice squirmed from being picked on.

"Alice, you know we love you." I placed my arm over her shoulder. "Do you think you could maybe spare us from _every_ detail and leave some surprises?" I nudged Alice with my hip and flashed her a smile so she would know that my heart was with her.

"Alright, I can take a hint." She poked me in the ribs with her elbow.

All three of us were laughing when Carlisle crossed the threshold. "This is an unexpected surprise,' he smiled as the rest of the family gathered behind him. "It's wonderful to come home to the sound of laughter."

"Welcome home Carlisle." I stepped towards him and offered my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace. Carlisle loved us all and never had a problem showing us.

"Alice you did a wonderful job decorating the house." Esme wandered into the living room and began straightening the paintings hanging on the walls.

Emmett flopped on the couch and reached for the remote, turning on the new plasma. "You better have all the cable channels," he put his feet up on the ottoman and made himself comfortable while Rosalie started glancing at Alice's piles of paper.

As everyone was getting used to being back at the house, we heard a loud thud at the front door. Carlisle quickly made his way to the threshold and opened the door to find a package lying on the mat.

"Seems the Quileutes are eager." Carlisle slowly ripped open the large envelope and pulled a document out. "They want to meet tonight at dusk," he continued to read and flip through the pages.

"Is that our treaty?" I was curious and a little unsettled that they had managed to deliver the package to our doorstep without detection.

"This is a copy of our original agreement and it seems they want do discuss making changes."

"What type of changes?" I tried to hear what Carlisle was thinking as he skimmed over the aged pages.

"They didn't divulge, because it seems they want to hear what we have to say." Everyone grew quiet and stared at Carlisle waiting to hear what he was planning to do.

"I have to insist that I attend the meeting with you since this concerns my wife and her safety." There would be no way I would stay away from the meeting.

"I agree." Carlisle stepped deeper into the room.

It was extremely early in the morning and we had a full day ahead of us to wait until dusk. The mood had shifted to lighthearted as we all found ways to pass the time. Esme and Rosalie decided to distract themselves with Alice's wedding ideas while Jasper, Emmett and I joined Carlisle in his study to discuss what our approach should be when we faced the wolf pack.

I placed all my confidence in Carlisle that he would do everything in his power to help me protect Bella. I sent Bella a text message telling her about the meeting, and that I would see her in her room that night as soon as everything was over.

**BPOV**

Edward stealthily left before dawn while I was still asleep to make himself available when the Cullen family arrived back at the house. When I woke up, I reached over and I felt the empty place in the bed beside me where Edward should be and felt uneasy. I was uncomfortable knowing that I would be spending the whole day apart from Edward, but I understood his reasons. I was safe here at Charlie's house and I believed overall that Carlisle would protect us like he had Edward and the coven since he created them centuries ago. I found a text waiting for me as I reached for my phone sitting on the nightstand. Edward said that he would see me tonight after they met with the Elders of the Quileute tribe. I stared at the message as it sunk in that tonight was becoming a reality, and that they would be deciding the fate of our future here in Forks.

I lingered in bed a while longer than I usually do and prayed that by the end of the day everyone would come to an agreement and we would be able to live in peace. I tried to be still with my thoughts and find the strength in myself to get through the day. Today was Charlie's day to sleep in, so it allowed me time to take a long hot shower before I met him the kitchen for breakfast.

Charlie was just steps behind me when I finally made it downstairs. I decided I would mix up some waffles to help distract me from the stress I was already feeling. "Late shift tonight, aren't you going to miss the game?" I poured Charlie some juice and I preheated the waffle iron.

"I can listen to it at the station, besides Billy and Jacob had to go out of town this weekend, so it would have been just me." My stomach dropped knowing that the truth was the Blacks would be leading the meeting tonight. I wished I could say something to Charlie, because Billy was his best friend and maybe he could convince him to keep the peace with the Cullens, but instead I had to remain silent.

"I'm going to the grocery store today so I'll pick up some beer, you're running low." I pretended that it was an ordinary day as I continued to pour batter onto the iron and Charlie read the newspaper. I could hear the minutes ticking from the kitchen clock and I wondered if my time was running out.

I placed the hot, golden, crisp waffles on a plate and put them in front of Charlie and pushed the syrup closer to him as I sat down in front of my own plate. Charlie and I hadn't really spoken to each other since Edward and I told him about the baby. I knew that I disappointed him because he believed that I was another casualty of unprotected sex, unfortunately Charlie would have live with that impression because he would never understand the truth. As it was now, he may never approve of my choice to be with Edward. I doubted there ever would be a time that I could tell him that his son-in-law was a vampire and his only daughter would soon become an immortal herself. I remained quiet as I cut into my breakfast and stared out the window thinking about the Cullens.

"Bella, princess…" Charlie sweetly spoke my name and I looked into his warm brown eyes. "I need to tell you that I'm sorry how I reacted the other night when you and Edward came to me."

"That's okay Dad." I sipped from the small glass of orange juice, surprised by his unexpected confession.

"No, it wasn't okay. I respect you both for coming to me to tell me the truth about your relationship and I apologize for overreacting." Charlie swallowed hard and looked down at the newspaper lying on the table. "Edward has grown into a respectable man and I know you love him."

"I do Dad." I always believed my father was a softhearted man.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather." A smile spread across his face and I could tell by the light in his eyes that he accepted everything and he was ultimately happy for me.

I stood up from my chair and flew around the table to hug Charlie, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, baby girl, and you have my blessings to marry Edward." We hugged for a moment and I lightly kissed his cheek before we both returned to our breakfast. Having my father's blessing had more meaning to me than whatever agreement they came to at the stupid meeting tonight.

Charlie went off to run his Friday morning errands and I cleared the table and rinsed off the dishes. I found the keys to my truck and I headed out to do my shopping. I was determined to treat today like a normal day. I had to have faith that everything would work out in La Push tonight.

I parked my truck in the Safeway parking lot and I pulled my phone from my purse to send Edward a text. _Thinking about you, and how much I love you. P.S. Charlie gave us his blessing. _I knew that it would make him happy to know Charlie was on board. I took a deep breath and went into the market to get groceries and to distract my worried thoughts. I grabbed a cart and before I began placing items in it, my phone beeped with a new text message.

_I love you…miss you "two"…Delighted we are blessed. _I pressed the phone to my chest and prayed again that everything would be okay.

While I passed the dairy section, I craved the cottage cheese and olive combination again, so I picked some up and decided to treat Charlie to Paula Deen's recipe for black peppered shrimp and a loaf of fresh baked bread. I would settle for a salad for dinner, since I wasn't really sure if I should be eating seafood. Carlisle had given me a list of foods I shouldn't be eating and I swear it was more like a torture list since most of my favorite foods were forbidden while I was pregnant.

When I got back home I kept myself busy preparing dinner and carefully continued packing some of my important belongings into a few pieces of luggage just in case I would have to leave Forks tonight. Edward and I were committed to each other and I would do anything to stay by my husband's side, and I had to be prepared to leave without saying anything to Charlie. I knew it wasn't going to be easy no matter how it was to happen.

Charlie arrived home on time and I had his dinner waiting for him. He could sense I was a little anxious. "I know it's your birthday this weekend and I was thinking Edward would be taking you out, so is it okay to go hunting with a couple of guys from the station?" Bless his heart, Charlie knew that I had an aversion to my birthday, and he was giving me space to be with Edward.

"You know my birthday is no big deal to me, Dad, so don't worry about hunting this weekend." I was instantly relieved that I would have some time if needed to make my disappearance. Charlie wouldn't worry about seeing me again until Monday morning. I couldn't bring myself to think this might be the last time I would be with my dad. I choked down my fears and put on a brave face to protect his heart.

Charlie enjoyed his meal and we sat together at the table making small talk until it was time for him to get changed into his uniform. He was out of the door and into the cruiser, driving off to his late shift at the station before I had a chance to clear the table. I decided to skip the dishes and plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

It wasn't quite dusk and all I wanted to do was call Jacob and plead my case one more time, but I had to stop and think about more than myself. I couldn't endanger what the Cullens were preparing to do. In an instant, a huge wave of nausea hit me and I rushed into the bathroom. Why do they call it morning sickness? I sat on the cool tiled bathroom floor with my legs stretched out in front of me hoping I wouldn't get sick again. I noticed the bite mark scar on my calf and I remembered that Jacob saved my life that night, and I couldn't bring myself to believe he would try and destroy it tonight. I clutched my belly and was grateful the baby was safe inside of me, unaware of all the heartache I was facing.

As quickly as the nausea flashed through me, my hunger struck. I had an uncontrollable urge to eat my cottage cheese and green olive concoction. I made my way into the kitchen and I filled my bowl, returned back to the couch to mindlessly watch TV. I did all I could to block out my anxiety about the meeting that would be taking place right about now.

I sat cross-legged and scooped a spoonful of cottage cheese into my mouth and I could hear every beat of my heart in my ears because it was stuck in my throat. I was fighting back tears as I stared at the television, not really hearing what was being transmitted. I knew time was passing, but I felt frozen on the couch waiting for my cell to ring or beep with a text from Edward revealing our fate.

The darkness grew deeper and the only light in the room came from the plasma as I continued to sit and wait alone. I began to feel the burn of tears streaming down my cheeks as they slipped out uncontrollably. I curled up in a ball and squeezed my arms around myself trying to go numb like I used to do during my years without Edward. It wasn't working.

**Thank you to everyone who helped me with Christmas gift ideas for an upcoming Chapter. **

**I love reviews and reading your thoughts so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter.**

**Please share your comments with me by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Meeting

**Thank you for reading my story! **

**Much appreciation goes out to****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for her added extra magic to my plot and mrstwister712 for her pre-reads and last minute adjustments.**

**mrstwister712 – I hope you loved Chicago's pizza and the Lady Gaga concert!**

**Check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18 – The Meeting**

**EPOV**

The meeting with the Quileute Elder Council was confirmed, and it was scheduled to begin at sunset in a rustic cabin deep inside of the La Push reservation. We knew Alice could not predict the outcome of the meeting because the wolves affect her visions, leaving them blank. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I had to walk into the situation complete blind. It was decided among us before we left the house that Carlisle would speak as the leader of our coven, and the original signatory of the treaty with Ephraim Black. Jasper and I would stand by his side, and Emmett would remain outside for additional protection. Jasper attendance could help with the calming of the volatile gathering and I was attending to defend my wife and unborn child.

We all drove together in Emmett's jeep, and the pressure of the pending outcome of the evening kept us silent until we arrived to the location deep inside the Reservation. I tried to block the racing thoughts of my brothers concerns so that I could focus on the task at hand. Our vehicle was the only one parked outside the crude ancient log cabin. Emmett was fully prepared to be on alert and to protect our family if necessary as he stood firmly outside the cabin doorway.

"Carlisle, good luck in there," Emmett broke the silence with his comment.

"Thank you, Emmett, I think we're going to need it." Carlisle replied as we all jumped out of the jeep and quickly launched ourselves to the front of the cabin. Carlisle reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. Jasper and I were only a step behind him, following him into the dimly lit room.

We walked slowly and confidently through the front entrance and entered a small open room with several members of the tribe seated along the walls. The Elder council members sat at a long table at the end of the room while several young pack members guarded the corners of the meeting room. Billy Black sat in his wheelchair at the head of the table with Jacob standing at his right hand. Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Sr. and Sam Uley completed the council and they all slowly stood upon our entering.

"Gentlemen, please make yourselves welcome at our table." Billy motioned for us to sit in the seats provided and we did so, quietly. I focused on his thoughts and found it hard to hear anything clearly, it was as if he knew I had the ability to read minds and was causing static. Jacob's mind was coming through loud and clear and all he was thinking about was how much he hated me, wanted me destroyed and out of Bella's life.

"Elder Black, on behalf of my family I would like to thank you for allowing this meeting tonight." Carlisle expressed his respect before he found his seat at the table.

"Spirit warriors, our ancestors, were the first to shift their shape from human to wolves. Over a century ago, our people came to an agreement with you and your coven that you would not hunt humans and would not trespass on our reservation, but the recent intrusion of nomad vampires has forced us to protect our people and borders once again by transforming our young men as our ancestors once did, forming a new pack." Billy commanded everyone's attention.

I picked up on Carlisle's thoughts as he listened to every word Billy spoke to the group. He remembered Ephraim Black standing before him so many years ago in a meeting just like this one. He had been a tall, thick, burly man with long black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and stood just as tall as Emmett, with a weathered look on his face. Ephraim had been no different from the young warriors that stood around him tonight. Carlisle remembered him as being honest and true and with his authority, he created the terms in which they had been allowed to live in Forks 74 years ago. Carlisle's thoughts shifted to the present as Billy was, in his own way, blaming the Cullens for their young mens' transformations and all the troubles in Clallam County. I held my breath, because the overpowering scent of wolves in this tiny room was causing me to choke on my own venom. I admired the strength that Carlisle possessed to maneuver through these difficult circumstances.

"There have always been nomad vampires over the centuries on this land and it is no fault of my coven," Carlisle squared his shoulders and continued. "My family has fought and destroyed the one named James and we continued to track and hunt the nomad Victoria these past years."

"We are aware of that. The treaty between your coven and our tribe has not been _officially_ broken and communication has always been open. Our concern today is the safety and well being of Isabella Swan.

Billy looked up to Jacob as he continued his speech.

"It has come to our attention that the one named Edward has secretly married and impregnated her." Billy's comment was callous and it took all my control not to leap across the table and rip his throat out for his disrespect to my relationship.

"In no way has this violated the treaty. Isabella Swan is a grown woman who has committed and married Edward of her own free will. No harm has come to her from the hand of Edward or this family. She is not a descendent of the Quileutes and shouldn't be held liable under treaty law because of the close location of her family." Carlisle shifted in his chair and I sat quietly, digging my fingers into the wood under the table. "For over a century we have proven ourselves to be no threat, and respected your tribe and your boundaries. Isabella is also our main concern and we have returned to Forks only because of her pregnancy needs and to keep her close to her family. The child she carries is human and will remain so, as will Bella until she determines her own future."

"This is where we must intervene," Billy pressed both of his hands on the top of the table. "We can't allow her to make a choice that will end her life."

I felt every emotion known to me come rushing to the surface. I wanted to shout out and explain to them that Bella's life was precious to me and taking it was not my desire. Maybe it wasn't impossible to run off with her alone and leave all this madness behind us.

"Who are we to determine the fate of their family?" Carlisle spoke forcibly and slowly stood from his seat. "The wedding that is being planned is in honor of Isabella's father, Charlie Swan, whom all of us respect. Maybe if we come together in attendance at this sacred event, it can secure a pact for future generations."

"I can't make this decision alone. A vote must be taken among the Elders." Billy looked around to the faces of Harry, Quil, Sr. and Sam. "How do you vote, shall we continue to keep the treaty in place?

Harry slowly rose his hand up in support along with Billy but Sam and Quil, Sr. sat sternly and didn't raise their hands in agreement so the vote was split. I couldn't remain quiet any longer.

"Jacob, you're the rightful heir, and _should_ be the Alpha of the tribes' pack. You should be the deciding vote." At that moment I placed my future in my rival's hands and I had no idea what decision he would make. I could hear his mind racing and Jake fought with his feelings of hatred towards me. I could hear how he wished he could pounce upon me and kill me before I could take another step. I could only hope his love for Bella would prevail.

"Edward is correct son, you are my successor what decision would you make?" At that moment Jacob saw the future for himself, one day stepping in Billy's shoes, and the expectations his people had of him. Jake's feelings were still strong regarding his friendship with Bella and remained determined to protect her.

Jacob stepped closer to his father and drew a deep breath before he spoke. "I vote for the treaty to remain." The young wolves growled in disbelief and the visiting Quileutes murmured to each other over the decision Jake made.

I closed my eyes and felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. I was thankful that Bella would have the peace she deserved and that we could have our baby near the father she loved so dearly. I slowly stood from my chair, and in a sincere voice I said, "Thank you Jacob." It wasn't difficult to express my appreciation toward Jacob and I felt now that I owed him.

"I did this for Bella it had nothing to do with you Cullen." Jake growled, turned his back on me and walked away.

Carlisle approached Billy Black as he sat in his wheel chair and shook his hand. Jasper and I silently left the cabin, leaving the two leaders alone, and when we stepped outside we signaled Emmett to follow us to the jeep.

"Are you satisfied with what happened in there?" Emmett was concerned and slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to brawl a little with a wolf tonight.

"They agreed to continue the treaty," Jasper and I sat in the back seats of the jeep and waited for Carlisle to exit the meeting so we could leave. "I have no room to complain."

"That should make you happy brother." Emmett sat behind the wheel and turned the key and started the engine.

"As long as it keeps Bella safe, I have to agree." Bella's safety and happiness were the only things that were on my mind.

Carlisle finally stepped out of the door of the cabin and climbed into the front seat of the jeep and Emmett raced toward the house.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all waiting for us as we entered the living room. I should have been in a better mood, but after hearing how those dogs spoke of my relationship with Bella it made me feel empty and all I wanted to do was see her.

"Carlisle, how did the meeting go?" Esme rushed to Carlisle's side. Alice and Rosalie looked concerned as Jasper and Emmett entered.

"They agreed to continue the treaty and allow Edward and Bella to stay in Forks and have the baby." I could tell that Carlisle was also exhausted by the experience.

"Well, then it's all good news!" Alice jumped up cheerfully trying to lift all of our spirits.

"Bella will be happy and that is all that matters to me right now." I felt like I needed to take a shower and remove the stench of dog off of me. I wanted Bella to see me refreshed and happy. I ran upstairs and left the explanation of the meeting to Carlisle and Jasper.

**BPOV**

Just when I thought I couldn't take it one minute longer my phone beeped and it made my heart jump out of my chest. I sat up quickly and reached for my phone and read Edward's text.

_We are safe - Need to shower – Coming over soon – oxox_

I immediately raced to the front door and stood looking out through the screen to the dark street, waiting for Edward to arrive. I felt all the pressure lifted off my soul and I was extremely relieved that we were all safe. I was crying tears of joy. Within minutes the Volvo raced up the driveway, and in a blink Edward was holding me in his arms. In that instant being in his arms again made all the dread I had felt disappear. He effortlessly lifted me up and carried me to the couch and continued to hold me on his lap as we sat together intertwined. Edward pressed his mouth to mine and I happily welcomed his kiss. Being in his arms made me feel whole again. He smelled of soap on his sweet skin and his mouth had a hint of mint as I nibbled on his lower lip, and he pulled me tighter in his embrace.

"I hated being away from you for so long." Edward whispered into my mouth as he continued to kiss me.

"I missed you too," I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's embrace. "Tell me what happened."

"Carlisle provided a solid proposal of all our intentions to continue the treaty and the Quileute Elder Council's main concern was for your safety."

"Why was it any of their business?" I was frustrated about the whole situation. "You haven't done anything to harm me or them."

"They feel protective of all the people in this area. Their instincts are to guard the lives of all the people in this area and they are worried that we would be taking yours." Edward brushed his fingers over my cheeks and continued to stare into my eyes.

"I hope Carlisle told them it was ridiculous to interfere in our lives."

"Oh, he did, and it was Jacob Black who made the deciding vote."

"Jake?" I didn't realize he was part of the Elder council and hearing his name surprised me.

"It was a split vote and I brought up the point that Jacob was the rightful heir and should have the deciding vote," Edward paused a moment. "He stepped up for you Bella and only for you."

I was relieved that Jacob had supported me and remained my friend at the most important time I needed him the most. I could tell that the stress from the meeting was still bothering Edward so I decided not to question him any more about it. "Our family is safe and that is all the matters right now."

Edward continued to cradle me in his arms as he stared blankly, lost deep in his thoughts. I wanted to know what he was thinking as he sat quietly holding me. He always tried to be strong and I thought he needed to release some of the tension he was holding inside of him. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I could see Edward's expression change over his stern face and his lips curled to a smirk. "Nothing with action."

I wiggled out of his embrace and stood in front of him sitting on the couch. I placed my hand along his jaw and kissed the tip of his nose. "How does Willy Wonka, the classic one, sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect." Edward collapsed back onto the cushions of the couch while I found the DVD and made a bag of popcorn for myself.

I snuggled up next to Edward with the big bowl on my lap and we stared at the lights flashing from the movie. Something was still holding his thoughts, and I wanted him to welcome the peace we had been given tonight. Just as Augustus Gloop fell into the chocolate river, he began to chuckle.

"I don't know why I think that is so funny," he laughed and I could feel some of the tension being released from his muscles. "I love how he gets sucked up that tube."

I placed my fingers on his stomach and felt his laughter ripple across his body as I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew we were going to be fine, for now.

**EPOV**

The crisis was adverted and now we could focus on our future. The wedding was a few weeks away and soon Bella would be moving in with us. I could hardly wait to spend all my time with her. Bella pulled out an old movie, placed it in the DVD player and curled up beside me. We got lost in the comedy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and I managed to push aside the tension of the day and enjoy the time with my wife sitting on the couch, watching her eat a bowl of popcorn. Bella knew exactly what to do, to make me feel better, after I told her about the meeting tonight and I appreciated it immensely.

We proved, once again, that we could survive anything that came our way. Bella was determined to do whatever it took to keep us together. She was prepared to leave everything behind if she had to and packed luggage to prove it. Next, we would have to survive the blending our families and Alice's wedding planning. It might be the biggest challenge we have faced so far.

The movie and the images in my mind of Alice bossing us around made me laugh out loud. Bella curled up tighter against me and we enjoyed a few hours watching the movie and cuddling with each other. Charlie would be coming home from work soon, and was planning on leaving early in the morning on a weekend long hunting trip, allowing me to celebrate my wife's birthday alone. I was hoping that Bella would come over to the house to be with me and the family tomorrow and Sunday I had made plans to surprise her.

I planned to spend the day of Bella's birthday at the Kalaloch Lodge. I felt it best to keep her in town because the past few days had been so stressful for all of us. I knew in the back of my mind that she wasn't looking forward to another birthday, but I still felt the need to show her how much I loved her and was thankful she was with me.

Before the ending credits of the movie, rolled up the screen, Bella was fast asleep on the couch. I had to scoop her up in my arms and take her upstairs. She was so sound asleep, she didn't even notice when I transferred her from the couch to the bed. While I watched over Bella sleeping, I heard Charlie come home. He slept only a few hours before I heard him wake again to get ready to leave for his hunting trip. His thoughts revealed to me that he was looking forward to the hunt and he was hopeful that his daughter would like the birthday gift he had selected for her. Charlie had been struggling with thoughts of doubt and regret since Bella told him about the baby, because he loved his daughter and prayed that he had been a good father to her. As Charlie prepared to leave for the weekend, he paused outside Bella's door and I had to quickly hide as he cracked the door open and placed a small box on Bella's dresser. He stopped and stared lovingly across the room at Bella, then quietly closed the door and quietly left the house.

I stepped out from my hiding place, behind the dresser, and took a closer look at the box that Charlie left behind. It was his birthday gift for Bella. As I held the small box in my hand I began to contemplate about Charlie and all the thoughts I was able to retrieve from him. He took his role as a father very seriously, and I could feel how difficult and deeply emotional being a good parent can be. Charlie lived for his daughter, and his unconditional love for Bella was completely beyond my comprehension. I realized that I would be experiencing this same emotion soon with my own child. I understood my never ending love for Bella and how I was compelled to protect her and the baby, it was my responsibility, but I was beginning to become aware that fatherhood was something completely different. I would have to do some research on the subject to prepare myself better. Bella had several books about pregnancy and what she should expect, while expecting, hopefully there was a book about fatherhood. I didn't want to one day feel doubt and fear like Charlie did this morning, but something told me that it was unavoidable because I was experiencing it already. I had to make sure Bella would get this special present, so I slipped it in my pocket to have it on Sunday along with her other gifts.

As the sun rose, and before Bella awoke, I went downstairs and fixed her scrambled eggs. I set the table, placed two slices of bread in the toaster and poured her some juice. I was very proud of myself that I actually made a presentable breakfast. I flashed upstairs and softly kissed her awake so that her food wouldn't get cold.

"Bella, love, breakfast is ready." I nuzzled my face onto her warm skin and kissed her jaw lightly.

Bella's eyes remained shut and she mumbled, "Really?" Her breathing began to grow stronger and she pushed herself to open her eyes.

"Hurry, before it gets cold." Bella smiled up at me, reached her hand up and ran her fingers through my hair and down my cheek.

"Okay, give me a second." She pulled herself out of bed and met me downstairs as I waited holding her chair.

"This is a nice surprise." Bella sat and began enjoying her meal. "Did Charlie get out okay this morning?"

"Yes, he was up and out by 4:30." I didn't want to let on to Bella about the gift he left for her. "He really loves you," I was still impressed on what I discovered this morning. "He really _is_ a great father."

"You picked up on that huh? He's the best dad, I just wish he wasn't so lonely." I knew that was Bella's main concern, leaving Charlie behind and alone.

"Maybe we can do something about that. I noticed he has had some thoughts about the new waitress at Sully's, her name is Melinda." Sometimes I pick up on random things when I focus on someone. Charlie's thoughts were random but it was pretty clear that he found the woman interesting and funny to be around.

"Really? It would be so nice if Charlie found someone to spend time with. Maybe he will ask her to be his date for the wedding."

"Speaking of wedding, Alice was hoping you would come home with me today."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm looking forward to seeing the family again too."

"Well, take your shower and I'll clean up down here." Bella wasn't aware that Alice was waiting outside to quickly slip in and gather up some of her things for her birthday surprise, and her exuberant thoughts were pouring into my brain.

We spent the rest of the day visiting with the family and allowing Alice to tell us about the wedding. Bella took the girls in the kitchen and showed them how to prepare pasta for her dinner. Everyone knew that food was going to be playing an important role in the Cullen home once Bella moved in and the baby was born, so all of us were going to take some time learning something to prepare so that they wouldn't starve. Rose particularly was interested in a babies diet and was learning everything about milk formula and organic baby foods.

**Sept 13 Bella's Birthday**

**BPOV**

We had spent the night in the converted study on the second floor in the bed Alice purchased for Edward and I. I resisted opening my eyes and I kept trying to remain asleep as the morning light pushed against my eyelids. I was not ready to face today as there was no way for me to stop my 22nd birthday from arriving. Edward sensed I was awake and he quietly pressed his cool lips on my cheek. The feeling of his touch washed over me and I felt completely safe and loved. I curled myself under his arm and pressed my face onto his chest while still trying not to open my eyes.

Edward's strong hand stroked my back and he remained silent as I continued to struggle against accepting the morning. I finally opened my eyes and looked up to Edward's face to find him smiling down at me.

"Happy birthday, love." He said it. Edward wished me a happy birthday and made it official that another year had come between us. The time kept ticking away my youth and I knew that Edward was trapped in a 17 year olds' body, but I still wasn't comfortable about growing older.

"Aargh…" I scrunched up my face and fell on back onto the pillows. "I can't escape it can I?"

"I would think you would want to celebrate."

"Oh…why would you say that?" I stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what I was going to have to endure today.

"Because I for one am grateful you were born." Edward hovered himself over me and gazed directly into my eyes. "Do you really want to waste this beautiful day?" He had a grin on his face telling me he preferred I got of bed today.

"I don't know if I want to deal with it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I knew Edward understood my feelings. He rolled away from me and started to get out of bed.

"Really?" I pulled my head up and reached out for him because I wasn't ready for him to leave my side.

"As a surprise, I arranged for us to have a cabin at the Kalaloch Lodge so we could spend the day together. I'm going to have to call and cancel the reservation." Edward began to look for his cell phone, hiding the grin that was on his face.

"Just you and me?" I liked Edward's surprises and I wrapped my fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulled him towards me. "You don't have to cancel."

Edward leaned back as he laughed, "No, no it's going to make you unhappy…"

"No, no…" I began to laugh with him as our arms tangled together. "I'm never unhappy when I'm with you." I wanted to spend a whole uninterrupted day with Edward. This might be one of the few we would have before the baby was born.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything." Edward pretended that he was dialing his phone and I grabbed at the phone in his hand, while he playfully pulled it away and we continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry I chose to take you someplace local. I promise that I will travel the world with you one day."

"My whole world is you," I was so delighted to be in his life and it made today bearable. "What do you need me to do?" I was eager to spend the day with Edward and I wasn't going to dwell in the fact that my mortality continued to exist.

"Everything has already been taken care of." Edward glanced over to the closet and I found two neatly packed bags waiting for us.

I jumped from the bed and looked to see what was packed and waiting for me and before I could see what was prepared for me I found, tucked away in my bag, a small gift-wrapped package. I slowly pulled it out and I looked at Edward.

"It's not from me." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

There was a tiny card tucked under the ribbon and I opened it up to read it. _"To my Princess, Happy Birthday! Love Dad." _Inside the box was a pearl pendant with three round diamonds at the crown of the gem, set in white gold. Charlie had never given me such an extravagant gift before and it made me cry. My hormones were racing all over the place and the simplest of things made me cry uncontrollably.

"Love," Edward crouched by my side and pulled my hair from my face. "What is it?"

"I love my father," I held up the necklace so Edward could see. "He's never given me anything like this before. It's beautiful."

"Charlie loves you very much and he sees you as a woman now," he hugged my shoulders. "You're lucky to have each other."

I turned into Edward's hug and sobbed into his chest. He was completely right, I was lucky to have Charlie as my father. Edward stroked my hair and calmed me down from my outburst. "You want me to help you put it on?" Edward's long fingers grasped the delicate chain and lightly placed it around my neck and closed the clasp.

My fingers reached up to my throat and I could feel the pearl resting on my chest. I was beginning to smell something sweet coming from the kitchen downstairs. I didn't think anyone else in the family knew how to cook. "Do I smell breakfast?" Edward helped me up to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alice wanted to surprise you. Don't worry, it's _just_ food." Edward smiled down at me. "Get your robe."

I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on my robe and we walked down the stairs to the kitchen together.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice was so happy with her cooking efforts.

"Thank you sweetie." Alice had flour and eggs spilled all over the kitchen counters in her attempt to make me waffles. "Here, let me help you with that." I didn't want her burning down the house. I mixed the batter to get the lumps out and poured it in the waffle maker. "You really are impressing me with these waffles."

"Sorry, I made a mess, I'll clean that up. I hope they taste okay." Alice danced around the kitchen and tried to pay attention to what I was doing.

"I'm sure they will. Where is everyone else?" The house was strangely quiet. I hoped they weren't all hiding from me because of what happened the last time we were all together for my birthday.

"Hunting the move from New York drained them."

"Speaking of hunting, love, I should make a run." Edward looked at me for permission.

"I'll eat and get ready while you're gone." He swiftly kissed my cheek and ran out the back door with just his pajama pants on and disappeared into the woods. I needed to get used to him disappearing once I began living with him full time.

The waffle was crisp and brown and I found a plate and syrup and moved to the table where it was clean to sit down. Alice joined me at the table. "Edward planned a wonderful day for you. I think you will like _this_ birthday."

"I already do." My gift for this birthday was that I was receiving the love of all the people around me and I was going to make sure I never took it for granted. The Cullens had been trying to adapt their world to mine and my dad in his way had shown me how important I was to him. Today was perfect.

Alice and I went over more the details of the wedding and she made sure that I would have my first fitting for my dress after I came back from my night with Edward. We weren't sure how fast my body was changing with the baby, and she didn't want to make too many changes to the dress until it got closer to the date. I still hadn't seen it and I was curious what she had decided on.

"We also need to get Charlie a Tuxedo." That was something I didn't even think about.

"He wouldn't allow you to buy him one, but can you help him with a rental?" I knew Charlie would have time to go with Alice and I to Port Angeles and get fitted.

"I will call him Monday when he gets back from his trip." Alice didn't skip a beat.

**I really love reviews and reading your thoughts so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter.**

**Please share your comments with me by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 – Kalaloch Lodge

**As always, huge amounts of appreciation to****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for her added extra magic to my plot and mrstwister712 for her pre-reads.**

**mrstwister712 – I hope you loved Chicago's pizza and the Lady Gaga concert!**

**Check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling – it was recommended by – '****Underappreciated, Yet Awesome Twilight Fics'**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 19 –****Kalaloch Lodge**

**BPOV**

Fall was beginning to set in. It was a typical Washington cloud-filled chilly day, which couldn't have been more perfect for Edward and I to go out in public together. As soon as Edward returned home from his hunt, he cleaned up and we grabbed our luggage. I gave Alice one last hug before we jumped into the Volvo to race off to the Kalaloch Lodge, just south of Forks on I-5.

Edward reserved our own private cabin right on the edge of the rocky beach isolated from the other guests at the lodge. He parked the car on the graveled roadway and instantly, before I even had a chance to unbuckle my seat belt, he was on my side of the car opening the door. Edward scooped me up into his arms and walked at a normal human pace to the front door of the rustic cabin. He slipped the key in the lock and the door unlatched, then pushed open with his foot.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Cullen." Edward leaned down and kissed me sweetly as he stepped over the threshold. I hung on tightly with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Are you going to carry me over every threshold?" I enjoyed being in his arms and he took joy in the symbolism of carrying me across the doorstep of every place that was new for us.

"Yes." Edward smiled at me with his crooked grin and continued to carry me across the small room until he lovingly released me onto the bed. "Don't move."

In a flash, Edward retrieved the luggage from the car and returned to the cabin, and joined me on the bed. "It still amazes me how you do that." Edward just grinned at me.

The cabin was rustic and we were completely surrounded with wood paneling. It had a queen size bed, made up with patchwork quilts and fluffy pillows, facing a view of the ocean and a tiny utility kitchen off in another part of the cabin. A small fireplace was in the corner of the room and a stack of freshly cut wood was piled up next to it. It was perfect, completely private, a place to be alone and spend time together. I could smell salty dampness in the room from the sea air and it was a little chilly inside, and I loved that we could hear the ocean's waves lapping at the shore.

"It's time for more presents and I don't want to hear a peep from you." Edward sat on the edge of the bed and reached for a bag that he unzipped.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I giggled, eagerly and willingly waited for the gifts to be revealed.

"First, so you know, Alice made your breakfast and Jasper purchased the waffle iron." His hand reached into the bag and he pulled out a cheerfully wrapped box. "This is from Em and Rose."

I took the package from his hand and shook it jokingly next to my ear. I tore the paper to find an iPod nano that was an unexpected surprise. I loved it because it was just what I needed.

"I helped them load it with music and we can always change it up if you don't like what we selected." Edward crooked his eyebrow trying to read my thoughts to see if I approved of the gift.

"It's just what I needed. I'm sure I will love what is on it already." Edward had amazing taste in music, and I couldn't wait to test it out.

Edward handed me another package. "From Carlisle and Esme." It was the size of a jewelry box and I slowly lifted the lid to reveal a silver bracelet cuff with the Cullen family crest. "Alice envisioned Charlie's necklace, so they thought you would like a bracelet as well." Edward slipped it on my wrist.

"This is such an honor," I was slightly breathless. "It's so beautiful." My own Cullen crest, it was overwhelming me because I knew how important this was for each member of the family. I felt the tears begin to pool in my eyes as I gazed down at it and caressed it with my fingertips.

"Now, here is mine." Edward held his open hand up presenting me with a small robin's egg blue flat box with a white ribbon tied tightly around it.

I removed the ribbon and opened the box to find a Tiffany keychain with a single car key slipped on the ring. "What's this?" I was a little shocked. "Did you buy me a car?"

"Love, before you get upset…" Edward's eyebrows knitted together and he was preparing to defend himself against me.

"No, I'm not upset," I lifted myself to my knees and I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "What kind of car is it?"

Edward turned and wrapped his arm around my waist. "A Volvo XC90, it's a SUV, and it's for the baby when he gets here. There is plenty of room for his car seat." I noticed that Edward was finally calling the baby 'he' and my heart flipped.

"Perfect." Edward's face lit up with a huge smile, content that he had made me happy once again.

"Alice told me you would love it, but I still worried you wouldn't want to give up your truck."

"I love my truck, but even _I_ have to admit it has survived longer than I ever expected. It wouldn't be safe to drive the baby in." My beloved truck had served its purpose in my life and it was time for it to be released to make room for everything new that was coming my way.

"We can still store the truck in the garage, I'm sure Rose would love to tinker with it." Edward pushed himself up on the bed and we both leaned back together onto the headboard and looked at the view of the ocean in front of us.

"I can't wait to get home to see my new car. This has been a wonderful birthday." I leaned towards Edward's body and felt completely content and relaxed.

Edward glanced over at me, "It's not over yet."

**EPOV**

I still had a full day and evening planned. I was extremely satisfied that Bella loved all her gifts from the family. She was so much easier to give gifts to since we eloped. Her pregnancy hormones caused her to cry easily, but mainly over sentimental things, so today, Bella had been pretty happy with her birthday so far.

"I thought we would first take a walk along the beach," I weaved my fingers with Bella's. "Then we could get you some lunch at the lodge restaurant."

"That sounds wonderful." Bella's warm body pressed against me.

"When we get back to the room, I'll build a fire." I planned on making love to her all night long.

"Let me put my boots on so we can take our walk." We both got up off the bed together and stood on our feet. Bella wrapped herself around me. "I love you very much."

"I love you too. Enjoying your birthday?" She reached up to pull my face to hers, with her small warm hands, and kissed me. She slipped her tongue deep into my mouth, and I loved the warmth of her touch. Eagerly, I wrapped my tongue around hers and pulled her tightly in my arms. I started to feel the buttons along my fly strain against my hardening cock. "I would take that as a yes."

"Mmm…Hmm." Bella nodded her head and smiled before she left my arms and began to root around in her luggage for her boots.

Alice packed for me what she called "hot" outfits for me, so I pulled out an ivory cable knit sweater and slipped it, over my my t-shirt and opted to stay in my jeans. Alice told me I would be thanking her later. Bella bundled up a little more herself and wrapped a scarf around her lovely neck.

"The mini fridge is stocked with all your favorite snacks, so if you want to take some crackers with you, you can."

"That is so thoughtful, I never know when it's going to hit me." Bella's face blushed because the morning sickness embarrassed her. She didn't experience it much, but when it hits it was always unexpected. Bella grabbed a handful of crackers and slipped them in her pocket and reached out for my hand.

I brushed my thumb over her pink cheeks. I still enjoyed the life force that she emanated, and I knew I would miss it one day. "Ready?"

"Did I tell you that you look sexy in that sweater?"

"I'm wearing it just for you." I rolled my eyes because I knew would have to remember to text Alice later.

We locked the cabin door behind us and followed the short dirt path that lead down to the beach, holding hands. During the long walk along the rocky beach, we talked, and laughed. We talked about the baby and who it would look more like. It was ludicrous for Bella to wish that it would look more like me, when I hoped it would look like her. Bella loved the fresh air and exercise, but she began to get weary. We picked up a sandwich to go at the lodge's restaurant and headed back up the roadway to the cabin, because my love needed a nap.

I made a fire in the small hearth while Bella rested on the bed, surrounded by several quilts. I knew the fire would help keep her warm and I enjoyed it, if only to watch it, myself. Shortly after Bella dozed off, she began to mumble Max's name as if she was having a conversation with him. I crawled up next to her and closed my eyes, pretending I was sharing Bella's dream, and I wished I could see into her mind and meet our son along with her.

**BPOV**

My nap wasn't very long and I felt it still gave me plenty of time to dress for dinner. I opened my eyes to find Edward next to me with his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping, and for a moment I enjoyed the peaceful look on his face, I kissed his cheek lightly and he blinked a few times until he locked into my gaze. "I love waking up with you by my side."

Edward smiled, shifted to his side and kissed me lightly. "You were talking again."

"Really? What was it about this time?" I had no memory of my dream and I hoped it wasn't anything crazy.

"You were talking to Max," his eyes shifted down and his eyebrows knitted together. "I wish I could dream with you and meet our son." Edward's hand lovingly pressed against my stomach.

"I wish you could too, sweetheart. I don't remember most of my dreams or I would tell you more about them." I could tell Edward felt left out and he was hurting.

"I still struggle with the fact that I'm blocked from your mind. The feelings I have when you are lost in your dreams are new to me, and I never realized how apprehensive I could feel." Edward closed his eyes and I could see how he was struggling with his thoughts and feelings. "I'm beginning to realize what it means to be a father."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful father." Edward had been nothing but a doting expectant father towards me.

"I have existed decades on my vampire instincts and during all that time I mainly followed my urge to feed and protect. I'm constantly struggling with the fact I'm damned. Now, something is pushing through the darkness inside of me."

"I don't believe you are damned," I felt an ache in my chest for Edward's emotional turmoil, and I pulled him to me and stroked his smooth cool cheek. "It's impossible, I see your soul. I know your strengths and capacity for tenderness." Edward rarely opened up and shared his own feelings with me, and I listened closely to what he was trying to tell me.

"I have experienced Charlie's thoughts and his struggles with his own feelings of the inability of being the best father for you, and I'm afraid that vampires don't nurture very well."

"Just because you haven't doesn't mean you can't." I pressed my palm against the spot where Edward's heart had once beat, and I had faith that the memory of it being there still existed in him. I was beginning to understand Edward more deeply and the doubts he had in himself.

"I hope that whatever this new emotion that is beginning to reveal itself inside of me, is something you believe is a redeemable trait," Edward paused and seemed to push his current thoughts aside. "Love, this is your birthday and we shouldn't be worrying about me now."

"I'm not worried," all of my faith was with Edward. "You are an amazing man Mr. Cullen and I wouldn't have married you if I had any doubts." I had to kiss him because the love that was burning in my heart was overflowing.

I rolled closer to him and we were facing each other side by side. I touched his face with my fingers and I tried to massage the crease between his eyebrows away. Edward kept his eyes tightly shut, fighting against the internal struggle in his head. Slowly he leaned into my touch. His eyes remained closed as I outlined his face with the tips of my fingers. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and my heart raced as I gazed at him. His eyelashes formed perfect crescents of bronze across his cheek. He began to relax from my touch and I could feel his body react to me.

I shifted so that I could float over his exposed neck and I tenderly interspersed tiny kisses from his shoulder up to his ear as he moaned softly. "You're all I will ever need," I whisper seductively. "I will love only you." I rested my hands on his chest and straddled his hips and started to pull the layers of clothing off of me.

Edward opened his eyes and watched me strip off my clothes, exposing my tiny lace bra with my growing breasts spilling over the top. His hands unbuttoned the top of my jeans and released the zipper before his fingers slipped slowly over my ribs. "Magnificent," he murmured. "My love."

Edward's thumbs found their way up to the band of my bra and he slipped up the lace to expose my breasts, before he unsnapped the clasp and made the bra fall to his stomach. I smiled down at him and shimmied my shoulders a little bit. His cool hands cupped my free swelling mounds and he teased my erect nipples, encircling them with his thumbs causing me to arch my back pressing my skin deeper in his hands. My breasts were more sensitive than they were before, and I could feel the electricity from Edward's touch down to my clit. I was completely wet and ready to slide his long hard cock inside of me.

I could already feel his erection through his jeans and I rubbed my covered crotch over him, teasing him. I placed my index fingers at the waistband of his jeans and began to drag the layers of his sexy knit sweater and t-shirt up his stomach exposing his perfect abs and glistening hard skin. Edward released his grip on my tits so that I could remove the clothes from his upper body, and I tossed the tangled mess of our clothing to the floor. I lowered myself onto his chest because I loved how it felt to have my nipples pressed against his cool hard skin. Edward reached up and ran his long fingertips through my hair, then ran them along my spine, down to the gaping waistband of my jeans, and into the back of my pants.

"We both need to get these damn jeans off," Edward blurted. I rolled off him long enough so that both of us could extricate ourselves. It made us both laugh out loud while we struggled and squirmed on the bed. As soon as we were both free from the denim, I returned to my position over his hips, and I didn't hesitate to impale myself with Edward's awaiting ridged cock.

I sat down hard and forced him deeply inside of me. The first thrust was always cold and shocking, and I assumed the reverse sensation for Edward. The cold firm cock almost felt like it was burning inside of me. I slowly rocked my hips so that he would slide slowly and deep inside of me at a steady pace.

Edward surrendered himself to me as he kept his arms comfortably stretched out to his side, and I balanced myself while I continued rocking with my hands pressing down on his shoulders. He stared up at me, tracking my eyes with his shining a bright gold and he began to pant with every stroke of my slippery tight slit.

I felt him bend his knees upward and I leaned back against them to shift into a new position. One of his hands lightly grasped my hip as he sat up slowly towards me, still not breaking his deep gaze into my eyes. My legs stretched forward and around his hips and I rested my hands on top of his shoulders while both his hands slipped under my thighs and he began trusting me deeper towards him.

I noticed Edward's eyes remained golden as he sat up closer to me and I leaned in to kiss him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my breasts pressed firmly against his chest as we continued our thrusting. The moment our lips met, our tongues found each other and danced together passionately, tangling and pulling us closer. Edward finally shut his eyes as he moaned sweetly and kissed me hungrily.

I was waiting for him to start losing control of himself, but his fingers never pressed any harder against my skin. I knew Edward was losing himself in the intensity of what our bodies were experiencing. I was feeling my climax building so I pulled away from our kiss to gasp for more air. Edward was quickening the pace of his thrusts shoving himself deeper into me until I couldn't take it any longer.

I could feel my uncontrollable spasms pulse around Edward's hard cock and the wave of pleasure rushing through me. Edward pushed deep inside of me one last time as he cried out and I could feel him come and his muscles twitched beneath me. I found myself whimpering from the feeling of contentment, and Edward slowly rolled me to my side and laid me gently down on the mattress. His eyes never lost the their golden luster.

We both collapsed as I tried to slow my breathing. My skin was damp with perspiration and I slipped under the quilt so as not to catch a chill while Edward remained naked on top of the covers. I pushed my back into his side so that I could feel his body and he curled into me with his head resting on my shoulder and his lips pressed to my ear.

"As my lover you tamed and calmed me so that I can love you completely. You have always trusted and believed in me without hesitation. I promise I won't disappoint you by being your husband and the father of our son." Edward's voice was so soft and sweet that I barely heard him. It almost sounded like a cry coming from deep down in his soul.

I shifted myself to face him and I drew my hand up to his cheek. "I know you will never disappoint me." I kissed him again and I grazed my tongue lightly over his razor teeth to show him once again I had no fear of him.

Edward wrapped his body over mine and held me tightly as we both recovered and remained silent and unmoving for a long while.

"Oooh…its time to get you some dinner. I can hear your stomach growling." Edward pulled away from me so that I could get untangled from my quilt cocoon.

It wasn't quite dusk yet so we both had time to quickly shower and dress to make our way down to the restaurant. I pulled my hair up so it wouldn't get wet and Edward wouldn't have to wait for me to blow dry. Alice predicted we would be slightly casual tonight, so she packed me a light silver grey long sleeved peasant tunic with a deep neckline and lace detail that tied at the waist allowing room for my tiny bump to hide. My dark jeans fit perfectly if I slightly pushed them lower on my hips. Edward put on a fresh pair of dark wash jeans and a black buttoned shirt. He didn't have to do much to look perfectly amazing.

Edward decided he would drive us the short distance up the gravel road to the main building because he didn't want to risk me turning my ankle on the gravel road or catching a chill from the ocean breeze. He would have carried me, but he was afraid there was still too much daylight and someone might see us if he moved too quickly.

The Kalaloch Lodge Restaurant provided a full view of the ocean so we watched the sun set together and it was a very romantic way to experience the end of the day. I was hungry, but all I was interested in eating was a hamburger and a plate of French fries. I knew Edward had stocked the room with goodies, so a burger would be plenty of food for me to order. I wrapped my foot around Edward's ankle under the table trying to eat quickly so that we could return to bed and the warmth of the fireplace. Edward ordered a salad that he pushed around with a fork on his plate and fed me a few bites because he thought I needed some actual nutrition, and it also would look like he was participating in the meal with me.

**EPOV**

I want to say that Bella surprises me, but honestly she doesn't anymore, because she makes me surprise myself. I had no idea that today would turn out to be more about my feelings than my wife's birthday celebration. When we arrived at our destination I immediately surprised Bella with a collection of birthday gifts from the family that she willing accepted and opened happily. When I handed her the key to her new car I purchased, she flung her arms around me and couldn't wait to get home to see it.

I should have been delighted that Bella was enjoying the special day I had planned for her, but instead, while she napped, I brooded about feeling left out of her dreams regarding our child's new life and my jealously took over. I was envious of a dream Bella was having, and as I crawled into bed next her, I was reminded of Charlie's thoughts from yesterday. I began to doubt everything about myself. I didn't think I was capable of nurturing a child and I exposed all my fears to when Bella awoke.

For some unexplained reason Bella can see a soul inside of me and she listened intently as I opened up to her, which normally I would have suppressed and kept hidden to myself. Bella's response to my rant was to comfort and make love to me. She crawled up on me and as I began to respond to her touch I _didn't_ taste the usual venom pooling in my throat. Something was shifting inside of me.

I watched Bella sit over me and I could see the blue blood dancing through her veins that lay close to the surface of her pink skin and they didn't call to me, as they once did, because now I cherished them. I could hear her heart racing as she forced my raging hard on into her, but the flutter of the baby's heart remained steady and calm and they had me mesmerized by the power they had over me.

I was transfixed on watching the beauty that was showing me so much love and causing an unsurmountable amount of pleasure, while I remained calm and in complete control of all my instincts like I had never been able to before. The beast that raged inside of me had been tamed by the love of my Bella and I did not once I feel like I would lose my control.

I sat up and pulled Bella deeper on top of me and as I felt the familiar tightness in my stomach building, I remained shocked that the venom never flowed and I found the sweet release of ecstasy without the sense of losing control for the first time in my entire existence.

After I gently laid her down and she scurried under the comforter for warmth, I vowed to Bella that I would never disappoint as a husband or a father. She responded to me by skimming her delicate tongue across my teeth to prove she had no fear of me. Nothing could have been sexier at that moment.

I wrapped myself over Bella and held her as tightly in my arms as I could without crushing her, and we remained silent and unmoving for a long while.

I noticed that her stomach was creating a rumbling sound and it had been a while since Bella had last eaten so I encouraged her to get ready for dinner. We quickly showered and dressed in the outfits Alice packed for us to wear. When Bella stepped out in front of me she took my breath away. I could still see the effects of our passionate sex because the blood pooled in her cheeks and she looked fulfilled.

When we returned back to our cabin from Bella's meal, the room was dark and only the slight glow of the fire illuminated the cabin. She immediately removed all her clothing and I stoked the fireplace to warm up the room before I removed my clothes to join her on the bed once again.

It was my turn to seduce my wife. The curls of her hair splayed over the pillows and I couldn't resist touching them. The glow from the fire was highlighting her pale skin and her chest rose and fell with each of her tiny breaths.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at every inch of her before I slowly crawled up onto my knees and positioned myself over her. I leaned in and kissed Bella's nipples, slowly sucking them into my mouth. Her tender flesh burned on my tongue and Bella moaned with pleasure. While still on my knees, I placed my hands on her soft thighs and ran them up to her hips, and the coolness of my touch causing her to slightly shiver.

I placed my knee between hers and slowly pushed her legs apart so that I could see all of her, because I needed to taste her. I dropped my head between her legs and I darted my tongue on her pink folds.

"Yes." She whispered softly to me. "Oh Edward …"

I loved when she spoke my name. I pulled her closer to my face as I continued to lick and suck on her sweet tasting clit. I pushed my tongue in and out of her wet entrance, and I began to rub her clit with my thumb, while my tongue probed deeply into her. She was panting and started to moan as I could feel her muscles contracting and she spilled into my mouth. She let out a small scream as I brought her to an intense first orgasm.

I slowly pulled myself up over her. She was still trying to catch her breath. "Did that feel good, love?" I pushed my face into her neck as I nibbled on her throat. I dragged my hard cock up her thighs. I was exploring her body with my fingers and mouth. Bella's hands grabbed firmly on my back and she was digging her fingertips into my skin trying to bring us closer together.

"I love you so much." Her breathy voice was at a purr and her tongue playfully licked my ear.

"I love you too." I pulled her mouth into mine. We were skin to skin. I placed my elbows on either side of her face and I weaved my fingers over the crown of her head trying to keep most of my weight off of her as we curled together. My face was on top of Bella's as we both devoured each other with passionate kisses.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and her heels pressed into the small of my back to bring my throbbing shaft closer to the entrance of her hot wet core. I drove my hips into her as my cock slipped deep inside of her. I didn't want to be too rough with Bella, but I was just as desperate for her as she was for me.

I moved slowly at first so that I could feel every inch of us together and our bodies intertwined. We stared into each other's eyes as I pressed into her, and pushing deeper with every thrust. Bella rocked her hips and we moved in rhythm together. I felt myself starting to growl from all the bliss I was experiencing. It was getting overwhelming, this intensity we were sharing.

Bella's hand cupped my face and she looked into my eyes, "Edward, are you under control?" My growling concerned her.

"I'm domesticated." I smiled and kissed her hard.

The intensity was building in my body and it felt so good. I couldn't control myself now as I pounded faster into her.

"Faster baby…" Bella grabbed my ass and began to scream out between her short breaths.

My hips were slamming into hers and I could feel her tight walls contracting on my shaft "Bella, this feels so fucking good, are you coming for me love?"

"Yes..yes I am…" her teeth bit into her lower lip as she road out the wave of bliss she was feeling. Bella gasped and I came deep inside of her.

I pushed a couple of more times as we enjoyed the sensations. I collapsed myself on top of her as carefully as I could, and remained inside her. We were both gasping for air.

Bella's hands reached up to massage my head and she stroked my scraggy hair. Her breathing was becoming steady as my body continued to rest on her. I felt as if I was melting into her. My erection subsided and I slowly pulled out and gently rolled off to lie beside Bella.

We were facing each other, our eyes met and we both began to laugh. I pulled her closer to me and gave her another kiss.

I slipped out of bed and walked across the room to pull from the tiny refrigerator a single serving birthday cake, "Happy Birthday." I lit the tiny candle for Bella. "Make a wish, love."

Bella closed her eyes and pursed her lips together and blew out the candle.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Please leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20 – Preparations

**This story's support is growing and I want to thank you for reading! Much appreciation goes out to****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for helping me with the 'Bachelor Party' segment and her added verbiage to my plot and mrstwister712 for her eagle eye pre-reads. Every FF author should be as lucky as I am to have this team of ladies.**

**mrstwister712 – Welcome back!**

**If you are looking for a good story, please check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20 – Preparations**

**BPOV **

Saturday, September 19

I was unexpectedly greeted early by all the Cullen women standing on my front doorstep. Since Port Angeles didn't have a shopping mall, they wanted to take me to Seattle to do some major shopping and promised me I could sleep in the car during the three-hour trek across the state. I knew I couldn't resist them so I joined Alice in the backseat of Esme's luxury car, I settled in for the long drive. The girls were anxious to pick up some of the basic essentials for the Cullen kitchen because they were all excited about learning how to cook to help me during my pregnancy and after the baby was born.

I loved how they were all embracing my entrance into the family and doing everything they could to help Edward and I get comfortable preparing for our child. Things might not have gone the way I originally planned, but they were definitely moving forward in a direction that was happy. Everyone had been just as excited about the baby as Edward and I were. From the many conversations I had with my mom about raising a child, I knew I would need all the help I could get. She warned me that there would be many sleepless nights and that I would be exhausted. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of being the luckiest mother in the entire world, because not only did I have a wonderful husband who I knew would be by my side, but I had a house full of vampires who never had to sleep who would help care for the baby 24/7.

Upon our arrival, at the massive mall, I managed to look at few thing things, but didn't buy anything. Esme kept asking me which colors I liked and was constantly asking what I thought about the linens at each department store we visited. I never knew that there was an importance to thread count and if the bath towels were made of Egyptian or Brazilian cotton. I also never realized there were so many different shades of butter and gold. I just pointed at what I thought was nice.

After standing and staring in front of a wall of towels, Alice could see my eyes glazing over, so she lead me out of DAISO department store, and into mall to the Motherhood Maternity shop. I hadn't given maternity clothes any thought since I was still fitting in my things. I honestly thought I could get away with wearing oversized t-shirts and Edward's track pants, but Alice wouldn't allow it. I think she had more fun in the store than I did.

"There are so many cute pieces." Alice touched almost everything that was hanging on the racks.

"I think it's too early for me to start buying anything." I tried to ignore the slight tightness I was experiencing in my jeans.

"Oh honey, you will be needing things soon. Will you allow me to make selections for you?" I eagerly shook my head yes knowing it would give her great pleasure to go on a spending spree on my behalf. The spinning racks of clothes and the narrow aisles were beginning to make me feel like all the air was being taken out of the store, so I stepped out to the mall and found Rose waiting for me.

"How would you like to go back to Macy's and take a look at furniture for the nursery?"

"Nursery?" I had no idea what that entailed.

"Sure silly, you don't think the baby will be sleeping with you, do you?" Rose was right, the baby would need his own room, but where would that be?

"To be honest, I hadn't given it any thought." What was wrong with me? I hadn't thought of any of the basic things I needed to have during this pregnancy, from maternity clothes to baby furniture, I had no idea what I needed to do.

"Let's just take a look, maybe something will catch your eye." Rose actually smiled at me and I let her take the lead as we walked back across the courtyard to Macy's.

Rosalie and I found our way to the baby department and I let her go wild. It made her happy to look at all the potential nursery decorating themes and tiny clothes. After looking at the huge selection, we agreed that we would wait until the baby was born before we made any major purchases for the nursery because I wanted Edward to have an opinion. The girls had no idea that I already knew who the baby was and I was hoping for a cowboy-themed room. There were so many things Edward and I needed to get; crib, rocker, changing table, everything seemed to be happening so fast. I was starting to get a little scared.

I still had to get through the wedding.

The Cullen women had an endless amount of energy and I couldn't keep up with them. I found myself starving, so I managed to sneak away to the food court while Esme and Rose went to Bed, Bath & Beyond with a list I gave them of things we would need for the kitchen. I ordered a chocolate shake and French fries and found an empty table so that I could put my feet up on the chair next to me, hoping they wouldn't miss me for a little while because I was exhausted.

While I sat alone a moment, I began to think how unprepared I was for the baby. I wasn't scared that something would happen to the baby during my pregnancy, it was more about how I was going to be responsible for another human being and if I was going to be a good mom. The tears welled up in my eyes. I had never imagined I would be having a baby, and here I was with one growing inside of me. I was starting to feel some of the same doubts Edward was feeling when we talked at the lodge. I didn't know if I was capable of nurturing a child properly, but I did know I had to continue to eat right, take my prenatal vitamins, stay healthy and get good prenatal care. Max's health came before all my parental fears.

Alice found me in the food court weeping. "Bella what's upsetting you?"

"There's so much I don't know about being a mother," I could feel my face burning from my tears as I sniffled and used a napkin to wipe my nose. "It's not about cute maternity clothes and rompers. What if I'm not the right person to be doing this?"

"Bells," Alice tried to comfort me as she knelt at my feet. "You are the perfect person to be doing this. You are the most loving human I have ever met and you give Edward so much of yourself, and look how good you take care of Charlie. Your capacity for caring for others surpasses everything."

"Really?" I snorted and hiccupped back my tears.

"Are you kidding me? You were born for this. Your baby is going to be the luckiest baby on earth." Alice put her arm over my shoulder and squeezed me tight. "Will French fries be enough for your dinner?"

Her comment made me laugh and I was starting to feel better about everything. "No, not really, I'll grab a sandwich before we leave."

Esme and Rose caught up with Alice and I with their arms filled with shopping bags and they managed to carry everything without any effort. It looked like Esme purchased everything Bed, Bath & Beyond had in their store.

"Well ladies, is it time to get Bella back home?" Esme spoke like a true mother.

I had to make one stop before we all left. "Before we leave, Alice can you help me select something for Edward?" I needed to get him a wedding present. At our first wedding, I didn't even purchase his wedding ring because I was in such a hurry. The gold band he wore briefly, and was holding, was something Alice selected. I wanted to give him something from me.

I knew Edward wouldn't wear an expensive watch, and I couldn't afford to get him a car like he did for my birthday. Edward spent a lot of time journaling when he wasn't playing the piano and he had so much ahead of us for him to document, so Alice helped me find a leather-bound journal. Edward could dedicate the new journal to our son so when he grew up he would be able understand who we were right now and how much we wanted him.

Alice knew exactly what I was looking for and she took me directly to the specialty store I needed. After my purchase, we finally left the mall to get back home to Forks before it got too late. I was curious to know what the all the men had done while we were out of town today, because I had missed Edward, although I did enjoy spending time with the girls. It still hadn't hit me that I was now a Cullen now too.

**EPOV **

The women all drove together to Seattle for a full day of shopping and to help Bella acclimate more into the family. They wanted to spend time together with her to put the final touches on the wedding, and Bella needed to help Esme select items for the kitchen so we could prepare food there after she moved in.

Esme and I agreed that it would be a good idea to keep the second floor study, which Alice and I transformed for Bella's previous overnight visits, as our permanent bedroom. We would keep my room on the third floor as a private living area for us, because as long as Bella remained human we would need a little extra space in the house. As for the baby's nursery we all thought the first floor's extra room, would be perfect because everyone would have access to the baby at any time during the day or night. We would transform that room after Bella moved in and had the opportunity to give her input. Part of the shopping spree today was for Esme to purchase everything she needed to help us start our life together because as a wedding present, she was planning on redesigning the study for Bella as a surprise. Esme planned for me to unveil the room to her on our wedding night because we planned to spend the wedding weekend alone in the house together.

While the women were away, all of us Cullen men spent the day rearranging the furniture and working on preparing the back lawn for the wedding. The grass had to be mowed and the patio swept and hosed down. Alice left behind a detailed list of things she wanted us to complete before they returned from shopping.

"So what's the plan for your bachelor party brother?" Emmett asked while we moved the bed that was in the study to another place in the room for Esme.

I winced at the idea. "Really? Is that something I have to do?"

"Edward, it's tradition, we can go up to Vancouver and bag us some game and just go crazy." Emmett's thoughts went straight to a thrilling time he had wrestling down two grizzlies at once. He was already excited about the idea.

"Really?"

**BPOV **

It was already, October 4th and in just a few days Renee and her husband Phil would be arriving for the wedding. All during the week, I slowly moved my belongings into the Cullen home. I would drop off my things and Esme would quickly take them from me as soon as I entered the house, so she could put them away. I didn't have many personal items since I hadn't begun to build my life after I graduated from college. I only had a closet full of clothes, a few boxes of books, photographs and my laptop. Charlie would hardly notice the shift because my room still looked the same as it always did even after I was finished moving out.

I had told Edward that I wanted to visit Charlie every Tuesday night, after we were married, under the guise that Edward had a night class to attend so that I could cook for my dad and spend time with him until the baby was born. Since Edward didn't eat, it would take the pressure away from him to pretend in front of Charlie and avoiding taking bites of food he thought was disgusting.

All the Cullen women had become interested in cooking because they had the desire to help us feed our child in the future. Rosalie and Esme were extremely delighted about the baby and they had been spending hours researching the benefits of homemade organic baby food verses shelf brands. I was going to be busy once I moved in, trying to teach them the basics of cooking, and I was looking forward to it.

Renee and Phil were expected to arrive on Tuesday, and the Esme and Carlisle generously offered to pay for their stay at the Kalaloch Lodge because they couldn't offer them a room at the house for obvious reasons. Charlie's place was definitely out of the question. They were the only out-of-town guests for the wedding and we had to think of some place they would be comfortable at and the lodge was perfect.

Renee called me almost every night since I announced the wedding and I had been emailing her most of the details that Alice would share with me. Being my mom, she wanted to be involved, but Alice left little room, if any, for help. I shared Renee's suggestions with Alice and she promised me that she would find a way of incorporating one of them into the event.

With all the experience Renee and Phil had with navigating through airports, I knew I didn't have to worry about them coming to town and settling in at the lodge. I was happily looking forward to seeing my mother, but I was glad they wouldn't be staying in town long. I knew having them in town made Charlie uncomfortable, and I didn't know how long the façade of the Cullens being human would last around my parents. Renee was distracted enough with the wedding details and visiting me. We already arranged to have a mother-daughter lunch the first afternoon she was in town.

Alice needed to see me for the first fitting of my wedding dress, and I was curious as to what type of gown she selected me to wear. I had no doubts it would be beautiful. Alice and Esme had both talked several times with Renee and everyone was getting along famously as they made sure she was included in the wedding planning. One thing Renee insisted on having were tiny bags of tulle filled with Jordan almonds and Alice gracefully allowed her to be in charge of making them.

I hadn't received the wedding R.S.V.P. card from Jacob or a text or email since the meeting with the elders of the tribe. I was beginning to believe that Jacob finally had enough of me and I would never see him again. The loss of Jacob Black in my life and the pain that came with it had to be stored in the same place in my heart where I would put my feelings when I lose my parents. The pain was going to be unavoidable.

**EPOV**

Thursday, October 8

My family needed to get to know Charlie better and try to show him that his daughter was becoming part of a family he could trust. Carlisle already had Charlie's respect and they needed to bond as future father-in-laws. The more Charlie felt Bella was safe the easier the next several months will be for all of us. Bella loved her father and her main concern had always been his happiness and tonight I would try and make that happen for the both of them.

It was important that this looked like a typical bachelor party for Charlie's sake, so Emmett arranged for all the guys to meet tonight at the tavern in town for some drinking and pool. Emmett's body mass was large enough that he's able to gulp down enough beers to keep everyone thinking the Cullens were partaking in the liquor consumption. We could also move fast enough for them not to notice when we poured our untouched beer back into the pitchers.

After the humans left the party, Emmett planned for us to take a trip up to Canada and go on a major hunt, and be vampires together. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I tended to get a little rough and wild when we were free in the forest hunting. I actually was beginning to look forward to going because we hadn't been _all_ together in years.

We managed to leave the house on time together, choosing the jeep since we were going off-roading later. Jasper was a little uncomfortable going to the party, even though he was getting better with social situations, so Carlisle promised he wouldn't leave him alone. As soon as we entered the tavern, Emmett commanded a few pool tables and began ordering pitchers of beer. Every time we went to college, Emmett was the first to start going to frat parties and always gravitated towards the party lifestyle, so he was completely comfortable directing the evening.

Everyone began showing up at the bar around the same time. First Newton and Ben came walking in together, their thoughts told me that a night out with the boys and free beer outweighed any unresolved feelings they had for me. Charlie arrived with Harry, and Billy with Phil, Bella's stepfather, just a few steps behind them. Charlie had no problem hanging out with Phil and they shook hands as soon as they saw each other. The only person missing was Jake and I had a strong feeling he wasn't going to show up.

"Edward, good to see you son, congratulations," Phil patted me on the back. "You found yourself a good girl."

"Thank you Phil, I consider myself a lucky man." Billy and Harry kept their polite distance, but had no problem keeping a smile on their face for Charlie's sake. "I'm glad you and Renee could be here with us."

"Gentlemen, allow me to make the first toast of the evening," Carlisle spoke up and raised his glass in the air. "I first want to welcome all of you here tonight, as you know this is to celebrate my youngest son's nuptials tomorrow." Emmett led the first whoop. "I'm proud to be the father of the man I see here, starting a family of his own and setting out on a great adventure. Let's raise a glass and toast to Edward and his marriage tomorrow."

"To Edward." Everyone gulped down their first beer and reached for a pitcher and a refill.

Charlie stepped up next, "My daughter is a princess to me, and always will be my little girl, and I believe that Bella met her perfect partner. Edward is everything I could hope for in a son-in-law. Welcome to the family son." Charlie held his hand out to me and I gladly shook it without any concern that he thought there was chill a to my touch.

"Time to do some shots and play some pool don't you think fellas?' Emmett set the mood and got the party started. "Jasper, brother, care to risk five bucks?" Emmett held up a pool cue.

Emmett wasn't a very good player and he was just hitting the cue ball too hard so the balls slammed against the bumpers. "Do you boys even know what you are doing over here?" Charlie walked over with his beer in his hand.

"Both of you step aside and watch a couple of old dogs play the game." Billy rolled over and slapped his money down, challenging Charlie to a game.

Emmett and Jasper joined me at the bar as I continued to try and look like I was having a good time. It always made me nervous being apart from Bella, and the constant pull in my chest didn't make it any better knowing I wouldn't see her until tomorrow afternoon. I distracted myself with my surroundings. The place was filling with the usual local crowd of people and there seemed to be a few single women making themselves available to us.

"What do you think of that one?" Mike Newton asked us as he stepped closer to the bar.

"I'd do her if I didn't have my Rosie. Mmmm oh yeah." Emmett had always been a horny bastard. "So Newton who are you hooking up with now that you're the big man on campus?"

"I'm still with Jessica Stanley, matter of fact we're engaged?" Mike's smirk didn't reveal if he was happy or if he felt trapped.

"You mean to tell me you are still pussy-whipped by Stanley?" Mike seemed a little embarrassed by Emmett's comments, but was too afraid to react.

"Ben buddy, are you still with Angela Weber? Didn't you guys take advantage of the fresh batch of college women you met?"

"We all went to WU together…" Ben was always a little shy and actually the pairing with him and Angela was perfect. "I have no complaints."

Emmett filled Mike and Ben's glasses and filled up his own. I was still standing with my original beer in my hand. Carlisle was lingering with the older men of the party and Jasper was keeping near his side remaining quiet and observing.

"Eddie," Emmett placed his arm over my shoulder and squeezed me. "I gotta tell you that Bella is one easy girl to love and she is going to be one hell of a sister-in-law." I can't stand it when he calls me Eddie, but I could smell the beer on his breath and I'm sure he was drunk since he already had a shot and two beers.

"I'm glad you like her Em." I smirked, hoping he would release me from his grip.

"Remember what a klutz she used to be when were in high school?" Emmett's hand slapped the top of the bar.

"Bella was like a lighting rod to danger, she had frequent flier miles with the hospital." Ben chimed in.

Flashes of those years went through my mind and I remembered that I was responsible for many of her injuries, but also rescued her from several. "I'm glad to say she seemed to have out grown it."

Emmett released me from his grip and put his elbows on the bar. "I'm so glad you didn't fall for that succubus Tanya."

"Cullen you hooked up with someone else besides Swan?" Mike was shocked.

"Fuck Em, why did you have to bring that up?" I tried to glare at him so he would get the hint to drop the subject. "You know nothing happened between us."

"Well, you were still a young buck," Emmett was going to have to slow down his drinking before he revealed anything more. "She was a complete hottie and not many a man could resist her, but somehow you did."

"What did this Tanya look like?" Mike was hung up on the details.

"She had long curly, strawberry blonde hair and legs that just didn't stop. Tanya was created to seduce…good lord Newton, haven't you ever heard of a succubus?"

"Doesn't it mean that she was attractive? Hell I don't know…how did you pass on that one Edward?" Mike was practically drooling. I locked onto Newton's thoughts to see if he was picking up on the information Emmett was spilling and all he was thinking about was the word HOT and fantasizing about having a chance with Tanya cause he liked my taste in women. Newton had no clue that Emmett was actually talking about a true succubus.

"No chemistry." I gritted my teeth and was getting uncomfortable with the subject and I was wishing it would move on.

"There was chemistry, Eddie just wasn't interested in her. Isn't your interest more in biology? Wasn't that the class you were in when you first fell for Bella?" Emmett burst out in laughter.

"Go suck it!" I was starting to get pissed off.

"That's what she said," Emmett bantered back.

"Oh for the love of God!" He was testing my level of tolerance.

"That's what she said." Emmett was loudly laughing at his own joke.

Carlisle and Jasper stepped over towards the bar after noticing the commotion Emmett was causing. "What's going on over here boys?" _Is he out of control?_ Carlisle asked me silently.

"Yeah, Dad," answering his question first. "What _is_ going on?"

"Aww, just giving my little brother a hard time," Emmett slapped my back hard. "I'll lighten up." I could hear him thinking that he wasn't even close to stopping and was planning on harassing me until the sun came up.

"Maybe, I should challenge my future father-in-law to a game of pool." I stepped away from the bar and made my way over to the rest of the men. "I've had enough talk of women, Charlie how about giving me a try?"

I heard Charlie's thought's perk up when he heard me mention women. Seems he had been involved with Melinda, the waitress from Sully's for several weeks now. He had been using fishing with Harry Clearwater as an excuse to tell Bella so he could spend his free time with his new girlfriend. The man had a great deal of pent up passion and it was pretty hysterical to see him revealed to me in that way. He had devoted all his attention to Bella, and now that his daughter had her own life with me, he had taken steps to get one for himself. I never realized how cool Charlie was, and I admired him more than I did before.

"So you guys were talking about women?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Emmett was just telling Newton about a family friend that had a crush on me for a long time." I smiled as I reached for a stick and chalked the end waiting for him to make the break.

"A family friend?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm, I guess that's what a bachelor party is about, its been awhile for me." Charlie leaned over the table and made a clean break and sunk a solid in the corner pocket.

"Bella tells me you have a date for the wedding?" I didn't want to push him too far because all his buddies were sitting nearby.

"It's no fun going to a wedding stag. I think I have a pretty nice date, and I'm looking forward to introducing Bella to her." Charlie was remaining tight-lipped about the subject, but his mind was racing with a slew of thoughts revolving around Melinda, as he moved around the table completing more successful shots.

The California Angels were in the American League play-offs against the Red Sox on the TV, and Phil, Billy and Harry were mesmerized by the game. The Angels were up by 4 and the entire tavern was focused on the game. I could hear Charlie's thoughts were beginning to wander about regrets not going to college and pursuing his interest in baseball and he was resenting Phil for being involved in a pro team. Carlisle and Jasper came over to our side of the room and offered to play against us to make the game more interesting. Charlie agreed and his thoughts returned to pool and away from baseball game on TV.

Emmett continued to order beers and shots for everyone. Newton and Ben started their own game of pool and they were enjoying a night away from their girlfriends and the beer buzz they were experiencing. They were happily living their lives unaffected by the vampires and werewolves lurking in their beloved town of Forks.

"Did I hear right Charlie? You have a date tomorrow?" Carlisle was trying to talk man-to-man as he took his shot and missed.

Emmett switched out my beer and gave Charlie a fresh glass, then gulped it before answering. "Carlisle, I actually took a chance, and I have been seeing this lady for a couple of weeks. She's a waitress at Sully's, her name is Melinda and we are hitting it off pretty good." Charlie had an easier time talking to Carlisle than with me about the subject.

"That's wonderful to hear. Have you told Bella?" Carlisle asked taking a sip of his beer.

"No, not yet, she just knows that I'm bringing someone to the wedding." Charlie's thoughts were relaxing from the beer.

"I'm sure Bella would be happy to hear it, because she is always worried about you being alone." It was my turn to take a shot and I hit the side pocket perfectly.

"She worries about me?" Charlie stepped to the other side of the table to size up the placement of the balls. "You can tell her for me that I will be fine."

"I'll do that." Bella will be thrilled to know that Charlie would be fine and that his love life had a pulse.

"Chief Swan, did I hear correctly you're hitting on a hot waitress?" Emmett gulped down more beer. "Sweet."

Charlie laughed to himself and put the last ball in the pocket, winning the game.

**BPOV**

While the boys were out enjoying their bachelor party, Alice arranged a little bachelorette gathering back at Charlie's house and invited Renee, Jessica, Angela, Esme, and Rose over for some dessert, champagne, hot chocolate and chick flicks. I had never sat down with this group of women before, so it was would prove to be interesting to see what would evolve.

Alice decorated the house nicely and created a sweet display of tiny cakes and finger food on the kitchen table for everyone to enjoy. Renee was a little uneasy when she first stepped back into the house she used to share with Charlie, but Esme managed to distract her as she handed her a flute of champagne and a tiny plate filled with cake.

Alice offered to do manicures while we all sat on the couch in the living room together as the DVD of "Father of the Bride" played in the background. All the girls were excited about the wedding tomorrow and I found them giggling at the slightest mention of it. Jessica was engaged to Mike Newton and they planned on getting married after they finished college, and I'm sure the same thing would be happening to Angela since she and Ben had been steady for about the same amount of time.

Jessica started to brag about how she and Mike had been in love since the first time they started going out in high school and I had to hide the fact that he never gave up flirting with me, and that I pushed them together back in junior year. She was still the vapid girl I first met when I came to town, and she had no clue of the type of life she led.

Renee was on her second glass of champagne when she started to reminisce on how she met Charlie. "I met Charlie my junior year too…he was _very_ cute back then." I had never heard the full story and was interested in what she was preparing to reveal after a few cocktails. "He was on the Spartan baseball team and he looked handsome in his varsity letterman jacket."

I found a place on the sofa and curled up with a mug of hot chocolate and plate of cookies waiting for my turn with Alice.

"Seems you have a thing for baseball players Renee." Esme smiled and took a slight sip from her glass.

"I guess I do," Renee seemed surprised for a moment. "Charlie was a very romantic guy and he did everything he could to pursue me, and once I agreed to date him, we couldn't get enough of each other. He was sexy as hell."

"Ick…Mom," I didn't know how much I wanted to know. "Don't get too graphic."

"I won't sweetie, but we were really in love and Charlie decided that right after graduation we would get married because he didn't want to wait to spend our lives together. That's when he decided to pass on going to college and he joined the police force so he would have a secure job here in town. We were so young." Renee stopped and stared off in thought.

"Did he always have a mustache?" Jessica asked to pull Renee back into the conversation. Come to think of it, I had never seen my dad without his moustache.

"He grew the mustache during the same time I was pregnant with Bella," Renee giggled at the memory. "He was so excited about having a family and I had no idea what I was doing." Renee gulped her drink and allowed Esme to refill her flute. "Bella honey, your father loved you the instant he knew you were on your way." Renee smiled and continued to gulp down her drink. "What about you Esme? How did you meet Carlisle?"

"Oh dear, Carlisle found me when I was at the lowest point in my life," Esme was trying to find the right words to express herself properly. "He stood by me and spent a great deal of time helping heal my heart, and I couldn't help but fall desperately in love with the man."

"Doesn't hurt he's a handsome doctor either." Renee joked. "All your boys are handsome Esme. Your Edward had Bella's heart the moment she moved back to Forks, and I'm glad that after all these years they managed to find their way back to each other."

"I think we are all happy about that," Alice giggled and continued to paint blush colored polish on everyone's nails. "Don't you think so Bella?"

"Extremely happy," I smiled and started to miss having Edward near me. "I don't think I could love anyone as much as I do him."

"Well, tomorrow you will be a married woman and you will have your whole life ahead of you." Rose spoke up for the first time all evening. "I'm looking forward to having you as a sister." Rosalie 's comments meant more to me than anyone would ever know.

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter because I love reading them all!**

**Please press the little green button below. Thank you again for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21 Wedding Day

**Thank you for waiting the extra couple days for this new chapter to post. It's longer than my other chapters and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly, my IM buddy, for her added verbiage to my plot and mrstwister712 for her pre-reads and finding what everyone else missed. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 21-Wedding Day**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a fairly clear morning and I was happy that last night was the last night I would ever have to spend without Edward. I rolled out of bed, grabbed my robe and made my way downstairs to find Charlie setting the table.

"I don't want to burn the toast on the day of your wedding." Charlie was hovering over the toaster trying to make breakfast for me, and he wasn't much of a cook, but he managed to know enough so he wouldn't starve. He had the counter littered with an egg carton, a loaf of bread, butter, and milk.

"Let me do this Dad." I nudged him with my hip and motioned for him to sit down at that table. I decided I would make French toast instead and I pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and cracked the eggs.

"Looks like you are going to have a perfect evening for your wedding." Charlie didn't know that Alice wouldn't have had it any other way. "I remember the day I got married, boy did I have cold feet.

"Are you picking up your date or is she meeting you at the house?" Finally Charlie had gotten the nerve to ask the waitress at Sully's diner, Melinda, out last week, and they got along so well that he asked her to be his date for the wedding.

"Melinda is going to meet me at the Cullen house since everyone is going to be over here getting into their tux's."

"You know Dad, that no matter what happens, I will always love you." I started to cry. While I was beating the eggs, it hit me hard that this was the last time I would be making breakfast for my dad.

"Why do you sound like something drastic is going to happen? You're just getting married Bells and you'll be living across town."

"It must be my hormones, they've been all over the place." Edward and I made a commitment to each other and I had no room to regret that as soon as the baby was born, we would leave Forks.

"Baby girl, this the time for you to start your own life and to make a family with Edward. Every parent knows that one day their children will need to move on." It was as if Charlie knew more than I was giving him credit for.

"I worry about you." I placed the plates of food on the table and passed the syrup to Charlie.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's time for Edward and you to take care of each other."

"Alice wants all us women over at the Cullen house this afternoon and Edward and the other men will be changing here." I took a bite from my breakfast. "Are you boys going to need any help over here?"

"I think we can put on our pants and jackets without any help," Charlie chuckled. "Between the six of us one of us will be able to figure out how to make a Windsor knot."

"Dad, can I borrow your blue handkerchief for my something blue?" I wanted to use it again today to finally bring it and my father together as I said my vows again.

"Sure honey, it's in my top drawer, I'll get it before you have to leave," he sipped at his coffee. "Did you have a nice evening with your mother last night?"

"We had a relaxing time, how did your party go?" I was curious how a room full of so many different characters got along. There was no way I would tell him how Renee had gotten a little tipsy last night.

"Emmett is quite the character, he had all of us laughing most of the night," Charlie said. "We had some beers and played a little pool, nothing exciting."

"No girl popping out of a cake?" I giggled knowing Edward would have had no part of being around a stripper.

"No girls, the Cullens are a classy bunch. You're joining a nice family princess." I was content that Charlie was finally more comfortable with the family I would be living with.

**ALICE**

All of us were so excited and happy that Bella was becoming part of our family and that this wedding was a new beginning for all of us. Edward was completely content for the first time I've known him, and I only envisioned positive things happening for him in his future. Bella was everything he needed in a mate, and she was providing him with the love and happiness he had searched for.

Since early that morning, all the wedding vendors were flooding into the back yard and I supervised the placement of each and every item as they arrived. I strategically placed the portable heaters around the perimeter of the property and along the house because once the sunset tonight, it could become uncomfortably cold for Bella since her dress was sleeveless. The rented chairs were draped in the custom ordered fabric I selected and were placed carefully in rows. The aisle was blanketed with thousands of blush rose petals and the centerpieces for the tables were made up of champagne colored lilies and blush roses, and their scent permeated the area. Dozen's of candles were placed in black iron scroll candelabra's and there were votives on every table and several dozen strings of twinkle lights were hung on the house and around the dance floor area.

The caterers were expected to deliver the cake and the food an hour before the ceremony. I knew that Bella only wanted cake and champagne for the reception, but I didn't think it was enough to impress her family or the other humans invited, so I ordered several tables of food including a carving station and a bartender. I knew Bella wouldn't get upset with me once she saw it all in place.

I requested Bella to be showered and over here ready for me to prepare her for the service by 5 p.m. Edward and the other men were all going to be changing at the Swan home. The final fitting I had for Bella was last week and my fingers were crossed that she would still be able to fit into the dress I selected for her. The design of the dress was draped and it should give Bella and the baby the room they needed to be comfortable.

The gown was a sleeveless elegant and soft sheath dress by designer Natalia Misslin, in a subtle shade of champagne. It was very retro, in a 1930s style, but without being over-the-top. The BCBG shoes I selected for Bella were embellished with antique beading and I found a headband with pink and ivory pearls for that perfect vintage touch that I knew was Edward's favored era.

As bridesmaids, Rosalie and I were going to be wearing reproductions of a vintage prom dress, I had admired years ago, that was strapless with an overlay of tulle and delicate fabric leafs in a blush color, with matching blush Christian Lacroix shoes that were detailed with ruffles. I knew I didn't have to worry about Rosalie or Esme when it came to dressing, but I would have to politely find a way to get Renee to sit down with me so I could do her hair and make-up too.

None of the Cullen men had returned home from the bachelor party last night. They could had gone as far as Vancouver hunting, and they were under strict instructions to go to Charlie's house to dress no later than 5:30. Charlie had his car parked out front so he wouldn't have to enter the house when he dropped off Bella to start getting ready.

Bella submitted herself without resistance as I began to work my magic on her.

**BPOV- 7:00 pm**

My dad waited for me at the patio door facing out to the back lawn, looking extremely handsome in his tuxedo and a single champagne Lily in his lapel. Charlie loved me and was extremely proud being the father of the bride, and he had a look on his face that I wanted to remember forever. He offered me his elbow as I stepped closer to him.

"You are a perfect bride. I have never seen anything more beautiful than you standing next to me."

"You are very handsome yourself." I didn't want tears to ruin Alice's makeup. I squeezed tight to Charlie's bicep. "Daddy, are you ready?"

"Always for you princess." Charlie placed his left hand over mine. The harpist began to play "All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera while Rosalie and Alice floated down the aisle. I couldn't see where the aisle ended or all the guests from where I was standing.

The Cullen lawn was lit by dozens of candles set in black iron scroll candelabra's and roses and lilies flooded every available space. Blush silk-wrapped chairs were placed on either side of the aisle and the guests were evenly dispersed. The aisle was covered deeply in blush colored petals waiting for me to step upon them.

The wedding march began to play and everyone stood up and turned to look at me before I took my first step. I instantly lost my confidence once everyone's eyes were on me. Charlie's hand tightened its grip and he began to lead me forward and I trustingly followed him. As soon as we made our turn to onto the aisle, I could see Edward waiting for me. Edward was stunning and his white tie set him apart from the rest of the men. His bronze hair was tamed and a smile spread across his handsome face as I stepped closer and closer towards him. Emmett and Jasper stood by his side as his groomsmen and they also looked awesome in their tuxedos.

This wedding was a charade for my family, yet it felt as if I was marrying Edward for the first time. The moment my eyes locked with Edward's, my heart stopped racing and complete peace washed over me. Everything around me faded into the background and all I could see was my future, the love of my life, Edward.

Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and the ceremony swiftly moved forward like a blur. Soon the Reverend was announcing we were husband and wife. Our lips pressed together and we kissed for the first time for the whole world to see.

We turned to face our clapping guests and I instantly noticed that Jacob wasn't sitting next to Billy. My heart sank, but I had to respect his choice and I kept the smile on my face as Edward and I skipped down the aisle to start the reception line.

Alice invited more people than I expected to see, Billy Black, Harry and Sue Clearwater, most of the wolf pack, Seth, Embry and Paul, Charlie's co-workers from the police station, all of my friends from high school and several people I had never seen before. I could tell they were vampires because of their extreme beauty and I was curious to meet them.

Alice had us form the receiving line at the back of the lawn and everyone prepared to give us their best wishes before the party began. All our familiar friends passed through the line first, and when the three vampire women approached, Edward stepped forward to greet them.

"Edward, I've missed you." One of the women boldly wrapped herself around Edward. She had curly strawberry blonde hair that floated over her shoulders and her beauty was beyond anything I had ever seen before.

"Tanya, I'm surprised to see you," he kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." Her hand remained on Edward's arm as he tried to pull away from her.

"Congratulations on your marriage." Tanya's eyes never left his face.

"Bella darling, this is Tanya, her mother Sasha and sister Kate. They are, what you would call, cousins. Our families are very close and we share the similar beliefs." I noticed the familiar golden eyes they all shared and understood what Edward was trying to tell to me.

I extended my hand to greet them. "Nice to meet you." I tried to keep the frozen smile on my face.

"I can't believe you were able to catch and hang onto this one." Tanya continued to flirt with my husband shamelessly and she was getting on my nerves. She was implying something and Edward was still trying pulling away from her.

I slipped my arm into Edward's and pulled him closer to me. "The vows have been said, looks like we're stuck with each other." I said through my gritted teeth still smiling and trying not to be too much of a smart ass.

"Save a dance for me darling," Tanya's eyelashes fluttered. "Nice to meet you Bella, best wishes."

I could feel my jaw clenching as the guest line was coming to an end. I was wishing I could have a drink. There was still no mention of Jacob's whereabouts, not even when Billy wished me well. I couldn't let that interfere with me having a wonderful time tonight.

I expected a cake and champagne reception and instead I saw two eight foot tables of food with Seth and Embry filling their plates with chilled shrimp and crab claws. Music was playing from somewhere and everyone began to mingle.

Renee grabbed me and wanted the photographer to take a picture of just the two of us together. My head started to spin, and I lost track of Edward as I was dragged toward the patio for the photograph.

The photographer directed me to stand still as he posed me with Renee, then Charlie and a group shot with my high school friends. I was beginning to worry that Tanya was working her magic on my husband. I switched my thoughts back to Jacob and why he wasn't there. I could feel my hormones taking over, and I was close to losing control of my emotions.

Esme stepped in and handed me a small plate of food and a flute of sparkling cider. "Bella honey, are you okay?"

"Thank you Esme, this should help." I hadn't eaten in a while and I gulped down the cider, wishing it had a kick. I didn't want to embarrass myself by my obvious unreasonable thoughts, so I didn't reveal anything to Esme about what I was thinking. I started to feel hot from all the portable heaters Alice placed around the lawn, and I needed some fresh air and some space. "I need to use the restroom, I can manage this by myself."

"Alright dear, don't go far, Alice is going to be announcing the first dance soon."

"I won't…" I slipped into the house and quickly out the front door to get a moment to myself. The front lawn was lit up by dozens of luminaries lining the driveway and it was quiet and cold. I took a deep breath and tried to locate the sane part of my brain. I just married the love of my life for the second time, and I was having his baby, I had no reason to worry about a _cousin, _an extremely beautiful cousin.

"Bella?" Jacob stepped out of the darkness dressed in a suit jacket that was too tight for him.

"Oh my God, Jake," I rushed to him. "You came!" My mood shifted instantly and I felt happy to have my dear friend near me again.

"I'm sorry…" I cut Jake off in the middle of his sentence as he stood rigidly and uncomfortably in front of me.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"You're so beautiful, congratulations." Jacob kept his distance from me and shoved a gift-wrapped package into my hands.

"Can I open this now?" I hadn't even given wedding presents any thought and this was my first one.

"Go ahead." Jake bashfully looked down as I pulled the paper away and it revealed a polished wood handmade keepsake box. The beveled lid had a floral carving and it was hinged to the box that included dovetail corners and an emerald green velvet interior.

"This is extraordinary," I crashed into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you for such a thoughtful gift."

**JACOB**

Ever since the tribal council meeting with the Cullens, I had been angry with myself. I was angry because the woman that I love was married and pregnant by a bloodsucker. Half my pack was upset that I voted to allow them to stay in Forks, and that it took a Cullen to point out that I should be respected more by my tribe.

I had regrets that I didn't do more to show Bella how much I loved her before Cullen came back to town, but I knew in my heart that when it was time to vote, I had to do what was best for Bella and her happiness, even though she didn't choose to spend her life with me. I had been in love with her too long to force her from her home and family when she was going to have a baby.

Now I was facing the consequences of my decision. Sam was furious with me and was trying to overturn the vote and remove all the Cullens out of Clallam County, even it meant it would cause a war. If the conflict continued with Sam and the council was unable to talk some sense into him, I would have no choice to separate myself and create my own pack, fulfill my birthright as an Alpha wolf, and possibly fight against him.

I was still pissed off that it was Cullen that spoke up at the meeting to declare my birthright in front of my own people. I should have stood up for myself, and I regretted remaining passive since my transitioning began. I was the future leader of our tribe and I didn't have the balls to speak for myself. After all that was said and done, that bloodsucker son-of-a-bitch Edward Cullen left La Push owing me.

Bella mailed me an invitation to that sham of a wedding she was planning to fool Charlie into thinking she was leading a normal human life. I tried to stop Bella from getting married when she went to the courthouse in August and she made it completely clear to me that the only relationship I would ever have with her would be friendship. I wasn't strong enough to continue to see her again, even though I told her I would always be there for her. I didn't have the stomach to pretend that I supported her choice.

My father was Charlie's best friend first and foremost and he would always support him so he is going to the wedding and he was also attending as the leader of the Quileute tribe supporting the renewed treaty. Harry Clearwater was another good friend of Charlie's that couldn't refuse the invitation. A few of the wolf pack were going because they respected Charlie and liked Bella, plus there would be free food. I kept staring at the card as it sat on the desk in my room, I never responded.

I did make Bella a keepsake box to give her as a gift. I had started to make it when I thought we were dating, and I was hoping it would one day hold memories of us together. I etched delicate flowers on the top and made sure that every detail was perfect before I put the final coat of varnish on it. I thought it I would just let my dad take it to the wedding so Bella would get the gift from me. I made for her and I wanted her to have it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Last night I had avoided the bachelor party, the nerve of Emmett to think I would had the control to pretend I accepted being in the same room with vampires. Today was the wedding, and I helped my dad get into his Sunday clothes and watched Harry pick him up and take him to the Cullen's home.

"Are you sure you won't be coming to the wedding?" Billy stressed to me several times that I should go and that as men, sometimes we had to do things we didn't always feel comfortable doing.

"I think it's best I just avoid the whole thing. In a few hours it will all be over." I heard Harry's truck pull up to the house and helped my dad wheel himself down the front path.

I waved as they pulled away, and I never felt so alone in my life.

I went back into my small empty house and tried to think of ways to distract myself. The wedding gift I wanted to give Bella was still on the table, and I stood and stared at it. Billy forgot to grab it before he left the house. I picked it up and held it in my hands as I began to remember my childhood and the few summers I played with Bella when she came to visit Charlie when she was a little girl. I thought she was beautiful even way back then, because her skin was fair and her eyes were a lighter shade of brown from the children I knew on the reservation and she didn't treat me any differently from anyone else she knew. When Bella returned to live with Charlie six years ago, I continued my crush on her even though I knew she thought I was too young for her. She always found time for me and the way she looked at me never faltered even up until the time she said good-bye to me as she left to elope. Bella always felt the same way towards me and she kept the secrets of the ones she loved safe. She had always put everyone's feelings ahead of herself and wanted all of us to be happy, and here I was being stubborn about attending the most important day of her life.

I promised her that I would always be there for her and I had abandoned her for weeks. Maybe I still had time to get ready and go the wedding. I jumped in the shower and shaved. I quickly searched through my closet looking for something appropriate to wear. I found the dark jeans, dress shirt and tie Bella purchased for me and I grabbed the suit jacket I wore for my high school graduation. I could barely get my arms in the sleeves, but it would have to do.

I raced to my VW Rabbit and knew I could speed on my way over to Forks since most of the police force would be attending the wedding at the Cullen home. I parked my car slightly down the road and took a deep breath before I made my way up the long drive that was lined with tiny candles lighting the way to the towards the front doorway. As I got closer, I noticed Bella standing in a beautiful bridal gown alone on the porch.

"Bella?" I stepped out of the darkness trying not to frighten her.

Bella turned her head towards my voice and her eyes lit up. "Oh my God, Jake, you came!" Bella ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I was happy with my decision to be here for the woman I loved and called my best friend.

**EPOV**

The next thing I knew Bella was being lead off by her mother, and I had Tanya pulling at my sleeve to come to her table. There was so much commotion, that I didn't really know what was happening. One side of the lawn had people milling around a buffet table and the other side of the lawn had my family avoiding food and carrying glasses of champagne in their hands as props. Respectfully, I went to Tanya's table to converse with her and her family.

Tanya was dangerous; she was what is known as a succubus, her powers of seduction were something she would make me fight to resist. Carlisle once intended for Tanya and I to mate after I didn't respond to Rosalie, and she had never given up hope on the possibility of an "us".

"Edward you are so handsome in your tuxedo." Tanya purred and flirted with me openly. "As delicious as your Bella is, do tell me how this human was able to capture your attention."

"You've known about my love for Bella for years now Tanya." I had fled to her home when I first met Bella several years ago. "She's always been and always will be the one for me."

"Why the spectacle Edward?" Tanya crossed her long legs and she peered directly at me.

"Saying our vows out loud in front of the people we care about was important to both of us." I could feel her intense power trying desperately to pull me in. "Tanya, it takes more than seduction to fall in love and make a commitment." As lovely as she was, it would never distract me from the life I wanted to have with Bella.

"I respect your decision, but I can't say I will ever stop caring for you Edward." I could feel Tanya release me from her powers and in her thoughts she accepted that she would never have my heart.

I took that as my cue and I stood up as I kissed her cheek. "And I, will always care for you," I whispered.

"It's time I go and say hello to Carlisle." Tanya shifted her attention off of me. "You should find your bride."

"Yes, I should. Thank you for coming tonight." I scanned the party and didn't see Bella anywhere and it concerned me. The photographer had moved on to another part of the lawn and was taking pictures of Emmett and Rosalie with our parents. Renee was standing next to her husband Phil. I needed to find my wife.

I crossed the lawn and made my way to the patio where Alice grabbed me. "It's time for your first dance, where's Bella?"

"I'm looking for her now." It was beginning to bother me that she wasn't at my side.

"When you find her, let me know, so we can move this reception along. We don't want it get too late before we make the toasts and cut the cake." Alice was completely organized and I knew it was important that I locate Bella quickly.

I stepped into the house and used the quiet of the empty kitchen to help me tune into her voice. I could hear it coming from the front. I went to the front door to see her hugging Jacob Black and my jealous emotion instantly gripped me and I felt my shoulders tense up.

"Jacob, welcome…" I said, as the venom pooled and my muscles tightened because he had his arms wrapped around my wife.

"Edward, honey, look at the lovely wedding gift Jake gave us." My beautiful bride looked up to me with a bright smile, and pulled herself away from Jake's embrace, holding up a wooden box for me to look at.

"Congratulations, Cullen." Jake placed his hands at his side. I could hear that his thoughts were focusing on respecting Bella's happiness and not showing his distaste for me right now.

"Thank you Jake," I reached my hand out towards Bella to lure her to me. "Love, Alice needs us for the first dance. Jake, I'm sure you understand that I need to steal my bride away."

"Jake come with us and join the party." Bella took Jake's hand and pulled him along with us back to the reception.

As the three of us stepped into the reception area, all eyes turned and looked at us. After a brief moment, Jacob walked to his father's side. Bella held my hand and whispered, "Okay, Edward, you can relax." She could feel how tense I was from Jake's arrival.

"I apologize for still feeling jealous." It was going to take time for me to get over my issues regarding Jacob.

"I have to admit I was too, regarding Tanya." I hadn't even given a thought that Bella would be bothered by Tanya. I leaned down to her ear and kissed the diamond there and breathed in her enticing scent. All I wanted was to be alone with my bride.

Alice raced over to Bella and I. "Are you ready for your dance?"

Bella looked up at me for support before I nodded my head yes. Alice raced to find the microphone as Bella squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as is the tradition, the bride and groom will now have their first dance. If you would please all gather around the dance floor and show your support." The Muse version of "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" began to flood the air and I took Bella's hand as we both stepped out to the dance floor. She placed her tiny hand into mine and bravely allowed me to lead without her standing on the tops of my feet. I pulled Bella closely to me and she buried her head into my shoulder. We glided across the dance floor with ease and we were letting the music become part of us.

Bella pulled back and looked up at me, "Hey, how lucky are we?"

I smiled down into my beloved's face and I kissed her sweetly. Just as I was beginning to lose track of all my senses, Charlie stepped up and tapped in. I partnered off with Esme, and Carlisle led Renee onto the dance floor. As the next song began, almost everyone partnered up and joined us on the dance floor.

Charlie returned my wife to my arms and he joined his date, Melinda, and began guiding her across the dance floor. It was interesting to see Newton and Jessica together after all these years and along with Ben and Angela. We hadn't been all together in the same place since we all were in high school together, and it reminded me of prom. It was turning into a magical evening for everyone here tonight.

**BPOV**

As soon as the next slow song began to play, Emmett cut in for a dance. He was a mountain of a guy and he looked debonair in his tuxedo as he placed his hand on my waist. "Bella, I might not be as genteel as Edward, but I promise I won't step on your feet."

"I might the one doing the stepping." I was still an awkward dancer.

"Bella, I hope you know how much I care for you, I always have."

"Thanks Emmett, I care for you too." I always liked him and it felt good to be able to talk to him like this.

"I know my Rosie has always given you a hard time." Emmett's eyes diverted from mine as we continued to sway with the music.

"I understand where she was coming from." Rosalie had her own disappointments and she saw them all reflecting off of me.

"I want to tell you how much I appreciate that you asked for her help with the baby." Emmett led me into a smooth turn in our dance together and wrapped me back into his arms. "It was been something I had wished I could give her for many years and I wasn't able to."

"I'm grateful that she agreed to help because I'm going to need it." Emmett carefully hugged me in his huge arms sharing his gratitude and exposing the softer side of himself to me that I had rarely seen.

"Edward's a lucky guy." The song ended and Emmett walked me over to where Edward was standing and placed my hand into his.

When it finally came time to cut the cake, Edward hesitated a moment and looked at me before we made our way to the table. "Don't worry, I won't smash the cake in your face."

"Can you make it a small piece because it's going to taste awful," his face twisted up expressing his dislike for food.

"Trust me," I knew exactly what I needed to do.

After Alice called everyone's attention towards the cake, Edward and I joined our hands over the silver slicer to cut into the perfectly decorated cake and we each lifted a small piece of cake up with our fingers. Edward gently fed me my serving as I lovingly pulled his fingers slightly into my mouth. It was my turn to feed him, and I gently took my hand and spread the frosting and little bits of cake over his lips then I stood on my toes to reach his mouth, and I kissed him, licking most of the cake from his face so he didn't have to suffer too much.

Everyone enjoyed the public display of our affection, they cheered and the rush I felt to finally be able to love Edward freely was tremendous and he laughed and kissed me back holding me into his strong arms. The caterer rolled the cake away into the house so that they could slice it up for all the guests to enjoy a piece of the delicious white chocolate cake with raspberry filling.

Alice announced it was time for the garter and bouquet toss, and all the single people at the party circled around Edward and I on the dance floor. I sat down on one of the silk covered chairs with my legs crossed, while all the males hooted and hollered at Edward as he knelt before me and began to slip his hand up under my gown in search of my garter. I had placed it slightly above my knee because I knew Edward wouldn't be comfortable with the process of going under my dress in front of everyone. His golden eyes twinkled as they stared into mine and a crooked smile came across his face when his long cool fingers located the lace and he slipped the delicate garter from my leg. He stood holding the garter up in victory and at the count of three, tossed it in the air and it landed directly in Mike Newton's hand.

It was now my turn to toss the bouquet. Alice gathered all the single women closely around me, including Tanya, and I turned my back, and counted to three before I launched the flowers over my shoulder into the air as high as I could. The girls screamed and crashed to the ground in a small pile, with Jessica rising, grasping the flowers desperately in triumph.

It didn't surprise anyone that Mike and Jessica were the next couple in Forks to get married. The photographer took pictures of all of us together as Mike and Jessica proudly displayed their catches for the camera. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the party.

It was beginning to get late, and Billy Black was the first to say his goodnight to everyone as Jacob helped him wheel across the lawn. The rest of the guests from La Push followed his lead and left the party, stepping closely behind him. I was relieved that for this evening, everyone from both sides were able to put their differences aside, even if it was for just one night.

Renee had too much to drink and Phil was doing his best to find her shoes and purse so he could get her back to the Lodge without any further embarrassment. "My baby is married…I can't believe it." Renee came over to me to give me a hug before she left. "It all was so lovely Bella, and you are going to have a wonderful life with your handsome husband."

"Thanks Mom, I'm so glad you were able to make it here and be with us," I hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Renee reached out for Edward and she hugged him too, "Edward, take care of my baby."

"I will Mrs. Dwyer." Edward was still a little uncomfortable being around my mother.

"Call me Mom." Renee's words were beginning to slur.

"Mom," Edward politely handed my mother over to Phil.

"Have a fantastic honeymoon and call us when you get back." Phil took control of my mom and I kissed him goodbye. Everyone thought Edward was taking me away to Los Angeles for a few days of sunshine. Instead we were going to stay home and the family was going on a hunt to give us a few days alone.

Charlie came up to me next and hugged me tightly. "The evening was perfect princess."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Dad."

"I have no doubt that you and Edward have something special," he kissed my cheek. "Call me when you kids get back to town and be careful."

"Thanks Dad," Charlie slapped Edward's back and then he reached for his date's hand and they left the party together. I was happy that he had found someone to start spending his time with and maybe he wouldn't be so alone after I left Forks for good.

We all gathered in the kitchen after the last couple of guests left the reception and Emmett, Jasper had the backyard packed up and cleared away in minutes. The caterer stored the remaining cake and food in the refrigerator, and I was looking forward to having another piece a cake once I had a chance to relax. I couldn't remember one thing I ate tonight, because there was so much going on.

"Thank you everyone for providing us with such a wonderful wedding." Edward announced to the family.

"Yes, it was magical and I'm happy you were all here with us tonight." It was nice to finally have everyone on the same page and I was so relieved that I could finally start living my life with my husband.

"All of the wedding gifts are in the living room," Alice was still conducting the remaining details of the day. "Bella, there is plenty of food in the kitchen and I already have a tray waiting for you up in your room."

"Thank you Alice, because of all your hard work the wedding was perfect." I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to take off my shoes.

"Look under the bed." Alice whispered to Edward before she stepped away to join Jasper across the room.

"The party was great and it's time for us to take off, don't you think? Time to get out of this monkey suit." Emmett bellowed as he began to remove his tie. "Edward, brother, take care of my new little sister and have a great weekend." Rose was tangling herself around Emmett and he wrapped his strong arm around her.

"Yes, it's getting late for Bella and we promised we would all clear out for the weekend." Esme reached out for Carlisle's hand and pulled him to start making his way upstairs to change out of his tuxedo and her out of her beautiful gown and jewels.

"Congratulations you two…we love you." Carlisle announced as he climbed the stairs.

Within moments, the entire family was changed into comfortable clothing, we said goodbye and each couple climbed into their cars and pulled away into the darkness. "I somehow thought they would go running out into the woods, aren't they going on a family hunt?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes they are, but they are driving to Seattle first and checking into the Four Seasons. My family doesn't rough it."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn." I giggled and stepped into Edward's open arms. Edward once again scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the staircase. He stopped on the second floor landing and took a turn for the study. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise from Esme." I was confused because I had no idea what Esme would think to surprise me with. Edward pushed the door open with his foot and as he stepped into the room, he placed me on my feet and flipped the light switch revealing a completely redecorated room. All the drapery and fabrics that Esme questioned me about on our trip to Seattle were gracing the room in the most elegant way. Our bed was facing the wall of windows and there was a nightstand and lamp on either side. Soft butter yellow and crimson silks covered the top of the bed and pillows with a sleek love seat placed at the foot. The rich hardwood floors were refinished to a deep honey and several colorful area carpets were strategically placed. The heavy golden drapery was pulled back to expose the French doors to the balcony, and in the one corner there was a sitting area with a new bookcase, two leather club chairs, side table and reading lamp for both of us to enjoy. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall and Edward's beloved stereo system was installed so we could listen to his music. Esme had created a sanctuary for Edward and I, and it was going to be a place where we could be alone together as a couple.

"I have never seen anything like this before." I was shocked at how beautiful the room was and how it made me feel.

"So you like it?" Edward stood with a smile on his face looking for my approval.

"I _love_ it!" I began to open the dresser drawers and found the towels and linens perfectly folded and tucked away. I never had so many wonderful things all at once and it was overwhelming. "Your family has done so much to make me feel welcome."

"This is our home love, you belong here with me now."

"What about your room?" I hoped that it still remained intact, because I loved everything about it and how Edward's belongings lived in that special room.

"Esme thought it would be a good idea that we kept it as a living area for us whenever we needed to be away from the family." Edward lit the votive candles, shut the lights off and started to remove his tuxedo to make himself comfortable on the bed.

Alice had prepared a lovely tray made up with leftover food from the buffet; sparkling cider was chilling in a bucket, and one slice of cake. I picked up a hors d'oeuvre of some sort and quickly placed it in my mouth. Edward opened the bottle of cider and poured me a flute and I drank it immediately. I was exhausted, but I wasn't ready to call it a night.

Edward had pulled the covers down from the bed and I sat on the edge next to him. His jacket was placed thoughtfully on the back of the chair and he had already loosened his tie. He caressed my back with his hand and reached up to release the zipper of my dress and as my skin was being exposed, he kissed down my spine until his head rested behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked over my shoulder and down to his face and I placed my hand over his as it rested over my stomach. "You are unbelievably sexy."

Edward's eyes flashed and he grinned up at me, "I never had the opportunity to tell you how stunning you looked walking down the aisle. This dress was perfect, however I do think it's time for you to retire it." He rolled on his back and laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh out loud in weeks.

"Did you drink some champagne?" I stood up and removed my dress and draped it over the same chair as Edward's jacket and crawled back onto the bed in my new lingerie.

"I'm drunk from drinking you in, my love." I couldn't resist unbuttoning the expensive tuxedo shirt and while I was doing that Edward played with the curls of my hair that were falling around his body. He twisted and wrapped my hair around his long fingers and his smile never left his face.

I pulled the fabric away from Edward's chest exposing his perfect form. My panties were beginning to cling to my wetness. I had never felt the type of love I was experiencing right now. "I love you so much, and I don't think I could be any happier." I was no longer disappointed that my life had taken a different direction, because everything was perfect at this very moment. I was happy to be alive.

I did a small strip tease to release myself from my special wedding lingerie because I didn't want it to tear from Edward trying to remove it off of me. I unbuttoned his slacks and slipped my hand in to release the beautiful cock I had been missing all day. In a blink Edward removed all his remaining clothing and gently pinned me against the mattress.

**EPOV**

"Mrs. Cullen, do you have room for one more surprise?" I had Alice hide my wedding present for Bella under the bed.

"I don't know if my heart can take it." Bella smiled sweetly as I rolled off the bed and reached under the bed and found to my surprise, two packages. One was the familiar robin's egg blue box that I knew was from me and the other was a large rectangle box with a gift tag that had my name on it.

"Oh, I got a surprise myself." I handed my love her gift and sat holding the other package on my lap.

"Please open mine first," Bella beamed as she held the small box from me in her hand. "I hope you like it."

I tore the paper at the corner and pulled it back to reveal a stunning leather bound journal. I had never seen anything so handsomely made before and I brushed my fingers over the soft leather. "This is amazing, I love it…" all I could think was how thoughtful she was and knew exactly what would touch my heart.

Bella crawled to her knees and kissed my cheek, "you mean it? You aren't the easiest man to get a gift for. I thought you could write something for Max to read when he grew up."

"You mystify me my love."

"I do?" Bella flashed me a smile like she knew a secret.

"I experience something new with you every moment we are together." For once I was finding not hearing my beloved's thoughts could be a positive thing. "Now it's time for you to open my gift."

Bella gently pulled the white ribbon from the box. "Oooh…Tiffany," she lifted the lid slowly and pulled out a crown key pendant with round cut diamonds set in 18k rose gold. "Another key?"

"This key is the one to my heart." I slowly crawled along the side of her as I leaned over her face. I stared into her eyes as the candlelight poured over her skin. She just stared back saying nothing, but her eyes communicated to me she wanted more.

I took in a deep breath and sighed at the wonder of her laying next to me. I kissed her forehead, then her nose and each cheek before I took her mouth into mine. Her lips parted and welcomed my tongue to push deeply into her mouth. Our tongues danced together as they probed and tasted each other.

Bella's fingers began to rake along my back as she pressed me to move closer to her. I nibbled on her neck and licked around her ears as she sighed and moaned as I caressed her. My hands softly massaged her breasts and her nipples poked the palms of my hands.

I lay slowly on top of her pressing her hot flesh against my body and my knees pushed against her thighs. My cock grew harder as I continued to kiss along her shoulder enjoying the taste of her skin on my tongue. She whimpered as she enjoyed the first thrust.

"Edward you feel so good…ummmm," I always loved to hear her speak my name and her legs widened to welcome me deeper inside of her.

"Do you like that love?" She wiggled and rocked her hips as we moved together.

She swallowed and whimpered a positive sound. She quickened her movements as she began to pant. I allowed my own growl to escape from my throat, as I continued to thrust slowly.

"I love you Bella." I pushed deeper and faster. I was groaning and moaning steadily.

"I love you too." Her hips began to get into rhythm with mine. Her hand reached up and tangled into my hair. "Come for me baby." Bella bit her lower lip as she grunted from my pounding inside of her. "Yes…oh God yes…ahhh…ooh." I felt her orgasm contract around my hard cock inside of her.

"Bella!" I exploded into her and I felt the sparks go off in my head as my legs quivered. Her arms pulled me on top of her as she tried to catch her breath and I crumpled on top of her.

"Sweet, sweet Edward…" she whispered in my ear as she caressed my body. "I love you so much."

I pulled out of her slowly as I rolled to my side to face her. She played with my hair and kissed the tip of my nose. The candlelight was glowing off her face. "I love you completely." I draped my arm across her stomach as she continued to stroke my hair and I could hear the dueling heartbeats, as she sweetly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: If you are looking for a good story, please check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling. **

**I ask you to please take the time to review this chapter and let me know what you think. I love so much reading what you think. Press the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22 Thanksgiving

**I'm so happy that you all are reading my story and I appreciate all your reviews. Now that the wedding is over, Edward and Bella have a lot to experience together. **

**Special thanks****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly, my twitter and chat buddy, for her added verbiage to my plot and mrstwister712 for her pre-reads and finding what everyone else missed. **

**Happy Belated Birthday to misticbutterfly!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 22 – Thanksgiving **

**BPOV**

The weekend after the wedding, Edward and I spent the whole time alone, naked and in bed. The beautiful bedroom suite Esme designed proved to be a perfect haven for us, and we couldn't have been any happier that we were finally together forever under the same roof.

The next couple weeks I managed to fall into a routine living in the Cullen house. Esme, Rose, Alice and I would convene in the kitchen for a cooking lesson at lunch and dinner. They found breakfast cooking easy and felt they wanted more of a challenge. Edward spent his days reading books about parenthood and doting over me. Most evenings we would retire to our room and spend the time alone until I fell asleep.

Thanksgiving was around the corner, and the excuse we gave Charlie for not all spending the day together was that the Cullens were going to Big Bear California to ski. They had always been known to be adventurous, and because of my pregnancy Edward and I told Charlie we remained home. That would make it easier on everyone, since a meal like Thanksgiving would be hard to conceal the fact that the Cullens don't eat.

As tradition, Billy and Jacob had always been guests at Charlie's for Thanksgiving dinner, and I was hoping they would accept the invitation again this year. Edward had become calmer regarding the Quileutes since the wedding, and everyone in La Push and Forks had been following the new treaty strictly and peacefully. Thankfully, hunger overruled most men's minds and they would do just about anything to partake in a feast, even if it meant sitting with your mortal enemy and the Blacks eagerly agreed to have dinner with us.

Edward had been more agreeable about my friendship with Jake now that our relationship was out in the open and we were married. He still would get tense when the subject of Jake would come up, but he wasn't as defensive as he used to be and the subject of spending Thanksgiving dinner at Charlie's only caused a slight grumble before he agreed. This would be the first Thanksgiving Edward had experienced in many years and he knew that traditions were important to me regarding our role as a family with Charlie.

I was into my second trimester, about 18 weeks into my pregnancy, and my morning sickness, thankfully, had completely passed. I was starting to wear the maternity clothes Alice selected for me because my waist was definitely a thing of the past. Carlisle was able to confirm at my last examination, with an ultrasound, that we were having a boy. It wasn't any surprise to Edward or I since I had dreamt of Max since we were aware he was coming. Edward was so thrilled to see our miniature newborn as he tightly held onto my hand, gazing at the monitor. Charlie was extremely happy to hear there would be another male in his family and looked forward to teaching Max everything he needed to know about fishing and guns.

It was early afternoon, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade was long over, and the men gathered together in the living room to watch the football game as I prepared dinner. Edward poked his head in the kitchen and asked if I needed any help several times, but I seemed to have everything under control. He lifted the lids to the pots on the stove and helped stir them as I basted the turkey. He looked natural holding a beer in his hand and moving around Charlie's house comfortably, and it made me so happy that everyone seemed to be getting along.

I kept resting between basting to put my feet up because my ankles would swell if I were on my feet too long. After several hours of listening to them all yell at the television, the oven timer went off, and I stuck the meat thermometer into the thigh to make sure the bird was done. When it came time to pull the turkey out of the oven, Charlie who always took pride in his carving skills, he lifted it up onto the counter for it to rest, as I placed the serving dishes full of food out and called everyone to the table. Billy and Charlie manned the two heads of the table, and Edward and I sat on the side closest to the kitchen so that Jake would have the other side of the table to himself.

As soon as Charlie entered the dining room with the platter of sliced turkey he called for grace and we all bowed our heads. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this wonderful food we are about to partake of on this day of Thanksgiving. We also thank you for our family and friends and we hope that you continue to watch over us and keep us safe. Amen."

"Amen." We all responded together before hands began to reach across the table to fill plates with food. Jake had the biggest appetite of anyone there and I had no concern that anything would go to waste. He always loved my homemade rolls and mashed potatoes and gravy. Edward had a way of pushing his food around the plate to make it appear he was eating and I reached over a couple of times to steal a bite.

"Love, what was that?" Edward lurched in his chair in the same instant the baby moved inside of me.

"I think the baby just moved." I felt a fluttering inside of me and I looked at Edward in shock because he knew exactly what was happening before I did and he wasn't even touching me.

"Really?" Edward's strong hand reached for my tummy and he pressed gently to feel it himself. "It's amazing."

Edward sensed the movement before I actually felt it. It was like he was linked to Max in some way and it was kinda cool. Maybe with Edward's ability he could tune in the baby like radar. I would have to ask him about it later because he has always felt a little left out when I had my dreams and he couldn't link into my thoughts.

"The boy moved, that's marvelous, another thing to be thankful for." Charlie lifted his beer as a toast.

"That's the first time, it felt so strange. I guess I better get used to it." I smiled lovingly at my husband as he reached for my hand under the table.

Jake squirmed in his chair because he was uncomfortable with all the talk about the baby. We hadn't spent any alone time since the wedding, and I thought to myself that I would make it a point to get him alone before he left for the day. Jake began to take his seconds on the mashed potatoes and tried to keep his mouth full of food to avoid conversation at the table.

Both Charlie and Billy rushed through their meal so they could get back to the game. I sat at the table and rested, waiting for my food to digest a bit before I started to clear away the empty dishes, and both Edward and Jake kept me company. I loved cooking for people, and it felt nice to see everyone enjoying the day.

"Jake, it's so nice to see you, how is everything with you?" I wanted to create some small talk so that Edward would feel included.

"Good, can't complain. Embry and Seth are coming over tomorrow to work on my car. We're taking a break from the pack." Jake kept his voice down so Charlie couldn't hear and took a gulp of his beer.

"Tell them I said hello. I haven't seen them since the wedding."

"Thank you for inviting us Bells." Jake smiled warmly then stopped as soon as his eyes met with Edward's. "You make the best Thanksgiving dinner and we always look forward to it."

"I love doing it for you guys. Charlie will be enjoying turkey sandwiches for a couple of days." I picked a small piece of dark meat from the platter and nibbled on it.

Edward's face changed and I could tell he was listening to Jake's thoughts and it altered his mood. "Are there problems Jake?"

"I hate that you can do that," Jake was aware of Edward's telepathy and he shared the same type of mind-reading skills with the other men in his pack. "It isn't a problem yet. Sam is still not happy about the baby being born and if Sam doesn't comply with the treaty, I'll need to form my own pack to keep Bella protected."

"Sam? Why is he wanting to cause trouble?" I thought everyone was at peace with everything and I wasn't happy to hear there still might be some trouble.

"I didn't want you to worry Bella, I'll be able to control him if I have to," Jake glared at Edward for bringing up the subject. "This isn't the time or the place."

"Agreed." I didn't want either Edward or Jake to start tensing up, and I began to start clearing off the table.

"Let me help." Edward grabbed the large empty platter and took it into the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Jake stood up and lifted his plate to take to the sink.

"About what? Everything will be okay, I trust you, and I promise I won't worry." I didn't know if I could keep that promise, but I knew I had to try.

Jake's white-toothed smile spread across his face as he stared at me from across the table. He knew in his heart that I still had all my faith in him. The three of us cleared off the table and brought all the dishes to the sink, and I ran the water to start to wash them. I shooed both Edward and Jake out of the kitchen to go back to watching the football game and to leave me with some time to myself. I found it relaxing having my hands in the hot bubbly water and concentrating on my body, hoping Max would move again.

After the dishes, I found that there was still football to be watched, so I excused myself to go lay down in my old room and take a nap because the tryptophan from the turkey and being pregnant was forcing me into a coma. I slipped upstairs and laid on top of the purple comforter to rest and as soon as my head touched the pillow I heard the door close behind me. Edward found his familiar place next to me and wrapped his arm over me.

"Is it all right if I join you?" Edward whispered softly in my ear and caused me to sigh.

"Yes," I nestled back into his body. "I'm about to pass out." My eyes were already closing.

"Thank you for this wonderful day and I hope I didn't disappoint you," Edward kissed my head. "Sleep."

"I'm never disappointed in you…" I didn't even finish my sentence and I drifted off.

My dream took me back downstairs and Charlie was just finishing his dinner sitting behind the platter of turkey slices. I had my apron on and was pulling away from the table when I noticed Max sitting in his highchair with gravy smeared all over his cheeks, smiling up at me.

"Oh baby boy, I need to clean up that cute face of yours." I reached for a napkin and Edward suddenly appeared and handed me a soft white cloth.

"Max is really enjoying his first Thanksgiving." Edward smiled down at the highchair proudly.

"Did he tell you that?" I didn't understand why I asked that question, and I waited for Edward's answer.

"Oh, we tell each other everything, right buddy?" Edward poked at Max's chubby tummy and they both giggled together.

I felt a sensation of satisfaction and love wash through me. Seeing Edward and Max together filled my heart. They were connecting on a much higher level than I expected them to be and in some strange way I understood it all in my dream. I began to feel a flutter in my stomach and it gently woke me up.

"He moved again." Edward was smiling and he placed his hands over the tiny movement.

"Can you feel it too?"

"Yeah, for some crazy reason I get a message in my head and I can sense the twitch." Edward was just as confused as I was, but we were enjoying every minute of it.

"I had a dream, just now, that you said that you and Max tell each other everything." I laughed and brushed it off as another dream and started to get up so we could all have some dessert.

"Really?" Edward seemed to know what I was talking about, but he didn't elaborate.

"I think it's time for pumpkin pie." We both made our way downstairs back to Charlie, Billy and Jake. "Who wants pie?"

**EPOV**

The one thing I have a hard time faking is eating and when Bella insisted on preparing a Thanksgiving feast for Charlie, I was a little reluctant. The rest of the family made an excuse that they were going skiing to avoid tipping Charlie off that we don't eat. When Bella mentioned that Billy and Jacob Black would be joining us too, I could do nothing more than grumble and let her go ahead with her plans. Thanksgiving was important to humans and I wasn't going to make it difficult for Bella.

Jacob Black was another one of my worries and concerns, because he was still new to his transitioning and might have a problem controlling it. I knew nothing would happen at Charlie's house, even if we had issues. All I had to do was watch some football and pretend that I ate too much food to get through the day. I could do that for my lovely wife.

As soon as we arrived at Charlie's, Bella took control of the kitchen and I offered my help, but she didn't seem to need it. I stirred a couple of the vegetables that were simmering on the stove as she basted the turkey, and went back to living room to watch football until it was mealtime.

Charlie carved the bird and said grace before everyone happily filled their plates with all the wonderful food Bella prepared. Jake remained quiet, on the other side of the table, always making sure he was eating to avoid any conversation. I moved the food around on my plate and placed the fork to my mouth, and tried to avoid putting any of the food in as much as I could without Charlie getting suspicious of me.

Unexpectedly, I felt an emotion flash in my brain and a tingle and it caused me to jerk, "Love, what was that?"

"The baby just moved." Bella looked up at me in surprise.

Could it be that I picked up on that transmission? "Really?" I reached over and placed my hand on her stomach to see if I could feel it again. "It's amazing." It was almost like the baby's thoughts were being sent to me. I didn't even know that was possible. It was such an extreme rush of feelings that were pounding through my entire being…my baby was alive and growing.

"The boy moved, that's marvelous, another thing to be thankful for." Charlie was happy and toasted his beer to Billy as a proud grandfather-to-be.

"That's the first time, it felt so strange. I guess I better get used to it." Bella's eyes twinkled and I held her hand under the table. I loved her so much.

Jake squirmed and went for seconds as Charlie and Billy rushed through their meal to get back to the football game in the living room. Bella sat back and relaxed and I remained sitting with her while Jake finished eating.

"Jake, it's so nice to see you, how is everything with you?" Bella was being a perfect hostess and was trying to start a conversation.

"Good, can't complain. Embry and Seth are coming over tomorrow to work on my car. We're taking a break from the pack." Jake was trying to suppress his thoughts while he took a gulp of his beer. Something about the pack was making him feel on edge.

"Tell them I said hello. I haven't seen them since the wedding."

"Thank you for inviting us Bells." Jake first smiled then glared at me and I tuned deeper into his thoughts and sensed something was wrong. "You make the best Thanksgiving dinner and we always look forward to it."

"I love doing it for you guys. Charlie is going to be enjoying turkey sandwiches for a couple of days."

"Are there problems Jake?" Jake's thoughts were tense and he was worried about Bella for some reason and I wanted to get it out on the table.

"I hate that you can do that," _damn you Cullen, stay out of my head_. "It isn't a problem yet. Sam is still not happy about the baby being born and if Sam doesn't comply with the treaty, I'll need to form my own pack to keep Bella protected."

"Sam? Why is he wanting to cause trouble?" Bella was curious, but she didn't seem too concerned.

"I didn't want you to worry Bella, I'll be able to control him if I have to. This isn't the time or the place." _Cullen, drop it, I know what I'm doing. Bella will be protected. _Jake was right, this wasn't the time.

"Agreed." Bella stood up and began to clear the table.

"Let me help." I grabbed the large empty platter and stepped into the kitchen and started to make room for the dishes. A few moments later, Jake and Bella entered with some plates and I went back to clear the remaining mess off the table. Bella pushed both Jake and I out of the kitchen to go back into the living room to watch the football game. I could tell she was starting to get a little tired and she wanted to get the dishes done without us under her feet.

I grabbed a couple of beers to take to Charlie and Billy. Jake and I returned to the couch and pretended we were interested in what was happening on the screen. I had to listen in on Black's thoughts one more time.

_I know how to protect Bella, not only from my own pack, but also from you_. His mind was seething. _Get out of my head asshole! _I smirked to signal that his message was received and I tried to figure out what was going on with the game so far.

As soon as Bella finished up with the dishes, she snuck upstairs to her room to take a nap. I needed to be with her so I followed her, and closed the bedroom door behind me. I knew that I couldn't make love to her here as much as I had been wanting to all day so I quietly crawled in the bed beside her and whispered in her ear. "Is it all right if I join you?"

With a soft sigh she answered, "Yes. I'm about to pass out." She cuddled back into my chest and she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Thank you for this wonderful day and I hope I didn't disappoint you," I kissed her sweet-smelling hair and I hoped that the interaction that I had with Jake didn't upset her. "Sleep."

"I'm never disappointed in you." Bella was instantly asleep and I pressed myself tighter against her and wished I could join her in her peaceful slumber. I focused on her breathing and I could tell she was dreaming again because her eyes were fluttering.

As Bella continued to rest and I could hear the men downstairs cheering on a touchdown. It wasn't even 30 minutes into the nap when I felt something race across my brain and the same twitch I felt earlier when the baby moved, coursed through me again. Bella's eyes slowly opened and looked up to me. "He moved again." I placed my hand over her growing bump and I finally realized that I was picking up my son's thoughts.

"Can you feel it too?" Bella knew I was sensing more than her reaction.

"Yeah, for some crazy reason I get a message in my head and I can sense the twitch." It was still confusing to me, but I couldn't be more elated. I felt connected to Bella now in a way I had never been before.

"I had a dream, just now, that you said that you and Max tell each other everything." Bella laughed and started to get up out of bed.

"Really?" Could it be that my son might have my ability? I wouldn't know if my son was a telepath until he was born, so I didn't think I should tell Bella quite yet just in case I was wrong.

"I think it's time for pumpkin pie." Bella took my hand and we went downstairs together. "Who wants pie?"

Everyone raised their hand to vote for pie and I went into the kitchen with Bella to help her slice and serve it to the men glued in front of the TV. "Can we go home after this?" I wanted to be alone with my wife. I was feeling this connection with Bella, an emotion that was new to me and I needed to be alone with her. I tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed my knuckles across her jaw.

"As soon as this pot of coffee is done brewing we'll say our good-byes." Bella grinned, knowing that I was craving her and we had been here long enough. She packed up some leftovers to take home with her so she would have something to snack on later tonight.

'I don't know about you guys, but it has been a long day and Bella needs to relax." The football game was almost over and another one was about to begin - they had plenty to keep them entertained without us hanging around.

"Thanks Bells for the dinner." Charlie stood up from his recliner to walk us to the door. "Edward it was nice sharing this Thanksgiving with you."

"Thank you for everything Bella, Jake and I appreciate being included." Billy turned his wheelchair towards the door. "Happy Thanksgiving to you two."

"It made me happy to cook for you boys. Enjoy your other game. There is plenty in the kitchen for sandwiches later." I helped Bella to slip on her coat and I opened the front door with my other arm around her waist. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Goodnight." I pulled the door closed behind us and held onto Bella as she made her way to our car. I still watched over her footing down the bumpy driveway and I enjoyed her warmth against me.

"That was a nice Thanksgiving don't you think?" Bella smiled as she sat down into the car and I closed the door before finding my way behind the wheel.

"It seemed like a perfect Thanksgiving to me." I put the car into gear and drove back towards the house quickly.

We stepped into the house to find Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle watching the same football game that was on the Swan house. "Hey you two. How was your dinner?" Carlisle politely asked.

"I think I outdid myself this year," Bella raised the package of leftovers to show proudly. "Edward behaved himself." She kissed me and made her way to the kitchen to put her food away.

"After this game we're going to hunt and have a little Thanksgiving ourselves…are you going to join us?" Emmett is always hungry and would hunt everyday if he could.

"Sure," I sat down on the couch with them. "The baby moved today." I announced to all of them, but was hoping Carlisle might have some insight.

"That's wonderful son," Carlisle patted my shoulder. "He's developing right on schedule."

"The weirdest thing happened today, I felt a message in my mind just seconds before he moved and I got it again when Bella was taking a nap. Could it be I'm picking up and his thoughts?" I was happy about the experience, but still a little confused that I was receiving the signals.

"I'm sure you are picking up his brainwaves, he should be able hear you too."

"Do you think it's possible he's a telepath?" I wasn't sure if I wanted my son to have the same burden I had.

"We won't know anything conclusive until we meet him and we see how he responds." Carlisle wasn't showing any concern and he refocused back to the game.

"I don't want to say anything to Bella until we know for sure."

"Understandable." I knew Carlisle understood that I wanted things told to Bella on a need-to-know basis until the baby was born, to avoid any unnecessary stress.

As the second half of the game was drawing to an end, all the women came into the living room together and sat down with us. Bella crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her in my arms. She was always open with her affection for me in front of the rest of the family and I welcomed it. "Do you want to go upstairs before I leave to hunt?" I whispered.

"That would be nice." Bella's head tucked under my chin and her sweet smell filled my senses.

I scooped her up in my arms and we excused ourselves as I carried her upstairs to our room. "You must be exhausted." I sat down on the bed with Bella still in my arms.

"I'm not as tired as you might think," her soft warm lips pressed against my jaw and she slowly moved her mouth down my throat.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, I have to say that you know how to get things moving." My erection was growing under her thighs as she remained on my lap. "I can't control myself when I'm with you." I tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Shut up and kiss me." Bella demanded and it made me laugh. I obeyed and I kissed her so hard that it unleashed her passion for me. Slow and intensely we continued to kiss as my hands palmed her breasts trying not to squeeze them too hard, as I buried my face into her flesh.

We struggled to release ourselves from our clothes unable to completely stop touching each other. Bella's baby bump was revealed and I had to caress it with my hands before we continued any further. We stood naked as I marveled at the miracle before me and I hugged her tightly before we moved onto the soft mattress.

Bella crawled out of my arms and down my body until her lips found the tip of my cock. "Do you feel the heat when I touch you?" Her tiny fingers pressed on my inner thigh and my stomach muscles twitched.

"Yes," I hissed. I reached out to touch her hair while Bella teased the head of my cock with her tongue and a million nerve endings screamed for more. Bella kissed down my hardening shaft then nibbled gently along my thighs near my pulsing balls. My legs opened wider as her hair danced over my skin and her wet tongue teased back up to my throbbing erection.

Bella's tiny fingers grasped my shaft again and with her mouth, touched only the sensitive head and I didn't know how much longer I could take the teasing. She dragged her body up over my torso and my cock was pressed between her swollen cleavage as she kissed and licked my abs. I watched as she arched her breasts so they massaged my rock-hard cock and looked up to my face and grinned.

I released a groan before I urged Bella to crawl closer to my face so that I could kiss her. I needed to taste her.

"Tell me…" Bella whispered that she wanted something from me as she crawled up over my stomach.

"I love you…" I whimpered as she sat back on her heels and her knees pressed against the outside of my hips. Her wetness was so close to plunging down on me and I grasped her hips with my fingers.

"Tell me…" again she asked me as her eyes smoldered, insisting on something more from me, looking completely sexy.

"I want you…fuck, I need to be inside you." I felt my hips rise to try and penetrate her.

The moment the words left my lips, Bella slipped my cock deep inside of her slippery wetness, and my hands lovingly cupped her belly as she rode me with determination. Bella was magnificent, and her beauty was beyond words to me. I was buried deep inside of her as her breathing steadied and she smiled, staring down at me.

"Are you ready to come for me?" Bella purred as I watched her pulse race through her veins along her slender neck.

I tasted venom dripping at the back of my throat, as the power of my passion was building inside my stomach. Bella had pushed me to a higher level, and I swallowed and gained control of my instincts. I gritted my teeth, "Now, oh please now…"

Bella bucked her hips and began to pant as we both began to climax almost simultaneously. I wrapped my arms around her and placed her on her side as we rode out the electricity that was rushing through our bodies and kissed her shoulders because I didn't want her to taste the remaining venom still on my tongue.

"Edward, you're eyes have darkened," she caressed my face with her hands and her fingertip lingered near my eyes. "Good thing everyone is planning on hunting."

"Good thing." Bella had no idea how I once again had to fight back the venom, and how my thirst was now nagging me. The intensity of the consistent sex with Bella had heightened my need to hunt, and I was beginning to understand why Emmett was always so thirsty.

**A/N: If you are looking for a good story, please check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling. **

**This is the time I ask you to please take the time to review this chapter, and let me know what you think of the story so far. Send me some lovin! Press the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 – Winter Wonderland

**A very special thank you goes to ****PJ Austin**** for her suggestion of Edward's Christmas gift. It's almost impossible to shop for a vampire that has everything. I think she found something special that will remain with Edward for many years to come.**

**Again thank you to**** my beta, ****Berlywood****, (who is going to Vegas for the Super Bowl and still got my chapters back to me) ****misticbutterfly****, my twitter and BFF chat buddy, for her added verbiage to my plot and ****mrstwister712**** for her pre-reads and finding what everyone else missed. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 23 – Winter Wonderland**

**BPOV** – December 10

It felt like Thanksgiving was yesterday and here we were making plans for Christmas. Winter in Forks was usually cold and wet, with snow piling up out outside, and the heat was turned up in the house to keep me comfortable and warm. The property surrounding the house looked beautiful with blankets of untouched snow. I was glad Max was going to be a Spring baby, so I wouldn't have to stomp around in the cold and slush with him being new to the world.

I was at 20 weeks, the halfway mark in my pregnancy with Max. He was mainly nocturnal, and more active when I wanted to go to bed for the night. Edward had taken to singing and talking to my belly, and it was sweet to hear what he would come up with next. He found so much joy feeling connected to the emotions of the baby, and he would concentrate for hours over my belly while I was sleeping.

Charlie's relationship with Melinda had been getting more serious and he was hoping to take some time off from the police station to go out of town with her for the holidays. He told me he wanted me to enjoy Christmas with my new husband, and I needed to start making my own traditions. The baby was coming soon and Charlie wanted Edward and I to enjoy our time alone while we could, and I welcomed the idea. We wished Charlie well with his trip, and told him we would talk to him again after he got back.

The Cullen women were big on Christmas, mainly because Esme loved the decorations and Alice loved to shop. Since Charlie wasn't going to be staying in Forks, we thought it would be fun to stay home together and create 'new" traditions as Charlie suggested.

Esme began pulling boxes of Christmas decorations out the garage storage and piling them up in the foyer. Alice had already left for the day shopping, and Rose asked if I would show her how to bake cookies, while Jasper and Emmett were on the front lawn having a full-out snowball war. Edward was sitting alone in the living room with a book.

"Why aren't you outside?" I knew Edward enjoyed horsing around with the guys and the battle outside seemed extreme.

He slowly closed his book and looked up at me, "Can you explain Christmas to me?"

"Christmas isn't something you explain," I sat down next to him. "It just is."

"It's been awhile since I paid attention." Edward wasn't comfortable when he didn't understand something, because he needed something tangible.

"Really?" Edward had spent many years traveling on his own, and until recently he hadn't been with the family, and I we never were together as a couple for a Christmas. "For me personally, Christmas reminds me of a lot of things…the snow, the air, the cheer, and the food. The fact that it comes at the end of the year gives a kind of closure to things. The spirit of hope mixed with goodwill, and the struggles of the year gone by, leading up to the New Year, when everything is forgotten and people come together."

"That seems to sum things up." Edward was still mulling the concept around in his head.

"Once Max is here, we'll have to do the whole Santa thing." I couldn't wait to participate in the magic of Santa Claus with my son.

"Santa?" He chuckled under his breath. "Emmett will love dressing up and playing the role."

"I don't see Emmett doing the whole, "Ho, Ho, Ho" thing." I pictured Emmett in a red suit in my mind and it made me laugh as I snuggled closer to Edward.

"He's nothing but a big kid." We giggled as we tangled together and kissed. Edward had been relaxing more and it was nice to feel his smile across my lips as we kissed.

"Are we going to bake cookies today?" Rose interrupted with an apron tied around her waist.

"Yes we are. Let's start off with chocolate chip first." I pulled away from Edward's grasp and kissed him one more time before I went into the kitchen to teach my first baking lesson.

**OOOoOoOOOo**

It was just a few days before Christmas, and I looked out the window in Edward's old room and I saw large tracks in the snow near the edge of the woods. It surprised me to think Jacob would be prowling outside the house. I hadn't heard from him since Thanksgiving, but maybe he had something he wanted to tell me. Jacob had been hesitant in contacting me over the phone. I put on my winter coat and went out the back door to get a closer look.

The snow crunched under my feet as I walked closer to the edge of the property. I stopped to notice how the snow absorbed the sound, causing relative silence of the surroundings and fresh freezing air filled my lungs. I heard something snap and I turned to see Sam Utley standing at the edge of the trees, only wearing a pair of shorts in the snow.

"Sam, why are you here?" He startled me and I was slightly fearful being outside alone with him.

"I had to see for myself," Sam voice was stern and he hissed his words to me. "A human cohabitating with a blood sucker and carrying his abomination."

"What did you just say to me?" How dare Sam call my son an abomination, he could say what he wanted about me, but I drew the line at my son. "You have no right to be here. The treaty strictly states that neither party can be on the other's land without invitation."

"I could rip your throat out this very second," A fierce deep growl came from Sam's chest and face, while his muscles tightened. He wasn't concerned about the treaty, and at any moment he could transform and kill me. His eyes darkened and his anger boiled as he stepped closer to me. I was too scared to scream.

"SAM!" Jacob stepped out from the woods wearing only shorts and I was shocked and relieved at the same time to see him. "What the hell?"

"Stay out of this Black. I'm going to do what you and your father are too weak to do." Sam took his eyes off of me for a moment, and turned towards Jacob puffing up his chest to prove he was the Alpha of the pack, and much larger than Jacob. "This needs to be exterminated."

No sooner did the words leave Sam's mouth, Jacob launched into the air and transformed into his wolf form, and in the same split-second, so did Sam. They both rolled on the ground snarling and biting at each other. Sam tossed Jacob onto a snow bank and managed to snap at me and his tooth caught the cuff of my coat. I stepped back trying to get away and I lost my footing and fell back into a drift of snow.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward shouting from the patio and both he and Emmett flashed to my side as Jacob and Sam continued to battle out-of-control, each of them bit and clawed and yelped out in pain.

"Edward, please don't hurt Jake!" I screamed. He lifted me from the snow and carried me closer to the house. "Please." I grabbed the cuff of his shirt to try to hold him back with me. Edward's face turned fierce, and he used all his restraint to listen to my pleas as he wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight.

Immediately, Emmett bravely dove in the middle of the snarling fighting wolves. Each of them were capable of killing the other. Emmett managed to grab the scruff of Sam's neck and lift him off the ground. Jacob leapt up and latched his huge jaws around Sam's exposed throat and his teeth tore into the thick black fur. Blood gushed onto the snow and within a moment Sam passed out and Emmett released his limp body to the ground.

Carlisle ran out of the house, with his medical bag in his hands, to where Sam's body had landed, fully returned to his human form. Sam's injuries were severe, and Carlisle knelt next to him trying to control the bleeding. He needed to stabilize Sam and he pulled gauze out of his bag to press firmly over the wound.

Embry and Paul quietly appeared at the edge of the woods they seemed to be responding to the mental transmission Jacob was sharing with them. "We can take it from here. He will heal." They took steps towards Sam's lifeless body.

"Give him some time to respond. He's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle placed his body between the pack to protect Sam while he kept pressure on his neck. The cuts and bites on Sam's body slowly dried and closed until they disappeared.

When Sam's bleeding stopped, and his wound healed shut, Carlisle allowed Embry and Paul to carry his limp body into the woods with Jacob, still as a wolf, following behind them. Jake looked over his shoulder towards me before he disappeared into the forest with the rest of his pack. I was shaking with fear in Edward's arms.

The snow was stained with blood, and I was in shock at what I had just witnessed. Sam had come here to kill me, and I had to watch Jacob and Emmett fight almost to the death to save me. I thanked God both of them were safe and Sam wasn't killed.

"What possessed you to come outside unprotected?" Edward's voice was deep and growling. He was upset and his eyes were completely black as looked down at me. He was shaking with anger and his lips were pulled back exposing his sharp teeth. I had only seen that face once before it was the same reaction he had after Jasper attempted to harm me on my 18th birthday. I felt the blood rush from my head and I feared what Edward could be thinking.

"I don't know…I saw tracks in the snow…I had no idea," I began so sob because I had never seen Edward so angry with me. I looked down and noticed that I was bleeding myself. Sam's tooth must have scratched me when he snapped at my cuff. My hand began to shake as I held it up because I didn't know how anyone would react to me bleeding.

**JACOB**

Shortly after Thanksgiving, Sam Utley's thoughts had been growing darker about Bella and the baby. He was upset that the tribe permitted the continuation of the Cullen's coven to grow and the possibility of the baby becoming one of them, drove him to think about taking matters into his own hands. Sam believed that he being the Alpha of the pack, gave him more power over the Elders, and that he didn't have to follow any of the council's rulings.

I couldn't hear every thought Sam had, but I tracked him when I could and I kept up on the pack gossip. He wasn't happy that my father and I shared Thanksgiving at the Swan home and he was spending more time transformed, stalking the woods between La Push and Forks.

Last night, several inches of fresh snow fell, and I could easily see Sam's distinctive pawprints leading towards Forks. I felt compelled to see what he was doing and I decided to track him down and confront him, once and for all, so Bella would be completely safe.

As I continued to track, I noticed Sam's strides were getting further apart. He must have been in a full run and his tracks were going in the direction of the Cullen property. I decided to transform myself, because I sensed if I didn't find Sam soon, there would be trouble. As I approached the property line of the Cullen's, I heard voices.

"Sam, why are you here?" Bella voice sounded fearful and I raced to protect her.

"I had to see for myself. A human cohabitating with a blood sucker and carrying his abomination." Sam was angry and he was growling and hissing as he spoke. I knew that soon, he would be out-of-control.

"What did you just say to me? You have no right to be here. The treaty strictly states that neither party can be on the other's land without invitation." Bella was correct, the Quileute treaty prohibited us to be on the Cullen land without an invitation.

I transformed back to human form so as not to scare Bella, and I stepped out from the woods. Sam seemed unaware of my presence as he continued to threaten Bella.

"I could rip your throat out this very second."

"SAM! What the hell?" Bella was standing frozen in fear in front of him. Where was Edward? How could he leave her unprotected?

"Stay out of this Black. I'm going to do what you and your father are too weak to do." Sam turned towards me, and he tried to prove to me that he was the Alpha, by growling and posturing. "This needs to be exterminated."

No sooner had the words left Sam's mouth, than I transformed and pounced down on top of him, prohibiting him from getting any closer to Bella. His black fur appeared and I felt his claws tear into my pelt as we wrestled to the ground, snarling and baring our teeth.

_Sam, don't do this!_

_Get out of my way, Jacob!_

_No! I won't let you hurt Bella…or her child._

_WATCH ME!_

Sam kicked me with his haunches, digging his claws in my stomach, and hurling me off of his body. I landed in the soft snow bank, turning around to face him once again. He was nipping at Bella, and I managed to sink my teeth into him enough to pull him away and Bella fell backward into a drift. We rolled in the snow, as I tried to gain the upper hand over Sam, because the only way I could win is if I could overpower him completely. Sam launched at me, with a newly-found force that I had only seen in Paul's mind, the only time he had ever disobeyed Sam's order. I lowered my head and anticipated his attack. As his muzzle opened bearing his teeth in sheer anger, I mimicked his move, bearing my teeth and folding back my ears to pounce. We collided together with our teeth and claws digging into each other. We wrestled to the ground, once more, growling and snapping.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward's voice shouting. In a flash Emmett Cullen was in the middle of our battle. His huge hands pulled us apart and I could hear Bella screaming.

"Edward, please don't hurt Jake…Please!" Her voice was full of terror and I tried not to let it distract me. I wasn't going to waste any of my energy, and I began to focus my fighting to help Emmett subdue Sam.

After struggling, Emmett managed to grab the scruff of Sam's neck, and lift him up off the ground. I took the opportunity to latch my jaws around Sam's exposed throat and sink my teeth as deeply as I could into his jugular. As the blood gushed out into my mouth and down onto the snow, Sam passed out and Emmett released his limp body to the ground and stepped away.

Dr. Cullen ran out of the house, with his medical bag, and knelt next to Sam's human form to help control the bleeding. He pressed gauze firmly over the wound, not knowing that we healed quickly, and Sam was in no danger of dying.

I had called out for Embry and Paul moments before the fight began and they appeared obediently in the woods next to me. _Take him back to the reservation._ Now that I had defeated Sam, I was the new Alpha, and the pack would have to take orders from me.

"We can take it from here. He will heal." As they approached, Carlisle shielded Sam's body by placing himself between them.

"Give him some time to respond. He's lost a lot of blood." This was the first time I witnessed a vampire protecting a werewolf. I didn't think it would be possible. Why should he care if one of us dies? This would have been the perfect opportunity for the Cullen's to destroy us, they had every right, and instead they were protecting us.

_Step back. Wait until the bleeding stops_.

Embry and Paul respected my command and waited until Carlisle stepped away from Sam's body. As they carried Sam's limp naked body into the woods I looked for Bella, and I could see her in Edward's arms, so I knew she was safe. We had done what needed to be done, and it was time for me to get back home and speak with my father.

**EPOV**

I was still sitting on the couch listening to my iPod and not paying much attention to anything, when heard Bella's voice and sensed her fear. I jumped off the couch and ran for the back lawn, with Emmett close on my heels. I saw Sam Utley standing in front of my wife and Jacob Black at the edge of the woods.

I could hear Sam speaking to Jacob, "Stay out of this Black. I'm going to do what you and your father are too weak to do. This needs to be exterminated."

No sooner had the words left Sam's mouth, than the two transformed into wolves, and wrestled to the ground, Bella tried to step out of the way falling back into a snowdrift.

"BELLA!" I ran to my wife's side in an instant while Emmett jumped into the middle of the brawling beasts. I needed to get her away from the danger and lifted her up in my arms.

"Edward, please don't hurt Jake…Please!" I had never heard Bella so fearful as she pulled on the sleeve of my shirt. I swiftly moved her back to the house and I held her in my arms. I felt my instincts taking over and venom spilled into my mouth uncontrollably from the smell of fresh blood that pierced my nose, making it hard for me to resist jumping in and draining Sam Utley of his life.

I knew Emmett could handle helping Jacob subdue Sam, while I stood back protecting Bella and the baby. The fight didn't last long and Carlisle ran out to assess the situation with his medical bag. Seems the werewolves heal quickly, and Jacob wounded Sam just enough to gain power over him. The adrenaline coursed through my body and I heeded Bella's plea to not fight, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her safely by my side until all the Quileutes had left the property.

"What possessed you to come outside unprotected?" The fear was still pulsing through my body. I was almost sick from the thought that my wife and child would have been killed if I hadn't heard her speaking. I would never let my guard down like that again, Bella slipped past me, and she could have been killed. I wanted to pick her up in my arms and take her away where we could be safe and alone. I was never going to let her out of my sight again.

"I don't know…I saw tracks in the snow…I had no idea," she began to sob uncontrollably while I was holding her tightly in my arms.

Venom was choking me and I could feel my lips pulling away revealing my razor sharp teeth. My instincts were supporting the rage I was feeling and I needed to take a deep breath and gain some control before I ran into the woods to try and kill Sam for threatening my wife. He had broken the treaty and I had every right to hunt him down and kill him. I had thoughts of how his blood would taste, since I could smell it from the pool he left behind in the snow. My venom coursing through his werewolf veins would kill him and I would have no regrets.

I looked down and noticed Bella was wounded and her hand was shaking as she looked at her blood-stained hand. That damn wolf had hurt my wife and uncontrollable rage coursed through every muscle and I only had murder on my mind. I was surprised that the scent of Bella's sweet blood, my own personal heroin, didn't distract me. "CARLISLE." I called to him to help her.

Carlisle immediately came to our aid and quickly bandaged Bella's small cut and helped that conceal the blood from the rest of the family. _Son, don't do anything rash, Bella's cut is minor. She is safe. You have to calm yourself._

I focused on regaining my composure as I held on tightly to Bella. Esme stepped outside to where we were standing on the patio and gently pulled Bella from my grasp and tried to get her into the house. Bella cried uncontrollably, as Esme helped her walk back inside the house, and she reached out to me before the glass door slid shut. "Please don't leave me."

Don't leave her? Bella was upset because of me? My thoughts of murder instantly snapped out of my brain. Bella had gotten my reactions all wrong. I rushed inside of the house and I could hear her crying up in our room. Rose and Esme were trying to calm her down, when I stepped through the bedroom door.

"Rose can you please get a bottle of water for me." I was in complete control of myself and I planned to provide the support Bella needed to calm down. She was laying on her back with her arm hiding her face when I sat down beside her on the bed. Esme patted my shoulder, _show her you love her son_, and left us alone.

Rose stepped back in the room and handed me the bottle of water and she looked concerned. _Bella thinks you are going to leave again because she put herself in danger with the wolves. You need to tell her everything is going to be okay._

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Bella sucked in a deep breath and tried to choke back the tears, her face red and swollen when she looked up to me. "Please, don't leave me again."

"I'm so very sorry I scared you love," Bella's tears tore at my core and I wrapped myself around her. "I will never leave you," I could feel her fingers graze over my hair. "Ever."

Bella's gasping and breathing calmed, and I got her to sit up and take a drink of water. I brushed the hair away that was sticking to her damp face and kissed her hot cheeks. I could sense Max was feeling some of the stress of the events his mother just experienced, and I tried to transmit calming thoughts to him, as I pressed my hands over Bella's stomach. I felt what might be Max's knee pressing against my palm and I couldn't help smiling.

"I'm so sorry love, for adding to your stress. I didn't want to upset you." I hated myself for making Bella cry.

"Let's not apologize to each other anymore today." She placed her hand over mine and the heat from her skin comforted me.

"You look exhausted my love, you should take a nap." I tenderly placed my head on her shoulder.

"You should hunt, your eyes are still dark," Bella's fingers fluttered over my eyelids. "I'll be fine." She lay back down on her left side.

"I'll hunt once the sun goes down. For now, lay with me and sleep." I pulled myself closer to her on the bed and wrapped my arm over the top of her head on the pillow "I love you and I will never leave you. I couldn't survive without you." I kissed her curls and pressed my eyes firmly shut trying to push down the guilt I was feeling for scaring her and causing her to cry.

Bella reached her right arm back and wrapped her fingers around the back of my head and pulled me closer to her. Her warm loving touch calmed me and I knew she had forgiven me.

The stormy grey sky outside darkened the room. Bella's breathing slowly calmed down into a deep sleep and I remained motionless as she rested. The battle I witnessed was replaying in my head, and I was grateful that Emmett was there, and that he had risked his life to help bring a conclusion to this ongoing conflict we seemed to have with the Quileutes. I began to think that maybe we would have to leave Forks after all, since Bella's safety was in the balance.

Carlisle removed the bloody snow by shoveling it into the creek out back. We were all trained to cover our tracks and he placed fresh snow over the bare spot that was left behind so that Bella wouldn't have any reminders of what took place today.

I could hear some stirring downstairs and the front door opened and closed. I pushed myself to pick up on Carlisle's thoughts. A letter had been delivered to him written by Jacob Black. I didn't want to disturb Bella, so I tried my best to decipher what was being communicated.

Jacob had sent a written apology to the family, and he stated that he was now the Alpha of the pack, and functioned under the leadership of the Elder council. The tribe had punished Sam Utley for his attack that morning, removed from the council and placed under probation. The Utley family sent their deep appreciation for Dr. Cullen's efforts, allowing Sam to heal unharmed, when Jacob had a right to kill him. The Quileute tribe vowed to never disturb any member of the Cullen family, ever, and Jacob hoped that retaliation was not being planned against the remaining members of the wolf pack. The treaty allowed us to seek justice against Sam, but we would not retaliate. It was time we all had some peace.

Bella would be happy to know, when she awoke, that Jacob got his well-deserved placement in the tribe and that our future with the wolf pack would be a peaceful relationship for all who were concerned. I would no longer hold any grudge against Black. He had protected my family today, and I would always be indebted to him, and trusted him with the life of my wife and child. I would give him an open invitation to come to our property whenever he wished, and welcomed his friendship with Bella.

Christmas Morning

**BPOV**

It was Christmas morning, and I woke up to an empty bed for the first time since I'd been living here. Edward had placed my robe and slippers at the foot of the bed waiting for me. A small note was on the bedside table_, MERRY CHRISTMAS~MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS_~ xo _E_

I quickly walked downstairs, tying my robe around my ever-expanding middle, and found the whole family gathered around the front of the Christmas tree waiting for me.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" They all shouted together as I reached the foot of the staircase.

"Merry Christmas, this is a surprise…" I found my husband's smiling face standing in front of his family, holding a brightly wrapped package in his hand.

"Open my present first." Edward reached out his hand to lure me closer to him, and I stepped up to accept the package.

I kissed him lightly before I began to pull at the edge of the wrapping paper. Once the paper was removed and the lid lifted, it revealed a spectacular pair of diamond earrings. "Darling, they're beautiful, thank you." I had never owned a pair of real diamond earrings before and I threw my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him with gratitude. "Now for my gift."

We all gathered closer to the tree and everyone began to hand out their presents to each other. Once again, Alice had helped me track down the perfect gift for Edward, I handed him the small gift-wrapped box. Edward always was uneasy with the unknown and he was curious to find out what awaited him.

"What could this be?" Edward's long fingers slowly ripped at the paper and lifted the lid to the box. "A pocket watch…it's perfect, love…thank you." I could tell by the look on his face he was happily surprised about his present.

Alice had helped me find a 1918 gold Elgin pocket-watch at an antique store in Port Angeles, the date of the make of the watch held a special meaning because that was the year Carlisle saved Edward. We took it to a jeweler to clean it and personalize it for him. He smiled proudly as he held up the watch for everyone to see.

"Look at the engraving!" Alice was just as excited as I was to see if Edward loved his gift.

Edward opened the case of the watch and read the tiny scroll out loud, "My eternity began with you."

"Aww." The family appreciated the sentiment in unison.

"This watch doesn't tick off time, it collects the time we spend together." We embraced and joined everyone in sorting our presents and opening them sitting on the floor under the tree.

Within minutes the living room was flooded with brightly colored wrapping paper and ribbons. Everyone was cheerfully enjoying their gifts and breaking off into couples.

"Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room," Alice was giddy. "I made scones."

"Yum!" I was the only Cullen getting fat this holiday season. I quickly rushed off to the dining room to discover a tray of scones, jam, fruit and fresh orange juice. It was so lovely laid out on the table, and the frost on the windows made a glistening lace pattern allowing the sun to shine in. I poured myself a glass of juice and grabbed a scone to take a bite.

"Mrs. Cullen, have I told you today that I love you?" Edward's sexy voice filled the empty room as he walked in behind me.

"Oh, darling, I love you too. Thank you again for the amazing earrings, I doubt I will ever take them off." Edward's hand swept under my hair and around my neck, his thumb brushed over the diamond in my ear.

"I love the pocket-watch, you put so much thought into it, I will cherish it always." He leaned in and touched his cool lips to mine. He pressed slowly as my lips parted to welcome his talented tongue into my mouth. Edward's kiss was slow and purposeful and I had a hard time staying on my feet, because the effects were making me swoon.

"Let me get something to eat and then we can go upstairs for a little while…I might still have one more present for you." I teased him and pecked at his cheek. Edward's eyes were a bright gold as he lovingly gazed at me.

"I can stay here with you, I am beginning to enjoy watching you eat." Edward smirked and pulled out a chair for me to sit and then he sat next to me as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"I have to say, Alice is becoming quite the baker, her scones are delicious." I could tell Edward was trying not to fidget in his seat. He wanted to go upstairs and have our own private Christmas party.

"You do say…" Edward played along with my teasing. "You know, we could take this tray upstairs to our room?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" I laughed and stood up to make my way back upstairs while Edward grabbed the tray.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I shouted out to the remaining members of the family still hanging out in the living room. "We'll be back down by lunch time."

We carefully made our way back to our private sanctuary. I felt safe there, and it was where Edward and I could be alone, it was the room we first made love. Edward placed the tray on the small reading table and began pulling at my robe. I was so big with the baby and it wasn't easy to get comfortable anymore, but Edward knew how get around it.

"You are so beautiful," Edward pulled at the tie of my robe so that I would come closer to him. "I never can control my desire for you."

"Even when I'm as big as a house?" I fluttered my eyelashes and looked shyly down at my quickly growing belly. I really loved being pregnant.

"You're glowing, you can't see what I see…" Edward's eyes sparkled and he looked at all of me. "Your skin is a lovely shade of blush and it's so smooth and hot." His fingers pushed the robe off my shoulders, and he began to remove my maternity nightgown. "It's a miracle."

I pulled at the buttons of Edward's shirt, and he began to remove his pants, and before I knew it we were both standing naked in the middle of the room. It never ceased to amaze me how handsome Edward was and how perfect his body looked. It had been a while since we had made love, because of all the winter commotion, and Christmas preparations, and I was always falling asleep.

Edward took my hand and stepped backwards leading me to our comfortable bed. As we crawled under the covers we both knew it was easier if I were on top because Edward could balance me and it was comfortable for me. Edward was already on his back and I knelt next to him a moment. I rubbed my hand over his rock hard abs and up over his firm, defined pecs.

Edward placed his hands behind his head and smiled. "What are you thinking Mrs. Cullen?"

"I was thinking how lucky I am." I smiled back at Edward before my fingers found their way to his beautiful cock. His stomach twitched and he gasped for air from my touch. I stroked him firmly with my hand as he grew harder and harder from my touch.

I lounged over his thighs so that I could lick the glistening head and taste the salt of his cock in my mouth. My hair draped over his legs as I licked up and over his shaft getting him ready to penetrate me. My skin tingled and the coolness of Edward's skin was welcoming.

Edward was enjoying my tongue and I stopped just short of him coming. I lifted myself over him, and Edward's arms reached up and held me steady, as I pierced myself with his long, hard, amazing cock. I fell over his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to feel him hold me, as I arched my back as much as I could, to make it easier for him to glide in and out of me.

Edward and I rocked together and his fingers dug deep into my back as he pressed me tightly against his chest. I tried not to bite on his shoulder, but I wanted to taste him. He raised his hips and he pumped into me at a pace that was pleasing him. I held on tightly to his shoulders and we both moaned out in pure pleasure. He was making me feel so good.

Edward lifted his head and began kissing my neck and shoulder and his touch was electric. I couldn't help tossing my head back to expose my neck, wishing Edward would continue to nibble on my skin. He released a growl into my ear as I felt my orgasm building.

I sat up and pushed deep down on top of him. "Come for me Edward." I hissed as my own orgasm came crashing and I moaned up towards the ceiling. Edward's hands grasped my ribcage and he bucked several more times before he let go and released himself. His fingers fell to my hips pressing down rocking them over his still throbbing cock inside of me.

"Ohhh you feel so damn good…" Edward mumbled as I continued to slowly rock as his erection slipped away. He reached up and pulled me down on top of him in a tight embrace. "Merry Christmas love."

I whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas to you my darling."

**A/N: If you are looking for good stories, check out misticbutterfly's– '****Summer Fling****' ~and~ '****After the last Goodbye****' by PJ Austin **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Please leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24 January

**As always, much appreciation and love to****, my beta, Berlywood, who got this chapter done in spite of the Super Bowl, misticbutterfly for always being there and helping me with my plot and mrstwister712 for her eagle eye pre-reads. Every FF author should be as lucky as I am to have this team of ladies.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 24 - January**

**New Years Eve – Blue Moon**

**BPOV**

New Years Eve never made any difference to me before this year. Over the past four years I spent New Year's by myself, sitting alone watching Rock-n-Eve with a quart of ice cream in my lap. Today was different in many ways; I wasn't alone, I had a wonderful husband, a baby on the way, and a large loving family. This would be the first New Years Eve I had looked forward to in my life.

Alice had planned a small party, for the family at the house, and there would also be a blue moon tonight. A blue moon is the 'extra' full moon in the years that have thirteen full moons. Some folktales have said that when there is a blue moon, the moon has a face and talks to those in its light. All the attention over the moon made me think about Jacob, even though I knew that it had no effect on him at all. Since Jake's rise to Alpha of his pack, I had been able to see him a couple of times and he told me that the tribe planned a special celebration tonight in La Push. I had no doubt that tonight would be an evening to remember.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to remain awake until midnight, so we decided that we would celebrate in whatever time zone I was still on my feet for 9 p.m. would be New York, and if I was still awake 10 p.m. would be Chicago.

I shared some of my superstitions for good luck and having a great New Year with Alice. Charlie and I always made sure we ate herring, because folklore says that eating herring at the stroke of midnight will bring luck for the next year. Also, I've always believed, that if your bed is made, then the whole New Year wouldn't be such a mess. I never realized how caught up I had been in all of that stuff, but it wouldn't hurt.

It was just past 7pm, and I settled in for the evening with a big bowl of spaghetti. It was a simple quick meal and I sat on the couch with the bowl of pasta in my lap, as Rose and I watched Edward play against Emmett on the Wii. What did vampires do to entertain themselves before video games?

As the evening celebration began, Alice handed us party hats to wear and an array of different noisemakers. Alice had her own folklore and told me that back in ancient times, it was felt that noise from the noisemakers scared off evil spirits. We welcomed anything that would help the coming year be a great one for all of us.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat down at the dining room table and played a game of 'Apples to Apples'. They were laughing so hard that it was intoxicating to all of us. After Emmett destroyed Edward playing Wii, we all joined the family at the table. I always enjoyed sitting down with Renee when I was growing up, to play a board game or cards, and it was nice to have the entire family sitting around the same table enjoying each other's company. It was very rare that we had this sort of opportunity to be together at the same time.

"Hey Bella, did Edward ever tell you about the time when I dared him to drink a pitcher of beer with me, and we went streaking through a crowded quad?" Emmett burst out laughing.

"What?" I was shocked that Edward would even take a dare from Emmett. "Tell me more." I began to laugh.

"Shut up, you ignoramus!" Edward shouted, clearly embarrassed, but it was too late to do any damage control.

"It was around 30 years ago, and I was going to Dartmouth at the time," Emmett struggled to keep a straight face. "Eddie boy here, came out to hang with me for the weekend." Emmett's giggle had him almost falling out of his chair. "My brooding little brother, finally took a dare."

"No one saw us!" Edward palmed his face.

"You should have seen it…the humans only felt the breeze of our naked bodies running past them…Ahhhhahah!" Emmett slapped his thigh with laughter and Rose punched his shoulder to try to get him to shut up.

"Is that what I spent my hard earned money on?" Carlisle smirked as he teased along with his sons.

I started laughing hysterically, "They accepted you at Dartmouth?" I poked fun at Emmett between gasps of air.

"There is more to me than just my extremely good looks and brawn," Emmett smirked and crooked his eyebrow towards me. "It's not _that_ funny."

"Oooo! Oooo! Remember that one senior prom when Alice's dress got stuck in the back of her pantyhose?" Rose pointed her manicured finger at Alice laughing. "She danced one full song before anyone told her."

"Rosalie! I can't believe you brought that up again." Alice was mortified at the memory, but suddenly a slight giggle escaped her lips and it turned into a massive laughing attack as she retorted back. "Do you remember when tube tops were all the rage Rose?"

"Alice you swore you would never tell!" Rose buried her face into Emmett's chest trying to avoid the embarrassing story that was about to be revealed.

"Tube top? What's that all about babe?" Emmett was curious to hear the tale.

"It was 1979, and we went to a Beach Boy concert, Rose was jumping up and down so much, her top turned into a belt."

"HOW DID I MISS THAT?" Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head and turned and looked at Rose. "I was there, and I missed seeing the girls?"

"The girls?" I looked over at Emmett, not sure what he was talking about.

"Yeah, the _girls_," Emmett proudly showed me with his hands under Rose's breasts. Rose slapped his hands away.

"Jasper, tell them about Wilber." Esme spoke up to join in on the conversation and to take the attention away from Emmett.

"Wilber?" I had to ask, this whole conversation was very interesting.

"It was the name of my egg," Jasper sighed, but he knew he couldn't avoid his turn. "It was part of my health class, we had to take care of an egg like it was our child for a week."

"He even took the egg hunting with him, it was so sweet." Esme sounded very motherly.

"I remember that, you had a fit if we even tried to touch it." Edward giggled.

"If it broke, I would get an F! I had to wrestle Emmett once when he snatched it out of my hand." Jasper eyebrows furled as he playfully snarled at Emmett, who was doubled over laughing.

"It was sweet honey," Alice kissed Jasper's temple. "He took it so seriously."

"Okay, how about you, Emmett," Edward devilishly asked. "Which _one_ of your embarrassing moments do you want to share with Bella?"

"Oh, Emmett here loves to make bets," Jasper spoke up before Emmett could. "We made a bet once, that he ended up losing, and he had to dress up in Rosalie's clothes and go sit at a crowded bar. I had never seen him so fashionable," Jasper had a sly grin on his face, proving he enjoyed winning that bet.

"I needed to buy a new dress after that," Rose added with a huff. "He had to select the most expensive one."

"He looked great in that red mini dress with red pumps," Edward chimed in, unable to control his laughter. I loved how Edward's face lit up when he laughed and it was always nice to see the interaction with his family.

"I made a great woman if I do say so myself," Emmett proudly placed his hand on his chest, pinky out.

"When was this?" I couldn't contain my giggles, because picturing Emmett in drag was enough for me.

"Just before we came to Forks." Edward laughed beside me and I rested myself against him.

"What about you two?" I had heard a story about each one of the Cullens, except Esme and Carlisle who hadn't spoken up.

"Maybe that's a tale for another time, " Carlisle squirmed a little in his seat. Esme grinned at him and I decided that it wasn't someplace I should tread. I was thankful I managed to escape the hazing.

We shared more stories around the table until the game was over, and Esme was declared the winner. Alice turned up the music and pulled Jasper out into the living room to make him dance with her around the glowing lights of the Christmas tree. Edward always enjoyed dancing, so I pulled his hand and we joined them and danced to "Lucky" by Jason Mraz.

As 10 o'clock approached, I stifled a yawn, and thought it would be a good time for all of us to welcome in the New Year, because I was fading fast. We all stood together in the beautifully holiday-decorated living room, and we counted down the seconds. I had a glass of milk as I toasted in the New Year, and kissed my husband. Alice ran around tossing confetti into the air and blowing her party horn.

It was time for me to say goodnight. I hugged and kissed everyone and slowly made my way towards the staircase, while the rest of family continued to entertain themselves. Edward intertwined his hand with mine and walked with me up to our room. We both agreed that we had enjoyed ourselves during the family celebration.

I got myself ready and slipped into my nightgown before I climbed under the covers to get some sleep. Max had a different idea about calling it a night however. "The boy is still partying." I propped up against my pillow trying to get comfortable.

Edward was still brushing his teeth and was standing in the doorway with only his pajama pants on, "A true Cullen…"

"Ha, Ha. I hope that he isn't like this after he's born." I was thankful that I had a 24/7 family that would be able to cater to Max's needs no matter what time he decided he wanted attention.

Edward slipped under the smooth sheets and rested his head on my chest while his hand rubbed circles over my bulging belly. His eyes closed and he began to hum sweetly my lullaby, which I hadn't heard in a long time. Max calmed down almost immediately. "He should stay quiet for a little while now."

"I love you, and the fact that you are able to communicate with him like that." I kissed the top of Edward's head and inhaled his special sweet scent. "I'm sorry that I'm such a party pooper, but I can't keep my eyes open. Happy New Year." I shifted my position and moved to my side, faced away from Edward.

"Happy New Year Bella, I love you…" Edward spooned behind me and kissed the back of my head as he rested his arm over my belly. "Rest my little one."

I quickly fell asleep and found myself stepping into the future with my toddler son. My dreams were becoming familiar, and it wasn't unusual for me to find Max sitting on the floor surrounded by his toys. I joined him sitting on the floor.

My son looked exactly like his father except for the fact that his eyes were a vivid green and his chubby cheeks were pink. Max was a beautiful little boy and I felt proud to be his mother.

"Mommy, I love how Daddy sings to me and shares his special thoughts with me." Max rolled a large dump truck over the floor while he spoke to me.

"What special thoughts baby?" I ran my fingers through Max's golden bronze baby-fine hair. I was confused about what he was trying to tell me.

"I can hear him all the time, just like he hears me. Why can't we share special thoughts Mommy?"

"We share special thoughts. We are now sweetie." What was Max talking about?

"Not like Daddy," Max continued to play on the floor unaware of what he was really revealing to me. "His lips don't move."

I realized what Max was telling me. He had inherited Edward's ability to read minds, he was a telepath and like Edward, and just like his father, he couldn't hear my thoughts. Max had been communicating back and forth with Edward while he was growing inside of me.

"Mommy's different baby, but I love you just as much as Daddy." I kissed the chubby cheeks of my boy.

"I know Mommy." I hoped Max would be able to understand the world Edward and I brought him into. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to understand my own son.

**EPOV**

Bella made it to 10 p.m. and we toasted with her milk as my hometown of Chicago rang in the New Year. Once she got ready and into bed, she announced that Max was dancing inside of her and needed him to calm down so she could sleep. She already had a hard time getting comfortable and the circles under her eyes proved she was exhausted.

I rested my head on Bella's voluptuous breast and made circles on her tummy with my hand. I focused on the baby and decided to test my theory and tried to communicate with Max with my mind.

_Max, Mommy is very tired, rest sweet boy_.

I felt Max respond to my thought and I could sense he was excited by the music he had heard earlier, so I decided to sing to him. I knew Bella always relaxed when I used to sing her lullaby, so I gave it a shot. It had been a long time since I sang that song and Max seemed to hear me and calmed down. "He should stay quiet for a little while now."

"I love you, and the fact that you are able to communicate with him like that." Bella kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry that I'm such a party pooper, but I can't keep my eyes open. Happy New Year." Bella rolled to her left side and pulled her knees up.

"Happy New Year, I love you…" I repositioned myself, kissing the back of her head, as I curled around her and rested my hand over the boy. "Rest my little one."

It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep. I started to think about the baby and I was beginning to believe more and more my son was a telepath like me. He seemed to respond to my thoughts and I definitely could pick up on his. Max would be here soon and I thought I should talk to Carlisle about my hunch, because he helped me when I was struggling to understand and control my ability. I needed to get his advice on how to guide my son and teach him how to live with the voices.

Bella soon began to dream and it wasn't a completely pleasant one. She smiled and mumbled, but she didn't reveal a single complete word so that I would have a hint as to what she was experiencing. A slight look of surprise and sadness flashed across her face for a moment and then she was at peace. I couldn't pick up on anything from Max, so I had to accept that I would have to wait until morning for Bella to share her dream with me.

It didn't take long for the sun to rise and Bella woke at her usual time. I waited for her to wake up completely before I started asking her questions. It takes her a few minutes to become completely awake. "Good morning love, Happy New Year."

"Morning, Happy New Year, I had the weirdest dream." I was grateful that Bella remembered her dream and would tell me about it, because every time she shares them with me I get a clearer picture of what is going on with her and my son.

"I noticed."

"Max told me that you and he share special thoughts, but he couldn't with me." Bella rolled to her back and stretched her arms up over her head still trying to herself wake up.

"Special thoughts?" I wondered what she meant by that.

"He said you could hear each other's thoughts. You do it without moving your lips." Bella didn't seem upset at the possibility that Max inherited my ability, but she didn't fully understand that it wasn't always going to be an easy thing to live with.

"I was beginning to think he might be a telepath since he seemed to respond to me. I tested it last night."

"Last night?"

"I told him you were very tired and to rest and he seemed to respond almost immediately to my request. I only get emotions from him now, but he seems to understand me."

"Well…he said he doesn't hear anything from me," Bella seemed almost disappointed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh darling," I smiled and placed my arms around her. "There is nothing wrong with you." I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm going to be left out." A tear slipped down Bella's face.

"You don't want him to know everything you're thinking, you're his mother. He will never know all that you know, and he'll come to you seeking answers." There are no secrets between two telepaths, and in raising a child, Bella would be the keeper of all the magical stories and reasons why we needed to keep him safe and have rules while he was growing up.

"I am happy he is going to be just like you." Bella found a smile and I kissed the tears away from her cheeks, and I prayed that Max wouldn't be just like me, but better.

**BPOV**

The New Year had arrived and it seemed like winter was planning on staying forever. I was starting to get cabin fever because the snow and cold had kept me inside. I didn't want to slip and fall on the ice, so I found myself avoiding going anywhere unless I had Edward by my side to keep me safe. I was envious of everyone, because they got out of the house to hunt. I still visited Charlie on Tuesday nights, but that wasn't very exciting.

I was beginning to feel like a pod. I had been, at one time or another, uncomfortable, hot, cold, itchy, swollen, hungry and tired. My loving husband tried to think of everything to keep me happy.

Today, Alice insisted on doing my nails, so I obliged her. I always had a good time with her and she insisted on having me put my feet up, and handed me a hot chocolate before she started to remove my cuticles.

"Alice, how do you do it?"

"What honey?" Alice was fully concentrating on my fingertips and didn't look up at me.

"Fill your days and nights with things to do. How do you not get bored?"

"Bored? I'm never bored." Alice placed my hand to soak before grabbing the other.

"At least I have 8 hours dedicated to sleeping. I can't wait until this winter is over." I was so frustrated. I was sick of the cold weather and wanted spring to arrive.

"I know the pregnancy is keeping you more grounded than you would like." Alice filed lightly and shaping my nails to a nice oval.

"How do you cope with eternity?"

"Bella, sweetie, time is different for us." Alice rolled the nail polish bottle between her palms. "When time is infinite, you don't have the need to constantly fill it up with things to do."

"I never thought of it like that." While Alice continued working on my nails, I tried to think about what it would be like when I became a vampire. Would having Max change my mind?

Alice patted the back of my hand, "Don't worry, you'll make the right decision."

"Are you reading my mind?" How was it possible everybody knew what was going on all the time, but me?

"I'm sorry, I picked up on a little bit of your future while holding your hand. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, you didn't…but at that exact moment I was questioning myself." Alice exchanged my hand from the soak and dried my fingers of my other hand so she could start to apply the color. "I'm sure you're aware Edward can communicate with the baby. I'm still the odd one out."

"Not odd, unique," Alice smiled at me. "I love this color, don't you?"

I looked at the deep red color on the nails of my right hand and I simply agreed.

"I know that right now you are anxious and questioning the future, but trust me it will work out."

"I believe you," I sighed. I never bet against Alice. "Alice, you really are a girl's best friend, you know that right? I don't know how I lived without you for all those years, but I'm glad you're back and in my life. I love you."

Alice leaned over her makeshift manicure station and gave me a tight hug. "It means so much to me to hear you say that. I missed you more than you will ever know. I love you too."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me while I wait for my polish to dry?" I could feel the emotional hormone driven tears pooling in my eyes. I loved Alice so much, and I hadn't told her in a very long time.

"Sure, then you can show me how to make lasagna."

"Oh, that's easy." We both giggled and made our way to the T.V. and Alice pulled a DVD off the shelf. Just for pure entertainment she selected 'Valley Girl" and we plopped down on the couch together.

**EPOV**

I knew my girl was getting restless. I thought it would be a good idea to take her away for a while, to someplace warm and sunny. The cold and grey in Forks was mainly for our cover, and there was no reason why Bella had to be stuck here. I hadn't taken Bella on a proper honeymoon, and I promised her travel. I could book us someplace private enough that we could enjoy ourselves and during the daylight hours she could enjoy some spa time and pampering.

Charlie didn't need Bella here everyday anymore, so she wouldn't feel guilty if we left town for a few days. He had been building something romantic with Melinda, and had become more independent than Bella gave him credit for.

Bella was about 25 weeks into her pregnancy and there was no reason why she couldn't travel. I would check with Carlisle to confirm that Bella would be okay for travel for safe measure, once we decided where we would be going.

I thought we could fly down to Los Angeles, just the two of us, and see what happens. I researched on the Internet, and found a hotel in Laguna Beach that had a separate, private cabin near the beach and complete spa services. I planned on talking to Bella that night about it.

I was sitting upstairs in my old room writing an entry for my son in the journal Bella had given me as a wedding present. I had been working hard on my entries to make sure he understood me after he had grown to a man. I needed him to know that I no longer felt tortured by my existence since I married his mother, and I looked forward to being his father. I could smell some Italian herbs coming from downstairs, which meant Bella was teaching a new recipe to Alice. I placed my journal on the shelf and went downstairs to join my wife during her dinner.

"I know it's something Italian, but you're going to have to tell me what." I kissed Bella's shoulder before she turned towards me for a hug.

"Lasagna." Alice proudly presented the large pan in front of me.

"I'm sure it's good." I hadn't been exposed to so much food in over 70 years, and I did my best to pretend it looked delicious, even though it seemed revolting to me.

"Honey, can you do me a favor?" Bella batted her beautiful eyelashes at me signaling she was craving something.

"Yes, love, anything."

"Can you go to the Safeway later and pick up a box of Ding Dongs?"

"Ding Dongs?" I've never heard of those before." What in the world was she beginning to crave now?

"They're a chocolate snack cake, with cream filling inside, and covered in chocolate… simply to die for. Umm…. I also want some Rocky Road ice cream, while you are out."

"I'll run out and get it for you my love." Bella was delightfully complicated, but it was easy for me to do things for her.

Since the snow was icy, more than usual, Bella wasn't able to go to the grocery store as often as she wished because she was afraid of losing her footing and falling which was my fear as well. Her cravings were on every end of the spectrum, and I was dashing out several times a week picking something up for her.

_Edward, have I told you lately that you're brilliant?_ The compliment from Alice came from out of nowhere and I focused on her thoughts. _You will have a wonderful time in Laguna with Bella._

"Thank you Alice," I smiled to acknowledge her comment.

We all sat at the dining room table together and kept Bella company, while she enjoyed her meal that she helped Alice prepare. After she took her last bite, I cleared the table and placed the dishes in the dishwasher and lead Bella upstairs so that I could talk to her about my idea.

"Hey baby…why are we coming up here so early?" Bella asked me as we entered our room and I closed the door behind us.

"I wanted to discuss something with you, come, sit next to me." I patted the bed.

"Sounds important." Bella hesitated slightly before she eased down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I get the feeling that you need some time away from Forks. You've been cooped up inside the house and you seem a little restless."

Bella leaned into my shoulder and began to stroke my arm. "I admit I am feeling a little bit of cabin fever, but I think I'll survive."

"What do you think about flying down the coast, to Southern California, for a couple of days, just you and I? I'm thinking of booking a private cabin near the beach in Laguna." I turned towards Bella and wrapped my arms around her. "You can get some sun and some pampering before Max gets here."

"Sun?" I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Bella would be concerned about me first and foremost. Although, I could tell she was excited about the idea.

"I can hang out in the cabin while you go to the spa and take walks on the beach. We can go out at night together," I kissed the top of her head and enjoyed the smell of her hair for a moment. "Please let me do this for you."

Bella sighed and buried her face into my chest, "When do we leave?"

I lifted her face towards mine and kissed her sweet warm lips. I loved how Bella's mouth parted and welcomed my tongue with hers. I began to pull at the shoulders of her blouse exposing her creamy soft skin as we continued kissing each other feverishly. Bella's velvet tongue circled around mine, teasing me with her sweet taste. She drove me wild.

I gently eased Bella back on the bed with me. My hands slid down and I cupped her breasts. Her nipples grew erect from my touch and I pinched them lightly between my thumbs and forefingers over the fabric. Bella whimpered from my touch urging me to continue. I lowered my lips to her neck and lavished her with kisses while her fingers raked through my hair.

Bella sighed and opened herself to me and surrendered to my lead. "Let me help you out of these clothes." I couldn't waste another minute struggling against the fabric between us.

Bella smiled sweetly and helped me remove her clothing. I did a short strip tease for her as I quickly got naked myself, so I could rejoin my beautiful wife on top of the bed.

She made herself comfortable lying on her left side, curling her knees slightly up towards her chest. I massaged her lower back. "That feels great," Bella purred. I nibbled on her arm while I tried to relax and arouse her at the same time.

I brushed Bella's hair away from her neck and I pressed myself against the back of her body aligning my stiff cock between the cheeks of her perfect ass. I wrapped my arm under her belly and Bella reached her arm around my shoulder signaling it was okay to enter her. This position was different for us because of the baby and Bella's comfort level. We both desired the closeness and she hitched her right leg and leaned back, allowing me to sink myself deeper inside of her.

I kept my movements slow and in control. Bella's hot body rested against mine, rocking as she moaned with pleasure. I looked down at her belly over her shoulder and it amazed me once again that this beautiful woman chose to love me, and soon would be giving birth to our son.

Bella's breathing quickened and I reached my hand up to caress her breast and kissed her blushing skin. I felt the flutter of her climax and she released a small cry and collapsed down onto her pillow. I engulfed her in my embrace and pushed faster into her until I found my own release. I didn't want to move away from her, her heart pounded onto my chest and her skin was on fire and I wanted to remain that close to her forever.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Promise me that it will always be like this."

"I promise." I knew I didn't want it to be any other way.

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter because I love reading them all!**

**Please press the little green button below. Thank you again for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25 Laguna Beach

**Special thank you to misticbutterfly for being the professional consultant for this chapter, and by sharing her expertise regarding Bella's massage. **

**As always, much appreciation and love to my team of lovely ladies****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly and mrstwister712. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 25 - Laguna Beach**

**BPOV**

Edward and I caught a late flight out of Seattle to John Wayne Airport in Orange County California. The flight was short, and just like in New York, we found a sleek black limousine waiting to whisk us away to the hotel. The people who lived in Southern California dressed for the season, not the weather, most of the time and it wouldn't look unusual for Edward to be wearing long sleeves in the 70-degree temperatures. I'd seen girls with Ugg boots and shorts, so nothing really turned heads. I felt the change in climate the moment I stepped off the plane, and even though it was January, it was more pleasant than Forks and I was looking forward to the sunshine in the morning.

It took us 20 minutes to get to Laguna Beach, a seaside resort and artist community, and I had researched the town before we left to find that it was known for its shops, restaurants and galleries. I was excited about exploring everything during my stay there with Edward. The hotel, Casa Laguna, was once a private residence built in the 1920's and it felt like paradise to me. As soon as Edward checked us in, the bellman escorted us to our private cabin suite. It was beautifully decorated in white and crème colors, a fireplace, that was already a glow, was in the sitting room. There was a living room that opened to a kitchenette and we had a private patio that overlooked the pool. I could see in the bedroom the king size bed and it looked inviting.

Edward politely tipped the bellman and quickly locked the door behind him. I had taken a nap on the plane so that I could spend some of the evening with Edward. I knew Max wouldn't mind, since he continued to enjoy tossing and turning most of the night. Edward had ordered ahead so that a platter with fruit and cheese was placed out on the patio waiting for me. We didn't have a direct view of the ocean, but we could hear and smell it.

"Oh Edward, this is so wonderful." I stepped outside and leaned over the balcony to gaze at the view.

"I'm happy you like it." A proud smile spread across his face as he stood in the doorway watching my reaction. It was very important for Edward to make me happy.

This was the first time Edward and I had gone anywhere alone, and I was excited about the time we were going to spend together there. The smell of the ocean was slightly different than at First Beach in La Push, and I couldn't wait until morning to see the beach.

"Thank you," I rushed over and threw my arms around Edward's neck and peppered his handsome face with kisses. "You are the world's greatest husband." My comment made him laugh.

Edward hugged me back and kissed my head while he continued to laugh. He leaned in and kissed my jaw. "Come and enjoy your snack." We stepped over to the platter of fruit and he lifted a piece of pineapple to my mouth and I took a small bite. It was perfectly sweet and I began to pick at the fruit, because I realized was hungrier than I had thought. We sat down next to each other on the beach chairs and held hands and listened to the distant waves crashing on the shore.

**EPOV**

After our arrival at the hotel and a quick look around the cabin, we lounged in the beach chairs outside on the patio while Bella enjoyed the late night snack I had ordered for her. The sweet scent from the fruit emulated from her lips, she was so sexy sitting next to me. We held hands and listened to the waves together in silence.

I could hear the fluttering of two heartbeats and it made me feel completely content. Earlier, Bella called me the world's greatest husband and nothing could make me happier, except for maybe being the world's greatest dad.

I told myself that I would follow Bella's lead during our week stay. This time away from Forks and our families should give her a chance to focus on herself. The day of travel took a lot out of Bella, and I sensed she was tired and was trying to stay awake for me.

"Why don't we go in and take a nice bath, before going to bed?"

"I would love that." I helped Bella to her feet and we walked back into the cottage together and I helped her remove her clothes. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub and steam shower, and I knew Bella would enjoy both during our stay here. She wrapped her hair up in a knot on top of her head and loose ringlets of hair fell around her neck. I kept my own desire for her in check and we slipped into the hot water of the large tub together. Bella was still petite even though her belly protruded, and she fit perfectly between my thighs. I lathered up the washcloth and washed her back first. She politely pretended not to notice my erection poking at the small of her back, and rested back on my chest as I soaped her belly. I massaged the baby bump and hummed to help relax her and maybe put Max to sleep at the same time.

"I think Max is asleep…" Bella whispered. "You're such a loving daddy."

"I'm happy. It seems to be working for the both of you." I could feel Bella drifting so I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped an oversize towel around her and carried her to the bed.

"I'm so happy right now." Bella's eyes were looking up to me sleepily. I kissed her warm soft lips and got on the bed next to her and pulled the blanket up around her.

"Sleep darling, and I will greet you when you wake," I rested my arm over her. "I love you."

"Love you…" Bella was asleep almost instantly.

While Bella rested, I thought about my options to satiate my hunger while staying here. Mountains surrounded us, and I knew it would be easy to hunt nearby. Emmett would be jealous if I bagged a mountain lion, but I was more likely to find a coyote. I would sneak out and hunt when Bella was at one of her spa appointments in the morning. I was hoping she wouldn't even notice I had gone.

During this visit I had to make sure Bella got some fresh air, plenty of rest and relaxation. She deserved so much after what she had been through over the past few months. I planned to take her out after dusk to explore the town and watch the sunsets with her on the beach.

**BPOV**

The bright sunlight woke me and I found Edward next to me, waiting to start my day with him. In the morning light everything was so clear. The sun was shining and the colors were so vivid. The sky was a bright blue and the plants a fresh green, the kind of green that lets the light through unlike the dark rich thick foliage of Forks.

"Good morning love," Edward kissed my head. "Sleep well?'

I tried to move closer to him, but my belly restricted me, "Yes, I slept like a rock."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Something I don't have to get out of bed to eat. I want to stay here with you." I was looking forward to room service and staying in bed with my husband.

"Don't you want to get outside and feel the sun?"

"Maybe later…"I gazed into Edwards face. "I know that's why I'm here and I promise I'll take full advantage of it."

The sunlight was pouring through the windows and onto the bed and I caught glimpses of Edward's shimmering skin. I pulled down the sheets to expose his magnificent body.

"Do you want to take advantage of me?' A smile washed over Edward's face.

I giggled and I lightly traced my fingers over his perfect skin that glistened freely under the welcome patch of sunlight beaming over the bed.

Edward's golden eyes met mine, and the expression on his face made me feel like the most beautiful woman ever. He sat up and cradled my cheek with his hand. "I adore you. I want you," he kissed me lightly. "I am here for you."

I leaned my face into his cool hand and closed my eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

Edward gathered the pillows and placed them in a pile at the foot of the bed and motioned for me to move closer. I crawled slowly over and laid my stomach on them, resting on my knees, pushing my butt up in the air.

Edward crawled behind me and he rubbed the small of my back relieving some of the pressure pain I had been experiencing. His fingers were firmly pressing down at the right places, he knew what he was doing and it caused me to sigh out in pleasure.

"You're spoiling me." Edward's massage caused me to push myself back so that my ass found his firm body. His hands moved from my back down to the sides of my thighs.

"I love spoiling you." I felt Edward's thighs rise up and his hands guided my hips. "Let me love you." There was tenderness in his voice that caused me to desire him more.

"I need you…" I rocked back and his hard stiff cock slipped into the wetness between my thighs.

"That's it, push back against me." Edward's one arm wrapped around slightly under my abdomen and his other hand reached up and found my lips, and he slipped his finger between them. I sucked it with my tongue and I closed my lips over it and pulling it into my mouth.

Edward released a growl from deep within his chest and his hips rocked faster. He draped his chest over my back and rested his head down as he continued to slide deep inside of me.

I released his finger from my lips and he wrapped his arm across my throat and grabbed my shoulder with his hand. Our embrace couldn't be any closer; it was as if we were melting together. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, and I loved how it felt.

The angle that Edward was hitting me was perfect and I began to sing out in satisfaction as the waves of my climax rolled through me. My whole body was tingling and I could feel the blood rushing through my veins as my skin began to glisten from perspiration. I rested back into his lap and we moved together until I felt Edward's muscles tense in his arms and he tightened his hold on me.

I felt his stomach constrict and he bent his head down on my shoulder and sighed. Edward hugged me into his chest and held me in silence for a minute and then we both sprawled ourselves over the top of the bed. He moved the hair away from my face and stared into my eyes.

"I love you." We kissed one more time. "Now, you need to eat some breakfast and get ready for your spa date."

**EPOV**

Making love to Bella in the morning had been fantastic. As soon as her eyes opened from her deep sleep, she flirted with me and began playing in the sunshine that was pouring down on our bed. Her playfulness allowed me to relax in the brightness, and I actually enjoyed the sunlight touching my skin. I maneuvered her in a position that I had read in one of my books that would be comfortable for her, and Bella didn't hesitate to crawl over the pillows and welcome me to continue to love her.

After, I made sure that Bella had a good breakfast, she showered and left hesitantly to go down to the appointment that I made for her at the hotel spa. I wanted her to experience more than our bed while we were here in Laguna.

I knew that I had to hunt while Bella was away and once I had returned, I needed to share the rest of the day with her. I thought it would be nice to start the late afternoon with a walk on the beach to watch the sunset. The beaches here had soft sand instead of the rocky shores Bella was used to seeing along the Washington coast. I called down to the concierge to arrange for a dinner delivered and set up on the patio so it would be waiting for her when we returned. I thought we would come back to the room and lie in front of the fire and relax.

I easily managed to step out of the hotel unnoticed and disappeared quickly into the local mountain range to hunt. It was a clear beautiful day and it was refreshing to be in a new environment and to feed on different game freely. The hiking paths were far enough away that I moved without fear of being seen. I caught the local prey completely off guard because I was a new predator, and it didn't take me long to consume enough blood to sustain me for a few days.

I quietly returned to the cabin the same way I slipped out, and cleaned up without Bella being aware I was gone. As soon as I dressed, I made the arrangements for that evening, and I placed an order with room service for lunch so that Bella could eat and take her nap when she came back.

I went and sat in the sitting room and made a journal entry while waiting for Bella to return to me.

**BPOV**

Edward scheduled with the hotel spa, a manicure and pedicure and a special pregnancy massage. This was my first time at a spa, and I was reluctant to strip down naked for my massage. I didn't want anyone to see the scars on my back or to have to explain them, so I tightly wrapped the fluffy white robe around me during my nail appointment.

After my nails, I was guided down a narrow hallway to a quiet private room with a long table draped in sheets. As soon as I stepped into the room, a woman walked in and introduced herself to me.

"Hi Mrs. Isabella Cullen, my name is Jessica and I'll be your Massage Therapist today."

"You can call me Bella." I squirmed in my robe not knowing what I should do next. Jessica was a very cute girl with shoulder length dark brown hair that was slightly curled on the ends and a pretty smile. She made me feel a little at ease.

"Alright Bella, I have a few medical questions to ask before we proceed." Jessica's voice was sweet and friendly.

"Medical?" Her comment made me nervous and wasn't sure if I wanted to proceed

"Are you on any medication?"

"Just my pre-natal vitamins...why?"

"No need to be worried. I need to make sure there aren't any contraindications with the massage."

"Any past surgeries I need to know about?" she continued her line of questions.

My mind raced and I thought over all my hospital visits I had over the years. "I have been injured, but nothing more than stitches."

"I see you are 26 weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Have you ever had a pregnancy massage?"

"No this is my first time...will it be okay for the baby?" I wondered how Max would react to a warm new touch on my skin.

"Actually, yes, it will be great for you and the baby. I will be doing a relaxing massage for you today. It will include the back, back legs, turning you over and massaging your arms and the front of your legs and feet."

"I'm really nervous, what do you need me to do?" I didn't know if I should sit or lay down.

"I have a pregnancy pillow as you can see," she ran her hands over the pillow, showing me how soft and pliable it was. "It will make you very comfortable while you lay on your stomach." I was shocked for a second. I looked over and saw a concave form in the table that I could slip my baby bump easily in. I could actually lie down on a pillow so that I could be flat for the massage. That alone interested me...I missed being on my stomach

"Don't be nervous. I just need you to relax and enjoy your massage." Jessica gave me a sweet smile. "Now Bella, I'm going to step out of the room let you get underneath the sheets. Lay on your stomach with your head in the face cradle."

"Okay..." still I was hesitant about what I was about to experience.

"Go ahead and put your robe on the back of the door and your slippers against the wall." Jessica quietly left the room and closed the door behind her. I slipped the robe off and placed it on the hook and placed myself over the pillow. I took a few deep breaths and as I felt my body sink in to the pregnancy pillow, I closed my eyes letting the soothing music help me relax as I waited for Jessica to return to the room.

_Knock…Knock…_

"Are you ready?" Jessica's voice softly spoke through the crack in the door.

"Come in," I curled my toes and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

Jessica adjusted the bolster at my ankles and re-draped the sheet all the way up my back, using light compressions just to let me know she was in the room. "Is everything comfortable, Bella?"

"Ahummm." I wasn't really telling her the truth, but we had to start somewhere.

"Now, at any time, I want you to let me know if you become uncomfortable in any way. If you feel nauseous or dizzy, I can at any moment turn you over. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Okay, I'm trying." I could feel my muscles tensing in anticipation. I prayed that my morning sickness wouldn't return.

"Also, let me know if the pressure is too much or not enough. Okay?"

"Okay…." Jessica's hands started moving over the sheet in light compressions and I started getting used to her touch.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly."

I took in a deep breath as her hands moved down my back and I released the air slowly as my body began to relax.

Jessica pulled the sheet back, stopping just above my panties, as she started with a soothing gliding stroke down my body. I tried not to tense, but she seemed to sense it and continued lightly until I relaxed. Her hands went over the scar marks as if they weren't there. I was wondering if Jessica thought anything about them, but she didn't mention anything.

Jessica lightly glided her hands over my scars, and it was the first time anyone but Edward had touched them and her warm hands felt good against my skin. I felt myself letting go of some of my worries, and the pressure of Jessica's massage began to increase as she moved up to my shoulders.

Using her thumbs, she worked out some of the tension within my shoulder blades, and neck and I could feel it melt away. Jessica's hands were working magic on me and I could feel the pain releasing out of my shoulders.

"How's the pressure?" Jessica spoke barely above a whisper.

"The pressure is WONDERFUL." I could hardly speak I was so relaxed.

"Good." Jessica moved down to my legs, lightly massaging my calves, working a good medium pressure on the backs of my legs.

As Jessica continued, I felt some of my emotions releasing inside of me and I almost felt like crying, as her rhythmic movement lulled me to sleep

"Bella, I'm going to have you turn over now onto your back." Her soothing voice woke me up from my drifting sleep.

Jessica held the sheet up like a tent, as I gracefully lifted myself out of the pillow and rolled over, hardly aware that I was topless. I relaxed back and Jessica continued.

I couldn't wait to feel her hands again. Jessica re-adjusted the bolster under my knees and began to massage my arms and hands.

She went back to massaging my legs all the way down to my feet. As she continued the long strokes, I wondered if Edward could feel a massage if I tried to give him one. What would it be like to massage his hard, cold body, and how the heat of my hands would feel against his skin? What I felt was amazing and I already made plans in my head to schedule a few more sessions with Jessica before we went back home.

She sat down on a stool and using what felt like her knuckle, rubbed in a circular pattern from the inside of my foot to the heel. When Jessica began working on my feet, I enjoyed that the most, my feet had been swelling and that was where I always hurt first.

Jessica's fingertips feathered lightly, touching the tops of my foot and around my ankle in slow stokes and I experienced a good woozy feeling. I would have to teach Edward how to do that for me...after doing that to the other foot, Jessica re-draped me with the sheet and lightly touched my arm, "Alright Bella, I'm going to step out of the room now. I want you to take your time getting up, and I'll see you when you come out."

Jessica offered me a glass of water and a hot towel for the back of my neck before I heard the door quietly shut. I felt amazing and I didn't even realize that I dozed off until I saw Max.

"Oh baby, it's so good to see you again." I kissed the top of Max's head and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Mommy, are you a vampire?" Max gazed up to my face with a smile. I looked down at my arm and I noticed that it was shimmering.

I was afraid that my boy would be scared of me and I didn't know how to reply at first, "Yes, Mommy is a vampire."

"You glitter like Daddy…so pretty." Max smiled and touched my cheek with his tiny fingers.

"Do you think Mommy is pretty?" I asked Max as he stood up and leaned into my chest.

"Bella?" Max called me by my first name and it confused me. The next thing I heard was Jessica trying to wake me and her voice pulled me out of my dream. "Bella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I could see Jessica peeking in the doorway as I slowly sat up and got my bearings. I slipped off the table and pulled the robe off the hook and put it on.

"Don't forget to drink more water, because it helps get the toxins out." She smiled and guided me out of the room into the hallway and back to the dressing room.

"Thank you Jessica, I promise I will see you again before I leave."

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella returned from her massage, she ran into the room to sit in my lap and she thanked me with a squeeze around my neck and a few kisses. "The massage was amazing. Thank you." Her skin was soft and smooth from the massage lotion and I ran my fingers over her throat and under chin.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it," I pulled her closer in my arms. "I ordered your favorite for lunch, you should eat."

"I am starving…" I helped Bella to her feet and she went directly to the tray of food waiting for her in the kitchen area. I had ordered a chopped salad and a side of sour dough bread. "It _is_ my favorite…yum." She sat down on the stool at the counter and tried to eat her lunch, fighting to keep her eyes open. "I have never felt so relaxed in my life."

I stepped into the bedroom while Bella enjoyed her lunch and closed the shutters and pulled the bedspread down from the freshly made bed that the maid must have come in to fix while I was hunting. It was close to Bella's normal naptime and the crisp sheets would soon be calling to her.

Bella's eyelids were drooping as she put her fork down. I went to her side and helped walk with her to the bed and tucked her in. The combination of the massage and the baby made her pass right out.

Bella usually slept about an hour, and I looked forward to the plans I had made for us to do when she woke up. She had a peaceful expression on her face as I watched her rest. I could already tell that this trip was good for her.

Almost to the minute, Bella woke up and smiled at me. "Welcome back sleepy head. I have plans for us, are you up for it?"

"Plans? Yes, but I should take another shower," Bella slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I had to restrain myself from following after her. I grabbed the extra blanket from the closet, and waited for Bella to freshen up.

When Bella emerged, her shiny brown hair fell to her shoulders in curls and she was dressed in her maternity jeans and a brightly colored blouse with a hoodie pulled over her shoulders. She was breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful my love," I put one arm around her waist and tucked the blanket under my other arm. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Bella was curious as she followed my lead and we went to the lobby of the hotel and exited to the street.

"We are going to take a sunset walk on the beach." We walked across the street and down the access path to the beach. It was the off-season, so we seemed to have the entire beach to ourselves. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts, and it was nice to be in the quiet outdoors with my lovely wife. I spread out the blanket and took her hand to walk closer to the shore.

Bella held tightly to my hand was we walked down the moist sandy beach. "Thank you for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me, this is our life together now. I plan to take you and Max on many more trips." I planned on spoiling my family as many ways that I could. Seeing Bella this happy made me happy.

"You're so thoughtful, and I do appreciate it all." Bella tucked herself under my arm.

We made our way back to our blanket and I helped Bella sit down and stretch her feet out in front of her. I sat next to her and we kissed and held onto each other as the sky turned from orange to pink, then to purple and dark. As soon as the sun was completely gone from view, the air got cold and I lifted Bella into my arms and took her back to the street and placed her on her feet. I flashed back to get the blanket and then we both returned to the cabin together.

The dinner I ordered was perfectly set up on the patio with candles and a portable heater so Bella could enjoy her meal outside. The fire was roaring and everything was waiting for us to enjoy our evening together. I pulled the chair out for her to sit and sat closely beside her.

Bella lifted the silver dome covering her food, "Mushroom ravioli?" Bella squealed and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You are such a darling."

"Tell me more about your morning at the spa." I wanted to know if everything I selected for her was enjoyable.

"Oh, the massage felt so good, I'm going to have to teach you how to rub my feet like Jessica did, she was amazing." Bella's face lit up in a smile as she took a bite from her ravioli. "I want to go back to her again before we go home."

"You can get as many massages as you desire."

"Oooo…I forgot to tell you, I had a dream. I fell asleep on the massage table for a few minutes."

"What do you remember?" I always liked to hear about Bella's dreams, sometimes it was the only insight I could get from her.

"Max asked me if I was a vampire…and I was…he said I glittered like Daddy and he thought I was pretty."

We hadn't spoken about Bella's change in a while and the subject still wasn't one of my favorites. I tried not to change my expression. "Really, you saw yourself as a vampire?"

"Yeah, I looked down at my arm and it was shimmering and Max told me I was pretty." Bella continued to take bites of her food.

"Our boy knows what he is talking about." I wanted to change the subject because I was beginning to feel an uncomfortable twist in my stomach. Bella's life meant so much to me, that it was hard for me to imagine her any different. I craved her warm touch and the sound of her heart beating. I didn't want to lose it.

"We need to talk about when we should change me, or if we should change me…I'm not completely sure anymore. Can I be Max's mother as a vampire?" Bella put her fork down and stared out at the palm trees that were lit by the swimming pool lights.

"Is this bothering you right now?" I didn't want Bella to start stressing over something that we still had months to decide on. I reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't know what I should do anymore, I want to be with you, but I need to be what Max needs me to be." I could see that Bella was fighting back tears.

"You _are_ with me, and no matter what, you will be exactly what Max needs," I pulled my chair closer to Bella and hugged her. "I don't want you to get yourself upset over this right now."

"I'm so confused." Bella began to sniffle and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I hope I make the right choice."

"I know that you will make the right decision, and I'll support whatever you want to do." I wiped the tears from Bella's cheeks and kissed her as tenderly as I could. "Don't be sad love." Bella tried to grin for me and I lifted the lid to show her dessert. "I got you chocolate cake."

Bella leapt from her chair into my lap and she half laughed and half cried into my neck. "I love you so very much Mr. Cullen."

I rocked her in my arms, "I love you too, Mrs. Cullen. Do you want to have your cake by the fire with me?"

"That sounds wonderful, just hold me a little longer first." I had no problem doing that for her.

**BPOV**

Edward had planned a romantic evening together starting with a sunset walk on the beach and some kissing and cuddling on a blanket in the sand. When we returned to the cabin, a candlelight dinner was waiting for me on the patio. He thought of everything, from mushroom ravioli to chocolate cake.

Over dinner, I told Edward about my short dream I had about Max and the conversation turned to be about my changing and if that was the right thing for me to do. I was torn between the love for my husband and the love for my unborn son. I could feel the stress returning back in my muscles that Jessica so expertly removed this morning, then Edward tempted me with chocolate cake and I jumped into his arms and let him rock me, as I told him how much I loved him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen. Do you want to have your cake by the fire with me?"

"That sounds wonderful, just hold me a little longer first." I hung on as tight as I could knowing that I would have to make a decision about my future soon. I didn't want to cry anymore tonight, because Edward had done everything to make today perfect and I wasn't going to ruin it by crying. I just wanted to feel him hugging me a little while longer and I buried my head into his neck.

"Let me slip into something comfortable," I whispered into Edward's ear. "I'll be right back." I released myself from his arms and tiptoed to the bedroom to find the hotel robe. I planned on stripping down Edward in front of the fireplace and I didn't want maternity clothing tangling me up in the process.

When I got back, Edward had moved all the pillows to the floor and was lounging holding my cake in his hand with a boyish grin on his face, "I missed you."

I rushed over to him and fell to my knees by his side. I had never loved anyone as I did Edward and I had to show him. I removed the cake from his hand and placed it on the side table, then ran my fingers through his silky hair and pressed my lips against his.

Edward didn't hesitate to push the robe off my shoulders and completely removing it off of me. "Not fair…I wanted to strip you first." I giggled as Edward pulled me down on top of him.

"What's stopping you?" I loved when Edward laughed and got playful with me.

"Oh…I'm not stopping." I began to unbutton Edward's shirt. As I slowly reached the last button I pulled his shirt open and kissed his perfect chest. Being near the fire made Edward's skin slightly warm when I touched him. My belly skimmed over his stomach, as I reached with my fingers to his waistband.

Edward's fingers stroked my hair and twisted in my curls. I released the first button of his fly. I wanted him desperately, but I needed to take this slow.

"Don't stop.' Edward moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to take control.

I finished with the buttons of Edward's jeans and he sighed as I freed his eager cock. I was in an awkward position for me to maneuver my oversized body and remove his clothes. "Can you help me?" He sat up and peeled off his clothes and lifted me up over his lap.

I straddled my legs over his thighs and Edward helped me with my balance by placing his hand on the small of my back. I draped my arms over his shoulders and began kissing him. I bit slightly down on his lower lip and sucked it gently into my mouth causing Edward to release a slight moan onto my lips. I grasped at the nape of his neck, pushing his lips harder against mine as our tongues tangled and wrestled hungrily together.

Edward used his free hand to cup my breast and rub his thumb over my sensitive hard nipple, causing me to arch my back slightly, urging him to continue. His fingers dug into my lower back and I could feel his hard erection pressing against my thigh. I dragged my right hand down Edward's arm that was holding my back and grasped his forearm so that I could position myself over his cock so that he could slide into me. Amazingly, even with my huge stomach, I was able to situate myself perfectly and I felt the sweet piercing sensation between my legs as he entered.

"Bella, you're always so hot and wet for me." Edward scooped his arms under mine and pulled me closer to his chest and lifting his hips pushing deeper inside of me. "I love the feel of you on me."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders to rock my hips allowing us to move together. "You feel so good…" I hummed into his bicep. Edward helped me ride him by lifting me slightly under my arms. The fireplace crackled and glowed against our skin and I never wanted it to end.

Edward was so tender while he held me tightly against his magnificent body pleasuring me. I pulled away and pushed Edward to lay back and allow me to shift myself over him so that I could work my magic on him. He released a long sigh as he slowly fell back and his eyes locked onto mine.

I tried to use the techniques that Jessica used during my massage on his chest while I pumped my hips. I made light compressions with the palms of my hands and Edward seemed to respond. His skin was so hard that I couldn't tell if I was making any effect.

Edward's hands moved and gripped my thighs and I knew he was getting close to coming. I quickened my thrusts and Edward hissed with pleasure. I could feel his muscles tense under my hands and I my own orgasm was beginning to build.

"Come for me baby." I purred.

Edward's eyes shut and his brow furled as he released himself inside of me, digging his fingers into my flesh. I only needed a few more thrusts before I felt the wave of electricity crash through me, and I stopped to catch my breath. I felt perspiration dripping down between my breasts.

Edward helped me to lie beside him and he wrapped me in his arms. The heat from the fire kept me warm and I cuddled with him.

"I liked what you did with your hands on my chest. Your skin was so hot, and it really felt good." Edward spoke softly into my hair.

"I didn't know if you would feel it if I tried to massage you, your skin is so hard."

"I can feel it." Edward rubbed my back and made tiny circles on my skin with his fingers.

"Would you like me to massage you tomorrow?"

"I would love it!" Edward pulled me towards him so that I was on my back on a pile of pillows and he hovered over me. "What we just shared was incredible."

"Yes it was, I wouldn't have it any other way," I kissed Edward's lips lightly. "Lets not move until the fire dies."

"We're not going anywhere." Edward smiled and curled around me allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**Please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter because I love reading them all!**

**Just press the little green button below. **


	26. Chapter 26 –36 weeks

**Special thanks goes to mrstwister712 for sharing her experiences with me about being pregnant and hormonally impaired. :)**

**As always, much appreciation and love to my team of lovely ladies****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly and mrstwister712. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 26 –36 weeks**

**BPOV **

In recent weeks, I could feel I was developing more of a bitchy streak. I knew everyone meant well, but I was so, so tired of answering the same questions. How are you feeling? When are you due? Do you know what it is? Do you have a name picked out? Are you excited? Is this your first? I fantasized about wearing a t-shirt that said, "April 29th. It's a boy. Now please fuck off."

The combination of being completely uncomfortable and lying awake at night going over my worries prevented me from getting the rest I needed. It felt like I had five pounds of water around each ankle and I battled some serious heartburn, aches, pains and occasional cramps. It seemed impossible to get comfortable sitting, standing, or lying in one position for more than a few minutes at a time, and I had difficulty finding the right position for sleep. Yesterday my stomach muscles hurt so much that I wondered for a minute if I was in labor. It could have been anything, but I thought Max was just growing again since it went away after a few hours.

This morning, after what felt like no sleep at all, Edward was in his usual place lying next to me, eagerly waiting for me to start my day with him. Without giving him a morning kiss, I rushed out of bed to pee, for the millionth time, and when I stepped back into the bedroom, he made a comment saying that it looked like I was carrying twins. In an instant, an evil personality possessed me, and I snapped back at him, "If I wanted you to tell me how fat I am, I would ask!" No sooner had the words left my mouth, I could see their effects on Edward's face. Every rational molecule had left my body, and the only thing that Edward could do to save himself from me was to go hunting with Carlisle.

That wasn't the first time my hormones got the best of me, and I hated that I had no control over them. I was so ridiculously in love with Edward, but I thought I was really heading into an ugly couple of weeks, literally and figuratively speaking. Between my swollen body and heinous disposition, he needed to be spared because I still wanted to have a husband when this was all over.

After my shower, I went upstairs to Edward's old bedroom and surrounded myself with his things. The room held so many memories and I ran my fingers over Edward's journals that kept all his secrets and feelings safe. My head was swimming with so many thoughts, that I hoped sitting there I would find some answers to the questions that I had been battling over regarding my role as Max's mother and Edward's wife.

When you're a part of the beginning of a life, you can't avoid thinking about the end of life. Thoughts about my own mortality consumed my brain. I wasn't the youngest generation anymore, my replacement would soon be arriving, and if I didn't become a vampire, I would die before my child dies. I felt like didn't have the right to die anymore, because I always wanted to be here for both the men in my life.

My main concern was if Max's childhood would suffer if I chose to become a vampire instead of remaining human to raise him. Was I being selfish wanting to become immortal?

Over the past months, I had countless conversations with Renee as she tried to prepare me for motherhood. She constantly stressed how much work having a baby would be, but not one word on how to be a good mother. I was more worried about what kind of mother I would be, than with diaper changes and feeding schedules. Rosalie was excited about helping me with Max and Esme was also looking forward to doing motherly duties for my son. Max would be well taken care of in that department.

I felt I needed to talk to Esme about becoming a mother and a vampire because she had experienced both, and I had a strong feeling that she could help me with my dilemma. Esme became a mother when she was human, and I wanted to ask her questions about how she felt existing as a vampire. I went looking for Esme and I found her out in the backyard planting irises in the garden.

"Esme, can I talk to you?" I had never had a heart-to-heart talk with Esme before and I was nervous.

"Sure Bella, what's on your mind?" Esme wore a cute sun hat and gardening gloves as she knelt down on the ground digging in the dirt. She loved her garden and her family and I hoped she would provide me with the answers I was searching for.

"I'm struggling."

"Struggling? What do you mean dear?"

"Max is coming soon and I don't know how to be his mother." My mouth became dry and that made it difficult for me to continue.

Esme put down her trowel, stood up and gave me all of her attention. "I remember what it was like when I carried my baby. I was also afraid that I wouldn't know how to be a mother."

"What did you do?"

"What came naturally…having a baby is amazing and you will be surprised what you will experience."

"You know I love Edward and I want to stay with him forever…could I do it as a vampire?"

"Bella, I didn't become a vampire by choice, but when I did change, I knew how to love and I have never forgotten what it was like to be human."

"Do _you_ think I could raise Max as a vampire?"

"I think you'll be a wonderful mother no matter what you decide. Have you talked to Edward?"

My thoughts went back to this morning and my irrational outburst I had with him. "He said he would support whatever I decided, but I think we need to talk more."

"Bella, when the baby is born, you and Edward will encounter feelings that you can't prepare yourself for. Once you see your baby, you will have a better understanding on how you want to proceed." Esme wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug and bent back down to finish her gardening.

"Thanks, you helped me a lot." I walked into the house and proceeded to find something to snack on. It seemed as if I was constantly craving something to eat or running to the bathroom. Maybe Alice had a vision that would help me understand what I needed to do.

"Hey Bella," Alice skipped into the kitchen. "Do you need to talk to me?"

"I'm not going to ask how you knew," my head was pounding from all my thoughts that were bouncing around in my brain.

"Are you still worried about changing?"

"YES." I didn't know how much longer I could stand the stress of not knowing what choice I should make.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that no matter what you choose to do, Max is going to grow up and leave you to have a life of his own. That will happen whether you are a vampire or not."

"I never thought of it that way." I never gave any thought that once Max was a man, he would no longer need me and I would be old, dealing with an empty nest and a beautiful young-looking husband.

"Talk to Edward," Alice took my hand. "Trust me, you'll do the right thing."

"I trust you." Alice was never wrong and I knew it was up to me to decide.

"Oh, and your water is going to break at 6:08 pm on April 29th. Jasper wants to offer his help to get you through your labor."

"You could see that?" The actuality of Max's birth gave me a little bit of a shudder. I was a bit of a chicken when it came to thinking about the actual birth of my son.

"You won't be alone, we will all be there for you, and Jasper will really make a difference for you." Alice beamed, talking to me about her man.

"That's so sweet…" Jasper's calming ability was going to be extremely helpful dealing with my fear and labor pains.

"Bella honey, talk to Edward."

"I will." Alice kissed my cheek and skipped out of the kitchen. I missed Edward and I hoped he forgave my outburst earlier this morning, and would be coming home soon so we could have a conversation.

**EPOV**

I had a hard time processing Bella's irrational behavior, and I wanted to talk to Carlisle alone, so I asked him to join me on my hunt. All my years of medical school and reading had never prepared me for what I was dealing with now. I was hoping that Carlisle would give me some advice on how to get through the next several weeks.

We went up the northern slope of the woods together, and I didn't say much until we hit the deepest part of the forest. Carlisle could always sense when I was having a hard time dealing with something.

_Troubles with Bella, son?_

"Yes, everything I don't do should have already been done, and everything I do, should be done differently, and everything I did should never have been done in the first place. Clear as mud? Because yes, apparently I'm a useless piece of shit that doesn't understand anything!" I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"You have to understand Edward, Bella's hormones are in intense overdrive. All her insecurities in regards to handling new child, being able to support it, the changes in her body, they are taking over her rationality." Carlisle patted my back firmly trying to make me feel better about my situation.

"How am I supposed to understand this? What do I need to do?"

"In all the years of my existence, I don't think we will ever understand what a woman experiences, but I do know it won't last," Carlisle smiled and his levity wasn't making me feel any better about my situation. "You just need to stay by Bella's side and don't take anything personally."

"So continue to give her everything she needs, and just try to get through this the best I can?"

"I believe you have it in you, it's all part of life Edward. You're experiencing something most of us never will, and you'll look back on this time and cherish it."

"I know, you're right." I made my resolve that I would do everything I could to get Bella and I through the next few weeks while we waited for Max to be born.

"Let's grab a bite and head back home." Carlisle launched himself into the wooded area and I was close behind him, smelling a small herd of elk not far away.

Carlisle and I fed until we were full and raced back to the house. I felt anxious, as we got closer to the house, not knowing what to expect when I walked through the door. I bought myself some time by running upstairs to jump into the shower and clean up before I would look for Bella.

I was standing in the middle of our bedroom with only my jeans on, looking through my drawer for a clean shirt, when Bella found me. I didn't want to start the conversation out of fear I might say the wrong thing, so I just stood there as she stared at me across the room.

"I am so, so sorry for snapping at you this morning," Bella looked at me sadly with dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "I'm possessed."

"Bella, what can I do to help this from not happening again?" I was willing to do anything to keep the peace between us, even if that meant I had to go hunting everyday to give her some space.

"You're already helpful and doing everything right, I'm just as confused by this as you are," Bella hung her head. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," I stepped towards her to put my arms around her. "I love you more than you will ever know."

"I love you too and I give you permission to disregard anything hurtful I may say because I really don't mean any of it." Bella pressed her cheek against my chest. "Will you lay with me and hold me for a little while?"

"I would love to," I helped Bella into bed and she rested her head on my bare chest allowing her hair to drape over my skin. Max's heart was beating strongly and everything seemed right in the world again.

**BPOV**

"Be thankful you can't hear my thoughts right now, they are so jumbled and crazy." I knew Edward was struggling with trying to figure me out, but this was one time I think he was lucky not to know everything.

"You should clear your head and try to rest." Edward stroked my hair trying to calm me.

"I spent the morning trying to reach a decision about becoming a vampire." I could feel Edward's stomach muscles tense because he still had a strong reaction regarding the subject.

"You did?"

"I spoke to Esme hoping she would give me some insight on being a mother and how she felt about being a vampire. She told me that my instincts would kick in regarding being a mother and when I asked her about becoming a vampire, she said that I would be able to make the choice once the baby was born," I caressed Edward's stomach hoping to soothe him from tensing up more. "Then I tried talking to Alice, hoping she had a vision she would share with me to help me with my indecision, and all she would tell me was that I would make the right choice."

"Was anything they had to say helpful?" Edward wrapped his arm tighter over me.

"I think so, I think we both have to wait and see what Max is going to need from us." Edward sighed releasing the tension that was building in his body. I was too exhausted to think about it anymore today. "Alice said my water would break on the 29th around 6 pm."

"Max is going to be on time," Edward smiled and it warmed my heart that he was so excited. "We are going to be totally prepared, aren't we?"

"Yes we will…" I struggled to pull myself up towards Edward's beautiful face so I could kiss him. As our lips pressed together he opened his mouth and I skimmed my tongue over Edward's razor sharp teeth to remind myself of what he really was, and I still felt the same uncontrollable desire for him and wanting to be like him. He gently pushed my tongue back with his so he could explore my mouth.

I drew my fingers through his hair and caressed his hard jaw while we continued to kiss and hold each other. Max moved and I had to shift, "Let me help you get comfortable so you can get some sleep." Edward sat up and moved me so that I was leaning back on his chest and he supported my stomach with his arm taking some of the pressure off. I tilted my head to rest on his shoulder and without another word I was able to fall asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

With Edward's help I was able to sleep longer and more comfortably lying in his arms. I was getting my rest and it helped with my mood swings, and we both tried hard to understand each other during my episodes.

Since Alice predicted when the water would break, Carlisle made sure he was on duty and we had a private room reserved. The next several days were spent preparing my hospital bag and practicing timing contractions. Carlisle required me to come into his office weekly to track my dilation and to measure me. At my last appointment, Carlisle was able to determine that Max was head down and in perfect position for birth.

I spent the morning in the nursery folding and reorganizing all the clothing and blankets. Between Alice and Rose's shopping sprees, Max seemed to have an outfit for every single day until he turned ten. Esme had done a wonderful job decorating. We had decided on painting the walls different shades of blue, and Esme had drawn and hand-painted the wall where the crib would be with a silhouette scene in white of a little boy sitting in a tree holding a string to a smiling crescent moon with a long kite tail. Edward and I selected a convertible crib in a sleigh design so Max could grow into it. The furniture was all in cherry wood, with a loveseat for Edward to lounge on. Next to it was a comfy over-stuffed glider with an ottoman waiting for me to use while nursing or rocking Max to sleep. The room was perfect, but I still had an uncontrollable desire to clean and organize.

Rose joined me in the nursery and brought me a plate with some peanut butter and a sliced apple. I sat down on the glider and she sat on the ottoman at my feet to watch me eat.

"Did we forget anything?" Rose was proud of everything she had accomplished and it was written all over her face.

"I don't think it's possible to have forgotten anything. It's like the Smithsonian of baby things in this room."

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?'

"Max is one lucky little boy." I began to eat my apple while Rose shifted uncomfortably on the ottoman. "What's on your mind?"

"Alice told me you were having second thoughts about changing. If it's none of my business you can tell me to shut up."

"No…I'm interested in your opinion." I was still indecisive about my future.

"I don't want to rehash the issues I had about the subject, but my perspective has changed," Rose shifted again and faced me directly. "I'm not capable of having my own child, but thanks to you allowing me to be with you during your pregnancy, I came to the realization that I still have my maternal instincts. It has answered a lot of my own questions that I have been struggling with for many years."

"Do you think I can be Max's mother as a vampire?"

"I feel confidant that Max will be completely safe in this family and he'll grow up to be a strong man."

"I have no doubt that Max will be safe." Rose hadn't answered my question.

"Bella, you and Edward are a team, and your love is something that is meant to last. I can't imagine not being with my Emmett," Rose took my hand. "I won't tell you what choice you should make, but in my opinion, I think you are capable of succeeding at being a vampire and a mother. You can count on me to help you with whatever decision you make."

"Thank you," I pulled Rose's hand towards me so I could hug her. "I think I know what I'm going to do, I'm waiting until I meet Max and once we get an idea what it's going to be like with him in our lives, I will make my decision."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Rose seemed relieved with my answer. "I can't thank you enough for allowing me to experience this with you."

"I welcome it."

**EPOV**

I stood in the hallway and listened in on the conversation between my wife and sister. I knew Bella was still struggling about her decisions, and I could feel everything Rose was thinking regarding our baby and how in love she was with the idea of taking care of our son. Everyone's minds were buzzing about the baby lately, even Emmett and Jasper were looking forward to the new adventure ahead of us.

"May I interrupt?" I stepped into the nursery. Bella seemed stuck in the glider as I went over to kiss her.

"Just in time…you can help me up so I can go take my nap." Bella smiled and reached up to me for help.

Rose stood to make her exit. "I have been neglecting my husband, maybe he'll be up for a hunt."

"Thank you for the snack and talking with me. It was nice."

Rose looked over her shoulder and smiled at Bella, "It _was_ nice." She left the room leaving us alone.

"Now that Max's things are neatly tucked away, it's your turn." I helped Bella to her feet.

"Remember, I'm meeting Jake for an early dinner."

"Do you want me to drive you?" I approved of Bella's relationship with Jacob, he had proved that he was protective of her, and I trusted his friendship.

"I think I can still fit behind the wheel of your car." Bella laughed. The weather had been warming up and I didn't have to worry about the ice much anymore.

"If you get too tired, call me and I'll come get you." We settled in bed together.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice called out to me as I tried to help her get in a position she could sleep.

"Yes, love."

"One thing we haven't talked about is if you are going to be in the delivery room with me."

"I know you need me there, and I'm going to try." I had thought about it a lot. I had been around Bella's blood recently when Sam tried to attack her and I had controlled myself completely. My priorities were solid, and there was a strong possibility I could be with my wife when my son was born.

"Jasper will be there to help calm the situation and Carlisle will be right by your side.

"I love you and I need to be there." I was going to make every effort to stand by Bella's side and hold her hand, Carlisle would be close enough to pull me out of the room if I needed help. "I promise you I will do everything possible to be with you."

"I know I can count on you," Bella pulled on my shirt so that I would get closer. "I am so in love with you…kiss me."

I curled up along side her and slowly kissed her full warm lips. Bella's free hand stroked my face and we continued to taste and pull on each other's tongues lovingly. I know that Bella had been uncomfortable and dealing with a lot of painful issues, so I rubbed her back and her feet knowing it would make her happy. I just wanted to be near her, touching her.

After Bella relaxed, I helped her reposition herself so that she could take her nap as I watched over her.

**BPOV**

After my nap, I drove the Volvo to La Push to meet Jacob for dinner at a place called 'The Rivers Edge', that was owned by the tribe and had an amazing view of the La Push harbor. Jacob was waiting for me at the front door, dressed casually and looking handsome. We greeted each other with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I loved how warm his skin felt and the familiar scent of him. We sat at a table for two and I ordered a root beer and decided on a hamburger and French fries.

"Mark your calendar, the baby is going to come April 29th, or at least I'll be going into labor."

"Wow Bells, that's soon."

"Hard to believe huh?

"You're going to be a mom…" Jacob's sentence trailed off as I caught him staring at me in with a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's weird to think I'm going to be someone's mom in a couple of weeks." I was in a bit of denial myself.

"We both have grown up this past year." Jake looked sentimental as the waitress brought us our food.

"We most certainly have. I couldn't have done it without you." Jake saved my life in more ways than that night outside Newton's Outfitters. I wouldn't have made it this far without him. Jacob inhaled his food as usual, as I continued to pick at the fries on my plate. "Are you going back to school?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on going back in the fall. I can control my shifts and I won't be far if the tribe should need me," Jake took another large bite of his food. "Things have calmed down and the pack can manage without me for a few months."

"Once you graduate, will you come back to lead the tribe?"

"It was what I was born to do." I could tell by the expression on Jake's face he was proud and happy with the future that was ahead of him.

"We'll need to move soon before people begin to notice that the Cullen's aren't aging." I played with the straw in my glass. "I figure within six months."

"What about Charlie?"

"He is still dating Melinda and he is really happy, so I don't have to worry about him being lonely anymore. I wanted him to have a relationship with his grandson, so I'll have to figure something out."

"He's a smart man Bella, aren't you worried he'll figure it all out?"

"I'm sure the truth will have to come out one day," I reached over and touched Jake's hand. "Jake, you're the only person outside of the family that knows the truth about everything. I hope I can count on you if I ever need your help in the future with either Charlie or my son."

"Bella you know you can always count on me." Jake smiled at my invitation to remain in our lives.

We hung around long enough to split a dessert and when we said our good-byes, I knew I would be seeing Jake at the hospital on the 29th.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27 – Max’s Birthday

**I couldn't have written this chapter without mrstwister712, thank you for helping me with the details about giving birth. **

**As always, much appreciation and love to my team of lovely ladies****, my beta, Berlywood, pre-readers, mrstwister712 and misticbutterfly. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer  
**

**Chapter 27 – Max's Birthday**

**EPOV **

It was April 29th, the day Alice's vision revealed Bella's water would break and she would finally go into labor. Max was active most of the night and I tried to calm him by massaging Bella's back so that she could get some sleep.

Bella had become and more anxious as the due date drew near. She was no stranger to pain, but she was afraid of the labor she would experience because it was something foreign. I only knew how to coach her, and we hoped Jasper would have some effect on the level of pain she might feel.

Carlisle had been splitting his time at Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles and Forks Community Hospital by taking on a few of his old patients in Forks to allow him to be near. He had arranged his schedule so that he would be prepared and be at the hospital for our arrival. Carlisle arranged for us to have a private room so that I would be more comfortable communicating with him if I had to, and Bella had no doubt that I could handle the whole process, but I needed the privacy being around her blood. Bella and I made a birth plan and discussed it with Carlisle so that he knew that we had a safe word in case I couldn't take it; I would tell him I felt 'faint' if I needed his help exiting.

I had packed the Volvo days ago with Bella's bag for the hospital and I installed Max's car seats in both my car and hers. Rose even installed a car seat in her little BMW sports car. Everyone was looking forward to bringing Max home.

Bella made sure she had a good breakfast and lunch while preparing herself for the 6 pm labor to begin. She was afraid she would be hungry while she was in the hospital. It wasn't recommended to have food in her stomach during labor because it might cause her to vomit. I had some new CD's that I burned the night before, and placed them in her purse to help while we waited for the time to pass in the hospital.

"Can you believe today is finally here?" Bella curled up next to me on the couch. "Hopefully, by this time tomorrow Max will be with us."

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to do anything for you?" I felt like my hands were tied because all I could do was wait.

"You can sit here with me and hold me." Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I felt Max move inside of her along my ribs and closed my eyes trying to imagine what he would look like.

"I am so in love with you." I rubbed Bella's back as I clung to her warmth.

"I love you more." Bella giggled.

"You should try and sleep because you don't know how long you will be up tonight. I'll wake you in plenty of time." I knew this was the last time I would hold her pregnant and sleeping in my arms.

"Okay." I leaned down and kissed Bella's head and she relaxed and slept while I played with her hair and thought about what tonight would be bringing us.

After about an hour I woke Bella and she took a shower, then Alice styled her hair and gave her a manicure and pedicure to distract her. Alice joked that she needed to meet her son looking perfect. I tried distracting myself by sitting at the piano as we both tried not to stare at the clock. Jasper lingered around the edges of the living room working hard on spreading his calming effects throughout the house and it seemed to be working.

Around 5:30 pm Bella was experiencing some contractions and as it got closer to 6:00 pm she stood in the shower waiting for her amniotic sac to break and for the labor process to begin. Her contractions seemed to be about 10 minutes apart. I paced the hallway while Rose and Esme kept Bella company and helped her through the process.

Just as predicted, at 6:08 pm Bella's water broke while she was cleaning herself up and got dressed again, as we all prepared ourselves to go to the hospital. I pulled out my pocket watch and watched the second hand sweep as I started tracking Bella's contractions. They were growing closer and had gotten to be about 8 minutes apart, I called Charlie to tell him that Bella was in labor and he sounded excited when he told me he would meet us at the hospital.

We knew we were at the early stage of labor and that it could take up to 14 more hours until she would be at the pushing stage, but we all felt better having Bella in the hospital with everything waiting for her. Esme and Rose joined us in Bella's room and once she got into her hospital gown and sat in bed another contraction started. She seemed to be handling the pain very well and if it wasn't from the signals I was picking up from the baby that he felt the contractions, Bella showed no sign of discomfort to me. She was being extremely brave as the contractions got longer and stronger.

As soon as Charlie arrived he went to Bella's side. "How's my princess?" His thoughts were on high alert and he was worried about his daughter. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand.

"I can't wait to get this over with."

"When we were expecting you, you took your time," Charlie smiled. "Trust me, the second you see your son's face, all of this will be forgotten."

"I believe you. Did you eat?" Once again Bella was concerned about her father.

"Oh, sure honey, don't worry about me. Right now we need to focus on you." Charlie stood and leaned over to kiss Bella's forehead. "I'm going to find myself a cup of coffee and I will check in on you."

"Okay Dad." Bella knew her father was uncomfortable sitting around and she released her fingers around his hand and let him step out of the room to get some coffee.

After several hours, I reminded Bella she needed to drink plenty of fluids to avoid dehydration. I offered her some herbal tea and made sure her other cup was full of water. Charlie opted to spend most of his time in the waiting room down the hallway with Emmett, and every half hour or so he would poke his head in to check in on Bella's progress. Charlie's thoughts informed me how uncomfortable he was seeing his daughter in pain and how happy he was about the baby coming but he preferred not to witness too many details. Emmett seemed to have the same feelings and he had no problem hanging out with Charlie in the waiting room. Alice stayed with Jasper as he hovered as close as he could to our room so that his powers could reach Bella.

It wasn't too long before Jacob and Billy Black stopped by and sat with Charlie in the waiting room. Jake brought a handful of flowers and was reluctant entering the room. He had almost the same exact thoughts as Charlie because it was hard for him to see Bella in pain. A few of his thoughts were still cursing me for getting her in this position.

"Jake, you're here?" Bella straightened out her gown and tried to smooth her hair. "It means so much to me."

"Everything is going to be alright for you Bella." Jake handed the flowers to me and I found a pitcher to place them in. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you, Alice helped make me look good for today." Bella reached out her hand to take Jake's. "It feels so nice to have everyone I love supporting me like this."

"I just wanted you to know I'll be waiting outside with Charlie." Jake smiled and quickly left the room and it made Bella giggle to see him so uncomfortable.

"This is why women do this, all you men are a bunch of pussies." Just as the words left her lips, a strong contraction began and I helped her breathe until the pain peaked as she strongly grasped my hand. "See what I mean?"

The nurses constantly entered the room and kept close attention on Bella and tracked all of her contractions. We had the TV on, but Bella had a hard time concentrating on anything. Rose and Esme made small talk and I tried not to pull all my hair out every time Bella squeezed my hand. I hated all the voices in my head and not one of them was my wife's. I struggled to push them back so that I could focus. Carlisle stepped in and pulled the curtains around us, to block Esme and Rose's exposure, so he could examine Bella and check on how many centimeters she had dilated. "How are you doing Bella?"

"The pain isn't more than I can handle, yet."

"It looks like your halfway there, you're about 5 centimeters." Carlisle pulled Bella's gown down and turned to me. "You're progressing nicely, it shouldn't be long now." _Edward it's going to be a couple more hours so prepare yourself._

"I have managed it this far," Bella sighed.

"You should be approaching the active phase of labor soon. I don't want to give you your epidural too soon, but as soon as you want it, I will be happy to give it to you. You seem to be managing the pain fairly well." Carlisle patted her leg. "This is your first baby and it could take awhile."

_She will be another 4 hours before she will start pushing._ I could hear Alice telling me. _I don't want Bella to know because she'll stress out too much._

"Do you want me to put on some music? Get some juice?" I knew I needed to make Bella as comfortable as possible because the next four hours would be a long time for her. I pressed my hands against her skin and tried to relax her by massaging her back and shoulders.

"Urgh," Bella huffed, she was showing signs of being tired. "Has someone called Renee?"

"I did honey," Esme answered. "I told her we would keep her posted." Esme stepped closer to Bella's side and tried to comfort her in a way that Renee would be doing for her if she was there.

While waiting for the minutes to pass between contractions, Rose, Alice and Esme tried to entertain Bella and distract her with entertainment gossip and recipes, and for a while it worked.

Alice would periodically leave the room to check on Jasper and help keep the other men informed on Bella's progress. She even went on a coffee and donut run for Charlie and the Blacks. Emmett brought his iTouch to play games and help the time pass while Charlie napped on and off after midnight.

**OoOOOOoooO**

Four hours later, at almost 2 am, Bella's contractions were getting more intense and she was in the active phase of her labor moving into the transition. The last contraction had been 3 minutes ago, and it lasted almost a full minute and the monitors printout indicated that they were increasing in intensity. I coached Bella with breathing exercises and the relaxation techniques we had been practicing at home. Jasper paced the hallway trying to get close enough to help us out. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for Bella if he weren't there.

"Edward, I don't know how much longer I can stand the pain. I am so fucking close to screaming my head off." Bella's freshly painted nails tried to dig into my arm.

"Let me find Carlisle for you love, I'll be right back…" As I tried to move Bella gripped my arm with a force I had never felt before from her.

"NO," another contraction started to wash over her. "Don't leave me!"

"I'll find him." Esme jumped from her chair and went in search of Carlisle.

As soon as Bella's contraction ended, Carlisle entered the room and checked on her progress. She was still at 8 centimeters and he instructed for the epidural to be administered, giving her time for the drugs to take effect before she got to the most painful part, pushing, which wouldn't happen until she was a full 10 centimeters and 100% effaced. The nurse opened the back of her gown and swabbed the dark disinfectant at the base of her spine then Bella was given a shot of Lydocaine. Bella didn't even flinch as they slowly inserted the needle into her spine. Once the medication started streaming into Bella's veins, she calmed down.

I hadn't experienced any tension or venom since we arrived, and I hoped that it would continue. My focus had been so distracted, that I hardly noticed the smell of blood in the hospital. I made sure I fed last night in preparation for today and it seemed to be working. Maybe this was how Carlisle could work as a doctor and be around all this, it all depended on what your priorities were.

Carlisle stood next to me with his nurse, "Bella, we're almost there."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, "I think I can make it."

"Close your eyes, you shouldn't feel anymore pain." I stroked her beautiful face and kissed her hair. She had been at this for over 7 hours, and she had to be exhausted.

The hour passed quickly and the contractions were coming at less than 3 minutes apart and lasting over a minute, the boy was coming. Carlisle checked Bella and she was approaching 10 centimeters and he decreased the epidural flow so Bella would be able to feel her contractions enough to push with them.

"It's time to test what you learned in medical school." _Are you ready for this Edward?_ "You should go put on your scrubs to avoid the possibility of any blood getting on your clothes."

I nodded my head toward Carlisle then turned to Bella, "Ready love?" I felt something jump in my chest. I was so excited that it almost felt like a heartbeat.

"I am _so_ ready!" I leaned down and kissed her tired lips and brushed her hair from her forehead. "I love you so much…" I found my scrubs and slipped into them quickly.

Bella and I thought it was best to have only me in the room during the delivery, so Esme, Rose and Alice joined everyone in the waiting room during the delivery. I stopped a moment before they left the room, to pick up on what they were all thinking and they all were excited that the long night was soon coming to an end.

When I turned back again, I saw that Bella had her feet flat on the table allowing her legs to fall open as she listened to Carlisle's instructions. I went directly to her side and held her hand.

"Bella, you're going to feel the urge to push. Wait until I tell you to, and then you push as hard as you can."

"Okay." Bella gasped tightly onto my hand and looked up at me.

"Edward, you should hold onto Bella's leg at the knee to help her get the leverage she'll need." I immediately followed his direction.

"You can do this." I kissed Bella's forehead and gave her the best smile I had, to try to show her I wasn't worried.

_Edward, it's getting close, time to get strong for Bella._

"Okay Bella, when your next contraction starts, I want you to take a deep breath and Edward will help support you as you push."

"Edward?" Bella called for me as she continued to clutch my hand.

"I'm here…I'm not going anywhere." I was so proud of how brave Bella was and there was no way I would let her down.

The contraction monitor that was hooked up to Bella began to register another one coming.

"Push." Carlisle commanded from where he was sitting between Bella's thighs. She brought her chin up to her chest and pushed as I coached her through it. When the contraction subsided she leaned back to catch her breath.

"That was perfect." Carlisle's voice was encouraging. "I need you to keep it up Bella."

The next two minutes passed quickly and Bella pushed harder than the time before.

"Good Bella." _Edward you're doing fantastic, keep it up. _Carlisle coached me with his thoughts, as more of Bella's blood filled the room and the scent of it was hard for me to ignore. I was able to choke down the slight amount of venom that I could taste on my tongue, and regained my control instantly.

"You're almost there love, you're doing great." I kissed the back of her hand as she lay under my arm.

Another contraction began and I yelled, "Push, push, push…that a girl!" My job was to cheer her on and it seemed to be working. Bella groaned and pushed until her face turned red, then she fell back into the pillows. We continued through several more contractions until she was exhausted.

"The head is crowning." Carlisle announced. He took a few minutes to massage the perineum to allow more stretching before the head was delivered. "Bella, can you give me a soft push, so we can get a peek at this guy?"

Bella pushed and Carlisle cleared Max's nose and mouth.

"Max is almost here…" I was so excited because soon we would be meeting our son. I knelt down beside Bella's head and looked into her tired eyes. "You need to give it all you got."

"Just one more push Bella, you're almost finished." Carlisle was smiling proudly as the birth was coming nearer to the end.

The final contraction started and Bella gave it everything she still had left in her tiny body. She screamed through her push and collapsed and I hovered over her trying to comfort her. She was soaking wet from perspiration and crying into my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday little man," Carlisle gleefully shouted. "Your son is perfect."

I kissed Bella and eagerly moved down to meet my son. The first thing I noticed was the tuft of bronze hair and he was crying and squirming in Carlisle hands, covered in blood. The sight of him was overpowering, and my mind raced with only thoughts of pure joy.

At that moment looking at Carlisle holding my newborn son, everything seemed clearer, and I understood completely what he felt and why he had the strength to work as a doctor everyday and how he could make the decision to spend his existence testing his instincts everyday. This work was more important than a desire for blood. He had a purpose. I discovered today that I could overcome the thirst for blood, and I had matured enough to proceed with my own medical career, to do something more and make my son proud of me. All the pieces were coming together for me in the moment my son was born.

"Would you like to cut the cord Dad?"

"I would love to, Grandpa." I snipped through the cord that connected Bella to our son and Carlisle beamed proudly as the blood didn't effect me at all.

They placed Max on Bella's chest so she could hold him. "Hi Max, I'm your mommy. I'm so happy to finally meet you." The feelings were consuming me and the room was filled with the sound of my son's screams. After Bella delivered her placenta, the nurse took Max to the other side of the room to give him his second APGAR test to evaluate his condition and his first sponge bath.

Bella weakly wrapped her arms around my neck and cried tears of joy for the both of us. "We did it."

"Edward, your son is ready." Carlisle placed him in my arms and I spoke to Max and he instantly quieted and looked up at me. The reaction was significant enough that the nurses commented on it, and asked if I had been talking to him all along. That brief moment made the months of mindless belly banter worthwhile. Max was 6 pounds 7 ounces, 19 inches long and right now I felt everything couldn't be more perfect.

I laid Max on Bella's breast and they both gazed at each other. The two people I loved the most on earth were in front of me and I couldn't get enough of looking at my new family.

"He's so beautiful. I have never felt so much love as do right now." The three of us cuddled for about a half an hour before the epidural wore off and it was time for Bella to get cleaned up.

_Edward, you should go down to the waiting room and share the good news while we finish up here. _I knewCarlisle was concerned about my time around the blood, and I would have to talk to him later about my revelation.

"I'm going to tell everyone that Max is here." I kissed Bella one more time as I tried to pry myself away from my family.

"Hurry back…" Bella coo'd

I walked down the hospital corridor in my scrubs and I felt I was on top of the world. When I got to the end of the hallway, I found everyone lounging uncomfortably on the waiting room furniture, waiting for something to happen.

I cleared my throat; "Edward Maxwell Cullen made his entrance into this world at 2:45 a.m., weighing in at 6 pounds 7 ounces and 19 inches long with 10 fingers and 10 toes. Bella came through it well and did beautifully."

"HEY! CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone shouted at once and jumped up to crowd around me, all of them eager to meet my son, and wish my new family happiness.

**Now it's your turn to leave me some love and tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28 – Decisions

******I have so much appreciation and love for my special team** of lovely ladies**, my beta, Berlywood, mrstwister712 and misticbutterfly. Thank you for helping me bring my story to life.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer  
**

**Chapter 28 – Decisions**

**BPOV**

My son, Max, was born with a flash of bronze hair just like his father and his eyes that were wide and knowing. I knew the moment his eyes met mine that I needed to protect him and be with him always. I had no trouble making my final decision that I would have Carlisle change me in before my next birthday. I wanted this to be done as soon as I would be able to be away from Max for a while. I needed a period of time away to handle my own newborn status. Being apart from my son would be the most difficult thing for me to do because a newborn vampire is unstable and it could take an undetermined amount of time to regain emotional stability, I didn't want to leave my infant son without his mother for very long. I planned on telling Edward that I had finally made up my mind once we got settled back home, and I had no doubt that he would easily agree with me because he knew how important it was for us as a family.

Giving birth had left me physically exhausted and Edward kept the visitations down to a minimum so that I could get some rest. He never left my side, unless it was to go down to the nursery to take a peek at our boy. Edward was so proud of his son and he had a smile on his face that didn't seem to fade.

I was discharged from the hospital less than 48 hours after Max's arrival, and as they wheeled me out with Max in my arms, I thought to myself how lucky I was to have Carlisle and Edward's medical education to help me deal with everything that still was unknown and confusing to me as a new mother. I only nursed Max a few times before they decided to send me home, and I experienced difficulty breastfeeding. I would need Carlisle to help me get the hang of it.

After we arrived home, Edward carried me up to our room, and then brought Max in to rest in the bassinet next to our bed. Alice, Jasper and Emmett decided it would be best if they went out of town for a few days since I was still healing and there was blood involved. Esme and Rose said they would be able to place their focus on the baby and they would try to keep their distance from me to avoid any trouble that might arise from my bleeding until I was finished healing.

I was surprised how tired I had gotten from the ride home, and I hoped Max would remain quietly sleeping so I could try to nap. I had been fighting a severe headache since I woke up that morning. My head was pounding and I thought if I could get some rest it would go away. My body had been through a lot in such a short period of time and I was sure it was the reason for my migraine. I didn't want to take any medication to suppress the pain, for fear it would affect my breast milk. I had experienced headaches like that before and I just needed to get some rest.

"Edward, darling, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I have a headache and maybe if I can close my eyes for a little while it will go away."

"Sure, love, rest…" Edward kissed my cheek as he perched himself next to me. "If Max gets fussy, I'll take care of him."

The pain I felt in my head distracted me from any dreams, and the intensity seemed to build instead of subside as I tried to sleep. I heard Max's whimpers, and I couldn't open my eyes, it wasn't time to feed him so I didn't move. I felt Edward leave my side and I hoped he had taken the baby to Rose to hold. I heard the bedroom door click closed and then in an instant, a bolt of lightening seemed to hit me. I felt an extreme pain that ripped through my skull. The pain was far more than I had ever felt before, and I struggled to pull myself up on my feet to get help, but instead I fell to the floor. Everything went black.

**EPOV**

Bella was having trouble resting and judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't feeling well. Her petite body had gone through a rough time and was sure it would take her a while for her to feel like herself again. After about 30 minutes, Max began to squeal and fuss. It wasn't time for his feeding and I got the sense that he was looking more for some attention. I thought it best to scoop him up and see if my sister would be interested in helping me entertain him until it was time for me to wake Bella to nurse.

Max cooed and giggled as I lifted his tiny warm body from the bassinet. "Shhh little man, your Mommy's trying to sleep." He was magnificent and I was completely enthralled by him as he continued to smile and squirm in my hands. I quietly stepped out of the room and headed down the stairs.

The moment my foot touched the bottom step I heard a loud thump. Rose had flashed in front of me to take the baby from my arms and I launched up the stairway as fast as I could. I opened the door to find Bella lying on the floor, her face grey.

"ESME!" I screamed in complete fear as I tried to wake Bella and she was unresponsive. "Bella is on the floor, something is wrong!"

In an instant Esme was at the doorway, "I've already called Carlisle and he said to bring her to the emergency room."

I lifted Bella's limp body in my arms and ran down the stairs as fast as my feet would take me to the car and gently placed her in the seat. I had never felt a panic and fear so intense than at that moment. I pressed my foot on the gas and drove to the hospital as fast as the Volvo would go.

"I love you Bella." I reached for her hand and she was cold.

Carlisle was waiting for me at the emergency entrance when I came to a screeching halt. He had people waiting with him prepared to remove Bella from the car and they rushed her inside the emergency room on a gurney.

"You have to help her Carlisle." I was frozen in fear.

"I will do all that I can." Carlisle left me standing alone in the emergency room driveway. I was helpless. I stood for a moment until I heard Rose's car pull up behind me.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"No…" I didn't know what to do. "What's happening?"

"Go ahead and find Bella, I'll park the cars and meet you inside."

I ran at a human pace and I could hear the emergency team's thoughts as soon as I entered the building. Bella's brain was bleeding and they were panicked because they had no idea what could be causing it. I frantically tried to find the right exam room they had taken my wife to.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be in here." A young nurse in blue scrubs tapped on my shoulder.

"That's my wife in there!"

"I need to get some information from you." I knew the nurse was trying to do her job, but I still had to fight the urge to toss her aside so that I could be with Bella.

"She was just released today, we had a baby Saturday…" As I spoke Rose stepped next to me. "My father is Dr. Cullen."

"I promise we are doing all we can to help your wife Mr. Cullen." Why didn't I believe her?

"Edward," Rose grabbed my arm. "Lets go sit down."

"Rose what the fuck is happening?'

"I don't know. Esme is tracking the others and I'm sure Carlisle will be out here soon to give you some news." Rose gripped firmly on my forearm to help me remain seated. "Should we call Charlie?"

"Can you?" My face fell into my palms and my thoughts were racing and it crippled me.

"I will." Rose took my cell phone and stepped outside to make the call.

"Edward," Carlisle called to me. "Bella has a cranial bleed, and I need you to sign some release forms, she needs surgery to relieve pressure on her brain."

I stood up, "Carlisle, is Bella going to be okay?"

"I have to see what we find. I have no idea what is causing all of this. Luckily, you got her here quickly."

"Could it have been caused by the birth?" This was my fault. If I would have listened to Bella and changed her years ago she would be safe now.

"I have no idea son, stay here and I will do my best to communicate with you." I signed the document and Carlisle rushed down the hallway.

Rose returned, "Charlie is on his way, any news?"

"Carlisle is taking Bella into emergency surgery, Bella's brain is bleeding." I crashed down into the chair and began worrying about Max. "Is Esme okay with Max alone?" Max needed his mother, this wasn't what we planned on, and he had no idea what had happened.

"Esme is in complete control, no need to worry about the baby…he's fine." Rose wrapped her arm over my shoulders. "Bella is a survivor Edward."

My head fell to my knees and I couldn't stand not being near Bella and not knowing what was going on.

"Edward!" Charlie's voice got my attention. 'Son, what's happening?" I looked up to see him standing in his police uniform with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know, Bella collapsed, Carlisle said she has a cranial bleed." I pulled my fingers through my hair trying to find a way to release my frustration.

"Oh my God." Charlie slowly sat in the chair across from me in shock.

"She's in surgery now…" Charlie's thoughts began to flood into my brain and he was as afraid as I was. I couldn't take the added stress he was piling on me. I had to find a way to turn it off. "I'm going to get some coffee, want some?" I stood up to make my escape.

"Black." Charlie mumbled as he sat in shock.

"I'll be right back." I walked towards the exit and I immediately tried calling Alice.

Alice answered her phone before the first ring, "Edward, we're almost home."

"What do you see?" I pleaded with my sister. "I need to know."

"I'm sorry Edward, but its all in flux, Carlisle is making a lot of decisions right now." Alice's visions change as people's decisions change and the process of Bella's surgery was not giving her a clear picture.

"I understand," I sighed and leaned against the wall to help me stay on my feet. "Please get here soon, I need you."

"Jasper is driving as fast as he can, we're minutes away."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and I had focus my mind so that I could locate the vending machine to get Charlie his coffee.

**oOoOoOOo**

Several hours passed, and the emergency waiting room had filled with family as we watched the clock together. Once Jasper arrived with Alice and Emmett he was able to help us calm our worries about Bella. It benefited Charlie a great deal because he had been thinking about his life without Bella and I couldn't stand the images in my head.

_Carlisle is coming._ Alice's thought pushed through.

Within seconds, Carlisle stepped into the room, "Bella made it through the surgery. We were able to relieve some of the pressure in her brain."

"Thank God," Charlie sighed and stood up the same time as I did.

"We found that Bella had a congenital brain tumor, it has most likely been there her whole life."

"How was it never diagnosed before?" Charlie stepped closer.

"Arteriovenous Malformation is an entanglement of veins, and it's a very rare condition and there wouldn't have been any reason for a doctor to look for it." _Edward this is very serious, we need to talk._

"Will she get better?" Emmett asked. He was distraught about the situation, because he had grown very fond of Bella since she moved into the house. He'd never had to prepare himself for a situation like this before.

"During surgery we placed an Intracranial Pressure Monitor, performed an cerebral Angiogram, and a left Craniectomy, she has a Tracheotomy and a G-tube insertion. She'll face several more surgeries in the near future. For now she is in an induced coma to give her brain time for the swelling to go down."

"Can I see her?" I desperately needed to be by her side.

"Yes, I'll take you." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "Charlie, I'll come and get you next."

"Carlisle, thank you for saving my baby." Charlie sat back down in his chair and held his head in his hands thanking God for the good news.

_Edward, there isn't much time. _Alice's predictions were coming in stronger now that Carlisle's work was done. We walked down the hallway quickly towards Bella's room.

"Carlisle, Alice just told me Bella doesn't have much time."

"Alice is right, there's brain damage and Bella has had several strokes since the surgery, her pupils are not responding and she has been unresponsive. She's stable, but the machines are doing all the work for her right now."

I stepped into the room and found Bella hooked up to machines, her swollen head was wrapped in gauze with a breathing tube taped to her lips. I fell to my knees at the side of the bed and took her hand. Her skin was soft and warm and I could hear her heart beating over all the monitors. The love of my existence, the mother of my newborn son, was dying and I couldn't allow it to happen.

"Carlisle, help me save her!" He hovered over me as I tried to deal with the agony I was feeling. "I'm begging you!"

"I will son, but first Charlie should have a moment with her. We need to figure out what we need to do next."

"I can't leave her." Everything inside of me was breaking and I wished I could cry so that some of the grief would expel from my body. The only time I had felt this type of pain were the years I spent apart from Bella.

"I'll go get him," Carlisle began to step out of the room then paused and turned back to me. "Edward, don't take away Charlie's hope."

"Please hurry." Carlisle left me alone and I found the strength to stand on my feet and I tried to regain my composure for Charlie's visit.

I looked down at Bella as she battled for her life, "Don't leave me Bella, I love you. Carlisle will save you. Please hang on."

Carlisle soon escorted Charlie into the room, "I can only allow you 5 minutes, but you will have more time with her once she is more stable."

I stepped back from the bed and pressed my back against the wall as I watched Bella's father visit with her for the last time. Charlie had no idea that his daughter was slipping away.

"Thank you again, Carlisle." Charlie stepped to the edge of Bella's bedside. "Princess, Daddy's here…" he choked back tears as he held on tightly to her hand. "Be tough baby, just one more time, come back to us. So many people love you, Edward and Max need you…I need you." Charlie's head bowed and I saw a tear fall onto Bella's arm. Charlie's thoughts were hopeful as he prayed and begged God to save his daughter.

Carlisle placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "She needs her rest. You should go home Charlie, there's nothing to do here, but wait. I promise to call you."

"I love you Bella, I'll be back soon." Charlie kissed her cheek and reluctantly left the room.

As soon as Carlisle knew we had some privacy he spoke, "Edward, I have a plan that might work." I trusted Carlisle to be able to figure this out.

I closed and locked the door.

"If I start the process of changing her, her heart won't stop for several days, which would keep the monitors from alerting the staff. Bella would appear to remain in her coma and we would have a couple of days before we would have to find a way to hide her as she acclimates to being a newborn."

"Please Carlisle, save my wife, before its too late." I didn't care about the logistics of how we would cover this up. My wife's life was in the balance and she needed to be saved.

"Okay, do you want to hold her hand?" _Say your good-byes_. I loathed myself because I wasn't brave enough to transform my wife, but I loved her too much to hurt her again. Carlisle removed Bella's breathing tube to allow him access to her throat.

I walked to the other side of the bed and took her hand in mine, I leaned over and kissed her check and tasted the warm sweetness of her skin one last time. "I'm sorry Bella," I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I love you, come back to me."

I nodded at Carlisle to proceed and his lips curled back exposing his razor sharp teeth a second before he sunk them deep into Bella's jugular vein. I found it extremely hard to witness the life slowly drain from her body and replaced with the poison of Carlisle's venom, but I knew I had no other choice. The monitor's beeping slowed as her pulse rate faded, but soon her heartbeat grew stronger, the change had begun. Carlisle lifted his head and hid his face from me as he flashed into the bathroom to clean off Bella's blood from his chin.

"What's going to happen now?" I clung to Bella's tiny hand.

"The coma should keep Bella quiet for awhile. We have to keep her as peaceful as possible and wait." Carlisle reattached the breathing tube, cleaned the wound on Bella's neck and pulled the sheet up around her.

Carlisle thought it would be better if he made arrangements to transfer Bella to the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles where no one knew us, to buy us some time. He could closely monitor Bella and Charlie could still see her, but not as often, until she made it through her change.

It took a couple of hours to transport Bella in the ambulance and get her safely placed in a private room, where I continued to stay by her side.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I had been lost in the blackness and I didn't feel or hear anything until I felt something pulling at my soul. I had no control over my limbs, was paralyzed in the darkness. Was this death?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at my throat and then a flow of warmth slowly pulsing through my veins, and I could feel it move through my heart chamber and back out again. I gasped and the oxygen was cold and I couldn't get enough of it to fill my lungs. My body grew hotter and hotter and I wanted to scream, but couldn't move. The fog was lifting off my brain as the pain gained in intensity. The familiar burning pain of the venom that had replaced my blood began to consume me, I had been here before, the place between life and death, and I had always been saved, but I didn't think I would be saved this time.

"What's going to happen now?" I heard Edward's panicked voice and I finally knew I wasn't alone.

_Edward, help me! I love you! _My soul screamed for him to hear me.

"The coma will keep Bella quiet for awhile. We have to keep her as peaceful as possible and wait." Carlisle replied and that confirmed that I was transforming and the searing pain was unstoppable.

What had happened that caused them to change me? I couldn't remember anything, and as the fire grew hotter, I couldn't think of anything else but the pain.

I prayed that the pain would cause me to blackout because I felt like I was going to go mad not being able to move or cry out in agony. I could sense that someone was removing me from where I was and taking me somewhere. I heard faint layers of voices, but none of them were familiar to me, as some sort of vehicle took me away.

Minutes, hours, or days may have passed, because I had no sense of time as the fire consumed my body. I prayed that there was a clock ticking somewhere, bringing me closer to the end of this affliction, I was hoping I wouldn't be trapped in this purgatory forever.

"My love, I'm so sorry," I could hear Edward's voice in the distance. "Keep fighting, and come back to me. I love you so much."

_I'm fighting Edward, I don't know how much longer I can, but I'm fighting! _Why couldn't I move or speak?

**EPOV**

I had never left Bella's side since the moment she had returned from surgery. She hadn't shown any signs of discomfort, even after Carlisle released his venom in her and she began her transformation. The only indication of life was the monitor measuring her heartbeat.

It had been almost 48 hours and today, Charlie made the long drive to Port Angeles to visit Bella, and I stepped away to allow him some privacy. I wanted to talk to Carlisle, and I knew I could leave Bella while she had Charlie holding her hand, I didn't want her to be alone.

I found Carlisle's office and I sat in the leather chair in front of his desk. I was emotionally exhausted, and I hoped he would be able to help my weary mind by answering some questions.

"Carlisle, Bella hasn't moved since she got here, were we too late?" It had been two days and my concerns were overwhelming me. I dragged both my hands through my hair, fisting it and hoping to keep my brain from exploding out of my skull.

"Her heart is strong, and that is important. She should start phasing out of the pain as soon as the venom begins to heal her. You will notice when her skin begins to glisten." Carlisle stood and walked around his desk and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I need to go talk to Charlie and explain to him that Bella will be needing special rehabilitation out of state, when she is awakes from her coma. That will give you the time you need to help Bella get through her newborn status.

Alice had found a remote house on a large piece of property in Neah Bay, a small town not too far from here. It was completely furnished and ready for us to move in, and as soon as Bella woke up, I would immediately take her there. The location of the new house would allow us to hunt, and explore all the changes Bella would be experiencing without needing to worry about being discovered. Carlisle would be able to monitor her progress and the family could visit easily, and I would be close enough to Forks to visit Max daily.

Dealing with a newborn vampire could take a long time because they're confused and they try to resist the fate that was given them. They're also learning how to deal with their new powers and controlling their thirst. Hopefully the knowledge Bella had gained living amongst us for so many years would help her pick up on things quicker and make a smoother adjustment to her new existence.

Bella would be regaining consciousness in about 24 hours and I knew I had the strength in me to hold out that long. It was killing me not knowing what she was thinking and knowing there was nothing I could do to save her from the intense pain I know she was feeling.

I walked back to Bella's room with Carlisle. He asked Charlie to step out so he could explain that Bella would be required to spend sometime at a private rehabilitation center in Idaho, far enough away that Charlie would not be able to visit her.

As Carlisle and Charlie spoke in the hallway, I returned to Bella's side and stared in silence, knowing that my prayers would not be heard, but I said them anyway. I had to have faith that she wouldn't have to suffer much longer.

**BPOV**

There had been no escape from the pain that continued to blanket my entire body. At this point death seemed sweet and I wanted Edward to kill me to put an end to the misery. I felt as if my flesh was bubbling and melting off my bones. I knew that even if I could scream it would do no good. The pain had doubled and it continued to torment me. I was thankful that I remained paralyzed and it kept me silent because if Edward could hear my suffering, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

When I had reached the point that I didn't think I could stand it a moment longer, I began to be aware of my surroundings. Even though I was still trapped inside the darkness of my soul, I sensed some hope. I felt Charlie when he came to visit me, but he remained silent the whole time he was alone with me. This must be tearing him apart and, once again, he had to shoulder the burden of the torture his daughter had to endure. I put him through more injuries and hospital admittances than if he would have had a son. Charlie didn't seem to stay long and soon Carlisle called him out to the hallway and I heard Edward's footsteps taking Charlie's place beside my bed.

I remembered that I had an infant son, and I couldn't see his face yet I knew he was out there without me. Where was Max? Edward said nothing to me and I wished he would speak to me and tell me our son was doing and that everything would be okay.

The searing pain never relented as I tried to push my thoughts past the fire to try to remember the faces of the people I loved. My mind struggled to find the images locked in my memories, and I needed something to help me to continue the fight to get to the other side of the madness. I had to get back to my family.

I felt Edward's body shift, and heard the door swing open.

"How is she?" I recognized the voice, it was Jacob coming to visit me.

"Nothing has changed." Edward's voice was weak and full of pain.

_I'm hanging on! Don't give up on me! Jacob, I'm here!_

"She looks peaceful…" I felt pressure on my fingers. Jacob must be touching me. "Why did something like this have to happen to her?"

"It blindsided all of us, there was no way for Bella to avoid it. She's in transition now and it will soon be over."

"As much as this is against my beliefs, I'm glad that you were here to save her. I know I would have done everything I could have to save her too. It had to be done."

"I know you love her Jake." It surprised me to hear Edward speak to Jake so openly.

"I'm not here to interfere." Jake's voice was strained.

"I know you aren't, you will always be a welcome part of our lives."

"Thank you, Edward." It was hard to distinguish the pain in my heart for Jacob and the pain ripping through my body. Jacob didn't stay long, and after he left I prayed that I would be seeing him on the other side of this misery. I had pushed him away so many times and I hoped he wouldn't give up me.

Time must have passed because I had begun to get a sense of control over my body. My mind was clearer, and I was able to locate my feet and wiggle my toes slightly, which was an indication to me that something was happening. I could hear my heart beating and it helped me to begin to track the time as I focused on counting the slight thumping in my chest.

I reached 9467 heartbeats when I heard Alice come into my room. "I can see things clearer now! Bella will be coming back to us soon."

I heard Edward's sigh of relief. "Can you see a clock? I want to know exactly when."

"She's going to be magnificent." Alice didn't answer Edward's question and I could sense his stress.

"She's already magnificent to me, do you see anything?" Edward pleaded.

"She should open her eyes in about an hour." Alice's voice was cheerful and excited.

An hour? All I needed to do was to hang on 60 more minutes. How many of my heart beats remained?

I felt Edward's cool lips touch my face and I wished I could wrap my arms around him and tell him that I was going to make it. I could feel the pressure lifting off my body as my muscles slowly awakened.

Things began to shift inside of me. My heart raced as all the fire retreated from my limbs and harbored in my chest. I pulled fresh air into my lungs and prepared myself for whatever it was that seemed to be coming quickly.

"Carlisle, please," Edward called out quietly and I could here him enter the room. "Its almost time."

I heard Carlisle turning off the switches and the monitor that had kept pace of my heart was silenced. "You should call to her Edward."

The searing pain constricted around my heart and squeezed and as it tightened, my heart raced faster.

"Bella love, try to open your eyes. Edward called to me and I tried to find the strength I needed to lift my eyelids open. I was exhausted and I didn't know if I could do it for him.

My breathing became labored as my heart tried to escape my chest. It felt like something was pulling me up, as my chest lifted slightly off the bed and my heart fought against the strangulation. As I fell back down, my heart struggled for one last beat, and was silenced as the oxygen escaped my lungs.

I was dead.

The pain was finally over and I opened my eyes. Everything was vivid and magnified.

Edward was leaning over me and he looked more beautiful than I had ever seen him before. He looked drained, his eyes were black and he had dark purple circles under them, but he managed to smile, "Everything is going to be perfect my love."

**EPOV**

My beloved Bella looked up at me with wide crimson vampire eyes and I was so happy to have her awake again, that I pushed down the feelings I felt about them not being brown. All of her wounds from the surgery had healed and her body was completely restored. Carlisle removed the bandages from her head and everything that had been attached to her after her surgery. Bella had no problem recognizing who he was and she smiled at him. Bella's skin was a pale alabaster and her re-grown hair was smooth as silk. Her beauty surpassed anything I would have ever imagined and I was so in love with her.

"Bella, things are going to feel strange to you for a little while, but I promise Edward is capable of taking care of you." Carlisle needed to return to work and not draw any more attention to what had happened here. "The family will come visit you tomorrow, but for now I need to get back to work." He hugged her. _She seems to be dealing with this pretty well. I'll come by after my shift to check on your progress._

"Thanks, Carlisle." This wasn't the first time he had to cover something up for the sake of the family. I remembered how difficult it was during Emmett's change and how hard it was to control him when he was a newborn. Emmett violently resisted until Rose was able to get him to focus on her and she was able to guide him.

"Where is Max? Is he okay?" Bella disregarded her first thirst, which should be making her extremely uncomfortable, and thought of our son first. That was a good sign.

"Our beautiful Max is fine, love." I grasped at her hands to help her to her feet. I had to resist from wrapping her in my arms and showing her how much I missed her. "I will answer all your questions, but first we need to get you dressed so I can take you to our new home."

"New home?" Alice stepped over to the bed and handed Bella her new clothes and helped her out of her hospital gown. "Hey Alice, I missed you."

"I missed you too honey," Alice smiled and continued to help Bella focus on the tasks at hand. "Things will be easier for you soon."

"You need time to adjust. Remember, you're a newborn, and we have to help you get use to your new existence. Alice found us a house where we can be alone and focus on teaching you everything so you can get back to Max as soon a possible." I was anxious to get her out of the hospital and out of the view of human eyes. Carlisle would fix the paper work and make it look like he transferred her to the rehab facility.

Alice agreed to be the decoy and lay on the gurney while Carlisle made it look like he was taking Bella to the ambulance for her transfer. I planned to sneak Bella out the back doorway and she could run with me to the parking garage. She needed to hunt as soon as possible, or we might have to face the consequences that something terrible could happen.

Bella looked overwhelmed by everything she was experiencing, "Are you ready to go love?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Bella reached for my hand and we launched ourselves down the quiet hallway and out a side door. "Wow, this is wild, I am so fast."

"You will be even faster once you get to test yourself." I opened the car door and Bella quickly sat down, I closed the door and got behind the wheel quickly, "How is your thirst?"

"It's nagging me. I feel a burning sensation and I'm parched."

"We need to hunt and you'll feel better right away. It won't be long." Bella stared out the passenger window seeing the world as a vampire for the first time.

We arrived without any delay and I parked the car behind the house hoping it would lessen the chance of being seen. I raced to Bella's side of the car to open the door for her.

"I'm scared Edward." I knew that the first kill would be difficult for her because it had been for me, but once Bella got the taste of blood, she would begin to feel more comfortable.

"Follow your instincts love. I'll be right alongside of you." We raced into the wooded area in search of Bella's first meal.

When Bella ran she seemed to float over the forest bed and she seemed to be enjoying her new strengths. I picked up the scent of a deer and I signaled to Bella to follow me. I assisted in capturing her first prey and I held the buck down as she drank from the severed vein.

It made me uncomfortable to witness Bella viciously feed, seeing the sticky blood dripping down her chin and staining her clothes, but I remembered how I felt only a few hours ago and how close I came to losing her. I would accept anything now that she was safe with me forever and we had a chance to raise our son.

We headed back to the house together after we had hunted several animals, and Bella felt her thirst was quenched. Alice had helped move in some of Bella's things while I was at the hospital so that they would be waiting for her when we arrived. She also made sure we had clean towels and sheets.

"You should shower and change into some clean clothes." Bella was covered in mud and blood and her hair was tangled with debris from the trees.

"I'm sorry," Bella pulled at her top. "I didn't realize I made such a mess."

"No need to apologize, love, a shower will feel good." I took a step back and pointed down the long hallway. "The bathroom is right down there and Alice made sure that you would find everything you need."

Bella dropped her head and quietly stepped down the hallway towards the bathroom and took her time in the shower. My body ached for her, I saw her naked in my mind and I wanted to show her how much I loved her, but I had to refrain and continue to distance myself from her until Bella had learned how to control and understand her own emotions.

I sat in the living room in an overstuffed chair and calmly waited for Bella to join me. When she finally came back into the room, she was wearing only a robe, and her hair flowed over her shoulders. She was stunning, and I felt my cock come alive in my jeans. How would I be able to resist her? "Edward, you said you would tell me everything that happened to me."

I choked down my desire for her and focused on explaining everything to her. "I don't know how much you remember, but the day I brought you and Max home from the hospital, you were exhausted and wanted to take a nap. You had complained of a headache, but it didn't seem serious. You were asleep about a half hour when Max began to fuss, so I picked him up, and while I was taking him downstairs I heard you fall."

"I remember a shock of pain, then everything went black."

"I rushed you to the hospital and Carlisle had to performed emergency surgery because you were experiencing a cranial bleed."

"Did I have an aneurysm?" I was surprised at how clearly Bella's mind was processing everything.

"No, Carlisle discovered during the surgery you had a congenital brain tumor called a Arteriovenous Malformation which is an entanglement of veins. There was no way anyone would have known it was there until it was too late. You survived the surgery, but you suffered severe brain damage and several strokes. Carlisle placed you in a medically induced coma."

"Which explains why I couldn't move."

"I asked Carlisle to save you before you slipped away." I was ashamed to tell Bella that I was too terrified to change her myself.

"Where was Charlie during all this? I sensed him around me. What does he know?"

"Charlie was there in the emergency room and Carlisle lead him to believe that you had a chance at recovery. We let him see you before we began the change."

"Charlie believes I'm still alive?"

"Yes, he does. Carlisle transferred you to Olympic Medical in Port Angeles and Charlie came to see you again this morning. He now thinks you were transferred to a special rehab center in Idaho and that I'm with you." Bella sat and contemplated everything I had told her. "We had no choice Bella…I'm sorry…I know you hadn't made your final decision." I felt terrible remembering how I witnessed her precious life being drained from her.

"Why are you sorry? When I married you I entrusted you with my life, I didn't have the chance to tell you that I had made up my mind and that I wanted to change to protect Max and to be with you."

I began to feel a sense of relief that Bella had come to the conclusion that she wanted to be a vampire, even after she had given birth to Max. I was grateful that I hadn't given her an existence that she hadn't chosen for herself. "I'm happy that you made your decision before this happened to you."

"Edward, you seem to be avoiding me." Bella's mood changed and her statement caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I have been awake you haven't once told me you love me. Have you changed your mind about me now that I'm a vampire?"

"Oh my God, no! Why would you think something like that?" I survived a hormonal pregnant woman, so I knew I could survive a confused newborn vampire.

"You haven't touched me or said anything to me, you've kept your distance."

"I'm in love with you more than ever," I hadn't expected Bella to be interested in me so soon. "I didn't know if were stable enough to deal with your emotions."

"I don't understand."

"Typically, in the beginning, newborns follow their instincts and are only focused on the basics of survival. You're still learning how to cope with the changes. Emotions don't usually come into play until several months later. I didn't want to push you."

"I feel like myself, I know that I love you and Max. I love Charlie and everyone in my new family." Bella pulled her robe tighter around herself. "I miss you Edward."

I slowly stepped to Bella's side and wrapped my arms around her. Her sweet new smell was intoxicating me. "My love for you grows every hour I'm with you."

"Show me."

I hesitated a moment because I didn't want to upset Bella's fragile state. If I pushed her into this too fast I could cause irreversible harm to her development and Bella would have difficulty stabilizing and understanding her emotions. It could delay her return to Max. I needed her, and I didn't know what I should do.

**BPOV**

The moment I had opened my eyes, my senses and physical abilities were extremely heightened. It felt like my life was now in focus with a telephoto lens and all the lights were on and the sound turned up. I immediately recognized the burn at the back of my throat as a sign of my thirst and I understood it. I wasn't confused by it, and I was happy I could recall all my memories and feelings. I attributed it to the fact I had spent so much time researching and learning about vampirism before my change so that nothing was really surprising to me.

I was amazed at my ability to run and the strength in my body. I had fun experiencing all the new sights, scents and sounds. After Edward and I came back from my first sloppy attempt at hunting, my clothes were stained and I was encrusted with mud and blood and Edward immediately suggested I shower. He stepped away from me and pointed down the hall as if I had a case of the kooties. It hurt my feelings that he was separating himself from me.

The new home Edward brought me to was charming. It was in the center of a huge piece of remote property along the Washington coast and it was completely different from the modern style Esme was known for. It was more rustic, similar to the homes in Forks, and it was comfortably decorated, Alice must have taken it furnished. The living area had a huge stone fireplace and it was filled with vintage overstuffed furniture. It was big enough to house all the Cullens, maybe this was where we would all live once I was ready to return to Max.

Edward had been distancing himself from me, and I was fearful that something was wrong and he didn't know how to tell me. When I went to take my shower, I felt that I might be a disappointment to him. He didn't seem comfortable being around me while we were out in the woods together hunting.

I stepped into the bathroom and began to remove my crusty clothing. There was a pile of towels on the counter and a robe was hanging from a hook on the door. When I finally looked at myself in the mirror for the first time, I surprised myself. The bright red eyes staring back scared me. I knew that in time they would grow softer and match the golden color of Edward's eyes. I stepped in for a closer look at my smooth milky white skin, flat stomach, there was no trace of my pregnancy and my face was flawlessly perfected. Blood had stained the corners of my lips and my hair was tangled as I pulled a leaf from the nest on my head. No wonder Edward told me to clean up, I was a mess. The hot water of the shower felt amazing against my new body, but I was distracted by my thoughts regarding Edward. The pit of my stomach was empty and I was frustrated that I couldn't cry about the doubts I was feeling because the ache was there, but the tears refused to flow.

After my shower, I decided that I would meet Edward in only a robe hoping I could gain his attention and seduce him. I stepped into the room where he was sitting and he didn't seem to notice that I was almost naked in front of him. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to touch me, but now I saw a different side of Edward.

To distract my thoughts of seduction, I reminded Edward of his promise to tell me everything that had happened and he explained the details of my collapse and how it was necessary to change me because I was so close to death. I knew that he had suffered as much as I did these past few days, and I was grateful that Carlisle was there to save me, but for some reason none of that mattered right now.

I couldn't stand it anymore and I blurted out, "Edward, you seem to be avoiding me."

"What do you mean?" He remained seated in the oversized chair not making any effort to come near me.

"Since I have been awake you haven't once told me you love me. Have you changed your mind about me now that I'm a vampire?" My mind raced with the possibility that everything we once were together was now over.

"Oh my God, no! Why would you think something like that?" Edward seemed surprised by my statement and he ran his fingers through his hair signaling to me he was uncomfortable.

"You haven't touched me or said anything to me, you've kept your distance." I felt rejected and I needed to know what I had to do to change things between us.

"I'm in love with you more than ever. I didn't know if were stable enough."

"I don't understand." I felt fantastic and he had no reason to worry about hurting me physically anymore.

"Typically, in the beginning, newborns normally follow their instincts and are only focused on the basics of survival. You're still learning how to cope with the changes. Emotions don't usually come into play until several months later. I didn't want to push you." By the tone of his voice I could tell he was struggling with himself.

"I feel like myself, I know that I love you and Max. I love Charlie and everyone in my new family." I pulled on my robe wondering if I was going to be sleeping alone tonight. "I miss you Edward." I needed to make him understand that I wasn't a _typical newborn_ and that I needed him.

Edward stood and slowly approached me and wrapped his arms around me. He no longer felt cold or hard to the touch, we were finally alike, and I pressed myself hard against him. "My love for you grows every hour I'm with you."

"Show me."

Edward froze for a moment and his eyebrows furled as he closed his eyes battling against his internal dialog struggling to decide what the right step was. I understood that he was still trying to protect me. He held his breath and I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his. Edward didn't resist and he began to kiss me back.

Edward sucked in a deep breath of air and released it as I dragged my finger down over the zipper of Edward's fly to tease his growing cock. My mouth began to water with the pending passion I was about to experience with my incredible man. It had felt like a lifetime since I felt him make love to me.

"Is there a bed in this house?" I asked before Edward growled at me and lifted me up in his arms. In a flash I felt myself landing on top of a mattress. My emotions were stronger than what I was used to, and my love for Edward had been intensified and needed him more than ever.

"Finally, I can make love to you the way I have always wanted to." Edward gently pulled the robe off of my body and threw it across the room. He began removing his t-shirt over his head and I pulled his zipper down and slid Edward's jeans and boxers over his hips, freeing his hard delectable cock. He pulled the jeans completely off his body and added his clothes to the pile on the floor.

Edward had situated himself between my legs and hovered himself over me kissing me. I could taste him on my tongue like I never could before, and his sweet scent had transformed into something delicious. My lips were no longer just pressing over his, they were melting together and I could glide my tongue over his teeth without the fear of it being cut as we sucked and pulled on each other's tongues aggressively.

I pressed my hands against Edward's abs and his skin no longer felt like stone under my fingers, but was smooth and taunt. I slowly moved my fingers down and I lightly stroked his hard shaft as he bucked against my touch. I reached around the small of his back drawing him nearer to me.

Edward's kisses moved down my neck and down to my breasts. Hungrily he sucked my hardened nipple into his mouth as he firmly massaged the other with his hand. His touch felt warm against my skin and it felt natural as we pressed our bodies closer together. I could hear slight moans of his desire for me resonating in his throat and they were driving me to make a few of my own. I hadn't had a chance to grow accustomed to my feral expressions, and it surprised me when I released my first hiss of pleasure.

My hands grazed along the side of Edward's ribs and I dragged my fingers up and down his spine as we continued to kiss and rediscover each other. Edward moved his lips closer to my ear, "This will be like the first time for you my love," he gasped slightly for a breath. "Your body has been refreshed and this might cause you a slight discomfort."

It amazed me that after giving birth only a few short days ago that my body had been restored back to a virgin. "I eagerly offer myself to you again." I purred, knowing that it would drive him wild taking my virginity once again for himself.

Edward's hand glided up the inside of my thigh and I could feel my core burning wildly for more of his touch. "I love that your body desires me, the scent of your wetness is calling to me." He slipped one of his long fingers inside of me and kissed my flat stomach and I fisted his hair in my hand. He lowered his head between my legs and began licking with his tongue pressed flat, stroking deep into my pink folds as his finger continued to probe inside of me. His hand jerked quickly in and out while twisting and exploring me. My fingers twisted in his hair with one hand while the other hand was griping tightly onto the sheet. I could hardly breath because my growls were coming steadily as my first orgasm crashed over me.

"Bella I have to have all of you." Edward groaned as he crawled over me and lowered his head. I could feel his teeth drag across my skin as he bit down on my collarbone. Edward sucked on my skin and I could feel his hard cock rub against my leg as his hands were still caressing the skin of my breasts.

"I want all of you." I moaned in reply. I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my heels onto the back of his thighs. My arms held tightly around the back of his neck, and I spread my legs wider to give his beautiful cock access.

His hands shifted to the sides of my head as he lifted his body over me. Edward's voice commanded. "Tell me _again_ you want me." His cock was now teasing my entrance.

"I WANT you Edward." My hips lifted up toward him. "I love you so much…"

Before I completed my last sentence Edward pushed inside of me. We both seemed to gasp at the same time as his long shaft pierced me once again pushing forcibly against the barrier inside of me. I felt a slight flash of pain, but it didn't stop Edward from ramming me like he had never done before. I loved it. Each thrust seemed to push the air out of my lungs and the intense friction cause small orgasmic waves flow through me.

"You are so _tight_ and wet…" Edward hissed as he bucked against me. "You _belong _to me."

I reached my hands down to his firm ass and pulled him closer to me as he slowed his thrusts and rocked his hips pushing himself deeper inside of me. I stroked my fingers up his back and down again to his perfect ass that flexed under my touch.

Edward kissed my jaw and moaned into my skin as he continued to glide his hard cock in and out of me. I loved his face pressed into my neck and how his breath felt against my skin. The tempo of his hips rocking matched his breathing and it was comforting. Sweet grunts and moans added to the pleasure I was experiencing from him. I raked my fingers through is soft hair and closed my eyes to focus on what I was feeling.

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my ankles over his hips, shifting myself to allow him to hit against my g-spot. I squeezed my walls tightly around him, and he responded by quickening his pace.

"If you only knew what you do to me." Edward arched his back and by the expression on his face I knew he was getting near his climax. His knee dug into the mattress forcing him up and deeper into me. I grasped his bicep and held onto him while I gazed upon his face. "Bella you're so beautiful." His eyebrows knitted together and he closed his eyes preparing himself for his release.

"I'm close, come with me Edward." My hips began to lift up to meet his. The tingling grew and it felt like an explosion inside of me as I braced myself against the mattress. I had never felt anything like it before. Edward released himself and it felt hot inside of me.

"That was incredible!" Edward panted. "Woo!" He fell back onto the pillow. "I love you so damn much!"

I love you too, more than I ever have. I never felt anything like that before." I reached up and caressed his face. "Can you hold me?"

"Come here love." Edward pulled me into his arms and began to rock me and kissed my head. He began to hum to me my lullaby. He was such an incredible man!

I closed my eyes for a moment and thoughts raced through my head, "I just realized that I don't get tired anymore and that we could continue to do this for days."

"Yes, love, that is possible." Edward fell onto his back and laughed. "It took Emmett and Rose five years to find the time to do other things besides locking themselves away in their bedroom."

"As much as I enjoy the possibility of staying in bed with you for years, we have Max to get back to, and he is going to be demanding our attention for at least the next 18 years."

"I believe that you will be seeing Max very soon." Edward kissed me and he was ready for another round.

**A/N: The story is coming to the end. I have the epilogue to write and post next. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story as a favorite**

**Now it's your turn to leave me some love and tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29 – The Epilogue

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always, much appreciation and love to goes out to****, my beta, Berlywood, misticbutterfly for always being there and helping me with my plot and mrstwister712 for her eagle eye pre-reads. Every FF author should be as lucky as I am to have this team of ladies.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 29 – The Epilogue**

**BPOV**

My unexpected newborn status had forced Edward and I to move to Neah Bay, a remote coastal town north of Forks. Alice found us a large furnished home on a huge piece of property that allowed me to learn and hunt without detection from the outside world or human contact that I couldn't deal with. Edward and I lived there together alone for several months and during that time we fell deeper in love with each other. Each day we discovered something new, and our relationship grew stronger than ever.

A few weeks into my transformation, Edward took me back to our meadow. It had been the first time we had gone back there since we found out we were pregnant. The grass smelled of spring rain and the bright sunshine highlighted all the colors of the nature surrounding us. We were able to freely enjoy the sun and Edward took the opportunity to remind me how beautiful the world was, and that we still had places like our meadow to go to shine and share privately together.

Jacob was the first to visit us because he knew of my fate. Before I left the hospital, Edward told him where he could find us. He was surprised at first by my new appearance, because my eyes were still dark amber they hadn't had time to soften to gold. I could tell that his heart broke when he first saw me, because my vampirism was irreversible. I could instantly smell the stench of dog that everyone had complained about whenever Jake was around, and I was sure my new scent repelled him too, but neither one of us mentioned it. Jake was relieved to see how quickly I had adjusted, and he was thankful I still existed for my son. He knew what it was like to lose a mother and he was grateful that Max wouldn't have to experience that type of sadness. When we spoke, I told Jake he no longer had to worry about protecting me, and that he would always be an important friend even though our destinies had taken us on different paths. Jacob returned to college, got his degree, and returned to La Push to lead his people. For a short time we would still visit, but as time passed we saw less and less of each other.

My intense desire to be with my son had accelerated my newborn process, and I quickly learned to manage my thirst for blood and to swallow any venom that would pool in my throat when I desired the taste of blood. It was a priority that I return to my son and Edward knew when it was safe for him to be near me. For several weeks Rose would come over with Max. After a few sessions of spending time with him, I built up my tolerance, and soon we were able to allow Max to move in with us fulltime. I still had to limit my exposure to humans for several months, but with the help from my family I had my beautiful son in my arms so he could get to know me.

When Edward thought we had given it enough time, we invited Charlie to come and visit. I had been talking to him on the phone and he believed I had been in Idaho in rehab all those months recovering, and he was eager to see me again. When he arrived, Charlie seemed to sense something different about me but didn't say anything to me. He wasn't a stupid man and if I was able to figure out what Edward was in high school, Charlie certainly could too. He had his own truth and we all respected it. We kept Renee in the dark about my status and we managed to fool her for many years. I blame the success of it on the fact that my mother refused to grow old, and as long as I didn't appear to be aging, neither was she.

Charlie embraced being a grandad to Max and was happy to be able to spend time with him. He allowed me to have my own life with Edward with no questions asked. Charlie didn't waste any time with Melinda and asked her to marry him. Max was only a few months old when they got married at the same Seattle courthouse that Edward and I had eloped to. It made me happy to know Charlie had found someone to love and that he wouldn't be alone.

Max was a complete joy and he didn't seem to be affected by the time I had been apart from him. Rosalie did a fantastic job taking care of him and she remained a constant in his life as he grew. Rose blossomed over the years she spent with Max, and Emmett couldn't have been happier with the situation. She had finally been able to experience her dream to mother a child, and she was proud of her efforts. Emmett taught Max all about video games and played rough with him, and Max loved climbing all over Emmett's mountainous body. Rose also took the time to teach him how to work on cars, and they spent hours out in garage tinkering under the hood.

Alice and Jasper loved being Aunt and Uncle too. Jasper had no problem being around a baby and the more time he spent around Max, the more relaxed he got, and he was able to overcome his lack of emotional control being around humans. Alice loved planning all the birthday parties, holiday celebrations, and trips to the arcades. Occasionally, Alice's visions would alert us, and they helped us keep Max safe. Thankfully, he didn't inherit my clumsiness, so he survived many of his early years without constant visits to the hospital.

Eventually, the Cullen family all moved to Neah Bay to be with us, because staying in the Pacific Northwest made it easier for us to continue living comfortably. Carlisle was able to complete his work at Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles and it allowed me the time to adjust to my vampirism without moving too far away from Charlie.

Edward's interest in medicine intensified after Max's birth and after all that he had gone through with me. He came to the understanding that he could be as strong as Carlisle and resist the call of fresh human blood. Edward began to intern while Carlisle was still in Port Angeles and after awhile became a resident and began to practice medicine fulltime. Edward found his purpose, and had a reason for his son to be proud of him like he had been proud of Carlisle. We now had two doctors in the house.

Edward was extremely happy with his role as a father and he deeply loved his son. He kept journals for Max, so that he could read them one day, and he would constantly think of things they could do together. I made sure I kept the camera ready, because Max grew so quickly and I wanted to capture the moments they shared. There were countless times I would find them together with Max asleep in Edward's arms taking his nap. Edward always enjoyed watching me as I slept and he had the same interest in his son, listening to his heart beating and he loved how his soft warm skin felt against his chest.

Edward devoted most of his free time to Max. He played the piano for him, read him stories and sat on the floor and played for hours. Many times they would sit in silence communicating only to each other. Max's telepathic ability became more apparent as he grew older, and we decided it would be best for Max to be home schooled until he was mature enough to understand himself and the secrets his family had to keep. Edward patiently worked with Max so that he could embrace his gift and not suffer like Edward had when he first tried to cope with hearing people's thoughts. It would take years for Max to manage it and understand that people's privacy came first. My mind remained silent to both of them, which became an advantage for me with Max. He would come to me when he needed his mind to be quiet.

Max spent most of his summers growing up with Charlie in Forks. Charlie spoiled him and allowed him run and play freely while teaching him all sorts of things that little boys learned from their grandfathers. Max loved Charlie and looked forward to the time they spent together. Edward and I used the opportunity of Max being with Charlie to travel and spend time alone away from the family. We went to countless spectacular places and made love on every continent.

By the time Max turned 13, Edward and I decided it would be a good idea for him to be acclimated into society and let him have some stability. I wanted him to make friends and focus on school without worrying if we would be moving. It was time for all of us to relocate, and Carlisle thought Oregon would be a wonderful place, and we all agreed the climate was almost the same as Washington and the local hunting opportunities were perfect. Carlisle and Esme became Max's 'parents' and the remaining family his older siblings until he graduated from high school.

Max seemed unaffected by being raised by vampires, and it was easy for him to excel in school and he became a popular guy on campus. He had grown to be as handsome as Edward, if not more so. Max's golden bronze hair was a constant wild mess on top of his head and his eyes were a vivid green with flecks of brown. Max dated, but never stuck with any one girl. He played varsity baseball and received an athletic scholarship to attend Washington University. Edward and Carlisle hoped Max would be interested in medicine, but instead he decided to major in criminology. We supported his decision because we wanted him to pursue whatever life he wanted.

For a graduation present, the last summer Max was home before he went away to college, Edward and I took him to Europe on a family trip. We fit in with the rest of the young people backpacking across Europe and had a wonderful time together. During that trip, it became apparent to Edward and I that Max had matured and he was capable of living his life away from the Cullen family. We needed to allow him to be his own man.

Edward and I decided to move back to Washington while Max was in college. We would live far enough away that he could be independent, but close enough if he needed us. Carlisle and Esme agreed that we should spend this transition time by living apart from them and they remained in Oregon. The family needed a break from each other since all of our focus had been on Max for almost 20 years. The Cullens would see each other on holidays and special occasions because we all needed to stay connected even when we lived apart.

It was hard to believe when the day arrived for Max's graduation from college. We all proudly attended the ceremony as a family and cheered from the grandstands when his name was announced. My tall beautiful son had reached the point he needed to begin his life without me. I knew this day would come, and Edward did his best to distract me from the anxiety of Max moving away. It helped that Max decided to get his first job with Charlie, on the Forks police force. I could still keep tabs on him without cramping his efforts. Carlisle generously offered the old Cullen home for him to stay in while he lived there.

We drove Max to the airport and as we hugged him good-bye and he boarded his plane to Seattle, Edward and I prepared ourselves for Max's next chapter.

**THE END**

**Here is a sneak peek at the sequel.**

**Edward Maxwell Cullen:**

My name is Edward Maxwell Cullen, but everyone calls me Max, and I'm 23 years old. If you ever met me on the street, you would just think I was an ordinary guy. You would never know that I was raised by a coven of vampires or that I was a telepath. My mother, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was still human when she met and fell in love with my vampire father Edward Anthony Mason Cullen almost 30 years ago.

My mother was a junior in high school, when she transferred from Arizona to live in Forks, Washington, with her father, and there she met my dad in Biology class. The story my parents told me was that my dad tried to discourage her from having any sort of friendship with him because vampires aren't supposed to get involved with humans, but the attraction grew between them and it was unavoidable that they would fall in love. My dad is a telepath too, and Mom is the only mind he can't hear. I can't hear her either.

The Cullens are an extremely pro-life vampire coven, different from the majority of vampires, and they respected humanity above their own instincts. They call themselves vegetarian vampires, and feed only on wildlife and acclimate among humans. During their time together in high school, my dad constantly protested against my mom's desire to be changed to a vampire, because he thought no one should become a vampire if they could avoid it. By the second year of being together, my dad felt my mom's life was too fragile and in too much danger after several incidents that involved vampire activity, and he thought if he left Forks, she would live a safer life without him, and the family moved away.

My mom was heartbroken and quickly left town for college. My parents spent several years apart with each one believing they would never see the other again, until one summer my mom returned to Forks. After Mom had finished college, she came back to spend one last summer in Forks before she planned to move to New York to start a career in journalism. But instead of leaving she reconnected with my father again. They discovered that they still loved each other deeply and had never stopped thinking of each other during their years apart. After a short time, my parents secretly eloped and before my mom could be changed into a vampire, they were surprised to find out they were pregnant with me. My dad was instantly worried about my health and welfare since there was no record of a baby between a vampire and human. Thankfully, they were able to determine early on in the pregnancy that I was completely human with the exception of inheriting my father's telepathic abilities, which wasn't completely confirmed until after I was born.

A few days after I was born my mother suffered a massive cranial bleed caused by a brain tumor that she was born with and she suffered severe brain damage after several strokes. The chances of her recovery were slight, and to save her life, my dad decided that she had to be transformed. While Mom dealt with becoming a newborn vampire, I spent the time as a baby by being cared for by the family. Mom was 22 when she changed and Dad is forever 17, but he could pass for much older. Mom adjusted quickly and was able to become a remarkable mother to me. She always felt she served Dad and I better as a vampire, and my parents left the option of vampirism for me open to make my own decision once I had a chance to grow up.

I never had any interest in becoming immortal and I had always known I wanted to remain human. My parents are madly in love with each other and I would never judge them for the choices they made. We are a wonderful loving family and I consider myself lucky.

After my mothers' transformation was complete and she could safely be around me, we lived in Neah Bay, a remote coastal town near Forks, with my paternal grandparents, Carlisle Cullen, a practicing medical doctor, like my father, and Esme Cullen. They are the patriarchs of our family and they kept us safe and together as we acclimated with humans. Also living with us were my two uncles, Emmett and Jasper, and their wives Rosalie and Alice. Depending where we lived and my age, we had to play different family roles. When I was very young my parents were openly my parents, but as I grew older as a teenager, they portrayed themselves as my older siblings and Carlisle and Esme played the role of my parents. I looked so much like my dad we almost passed as twins when I was a teenager. Thankfully they all graduated out of high school before I was a freshman. It would have been too weird to pass my parents in the hallway. A guy had to have a life! However, they did make it difficult to follow in their footsteps because no matter what class I took, the teacher had to tell me how smart the last Cullen was.

My maternal human grandparents are, Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks where he still lives with his second wife Melinda and Renee Dwyer, who lives in Florida with her second husband Phil. My mom loves her parents and has tried her best to remain close to them. I would spend most summers, when I was growing up, with my Grandad in Forks, because he knew more about our family's situation and had no problem accepting it. I could lead a more normal open life with Grandad, he taught me how to fish and hunt and he also taught me all about how to BBQ a good steak on the grill. Renee refuses to be called grandmother, lives in Florida and I didn't see her very often because my parents had to avoid sunshine, so a few times Renee came to us to visit for short periods of time. They all loved me and did their best to make my life as stable and normal as much as possible.

When I was very young, my dad spent a lot of time training me on how I could control my telepathic ability, not only to keep my sanity, but also to respect the privacy of others. He wanted me to avoid the years of suffering he experienced when he discovered his abilities. I never knew I was that much different from other people until I went to school. It was there I realized that being a telepath was unusual and I couldn't tell anyone about it.

Eventually we moved to Oregon for my junior high and high school years because my parents felt it was important that I established friendships and I could concentrate on school. I was pretty popular in school. I was into sports and played baseball and all the girls chased me and I dated a lot. I never found that one special girl, but I enjoyed playing the field. I received an athletic scholarship for Washington University and for a graduation present my parents took me on a trip to Europe where we went backpacking together. I felt pretty lucky.

I decided to accept the athletic scholarship that was offered to me and attended the Washington University to study criminology even though my dad and grandfather were hoping I would pursue a medical career. I always thought my telepathic ability would be more beneficial if I worked on the police force. If I were to be in the medical field, I knew it would be too difficult for me to tune out all the thoughts of patients and the pain and suffering depressed me. My family understood my choice and only wanted me to be happy.

When I went away to college, I lived on my own for the first time, completely away from my family. I loved the feeling of independence. I had a typical college experience and I managed to balance my academic life with my social life. After graduation from college I decided to move to Forks and work on the police force with my Grandad. He's almost 60 and wasn't planning on retiring soon, and was so happy we would be working together. I made a plan that I would live in Forks for a couple of years to get some experience before I would pursue a career in Seattle on a larger police force and work up to being a detective.

To help me out, Grandfather Carlisle said I could live in the old Cullen house rent-free and that would allow me save my money for my move to Seattle. Aunt Alice traveled to Forks earlier to set up the house and she pulled some of the old furniture out of storage. I didn't need much, but she was determined to make it a livable home for a single bachelor. I had Uncle Emmett's 2010 Jeep that I was told still ran pretty good. I didn't need anything fancy because I wanted to fit in with the people of Forks.

My flight into Sea-Tac arrived on time, and I was able to grab a cab to take me from the airport to the house. I didn't want to bother Grandad to come and pick me up because it was too long of a drive for him and too late in the evening. I planned on calling him in the morning. Upon my arrival home, the first thing I did was walk around the huge house to get familiar with the layout. I didn't live long in this house, and I had no memory of my time spent in it. I went into the room that must had been my nursery because there was a handpainted mural on one wall, a silhouette scene in white on a blue wall of a little boy sitting in a tree holding a string to a smiling crescent moon with a long kite tail, and I wished I had remembered what it was like to be in this room. I continued to explore the house and I found when I walked into the kitchen that my Aunt Alice had thought of everything, and she stocked it with all my favorite foods.

I didn't have to start work until Monday, so I had the whole weekend to get settled in. All I had packed and brought with me were my clothes. After seeing the entire house, I decided on making my bedroom on the top floor, in what was once my dad's old room and it was still filled from floor to ceiling with old books and journals. Aunt Alice had set up a bed, so she knew this would be the room I would choose. I liked how I felt when I was in that room.

I called my dad as soon as I unpacked my suitcase. "Hey Dad, I'm finally here."

"Was your flight okay?" My dad tried not to be too overly protective of me but I could sense he wasn't comfortable with me being here alone.

"Everything went great. I caught a cab so that Grandad wouldn't have to drive so far." There was no reason for Charlie to cater to me because I was a grown man now.

"You know Max, if your Uncle Emmett's Jeep doesn't run, I could get you a newer car."

"It isn't necessary. The Jeep is cool and it's gonna be perfect Dad." I loved the retro Jeep and I was looking forward to driving it.

"You're just like your mother, she loved her old truck when we lived in Forks." My mom used to have on old Ford truck that was so loud that everyone in town knew it was her driving. I had seen photographs of it. "I want you to respect Charlie, and we will come and visit soon."

"I will, you know I love Grandad. I'll call you and Mom on Sunday." I tried to keep some thoughts out of my head because I didn't tell my dad that I was taking over his old room. I wasn't sure how he would feel about it.

"Call us whenever you need anything and we love you Max."

"I love you too, kiss Mom for me." I had the greatest parents and I looked forward to when I could see them again. After I hung up with Dad, I went down to the kitchen to fix a sandwich for myself. I wanted to hang out alone tonight, have a couple of beers and watch TV.

After I ate my sandwich, I got bored with the lack of a decent show on TV. I went upstairs and I found the linen closet and pulled out a towel for a shower and got ready for bed. After I took a quick hot shower, I wasn't ready to fall asleep, so I thought it might help to read something. The small table next to the bed had a stack of old leather bound books, so I pulled one out and started flipping through the pages. I soon discovered that it was one of my dad's journals and it seemed to have been written around the time my parents first met. I turned on the small lamp beside the bed and began to read it. It was strange to see my father's handwriting so perfectly scripted on the pages. I wasn't completely comfortable peering into his private thoughts, but I couldn't bring myself to put it down.

On one page, Dad wrote that he was caught off guard when my mother first sat next to him in Junior Biology. He had an overwhelming urge to kill her because her 'sweet' blood called to him. He struggled for weeks with the urge to taste her blood and was horrified that he entertained thoughts of murder. I never knew that side of him. Dad spent eighty years being single, and he had no idea that it was actually love at first sight and not the desire to taste my mom's blood that confused him so much. Plus he couldn't read her mind, which frustrated him more than anything. I can't read her mind either, which has never been a problem for me because I like the silence when I spend time with my mom.

Seems Mom was a bit of a klutz when she was younger and getting herself in situations that my dad felt like he had to protect her from. She managed to awaken some of the humanity my Dad thought he had forgotten. Mom quickly figured out he was a vampire, with help from a friend of hers named Jacob Black, and she had no problem with that because she already loved him.

I skimmed through the pages learning that Dad second-guessed himself a lot because he thought he would harm Mom in some manner during all the times they were together. He would secretly watch her sleep and wished he wasn't a monster. He beat himself up a lot thinking that he was a soulless creature that was only destined to be damned.

I never perceived my family as monsters. Not only did they love each other, they cared about the world around them. I guessed my mom had a hard time convincing Dad she believed he had a soul and a huge heart even if it didn't beat the same as most. He was so concerned about my mom's safety and life, that he became too stubborn to see his fate.

I started to wonder if I would be able to find the same type of love my parents shared. I was popular in high school but I never noticed just one girl. I dated tons in college but I was never in love with any of them. They were always attracted to me, but no one held my interest very long. Most of their minds were cluttered with superficial desires and some hoped I was the man of their dreams and I would quickly get bored with them.

To say my dad was old fashioned was an understatement. He taught me to respect women but I liked sex, a lot, and as long as it was being offered to me I wouldn't refuse it. I was always careful and I never disrespected anyone on purpose, but he wanted me to know about true love and I was beginning to think I would never find it.

I got lost in the pages and when I looked at the clock it was later than I thought, so I placed a bookmark inside the journal and decided I to sleep. I had a long day ahead of me.

**OoOOOOoo**

The next thing I knew, the light was pouring into the windows and it woke me up. I made a mental note that I needed to put up drapes in this room if I was going to continue to sleep there. I pulled myself out of bed and found the dark ground roasted coffee in a canister on the counter and made my first pot. My mom was once a big coffee drinker and every time I have a cup I think of her. I told myself that would give Grandad a call after I finished this first cup.

The phone rang, and the caller ID had Charlie's name and number. "Grandad!"

"Max, How are you doin' buddy?" He sounded like he been up for hours.

"I'm just waking up, it's my last weekend of freedom."

"The ballgame is on this afternoon, and I want you to come over and join us." Charlie was still the host to all the games, and for years he has had an open invitation for all his friends to hang out at the house.

"Sure, I'll come over."

"Okay kiddo, see you later and bring some beer."

"Okay, I'll pick some up, see you later." I would need to fill up the Jeep with gas anyway. I poured myself another cup of coffee and returned to read more of my dad's journal before I had to run my errands.

Forks is a small town and everyone knew I had moved into town before I had the chance to fill Uncle Emmett's Jeep with gas. They remembered my family and missed seeing my parents. My parents haven't changed since the town last saw them when I was a baby, so they can't really come back openly. While I stood in line at the Safeway with my beer, I noticed Mr. & Mrs. Newton shopping across the store. Mike and Jessica Newton had gone to high school with my parents and were the same age as my mom. They had gotten married a year after I was born and have a 21 year-old daughter named Elli, whom I had never met. They had always wished for me to meet her every summer I came to visit, and I managed to avoid doing it for years.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. So nice to see you again." I politely acknowledged their waving at me.

"Max Cullen, how ya doing buddy?" Mr. Newton was happy to see me and he and his wife walked over to where I stood in line to check out.

"Amazing how much you look like your father, Max, everything but the eyes." Jessica commented to me, seems she crushed on my dad back in the day and I could pick up on some of it as she stood before me.

"I hear you're joining your grandfather on the police force." Mike patted me on the back. When he touched me I could hear his thoughts, like a loud radio station. He could see my father in my face too and he was still jealous that my dad, Edward, got Bella instead of him.

"Yeah, Grandad is giving me a chance. I start on Monday." Poor Mike Newton, I had to smile that he still loved my mom after all these years.

"You and Elli should go out for coffee one day soon. Tell your parents we said hello and we'd like to see them again." Jessica said to me before we parted.

"I will." I grabbed the beer and took off towards Charlie's house. "I'll see you around." I waved as I left the parking lot. The last thing I needed was to meet the Newton's daughter, because there was no way I would get involved with a local, let alone someone from my parent's past. I needed to remember to tell my parents about what transpired because they would get a laugh.

As I pulled in front of Grandad's old house, there were already several cars in the driveway. I parked the Jeep on the street and quickly made my way up the front stairs and through the door to find Charlie waiting in the kitchen for me. I placed the beer on the counter and gave him a hug.

"Max." He half hugged me and pounded my back. Charlie always had a hard time expressing himself, but his thoughts were full of pride and love that I was there. He still had his mustache, and only his temples were graying, he was in top shape for a man his age.

"Grandad, I see nothing has changed since the last time I was here." I slapped his shoulders. The house was decorated almost the same way since the time my mom lived there. My parent's prom picture was on the mantle along with their wedding picture with the whole family together. "Where's Melinda?"

"Oh, she's at a bunko game with some of her gal pals. You'll see her soon enough." We stepped into the living room together. "Hey guys this is my grandson, Max, he's the one that I told you about." They all glanced my way a moment, grunted hellos, and continued to watch the game. I listened in on their thoughts most of them were policemen and not one of them was happy I was there except for one thought, but I didn't know where it came from. I focused my attention on the positive voice and it seemed to be coming from a young muscular Indian guy sitting on the couch. He seemed to be curious about me but as soon as I tried to hear more of the transmission it became static. The remaining men's thoughts pushed through and informed me that they didn't think I deserved the job and that Charlie crossed the line with nepotism.

I became painfully aware that I was going to have to work twice as hard to prove them wrong. The negative greeting made me uncomfortable because I had never experienced people passing judgment on me before. I made sure I didn't drink too many beers and I kept my mouth shut during the game so as not to add to their negative assumptions. I didn't listen to another mind and I went home as soon as the game was over, even though Grandad begged me to stay. He had no idea what had transpired tonight, and it was the downside of my ability that I had to deal with alone.

It didn't take me long to get home and I immediately went to the freezer to see if there was a pizza I could make for my dinner. I found a pepperoni pizza and placed it in the oven and grabbed a beer while it heated up. I never had experienced people rejecting me like I had tonight and I almost picked up the phone to call my mom. Instead I kept the phone in my pocket and began working on a plan of how I would start my day on Monday morning. What was the one thing cops like? Donuts. I would make sure that I picked up a huge box of them before I went into work. At least it was a start.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story as a favorite. Let me know what you think of the sequel "Edward Maxwell Cullen" so far.**

**I will be posting my new story "The Pattinson Project Volume 2" next week so please put me on your Author Alert so you won't miss it.**

**Now it's your turn to leave me some love and tell me what you thought of this story.  
**

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
